En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Yokozawa sigue manteniendo inseguridades sobre si es correcta su relación con Kirishima aunque llevan ya tres años de pareja, sin embargo, la aparición de una hermosa mujer lo hace replantearse las cosas y no, no esta dispuesto a renunciar a su felicidad. Yokozawa tendrá que luchar por su relación. Kirishima x Yokozawa.
1. La nueva vecina

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Sábado 1 de mayo del 2019.**_

Notas de Sioa: ¡Hola gente linda! Bueno, volví con otro fic que me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza ya no sé cuánto tiempo pero quería terminar al menos uno de mis fics antes de ponerme a escribir otro porque sino nunca terminó ninguno.

Aviso importante: Este fic no sigue una ubicación temporal en el manga de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, la pareja principal es la trifecta, Kirishima Zen x Yokozawa Takafumi, leí las seis o siete novelas (no recuerdo ahora cuántas son exactamente) pero no sigo el manga así que no tengo ni idea de si se desarrolla más la pareja o no. Les pido que me corrijan si me equivoco pero teniendo en cuenta que cuando comenzaron a salir estos dos Hiyori tenía diez años ¿O no? Pues esto se ubicaría tres años, Hiyo ya tiene trece en esta historia. Solo aclarar eso, por el momento creo que no voy a hacer ninguna otra acotación, los veré al final del capítulo para el resto de aclaraciones. Espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fic que tiene como protagonista a la Trifecta así que cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida, ahora si, ya los dejo leer.

**En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 1: La nueva vecina. **

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san. **

Era un fin de semana normal, como cualquier otro en su vida, se levantó temprano después de escuchar movimientos en la casa y vestirse con un sencillo pantalón de jean y una remera de algodón obscura de mangas cortas salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a el bulto durmiente en la cama y sonreír débilmente.

Con pasos tranquilos fue al baño, cepillo sus dientes, se lavó la cara, peinó su cabello obscuro y luego se dirigió con andar relajado a la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, Onii-chan! - Saludó la hermosa niña que se encontraba parada frente a la estufa vigilando el revuelto de huevos que preparaba, su cabello largo y castaño estaba recogido en una coleta alta, vestía un pantalón de jean no muy ajustado, medias blancas, una blusa de color rosa pastel sin estampados de margas cortas y un delantal rojo a lunares blancos con un pequeño volado en la parte inferior.

-Buenos días, Hiyo.- Saludó con una sonrisa sincera, de esas de las que él solo podría dedicarle a esa bella niña, bueno, ya no era una niña estaba mucho más alta, ya casi alcanzaba su hombro, la chica había tenido un estirón importante ese verano y aunque sus facciones seguían siendo dulces y delicadas incluso en su estilo de vestir se notaba que esa chica no era ya la misma infante que conoció hacía tres años, ya tenía trece años, era toda una preadolescente, una hermosa jovencita. -¿En qué te ayudó para el desayuno? - Preguntó con calma mientras tomaba un delantal negro sin ningún tipo de adorno, su delantal, después de tanto tiempo la residencia Kirishima empezaba a llenarse lentamente de sus pertenencias, como un cepillo de dientes propio junto a su peine sus lociones y su maquina de afeitar en el baño, su delantal en la cocina, un par de sus trajes en el armario de Kirishima, la planta que su madre le había regalado la última vez que había ido a visitarla que ahora crecía fuerte y bien cuidada en el balcón.

-¿Puedes hacer el café mientras yo termino esto, Onii-chan?- Preguntó con alegría la castaña.

Yokozawa no esperó otra orden y comenzó a moverse por la estancia con la seguridad de quien conoce el contenido de hasta el último de los cajones, buscando el grano de café en la repisa superior para luego buscar el moledor bajo la bacha del lavaplatos. -¿Cómo dormiste Hiyo? Anoche te veías muy cansada.

-Si, los exámenes se vuelven cada vez más difíciles.- Comentó la chica con un leve puchero en sus labios. -Me alegra de que hayan terminado, estudie mucho las últimas semanas ahora al fin podré ver más a Yuki-chan. ¿Vos como dormiste, Onii-chan?

El hombre sonrió, hermosa era esa época donde lo más problemático de tu vida era un examen escolar, a veces desearía volver a ser tan joven, pero luego recordaba ciertas cosas y no, mejor quedarse donde estaba, no quería volver a pasar por el secundario, gracias a Dios eso era algo que solo se vive una vez.

-Muy bien Hiyo, gracias por preguntar, aunque tu padre me dejó sordo con cómo ronca.- Contestó con simpleza mientras se disponía a poner el grano molido en la cafetera para dejar haciendo el café. -¿Tienes planes de salir hoy con tus amigas? Te has esforzado mucho en tus exámenes, seguro quieres salir a divertirte con ellas.

-Oh, no, todas están ocupadas hoy.- Se lamentó con la mirada algo triste, sacando los huevos revueltos de la sartén para disponerse a ponerlos en un plato y luego buscar un par de frutas que pelar y cortar en cubos para acompañar la comida principal del día. -Yuki-chan saldrá con su mamá hoy, Nanami-chan me dijo que iría a visitar a sus abuelos este fin de semana, Hachi-chan me dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermanita así que no puede salir hoy…

-Ya veo, bueno, quizás si tu padre tiene tiempo podríamos salir los tres hoy.- Propuso no muy seguro, sabía que Kirishima estaba a cierre de ciclo y estaba tapado de trabajo el día anterior se había quedado con él hasta las tantas de la madrugada haciendole compañía mientras el hombre continuaba trabajando, su autor principal estaba trayendole problemas, al parecer nuevamente Ijuuin-sensei había entrado en una nueva espiral de depresión y estaba muy atrasado con el nuevo tomo del manga estelar de la revista _Japun_, _The Kan_.

-Tiene mucho trabajo, no quiero molestarlo.- Contestó la chica sin perder la sonrisa.

Esa era su rutina casi diaria, desde que había comenzado una relación tres años atrás con Kirishima Zen el editor en jefe de la revista _Japun_ de shounen manga en la editorial Marukawa Shoten su vida había dado un giro de trescientos ochenta grados en muy poco tiempo, en aquel entonces él tenía el corazón roto por quien fue su primer amor Takano Masamune, y Kirishima había sido quien lo ayudó bastante a la fuerza y con métodos poco ortodoxos a dejar atrás esa decepción para enfocarse en un nuevo amor. Su relación con el editor había pasado ya por muchos problemas pero de alguna forma que no llegaba a comprender seguía en pie a pesar de todo antes de darse cuenta había sido arrastrado por su pareja a situaciones de lo más bizarras como por ejemplo vacaciones familiares los tres juntos, fines de semana de salidas familiares, él teniendo que participar en festivales escolares "padre-hija" cada vez que el castaño estaba demasiado ocupado como para hacerlo y finalmente prácticamente vivir juntos.

Yokozawa pasaba más tiempo en la residencia Kirishima del que estaba dispuesto a reconocer en voz alta, cuánto mucho pasaba una o dos semanas al mes en su apartamento de soltero y ni siquiera siendo estas en días consecutivos, por lo general era arrastrado a seguir a su pareja a casa para cenar juntos con su hija, Hiyori, y luego siempre con alguna excusa tonta, Kirishima lograba convencerlo de quedarse a dormir. Aunque siendo honestos cada vez eran menos las excusas, Yokozawa no las necesitaba ya para quedarse a dormir en esa casa.

Su rutina diaria consistía en levantarse temprano, preparar el desayuno junto a Hiyo, comer los tres y luego ir a trabajar con su insufrible novio a la editorial tras despedir a la chica. Al principio era él quien peinaba y ayudaba a la chica a prepararse para ir a clases, pero hoy en día Hiyori ya se peinaba sola, elegía su ropa y alistaba sus cosas y cada vez eran más frecuentes algunas malas contestaciones cuando preguntaba inocentemente si estaba segura de tener todo listo, la adolescencia estaba haciendo ya estragos en la siempre tranquila y juiciosa castaña.

El y la niña habían hecho buenas migas desde el principio, para él era mucho más fácil tratar con niños o con animales que no lo juzgaban por su duro exterior y quería a la joven Kirishima como si se tratara de su propia hija, no había forma de que pudiera negar eso. Hiyo era la niña de sus ojos.

Cuando tuvieron el desayuno servido se quitó el delantal para dejarlo prolijamente sobre el gancho en que correspondía en la cocina y sonrió al escuchar a la chica despedirse diciendo que iría a despertar a su padre.

Con calma se sentó en el que ya podía considerar su lugar en la mesa a la derecha de la cabecera donde se sentaba Zen y pudo ver desde allí el altar que descansaba en un mueble en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Ver aquello siempre lograba bajar sus ánimos. El altar de Sakura era su recordatorio constante de que su estadía en esa casa no era permanente. Habían tenido ya esa charla con su pareja muchas veces, Kirishima siempre le reafirmaba que él no tenía planes de volver a casarse con otra mujer, que era feliz con su _osito salvaje_ y le reprochaba su falta de confianza en sí mismo, diciéndole que lo amaba y que no pensaba dejarlo por nadie, soltando siempre alguna de sus estupideces o cursilerías que a él tanto le fastidiaban y avergonzaban.

Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar cada vez que miraba el altar o notaba a Hiyori crecer que ese no era un lugar que él debiera ocupar, ahí, sentada en la mesa a la derecha del editor debía haber una mujer dulce y capaz que amara al castaño y a la niña, que estuviera dispuesta a formar un hogar bien constituido y tomar el rol de una buena madre para guiar a la niña que estaba por entrar a una de las etapas más difíciles de su vida.

Con cada mes que pasaba él sentía que el tiempo se le agotaba, que la fantasía en la que vivía tan feliz tarde o temprano iba a derrumbarse, él se había negado desde siempre a decirle la naturaleza de su relación a Hiyori y eso seguía siendo así, para la niña él solo era un buen amigo de su padre pero el teatro se les caería pronto ya que la castaña no era tan fácil de engañar ahora que ya no era tan ingenua, empero, con una mano en el corazón tenía que decir que una parte muy egoísta en él se negaba soltar la felicidad que tenía en ese hogar.

Estaba dividido, sabía que él no era lo mejor para los Kirishima, lo mejor sería una mujer hermosa, amorosa, dispuesta e incondicional, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de ceder el lugar que estaba ocupando. Cada vez que veía la foto de Sakura en el altar se disculpaba con ella por saberse no digno de estar ocupando esa casa como el amante de Kirishima.

-Buenos días…- Las palabras arrastradas y la voz rasposa del susodicho lo hicieron bajar de la nube tóxica de sus pensamientos y enarcó una ceja con preocupación al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba el castaño.

-Buenos días, ey, Kirishima, te ves fatal ¿No deberías descansar un poco más?

-¿Ay, mi osito está preocupado por mi?

-Andate a la mierda.

-Oh ¿Por qué no puedes decirme algo lindo en las mañanas? - Se quejó con un infantil puchero en sus labios el editor.

-¿Aún sigues medio dormido? ¿Queres que te despierte a patadas? Si estas de animos para bromear entonces no estás tan mal.

-Deberías ser una buena esposa y recibirme con un _"Zen, querido, el desayuno está servido" _

-Hacele un favor al mundo y morite atragantado con el café.- Pidió rodando los ojos.

Hiyo se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa, a la izquierda de su padre y frente a Yokozawa con una enorme sonrisa decorando sus labios. -Papá no deberías molestar a Onii-chan tan temprano, te portas como un niño.- Regañó divertida, tomando su taza con el estampado de un osito con un moño rosa para luego dar un sorbo a su chocolatada.

-Oh, mi propia hija me regaña. - Se quejó teatralmente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Si no fueras un idiota eso no te pasaría.- Alegó Yokozawa con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, esas peleas matutinas también eran parte de su rutina y sería una vil mentira decir que no las disfrutaba, pero ciertamente estaba algo preocupado por el aspecto demacrado del editor. -¿Tienes aún trabajo que hacer?

-Si.- Se lamentó el editor dejando caer sus hombros con cansancio. -Lo siento, no podré quedarme con ustedes hoy, tengo que ir a casa de Ijuuin Kyo-sensei está teniendo una crisis muy dura esta vez, si no voy yo veo bastante imposible que otro editor pueda lograr hacer que trabaje. Mi equipo es eficiente, pero Kyo-sensei es imposible cuando se pone así, no ha tenido una crisis tan mala desde hace seis años.

-Está bien, papá, entendemos que estés ocupado. - Contestó alegremente la menor. -Pero cuidate, es verdad que te ves muy cansado.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué hice para merecer una hija tan maravillosa como tu, Hiyo?- Preguntó estirando su brazo para pasarlo sobre los hombros de la niña e incorporarse de su silla para poder besar su rostro.

-¡Papá! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya no soy una niña! - Protestó intentando quitarse de encima a su acaramelado progenitor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca vas a estar lo bastante grande como para que no pueda llenarte de besos! ¡Sos mi bebita!- Se quejó el hombre besando exageradamente las mejillas, la frente y las manos de su casi adolescente hija mientras ella intentaba evitarlo.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡Kirishima-san, por Dios! ¡Dejala en paz! ¡Sos insufrible! - Se quejó el oso salvaje de ventas de Marukawa, rodando los ojos entre los chillidos de la chica y las protestas de su pareja.

Sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, el editor cruzó sus brazos. -No seas traidor.- Protestó mirando al otro hombre en la mesa. -Se supone que me tienes que apoyar en esto, ella es mi bebita.

-Ah…- Suspiró resignado mientras veía a Hiyo acomodarse el cabello mientras continuaba desayunando con gesto algo molesto y las mejillas arreboladas por las excesivas muestras de afecto de su padre.

-¿Qué se supone que significa ese suspiro, Takafumi?- Se quejó mientras comía un poco del revuelto de huevo y picoteaba algo de las frutas cortadas.

-Que sos insufrible.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Kirishima estaba a punto de contestar cuando sonó su celular e hizo una mueca. - Disculpen, tengo que atender.- El hombre se apartó de la mesa hablando por el aparato mientras masajeaba el puente de sus nariz con dos dedos con evidente hartazgo. El castaño siempre era alegre, tenía muy buen humor y era conocido en la editorial por ser un jefe agradable y simpático pero muy comprometido, todos lo querían y lo admiraban pero claramente estaba muy estresado y cansado en esa ocasión y había levantado un poco la voz, sin llegar a gritar, mientras hablaba con un subordinado. -Tengo que irme, lo lamento, intentaré no llegar demasiado tarde. - Alegó tomando la taza de café de la mesa mientras se iba apresurado al cuarto para ponerse algo un poco más decente que la ropa de entrecasa.

Hiyori y Yokozawa compartieron una mirada, ambos sabían que el hombre no iba complir con eso de no llegar muy tarde y ambos suspiraron mientras terminaban de desayunar, para cuando estaban llevando las cosas a la cocina para lavar, secar y guardar los platos escucharon al castaño trotar rápidamente al en dirección al _genkan _y gritar desde ahí "_¡Los veo más tarde!"_ antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de un portazo algo descuidado.

-Bueno, tu padre no estará en todo el día pero si quieres podemos hacer algo juntos, Hiyo.- Dijo mirando a la niña de reojo mientras él secaba y guardaba las cosas que la chica le alcanzaba.

-No hace falta Onii-chan, estaré en mi habitación quiero estar un rato en la computadora. - Explicó alegremente.

-Está bien, estaré en el living si me necesitas. - Aceptó con una sonrisa tranquila y luego vio a la preadolescente perderse en el pasillo seguida de Sorata en dirección a la habitación.

Al verse solo decidió dedicarse a limpiar y ordenar un poco la casa, necesitaba mantenerse algo ocupado mientras estaba solo, sus pensamientos habían estado rondando parajes obscuros no solo desde esa mañana sino desde hacía una semana cuando después de una tranquila cena Kirishima le había soltado una bomba nuclear encima al proponerle vivir juntos.

El castaño lo había bombardeado con argumentos irrefutables, como el hecho de que prácticamente ya vivían juntos, que muchas de sus cosas ya habitaban el departamento, que llevaban una estable relación de tres años y que aquel era un paso lógico a seguir, ya habían incluso pasado vacaciones juntos, la casa estaba llena de fotos de ellos tres en sus viajes a la playa, al campo e incluso fotos con los padres de Kirishima a quienes había conocido después de que él lo llevará engañado a una cena familiar hacía poco más de un año y desde entonces varias veces había interactuado con ellos, la madre de Kirishima era una mujer amable y entrada en años, dulce y muy atenta, siempre preguntaba por él y a veces mandaba algún presente con Hiyo cuando la niña iba a visitar a sus abuelos y el padre de Zen era un hombre muy alegre, sumamente bromista y de gustos simples, entendía de dónde había sacado su novio su personalidad, aunque bueno, él era para darle de comer aparte.

La verdad era que desde la propuesta se sentía inquieto, era un paso importante y no estaba seguro de querer tomarlo, pensamientos como los de esa mañana no estaban dejándolo tranquilo, sentía que él era un obstáculo para esa familia, no quería ser el responsable de impedir que una mujer mejor clasificada que él formara parte de esa hermosa familia sin embargo estaba tan acostumbrado a la calidez de ese hogar y a la felicidad que le brindaba que sabía que sería imposible renunciar a ellos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Él era un hombre de ya treinta y un años con un trabajo exigente que muchos podrían pensar aburrido, un carácter del diablo, un gesto amargo en el rostro y sin nada que ofrecer realmente ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta como para quedarse junto a Kirishima? Un hombre jovial, exitoso profesionalmente hablando, atractivo, carismático, con una maravillosa hija que necesitaba una madre que la guiara en los difíciles caminos de ser una adolescente.

Él no podía ser una madre, para empezar era hombre pero aparte de eso simplemente no tenía la capacidad de fungir como una buena esposa, tal como lo había dejado claro el propio editor esa mañana, ni siquiera era capaz de recibir a su cansado novio con una bienvenida cariñosa a la mesa del desayuno cuando sabía que el otro estaba dejando la vida en el trabajo y que un gesto como ese podría hacerle más fácil el resto de su complicado día.

Él no era "tierno", por mucho que el editor se empeñara en decir que sí lo era, todo en el era tosco y arisco, como un gato callejero que te va a sacar un dedo con las uñas si quieres acariciarlo, él no podría espera al castaño con una sonrisa y ofrecerle con tono mimoso _"Zen, cariño ¿Prefieres tomar una ducha o cenar primero?" _

Sentía escalofríos recorrerle la espalda solo de imaginarse a sí mismo en tan penosa situación.

Intentado no deprimirse o enloquecerse continuó con la limpieza de la casa, totalmente absorto, intentando dejar su mente en blanco para no seguir dando vueltas a ese gastado y torturante tema.

-¡Onii-chan! - El gritó de Hiyori lo sacó de su ensoñación y se giró sorprendido a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Hiyo?

-¡Estoy llamando hace diez minutos!- Protestó con un puchero la chica antes de negar suavemente con su cabeza. -¿No escuchas todo ese ruido? Creí que eras vos.

-¿Ruido? No, no escuché nada, Hiyo.- Contestó silenciando para entonces escuchar voces y ruidos fuertes que venían del pasillo del edificio. -Parece que es afuera.

-¡Iré a ver!- Antes de pudiera decirle nada, la castaña había salido del apartamento para pararse curiosa en la puerta.

En el pasillo pudo ver a varios hombres, llevando muebles y cajas al departamento que estaba enfrente en diagonal al suyo. ¡Genial! ¡Nuevos vecinos! Sonriente regresó al _genkan_ para ponerse su calzado y luego salió de la casa para ir a curiosear.

La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta de par en par y se asomó un poco tocando a la puerta un par de veces para ver si alguien le atendía, es de buenos vecinos ir a dar una bienvenida y ofrecer ayuda si se la necesita.

-¡Va!- Se escuchó el fuerte grito de una mujer desde dentro mientras ella se movía un poco a un costado para no estorbar a los trabajadores que entraban cargando cajas o muebles desarmados.

-¿Dónde dejamos esto, señora? - Se escuchó la consulta de uno de los sujetos.

-Por ahora solo dejen todo aquí, muchas gracias. - Volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer y luego la vio asomarse a la entrada, mirándola con sorpresa antes de sonreírle alegremente. -Oh, buenos días ¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña?

-_"¡Qué bonita!"- _Fue lo primero que pensó al verla, era una mujer joven, ella no le daría más de veinticinco años, alta y pálida, sus ojos eran verdes y sus cabellos de un hermoso cobrizo anaranjado, sus rasgos eran ligeramente asiáticos pero se notaba muy claramente que aquella mujer tenía ascendencia europea también, no solo por sus facciones, sino porque medía por lo menos un metro ochenta, mucho más que la mayoría de la población femenina de Japón. -Ah ¡Buenos días! ¡Soy Kirishima Hiyori! Soy su vecina de enfrente, solo veía a darle la bienvenida al edificio, señorita.

-Oh, pero qué educada.- Comentó jovial la mujer. - Es un gusto conocerte, me alegra saber que tengo buenos vecinos.- Contestó dulcemente haciendo una leve reverencia frente a la chica. -Soy Shinka Reika, como puedes ver me acabo de mudar, espero que podamos llevarnos bien ¿Puedo decirte Hiyo-chan? - Preguntó con amabilidad.

-¡Si, claro!- Aceptó la castaña con una sonrisa. - ¿Necesita ayuda con algo, Shinka Onee-san? - Preguntó educadamente mientras veía a los hombres salir del departamento.

-Ahora que lo dices, si, sería bueno tener algo de ayuda, vivo sola y recien llego a la ciudad así que no tengo quien me ayude con todo esto pero no quiero molestarte jovencita, seguramente tengas algo más divertido que hacer un sábado que ayudar a una solterona a ordenar su casa. - Bromeó entre risas la colorada.

-No tengo nada que hacer ¡La ayudaré con gusto! ¡Para eso están los vecinos, Shinka Onee-san!

-Bien, pasa, pasa, disculpa por todo el desastre.- Dijo pasando el _genkan_, donde la castaña se quitó los zapatos respetuosamente y luego siguió a la dueña de casa hasta el living que era un laberinto de cajas y muebles desarmados. El departamento era amplio, tenía un comedor pequeño donde estaba la mesa aún desarmada y envuelta en papel film y carton junta a cuatro sillas, en la cocina había un par de cajas sobre la mesada con una heladera a medio acomodar contra la pared y en el living había un juego de dos sillones individuales, uno de dos cuerpos, una mesita de centro de madera y tres bibliotecas contra la pared junto al mueble donde suponía que iría un televisor y muchas más cajas.

-No se preocupe, Shinka Onee-san, acaba de llegar es entendible.- Contestó con alegría la niña.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué amable! En serio me salvas Hiyo-chan, ordenar todo esto yo sola será una tortura.- Comentó alegremente la mujer. -Quería empezar por mis libros, será lo que más trabajo llevará pero tengo que armar los muebles también, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Bueno ¿Qué le parece si mientras usted arma los muebles yo acomodo sus libros?- Propuso con una sonrisa.

-Eso sería una buena idea, ven.- Con calma guió a la chica hasta las bibliotecas que era los unicos modulares a los que ya les había quitado el papel burbuja y el cartón y se las enseño. -Mira ¿Qué tal si empiezas por esta? Ahí pondré todos mis mangas.- Explicó tomando una de las cajas rotuladas para abrirla frente a la menor.

-¿Le gusta el manga?- Preguntó impresionada la Kirishima menor mientras veía curiosa la caja, arrodillándose frente a ella para empezar a sacar ordenadamente los tomos, curioseando los títulos.

-¡Me encanta! Soy una gran fanática.- Explicó sonriente la mujer. -¿A vos te gusta Hiyo-chan?

-¡Si! Me gusta mucho el shonen y el shoujo.

-Bueno, ya que vas a ayudarme con todo esto, puedes llevarte cinco tomos de lo que sea que llame tu atención ¿te parece? Luego me los devuelves. - Propuso con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? - Contestó emocionada, sonriendo ante las palabras de su vecina, realmente parecía una persona sumamente agradable, se sentía cómoda allí.

-Si, de verdad. Ire a arreglar las cosas en el comedor, me llamas si tienes una duda con algo ¿Si, Hiyo-chan?

-Si, Shinka Onee-san.

La colorada se movió despacio hasta el comedor mientras los trabajadores continuaban trayendo cosas y ella ensamblada la mesa, quitaba el embalaje de la sillas y luego intentaba poner en condiciones la cocina. Para cuando los trabajadores habían terminado de dejar todas sus pertenencias y se habían despedido ella había conseguido dejar las cosas medianamente presentables.

Hiyo estaba impresionada con la cantidad de títulos shonen, shoujo y shosei que su vecina poseía, además tenía toda la colección de _The Kan,_ inclusive las ediciones especiales y los dos art-books que Ijuuin-sensei había publicado.

-¿Cómo vas Hiyo-chan?- Preguntó la mujer acercándose a ella con dos tazas. -Disculpa pero solo pude encontrar té ¿Quieres?- Consultó tendiendole una de ellas.

-Si, gracias Shinka Onee-san.- Algo sonrojada tomó la taza, ella estaba más acostumbrada a la chocolatada, pero el té tampoco estaba mal, además ya no era una niña, quizás debería dejar las cosas tan infantiles como la chocolatada, ya tenía trece años. -Voy muy bien, tiene muchísimas cosas aquí.

-Si, bueno, me gusta mucho leer y antes de darme cuenta llegué a tener una gran colección de cosas.- Comentó entre risas mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita baja cercana a ellas para disponerse a ayudar a la niña. -¿Viste algo que te gusta?

-Me gustan muchas cosas, yo también sigo mucho de los mangas que usted tiene aquí.

-¿De verdad? - Consultó alegremente.

-Si, tiene muy buen gusto aunque hay varios títulos que no conozco.

-Bueno quizás me permitas hacerte una recomendación sobre qué llevarte para leer ¿Te parece?- Comentó alegremente mientras empezaba a acomodar los mangas ordenadamente en la estantería entre risas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Empezaba a impacientarse y preocuparse, Hiyo se había marchado cerca de las once de la mañana, aun no daba señales de vida y ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, ni siquiera se había presentado a almorzar.

Él había limpiado toda la casa en ausenta de la niña, incluso el propio cuarto de la menor y había preparado el almuerzo esperando que ella llegara a comer con él. Ya sin poder controlar su preocupación salió al pasillo, él se había asomado poco después de Hiyori se fuera para ver a que se desbía el escándalo y había notado que en el departamento de enfrente alguien se estaba mudando, había visto a Hiyo entrar ahí, así que suponía que debía seguir allí.

Tomando su llave cerró la puerta de la residencia Kirishima y se encaminó al departamento cercano para tocar un par de veces a la puerta esperando pacientemente ser atendido.

-¡Ya va!- Se escuchó el grito femenino desde el interior y él se removió algo incómodo, cuando la puerta se abrió, le asombró encontrarse con una hermosa joven, probablemente universitaria o recién salida de la univercida de cabellos cobrizos anaranjados, tan alta como él, de hermosos ojos y con ropa de entrecasa, apenas llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba a la vista el tatuaje de un atrapasueños en su brazo izquierdo y un largo pantalón de algodón de color negro.

-Eh.. ¡Buenas tardes! Estoy buscando a una niña, Kirishima Hiyori.- Empezó a explicarse mientras hacía una leve reverencia, sin poder evitar que su rostro se mostrara tan serio como de costumbre.

-Ah, usted debe ser su padre, pasé por favor.- Pidió la colorada abriendo la puerta y cediendo la entrada a su casa. -Es un gusto conocerlo, Kirishima-san, Hiyo-chan es una gran niña, esta ayudandome con algunas cosas, soy Shinka Reika, su nueva vecina.

Yokozawa sintió sus mejillas arder un poco al ser confundido como el padre de Hiyori, pero era lo más lógico que podía pasar en esa situación, aún así agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza la invitación de la joven y entró en el departamento. -No soy el padre Hiyo, lamento la confusión, soy Yokozawa Takafumi, soy amigo de su padre y estoy cuidado de ella mientras Kirishima-san está trabajando.- Explicó lo más claramente que pudo.

-¡Oh! Lamento el malentendido Yokozawa-san, aun así, por favor, pase. - Pidió guiandolo a al living donde la cabecita castaña de la preadolescente se asomaba entre decenas de cajas ya vacías, libros en el suelo y montañas plásticos y cartones de embalaje. -Perdón por este desastre.- Volvió a disculparse haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Descuide, es entendible.- Comentó el hombre caminando con pasos algo incómodos por la residencia ajena. -Hiyo. - LLamó a la niña que se giró ante su voz. -Son las cuatro de la tarde, no has venido a almorzar.

-¡¿Tan tarde es?! - Preguntó sorprendida la niña levantándose del suelo con un libro en sus manos. -No me di cuenta, Onii-chan, estaba ayudando a Shinka Onee-san y no me di cuenta de la hora.

-Mis disculpas, Yokozawa-san, nos entretuvimos demasiado charlado mientras ordenamos, ni siquiera hemos parado para almorzar.- Comentó la mujer con gesto algu culpable. - De todos modos no tengo nada que comer aquí, tengo que ir a hacer la compra. Hiyo-chan, deberías volver a casa para almorzar.

-Oh pero Shinka Onee-san si usted no ha comido nada tampoco, Onii-chan ¿Puede ella venir a comer con nosotros?

-Hiyo-chan, no te preocupes por mi.- Pidió la mujer avergonzada, haciendo una leve reverencia ante el serio hombre. -No se preocupe por favor, estoy bien.

Yokozawa miró a ambas mujeres, notando el gesto suplicante en la carita de Hiyo y suspiró. -Shinka-san, usted también necesita comer, traeré el almuerzo y si así lo desea yo también podría ayudarla un poco con todo esto, parece mucho para que usted tenga que hacerlo sola.

-Muchas gracias, Yokozawa-san.

-¡Gracias Onii-chan!- Gritó alegremente la preadolescente, dándole un corto abrazo al hombre que luego se despidió para ir a buscar el almuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, le dolía la cabeza al punto de sentir que iba a explotar, ninguno de sus viejos trucos habían servido para hacer que Ijuuin-sensei se dignara a dibujar ni una mísera página del manga, el hombre estaba profundamente frustrado y deprimido y había terminado por rendirse con él por ese día, pidiéndole que descansara pero haciéndole prometer que el lunes lo quería a primera hora en la editorial, esperando que al estar en ese ambiente de trabajo en mangaka encontrará la suficiente motivación como para continuar con su trabajo.

Entró a su casa con andar abatido y gritó con la voz enronquecida. -¡Ya estoy en casa! - Sin embargo lo único que lo recibió fue un adormilado _Maow_ que venía de Sorata quien dormitaba sobre el sofá del living donde todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Kirishima miró confundido la hora, no era tan tarde como para que su hija y su novio se hubieran ido a la cama, miró la cocina y estaba vacía, fue a su cuarto y también lo estaba, se encaminó entonces al de su hija y nada, ni una mosca.

-¿Se fueron sin mi?- Se preguntó rascando su cabeza con una mano parado en medio de su vacío departamento. Sus amores no podían ser tan crueles de haberse ido a cenar fuera sin él ¿Cierto? Palpó su bolsillo y marcó el número de su amante, llevando al aparato a su oreja con el ceño fruncido, dos tonos después en cuanto fue atendido habló sin dejar que quien lo atendía siquiera lo saludara. -¿Dónde están? ¡LLegué a casa y solo esta Sorata! ¿Me abandonaron solito a mi suerte? ¿Pueden ser tan crueles? ¡Y yo que esperaba encontrar mi osito con delantal haciendome la cena!

_-¡Kirishima-san, deja de decir idioteces!- _Se escuchó la exasperada vos del agente de ventas desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh, pero es que llegué y no hay nadie!- Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

-_Estamos en el departamento de enfrente, tienes una nueva vecina y Hiyo y yo estuvimos ayudandola a instalarse, estábamos por regresar pensamos que volverías más tarde. _

-¿En frente? ¡Ahí voy! Si es una nueva vecina será educado presentarme.- Tras sus palabras cortó la comunicación, dejó su maletín y se encaminó al departamento que estaba en diagonal frente al suyo y tocó dos veces a la puerta antes de que esta se abriera. -¡Buenas noches! Soy Kirishima Zen, me dijo mi amigo que él y mi hija están aquí ¿Puede ser? - Preguntó amable y alegre aunque las ojeras y el gesto casado en su rostro era casi aterrador.

-Oh, buenas noches, soy Shinka Reika, su nueva vecina, si están aquí, pasé por favor. - La mujer le hizo lugar y al entrar en el living todo estaba despejado, con la ayuda de Yokozawa habían logrado dejar el comedor, el living y la cocina perfectamente presentables, todo en su respectivo lugar y ya habían sacado a la basura todas las cajas vacías y los desperdicios de embalaje, ahora solo quedaban el cuarto de la joven que estaba con cajas hasta el techo, pero ella quería encargarse sola de su habitación.

-¡Papá! - Hiyo corrió a él para darle un suave abrazo. -Bienvenido, perdón, creímos que ibas a llegar más tarde y nos entretuvimos. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? Te ves cansado.

-Bien, Hiyo, me fue bien, mañana podré descansar.- Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa tranquila para su hija, no quería preocuparla diciéndole que su día había sido una probada del infierno.

Yokozawa se acercó con pasos calmados, mirando a su amante con una ceja arqueada, se veía como si una bestia lo hubiera masticado y luego escupido. -Te ves terrible…- Murmuró con cierta preocupación. -Ahora iremos a casa y Hiyo y yo haremos la cena mientras te duchas.

-Aww, eres tan buena esposa, Takafumi. - Bromeó el editor olvidado que no estaban solos o mejor dicho sin importarle la mujer presente.

-¡Kirishima-san!

Shika no pudo evitar reírse, tenía vecinos interesantes al menos parecía las cosas en su nuevo hogar habían empezado con el pie derecho. -Bueno, Hiyo-chan, Yokozawa-san muchas gracias por su ayuda, sin ustedes no habría logrado terminar de acomodar las cosas tan rápido, me alegra saber que la gente de Tokyo es tan amable y que tengo tan buenos vecinos.

-¿No eres de aquí, Shinka-san?- Consultó Kirishima sorprendido.

-No, vengo de Sapporo, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad.- Explicó con tranquilidad la mujer. -Me surgió una buena oferta de trabajo y quise tomar el riesgo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Shinka Onee-san no has ido a comprar comida!- Dijo de pronto Hiyo al recaer en ese detalle. -Papá, Onii-chan ¿Puede cenar con nosotros? ¡Ella no debe quedarse si comer!

-¡Oh! ¡Hiyo-chan! Eres muy amable, pequeña pero no puedo importunar así, tu padre recien llega de trabajar y yo…

-No se preocupe, Shinka-san, mi hija tiene razón, no puede quedarse sin cenar, permita que le de la bienvenida a mi casa, usted a cuidado bien de Hiyo y e mi gruñon amigo todo el día.- Interrumpió Kirishima con una sonrisa amable.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo totalmente conmovida con la calidez con que estaba siendo recibida y dió una profunda reverencia.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en la residencia de los Kirishima, sentada a la mesa con el editor mientras el agente de ventas y la preadolescente preparaban la cena en la cocina tras ellos. -Y dígame ¿Su esposo? ¿Acaso no se mudó con usted?- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad el castaño.

-¿Esposo? ¿Perdone?- COnsultó confundida la pelirroja.

El castaño señaló entonces la mano izquierda de la mujer con una ceja arqueada. -Asumi que era casada, por la sortija…

Entonces los ojos verdes de la chica repararon en su mano y comenzó a reírse relajadamentemente mientras se quitaba el anillo con tranquilidad. -¡No soy casada! El anillo es solo para evitar a algunos hombres indiscretos.- Comentó mostrándole el objeto. -Vea es solo un anillo simple, olvide que lo tenía puesto, me lo coloqué esta mañana para lidiar con la gente de la mudanza, he tenido algunas malas experiencias antes y esta fue la sugerencia de una amiga, la verdad funcionó, nadie me dijo nada.

Kirishima entonces soltó una carcajada alegre. -Inteligente concejo el de su amiga.

-¡Kirishima ven y ayuda a poner la mesa!- Se quejó Yokozawa quien veía y escuchaba la charla desde la cocina profundamente incómodo, no le agradaba ver a su novio hablando tan tranquilamente con aquella mujer, él también había asumido que era casada al ver el anillo pero no había sido tan descarado como el castaño como para atreverse a preguntar donde estaba su esposo.

Pronto estaban disfrutando de la cena, Hiyo explicaba con alegría que su nueva vecina le había prestado cinco tomos de un nuevo manga que ella no conocía y narró con energía todos los traspieses de la mudanza, como que su Onii-chan había ayudado a instalar el televisor y armar algunos muebles complicados con algunos accidentes menores de por medio.

-Ya veo, así que pasaron una gran tarde ocupada.- Alegó sonriente Zen, quien a pesar de sentirse agotado siempre tenía tiempo y energía para escuchar a su hija. -Por cierto, Shinka-san, dijo que vino aquí por una propuesta de trabajo ¿Cómo hizo para postular desde Sapporo? Recien esta terminado sus estudios ¿Cierto?

Ahora fue el turno de la mujer en estallar a carcajadas. -¿Tengo cara de universitaria?

-Si, la verdad si.- Como siempre contestó sin pelos en la lengua el editor.

-Pues no lo soy, Kirishima-san.- Contestó divertida la mujer. -Tengo treinta años, hace mucho que dejé la facultad, soy licenciada en literatura y profesora de Inglés.- Explicó con una sonrisa tranquila. -Tenía un buen trabajo en Sapporo pero sentía que necesitaba un cambio así que decidí mandar algunas solicitudes por internet junto a cartas de recomendación de la empresa para la que trabajaba y cuando tuve una respuesta favorable vine a hacer un par de entrevistas, conseguí el puesto y aquí estoy, el lunes comienzo.

-Debe ser complicado.- Comentó escuetamente Yokozawa mirando con cierto recelo la forma atenta en que Kirishima hablaba con la nueva vecina.

-Bueno, trasladarse siempre es difícil y cambiarse de ciudad aún más, pero estoy ansiosa, me gusta la aventura y esta parece que será una interesante.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Seguro le irá muy bien en su nuevo trabajo, Shinka-san.

-¿Usted cree? Muchas gracias, Kirishima-san, solo espero que mi nuevo jefe no sea un dolor en el trasero como el anterior.- Bromeó la mujer provocando la risa de su anfitrión.

-Seguro le tocará un buen jefe Shinka Onee-san.- La alentó Hiyo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero, muchisimas gracias por su hospitalidad, no me esperaba esto, en serio soy muy afortunada.- Comentó la mujer sonriendoles a los presentes una vez terminó la cena. -Si me permiten me gustaría ayudar a lavar los platos, han sido demasiado atentos conmigo el día de hoy y prometo compensarlo.

-¡No tienes que compensar nada Shinka-san! Debe estar agotada después de la mudanza.- Alegó Kirishima. -Y fue un gusto tenerla cenando con nosotros.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso yo creo que mejor me retiro para dejarlos descansar… ¡Ah! ¡Antes de que lo olvide! ¿Saben donde hay un marcado aquí cerca? Mañana tendré que ir a comprar comida y varias cosas indispensables.

-¡Ahora le hago un mapa, Shinka Onee-san!- Hiyo se levantó para buscar lápiz y papel para luego hacerle un plano a su vecina que lo tomó agradecida y tras despedirse de esa extraña familia se regresó a su nuevo hogar.

Hiyo se encargó de limpiar todo y luego fue a su cuarto a descansar, por su parte Kirishima fue a darse un baño y Yokozawa esperaba a su pareja en la cama intentado leer con su ceño fruncido.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Estaba molesto, Kirishima había sido tan amable y alegre como siempre con su nueva vecina pero sentía un revoltijo desagradable en su estómago, sabía lo que era solo que no quería admitirlo.

Esas risitas durante la cena le habían dado ganas de vomitar, cuando la mujer resultó no estar casada todo él se había puesto en alerta, estaba siendo exagerado, sabía que por sobre eso de hecho estaba siendo ridículo pero es que odiaba ver a mujeres tan ridículamente prendadas del carisma del editor.

¿Cómo podía ser que él se hubiera vuelto tan asquerosamente posesivo? Los celos se lo estaban comiendo vivos y estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no escupir bilis al castaño cuando entrara en el cuarto. No tenía nada que reclamar ¿Qué iba a decirle? "_¡No seas tan amable con esa mujer! ¡No me agrada!" _Sonaba estúpido hasta en su cabeza, solo habían ayudado a una nueva vecina, nada más.

Kirishima entró en la habitación vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama de tela fina y sonrió al ver a su pareja murmurando algo entre dientes como si estuviera gruñendo mientras apretaba un libro abierto entre sus manos, aunque claramente no estaba leyendo.

Eso le hizo sonreír, había notado las miradas y la molestia del oso gruñón de Marukawa durante la cena, quizás se había excedido un poco, había tenido la intención de poner un poco celoso a su pareja solo por molestarlo, no había coqueteado con la nueva vecina pero si había sido casi galante y claramente Yokozawa estaba peleando consigo mismo para no hacerle una escena. Era jodidamente enternecedor.

Con pasos calmos y sigilosos se subió en la cama mientras le quitaba el libro de la manos al menor. -Deja eso, ahora estas conmigo.- Alegó acercándose a besar sus labios por un apasionado instante. -No estes pensando en locuras, Shinka-san no me interesa.

¡Odiaba que Zen fuera capaz de leerlo con tanta facilidad! Su rostro se había sonrojado levemente ante sus palabras y gruñó con fastidio. -Te das demasiada importancia ¿Quién dijo que yo estuviera celoso?

-No engañas a nadie, Takafumi.- Alegó mordiendo despacio su labio inferior. -Cuando te portas tan tierno y orgulloso me dan tantas ganas de…

-¡Cállate!- Lo silenció apartando al castaño de él antes de que fuera a hacerle nada. -Necesitas dormir, pedazo de idiota, vas a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento ¡Así que déjate de estupideces y dormite!

-Nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer hacer cosas contigo, Takafumi.- Alegó metiéndose bajo las mantas para abrazar las caderas del menor, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Hiyori está despierta y vos estas hecho un esperpento, así que no me jodas y dormite.- Alegó dándole la espalda, sonrojándose al sentir el tibio pecho desnudo del editor pegar a su espalda y sus cálidos labios paseandose por su cuello.

-Al menos dame un besito de buenas noches.

-¡Que te jodan!- Protestó sintiendo entonces una gran mano tomándolo de la barbilla para obligarlo a girar el rostro y poco después le siguió la sensación de la boca de Kirishima sobre la propia.

-Buenas noches, Takafumi, y no te hagas ideas locas, en serio ¿Cómo podría gustarme ella que ni la conozco en lugar de mi osito gruñon?

-Buenas noches Zen, duermete de una vez que se estan muriendo las pocas neuronas que te quedan. - Protestó girándose de nuevo pero arrimando un poco su cuerpo al del mayor, sintiéndose un poco más relajado con aquellas absurdas palabras.

¿Qué tan bajo había caído como para rendirse tan fácilmente frente a Zen? Los pensamientos de esa mañana volvieron a su mente ¿Podría realmente alejarse de los Kirishima si una mujer digna se presentaba para cubrir el puesto que él tenía? Sacándolo de sus pensamientos sintió los fuertes brazos afirmandolo un poco más fuerte y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la respiración suave del mayor contra su cuello, parecía que el editor finalmente había caído rendido a su agotamiento.

-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas de Sioa: Buenoooo ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Creo que es algo lento y enredado pero ya iré puliendo la idea al principio siempre es complicado poner claras las cosas, espero que esto haya llamado lo suficiente su atención como para darle una oportunidad a la historia.

¡Estaré esperando sus comentarios! Sus ideas y aportaciones pueden ayudarme bastante, dentro de poco será en cumpleaños de Kirishima, quería tener esta historia lista en parte por eso, sé que no tiene que ver con una temática de cumpleaños, pero esta sería mi aporte al fandom de la trifecta para su cumple.

Creo que lo único que me queda por añadir es que Shinka Reika es un personaje de mi invención, que espero que llegue a agradarles. Aunque el fic pueda parecer algo dramático tranquilas que como todo lo que escribo tendrá mucho romance y comedia también :D

Las veré en el próximo capítulo.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	2. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Domingo 2 de junio del 2019.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? **

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san **

El domingo fue un día tranquilo, Zen se había levantado realmente tarde prácticamente él tuvo que sacarlo de la cama arrastrandolo de los tobillos para llevarlo a almorzar cerca de la una de la tarde. Él y Hiyo se habían realmente esmerado en prepararle uno de sus platillos favoritos al editor para subir un poco sus gastados ánimos.

Tras la comida familiar un muy animado Kirishima propuso salir los tres juntos en una de sus típicas excursiones familiares y terminaron en un centro comercial donde Hiyori los arrastró de arriba a abajo en muchas tiendas, comprando libros, ropa y chucherías varias, ganándose un reclamo cuando Kirishima sugirió ir a una juguetería, que él le compraría la muñeca y el oso que quisiera, claramente la preadolescente estaba muy abochornada y molesta por la sugerencia ¿Por qué a su padre le costaba tanto entender que ella no era una niña?

Habían terminado en el cine, viendo una estupida pelicula de romance adolescente que estaba en ese momento de moda y que la castaña se moría por ver, Yokozawa había terminado por dormirse a mitad de la función y había salido muy abochornado de la sala entre las bromas de su pareja.

Luego habían terminado en una veterinaria cercana donde el agente de ventas escogió un collar nuevo para Sorata, compraron el alimento y las piedras que ya le hacían falta y Hiyori compró con su propio dinero un par de juguetes para el mimado felino sin escuchar el comentario de su padre que alegaba que el animalito quizás estaba ya demasiado viejo como para hacerlo saltar y correr por medio departamento siguiendo una ratita de juguete.

Su salida terminó en un restaurante familiar, donde comieron los tres entre las típicas peleas de la pareja a las cuales la preadolescente estaba tan acostumbrada, a penas si se había parado a decirles una o dos veces que ellos dos eran peor que niños y luego pasadas las nueve de la noche llegaron al departamento.

-¡Iré a ver a sorata para mostrarle sus nuevas cosas! - Declaró la chica apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa y corrió cargada de bolsas a su cuarto donde se encontró al felino desperezándose.

Yokozawa sonrió, si la niña estaba creciendo pero tenía esos momentos donde se podía ver que aun era muy inocente.

-Está creciendo y no quiero ¿Crees que ya debería ir buscando algún curso de tiro con armas de fuego e ir comprando la escopeta?- Preguntó Kirishima caminando la cocina para sacar dos cervezas de la heladera.

-¿Qué? No digas locuras.- Contestó negando con su cabeza mientras se encaminaba al balcón para encenderse un cigarrillo, fumaba muchísimo menos desde que empezó a pasar más tiempo en esa residencia, por el bien de la niña, pero no podía quitarse del todo el vicio.

-Es que en cualquier momento vendrá con algún niño ¿Qué haré entonces?- Protestó mientras entraba tras él al balcón, entregandole una cerveza y tomando asiento en un banco que tenían ahí para esas ocasiones.

-Y hemos hablado de esto, Hiyo está creciendo y punto, cuando venga con algún novio tendrás que tolerarlo.- Alegó rodando los ojos. -Además si es cierto eso de que las mujeres buscan en su pareja un reflejo de su padre terminará con alguien como tu…

-¡Dios! ¡No me digas eso! ¡Tendría que sacar al vándalo a patadas de mi casa!- Alegó con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de horror en los labios. -¡Dios no te escuche! Espero que Hiyo no tenga tan pésimo gusto.

-Al menos admites que eres un desastre. - Comentó permitiéndose reír un poco. -Pero no sería tan malo tampoco.

-¡Sería terrible! Te lo dije antes pero preferiría que se enamore de un tipo como vos. - Alegó encogiéndose de hombros mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.

-No la condenes a algo tan horrible.- Alegó con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas, rodando los ojos mientras daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. -Por cierto ¿Ayer te fue tan mal como parecía? Que te hayas tomado el día hoy teniendo en cuenta como estuviste toda esta semana y ayer me pareció extraño.

El castaño suspiró con cansancio y tiró sus cabellos hacia atrás con una mano. -Me fue horrible, no pude lograr que Kyo-sensei dibujara ni una página entera, está muy deprimido y frustrado, dice que ya no quiere dibujar _The kan_, de hecho dijo que ni siquiera sabe si quiere seguir dibujando y que es un fracaso y todo eso, espantó a mis subordinados cuando empezó a arrojar cosas y romper las pocas páginas del manuscrito que había avanzado.

Yokozawa hizo una mueca ante sus palabras. -Los editores si que lo tienen jodido al tener que lidiar con autores así.

-Es frustrante, no sé porque de golpe decidió tirar todo de esta forma, si venía decaído desde hace meses pero no esperé que explotará así, Ijuuiin-sensei es por lejos el mangaka más complicado que he tratado nunca, pero hacía años que no tenía un brote tan malo como este.- Alegó negando con su cabeza. -Le pedí que descansara y que lo vería el lunes a primera hora en la editorial, si no logro que ni estando encerrado en la editorial trabaje, entonces tendremos que prescindir de él para la publicación de este mes, estamos demasiado atrasados y tampoco podré esperarlo mucho más, es la segunda vez que negoció con la imprenta y no voy a arriesgarme a hacerlo una tercera vez si veo que no tiene sentido.

-Espero que mañana si puedas conseguir algo. - Contestó, agradecido del trabajo que tenía, él no podría tolerar autores, si fuera editor ya habría matado a un unos cuantos mangakas y escritores.

-Awww, mi osito me da buenos deseos ¿Qué debería hacer con eso?- Bromeó divertido al ver que el estoico hombre se sonrojaba y lo insultaba por lo bajo. -Por cierto, Takafumi ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? ¿En vivir juntos?

El agente de ventas se ahogó con el humo del cigarrillo y comenzó a toser con dificultad mientras su divertido novio le daba un par de golpes a la espalda. -¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! ¡¿Por qué me sales con eso de la reputisima nada?

-No es exactamente de la nada, te lo pedí hace una semana y no me has dicho absolutamente nada.- Contestó apoyándose en el barandal junto al menor. -¿Lo has pensado siquiera?

-A diferencia de ciertas personas yo sí pienso las cosas antes de abrir mi boca.- Reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien, entonces lo pensaste ¿Y que decidiste? - Contestó como si el insulto anterior no tuviera nada que ver con él.

Yokozawa lo miró a la cara, incluso en la penumbra de la noche eran fáciles de distinguir las facciones de su rostro, en poco tiempo el editor cumpliría sus treinta y seis años y apenas si se notaba algún cambio en su cara ¿El desgraciado dormía en formol o qué? Era fácil para él perderse en las formas del rostro de su pareja, en la sonrisa petulante y maliciosa que siempre se cargaba disfrazándola de encanto, en su mandíbula definida, sus pómulos pálidos pero casi nunca podía enfrentar su mirada ámbar, esos ojos lo ponían nervioso, su mirada le iba a hacer contestar un imprudente _"Si, me mudaré contigo."_ que no estaba listo para pronunciar.

-No puedo darte una respuesta en solo una semana, Zen. - Contestó con desgana, desviando su rostro para poder enfocar su mirada en la ciudad mientras se terminaba el cigarrillo, abriendo la lata de cerveza que el otro le había entregado al entrar al balcón.

-¿Por qué no? Takafumi, prácticamente ya vives aquí, solo tendrías que hablar con la inmobiliaria para finalizar tu contrato de alquiler y terminar de traer las pocas cosas que tienes en tu departamento.

-No es tan simple como eso y lo sabes.- Casi ladró dándole un trago a la cerveza. -Dijiste que no ibas a presionar con esto ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-No intento presionarte, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si te dejo estar pasarán otros tres años antes de que aceptes venir a vivir aquí.- Retrucó con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Eres imposible!- Protestó dejando caer sus hombros con resignación. -¿Quién dijo que yo iba a aguantarte otros tres años?

-¿Oh? ¿Intentas romper conmigo?- Bromeó con tono cantarín acercándose un poco más para evitar con una de sus manos que el jefe de ventas se llevara la lata a los labios una vez más y se acercó a besarlo. -¿Quien dijo que yo te iba a dejar ir tan fácil?

-¡Zen!- Se quejó en tono bajo con el ceño aún fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas. -Hiyori está en casa ¿Quieres dejar de hacer mierdas como esta? ¡Nos puede ver, idiota!

-Está en su cuarto con Sorata, no va a pasar nada. - Murmuró tomando sus caderas para acercarlo a él y apoyar su frente en la contraría. -Tendremos que ir a acostarnos pronto, que mañana hay trabajo, pero quiero tener un poco más de vos, Takafumi.

-¡Zen, es en serio, suéltame!- Murmuró intentando empujarlo con sus manos sobre su pecho , odiaba que el mayor pareciera tener más fuerza que él así que camio de tactica cuando el castaño se inclinó a besarlo mordió sus labios con bastante fuerza aunque sin llegar a realmente lastimarlo.

-¡Auch! '¡Takafumi!

-Te pedí que me soltaras, no es mi culpa que no entiendas en palabras.- Contestó sintiéndose satisfecho de haber ganado al menos una vez una de sus "discusiones" mientras veía al editor tocar su adolorido labio con un puchero.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Papá!- La puerta del balcón se abrió y Yokozawa sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo, si la chica hubiera llegado apenas minutos antes podría haber visto ese "beso", iba a matar a Kirishima, no era la primera vez que por su culpa la niña casi los descubría infraganti. -Ya me voy a acostar, quería venir a darles las buenas noches. - Comentó alegremente. -Ah ¿Papá estás bien?

-Solo se mordió solo, sabes que tu padre puede ser algo torpe.- Se adelantó a contestar Yokozawa, antes de que su pareja dijera alguna de sus burradas que podían dejarlo en evidencia. -Buenas noches, Hiyo, descansa.- Se despidió de la niña que se acercó a dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Tu también descansa, Onii-chan.- Se despidió girándose a su padre. -Dulces sueños papá, e intenta no ser tan torpe, te vas a lastimar.- Lo regañó amorosa mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Hiyo, si me lastimo, Takafumi puede ser una excelente enfermera.- Bromeó recibiendo un gruñido de parte del hombre a su costado. -Duerme bien, hija. - Se despidió viéndola salir del balcón y cerrar la puerta para luego irse a su cuarto.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi nos ve! - Chilló en voz baja el menor.

-Si bueno, estuvo cerca… ¿Y si mejor vamos al cuarto?- Propuso con una sonrisa ladina.

-Ni se te ocurra, conozco esa cara.- Contestó mientras volvía a enfocarse en tomar su cerveza.

-¡Oh! Y cuéntame…¿Qué clase de cara es, Takafumi?- Preguntó acercándose para susurrar esas palabras en su oído, soltando una baja risa al verlo casi ahogarse con la cerveza.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡Qué te jodan!

-No, no, lo estás diciendo mal. - Corrigió con un fingido tono de regaño, como si se tratara de un paciente profesor. -Es: "Jodeme, Zen, por favor"

-¿No te cansas de decir tanta imbecilidad junta? - Se quejó con las mejillas sonrojadas, volviendo a encarar a su pareja, observandolo mientras él se reía a gusto en su cara e inclinándose lo silenció con un beso. No era lo más común que el empezara ese tipo de contactos pero tampoco era como si nunca hubiera iniciado un beso con el editor antes, sin embargo pronto su treta para hacer que le callara le salió por la culata y el beso comenzó a subir lentamente de nivel.

Kirishima le había quitado la lata de las manos y ahora estaba abrazandolo sus caderas, no pudo resistirse al sentir esa hábil lengua recorriendo suavemente su paladar, frotándose contra la propia, invadiendo cada resquicio de su boca y antes de darse cuenta sus propias manos abrazaban la cintura del mayor mientras su lengua era quien empujaba la contraría, luchando por el dominio del beso, por ser él quien explorará la cavidad contraria y el calor entre ambos comenzó a aumentar.

-Espero que Hiyo ya este dormida…- Ronroneó con la respiración agitada el mayor, empujando suavemente al agente de ventas contra la puerta corrediza de vidrio que separaba el balcón de la casa, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las contrarias.

-Espera ¡Zen! ¿Qué crees que hace-_ah_? - Su pregunta se vió interrumpida al sentir los cálidos labios del más alto comenzar a recorrer los puntos sensibles de su cuello mientras la rodilla ajena frotaba su entrepierna.

-Ha pasado una semana, no me conformo solo con un beso.- Murmuró contra su piel, mordiendo con fuerza en la unión de su cuello y hombro, vengándose por la agresión anterior.

-¡_Ah! _¡Carajo, Zen!- Se quejó ante la mordida, tomando las muñecas de su novio al sentir que bajaba sus manos descaradamente a donde su espalda perdía su nombre. -¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estamos en el balcón!- Protestó ejerciendo algo de fuerza para separarlo.

-¿Eso es un pedido porque te lleve al cuarto?- Consultó volviendo a morder su cuello, esta vez un poco más arriba a medio camino de su mandíbula, succionando con algo de fuerza.

-¡Maldición! ¡No dejes marcas!- Protestó alzando un poco la voz.

-Shh, Hiyo nos vas a escuchar.- Lo silenció con la malicia y la diversión decorando los tonos de su voz, zafando su mano derecha del agarre del jefe de ventas para llevarla entre sus cuerpos, acariciando el bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna del menor.

-¡Nhg~! Mierda…- Gruñó entre dientes, su cuerpo se estremecía, no podía negar que para él también había sido complicado ese tiempo de abstinencia, llevaban más de una semana sin ese tipo de acercamientos, entre el trabajo de Zen y el propio estaban ambos tan agotados continuamente que al estar solos en la privacidad de su habitación ninguno tenía la energía suficiente como para hacer nada. -¡Carajo, no aquí! - Insistió al sentir que la ágil mano ya estaba bajando el cierre de su pantalón, no había perdido tanto la cabeza como para dejar a Kirishima ir más lejos cuando estaban en un lugar como ese, alguien podría verlos.

-Eso sí que sonó a un pedido por llevarte al cuarto ¿Me extrañaste también, cierto? - Consultó metiendo su mano bajo la tela de los boxers para acariciar superficialmente la

caliente piel de la virilidad ajena.

-¡Mmhg! ¡Zen!- Juntando voluntad lo apartó de él con la suficiente fuerza, agitado y sonrojado, frunciendo el ceño al ver la diversión, la burla y el deseo escritas por toda la cara de su pareja. -¡No eres un adolescente calenturiento! ¡Cortala! - Regañó acomodándose la ropa como mejor podía para luego entrar al departamento totalmente ofuscado, sin embargo, dirigió sus pasos directamente al cuarto del mayor. -¿Vienes o no?- Preguntó antes de perderse por el pasillo.

El castaño sonrió, su osito era adorable, demasiado adorable. olvidando las latas de cerveza se apresuró a alcanzarlo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras ellos. Takafumi no se le escaparía esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba destruída, había pasado todo el fin de semana ordenando sus pertenencias en la nueva casa, yendo al mercado, contactandose con la veterinaria donde había dejado a sus mascotas para informar que iría a recogerlas ese lunes cuando terminara su jornada laboral y aún tenía muchísimo por hacer. Sus vecinos resultaron ser un encanto, había logrado terminar gran parte del trabajo gracias a Hiyo-chan y Yokozawa-san, incluso habían sido tan amables que hasta le habían brindado algo de comida casera.

Aún así estaba hecha un harapo, salió del colchón que aun estaba tirado en el suelo, no había llegado a armar la cama todavía, se tomó una ducha y luego observó su armario a medio, buscó entre sus cosas hasta que se decidió por una falda tubo larga hasta por debajo de sus rodillas en color gris perla, una camisa celeste de mangas largas y un blazer blanco que se ajustaba a su figura.

Para encontrar sus zapatos tuvo que revolver entre las cajas que aún no desarmaba y finalmente escogió unos stilettos azul francia de tacón bajo y luego se tomó su tiempo para aplicarse un maquillaje muy natural, apenas un labial claro y un delineado sutil a sus ojos junto con mascara de pestañas.

Con prisas fue a la cocina, se preparó un café instantáneo y miró la hora con preocupación, relajándose al descubrir que aún tenía tiempo. Bebió rápidamente al café tomó una fruta y luego su maletín, se fijó de tener todos sus papeles en orden y volvió a leer cuál era el área de trabajo que le correspondía.

Verificó tener su teléfono consigo y sus llaves y luego abandonó apresurada el apartamento. No sabía siquiera cuánto tardaba el transporte desde ahí hasta su nuevo trabajo y al ser su primer día estaba bastante nerviosa, quería dar una buena impresión y llegar tarde no era una opción.

El viaje fue tranquilo, se bajó en la estación correspondiente, fijándose en el GPS de su celular qué camino debía tomar, no demoró mucho en llegar al edificio que buscaba, cuando había presentado la entrevista y exámenes había ido en taxi hasta allí pero la verdad que el recorrido desde su casa no era tan complicado, no se había equivocado al elegir aquel apartamento cuando comenzó a buscar un nuevo hogar.

Con calma entró, saludó a la recepcionista y luego consultó educadamente a dónde debía dirigirse tras decirle la sección en la que trabajaría a partir de ese día. Las indicaciones fueron claras y la joven mujer se despidió deseándole suerte y asegurando que tendría un buen día.

Bien, perfecto, estaba algo perdida pero se sentía en un lugar familiar al ver a la gente alterada, agotada, corriendo de un lado a otro con papeles y cosas, nadie reparaba en ella, si quizás alguna que otra mirada, pero nada más, cuando finalmente creyó encontrar la oficina correcta entró con pasos tranquilos, viendo a un desvelado hombre trabajar en la computadora con una taza de café junto a él.

-Buenos días, disculpe que lo moleste pero este es mi primer día.- Explicó la mujer tomando un documento de su maletín para extenderlo al joven. -Estoy buscando al editor en jefe de la sección de shounen manga. - Explicó la mujer.

El chico parpadeó antes de tomar el documento y mirarlo superficialmente con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. -Oh, Shinka-san, Bienvenid a bordo, lamento que te hayan integrado en un momento tan complicado, estamos a final de ciclo.

-Lo imaginé.- Contestó divertida la mujer. -El chico que casi se desmaya al entrar al ascensor cuando yo salía fue una buena pista de ello. - Bromeó alegremente volviendo a guardar el documento que su compañero le devolvía.

-¿Tienes experiencia como editora?- Consultó sin perder el gesto amable.

-No en manga, era editora en literatura.- Explicó ella con una sonrisa. -¿Los mangakas son tan complicados como los escritores?

-Tal vez hasta un poco peores.- Admitió el hombre asintiendo con su cabeza. -Soy Hashime Kaito, bienvenida a la revista de shounen manga de Marukawa Shoten. - Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, espero que cuiden de mí, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- Contestó ella haciendo una educada reverencia. -Soy Shinka Reika ¿Dónde se encuentra el jefe? Tengo que presentarle los documentos para comenzar con la jornada. - Volvió a preguntar al ver el gran escritorio al final de los cubículos totalmente vacío.

-Ah, Kirishima-san se encuentra con un autor en estos momentos, están en la sala C al final del pasillo, sería bueno que te dirijas ahí, está ocupado pero necesitas darle tu alta para el trabajo antes que nada.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Hashime-san. - Se despidió educadamente para luego ir en busca de su jefe y así saber qué funciones desenpeñaría ese día, si estaban a final de ciclo ya sabía ella que ese sería un día muy duro.

Caminó por el largo pasillo esquivando a los ocupados trabajadores, mirando atenta los carteles hasta que llegó a la sala C y cuando estaba por tocar a la puerta escuchó un aterrador grito y el ruido de cosas siendo arrojadas. Asustada y preocupada abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien? - Preguntó encontrándose a dos editores junto a un hombre desaliñado, con una barba de varios días, el cabello revuelto y largo cubriendo su rostro, ropa totalmente desacomodada, tenía el aspecto de alguien que llevaba varios días sin bañarse o cambiarse siquiera, sin necesidad de verlo adivinaba que ni siquiera había dormido su rostro debía mostrar marcadas ojeras y no le sorprendió ver que varios implementos de dibujo estaban en el suelo y la mesa junto a algunas arrugadas hojas alrededor de él que ella suponía era un mangaka.

-Tranquilizate, Kyo-sensei, estás asustando a la gente.- Reprocho la voz masculina y cansada del castaño que estaba dándole la espalda para cuando él se giró ella sintió que quería esconderse debajo de una piedra, que la tierra se abriera bajo ella y se la tragara. -¿Shinka-san?

-Eh…- Balbuceó congelada con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. ¿Por qué tenía esa mala suerte? ¡No podía ser! ¡¿Su vecino era su jefe?! ¡Y ella había estado bromeando en su mesa diciendo que esperaba no tener a otro dolor en el trasero como capataz hacía solo un día atrás! ¡Mierda! Encima había interrumpido una importante situación. -Ah, yo… . Murmuró antes de carraspear y armarse de valor ante los tres pares de ojos que la miraban, porque incluso el autor parecía haber reparado en ella. -Disculpen la interrupción.- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia mientras sacaba su documentos para luego caminar un par de pasos, cerrando la puerta tras ella y entregarle las hojas a su superior. -Kirishima-san, estaba buscandolo para entregarle esto, debía estar usted enterado de que hoy me integraba a su equipo de trabajo en _Japun_, soy su nueva editora, Shinka Reika, es un placer.- Se presentó intentado verse lo más confiada y tranquila posible, haciendo una segunda reverencia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Había olvidado que hoy llegaba un nuevo empleado!- Murmuró Kirishima, mirando la hoja en su mano por unos momentos antes de hacerle un gesto a la chica para alejarse al otro extremo de la habitación, dejando a su subordinado intentando levantarle los ánimos al mangaka. que parecía estarlo ignorando, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa mientras sostenía su cabeza baja con sus manos. -Bueno Shinka-san, que loca que es la vida, no me hubiera imaginado que hablaba de trabajar en aquí cuando mencionó lo de su oferta laborar el sábado en la noche.- Bromeó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bueno, yo tampoco me imaginaba que lo tendría a usted de jefe.- Comentó algo nerviosa la chica.

-Espero no ser un dolor en el trasero.- Contestó el hombre soltando una carcajada al ver a la mujer sonrojarse y cubrir su rostro con una mano por la vergüenza.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¡En serio lamento eso, Kirishima-san!

-Tranquila, tranquila, no sabías que yo iba a ser tu jefe.- Dijo divertido, volviendo a leer el documento con interés. -Ah, vienes de otra editorial entonces no eres novata.

-No, si lo soy.- Lo corrigió ella señalando una frase en la hoja. -Era editora de literatura, no tengo experiencia con mangas.- Explicó ella. -Veo que llego a final de ciclo y que están muy atareados… ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó intentando no ser muy indiscreta pero entonces el grito de _"¡Déjame en paz, imbécil!" _Resonó en toda la estancia, claramente el autor no estaba de humor.

Entonces el gesto amable y alegre de su jefe y vecino cambio por uno serio y preocupado mientras miraba por sobre su hombro al mangaka gritandole a su subordinado. -Es Ijuuin Kyo-sensei, nuestro mangaka estrella ¿Conoces de _The kan_? Él es el autor pero está pasando por un mal momento y se resiste a dibujar, pensé que al traerlo aquí podríamos llegar a algo pero solo ha tirado cosas, y gritando cada vez que avanza con un dibujo.

¿Ese era Ijuuin Kyo-sensei? Ella admiraba mucho sus trabajos, era su mangaka favorito nunca lo había imaginado como alguién tan demacrado pero ya había trabajado antes con autores que de cara al público parecían la cosa más amable, hermosa e idílica de la vida pero ella los había visto al borde del desmayo por agotamiento y con un humor de perros que asustaría al diablo. -Oh, ya veo entonces ¿No han conseguido animarlo?

-No, ya intentamos de todo, parece que este mes no habrá _The kan_, tendremos que posponer la publicación, no se puede trabajar con Ijuuin-sensei en este estado.

-¿Cuando se vence el plazo? - Preguntó ella curiosa.

-En cinco días desde hoy, es la segunda prórroga y él apenas a avanzado poco más de la mitad y con mucha dificultad. - Contestó seriamente el editor.

-¿Cree que él lo lograría si lo animan?

-Si, ya lo ha hecho antes pero veo imposible que nadie pueda convencerlo de nada ahora mismo, no sé qué fue lo que lo desmotivó tanto pero no había estado tan mal en seis años.- Alegó serio y preocupado, masajeando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos mientras se inclinaba a un costado de la mesa para firmar la forma de alta de trabajo de su nueva subordinada.

-Bueno… ¿Le molestaría si lo intento?- Preguntó no muy segura, era su primer día, pero ya había tenido que lidiar antes con un escritor depresivo a quien nadie quería tener a cargo por sus crisis y altibajos, si había podido con él, quizás también podría ayudar ahora.

Kirishima lo dudo, se giró a ver al mangaka y luego volvió sus ojos a los verdes de la mujer. -Bueno, perdido por perdido ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Adelante, a ver que tienes.- Comentó en tono casi desafiante, era inusual que alguien en su primer día se ofreciera a animar a un autor en la condiciones que estaba Ijuuin, los novatos solían asustarse bastante cuando se veían en situaciones así pero ella pedía voluntariamente colaborar, al menos era una mujer con iniciativa, si era lo mitad de buena de lo que era su impronta entonces parecía que se había sumado otro eficiente editor a su equipo.

La joven sonrió y se acercó con andar tranquilo, escuchando sus tacones repiquetear contra el suelo de la sala y tomando una silla la acercó al autor para sentarse a su lado. -Buenos días, Ijuuin-sensei.

El hombre apenas ladeó el rostro para verla, meciendo sus mechones de cabello obscuro que tapaban su rostro. -Hmp.. - Fue todo lo que dijo, pero ella sonrió amablemente, no dispuesta a rendirse tan rápido.

-Soy Shinka Reika, nueva editora en la revista _Japun, _estoy encantada de conocerlo.- Continuó ella con tranquilidad, inclinando un poco su cabeza a modo de saludo. - Puedo preguntar ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir, sensei? - Los dos editores en la sala tenían la mirada clavada en ella, y sabía que su jefe estaba analizandola, eso la ponía nerviosa pero aun así mantuvo un tono amable y seguro.

Ijuuin frunció más el ceño tirando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano mientras miraba con enfado a la novata. -Cuatro días ¿Y eso qué te importa?

-Bueno, es difícil trabajar cuando se lleva mucho tiempo sin dormir.- Contestó ella con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros. -No tiene buen aspecto, solo estaba preocupada. - Continuó con calma.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas? ¿Eres estúpida o me crees estúpido a mi?- Cuestionó agresivamente.

Ella sintió un tic en su ceja ante las palabras pero mantuvo la sonrisa. -Ninguna de las dos, y si, intento animarlo ¿Qué tiene ese de malo? Sería bastante malo para todos que usted no continuara con su trabajo y haya que posponer la salida de su manga ¿No cree?

-¡A nadie le importa! ¡Nadie está esperando esta porquería de manga! - Respondió levantándose de su asiento y golpeando con fuerza la mesa ante él con ambas manos. -¡No tiene sentido! Debería solo retirarme y al carajo con todo esto.

El otro editor, más joven, ella calculaba que ese chico era más joven que ella se había sobresaltado y retrocedido tres pasos ante el exabrupto del autor, sin embargo ella negó con su cabeza suavemente sin moverse de su lugar, tomó su maletín y rebuscó algo en él ante la mirada curiosa de Kirishima y la molesta de Ijuuin. -Ah, ¡Aquí está!- Dijo alegremente. -Ijuuin-sensei ¿Me permite su mano derecha? - Pidió ella con calma.

El hombre estaba muy confundido ¿Qué clase de estupidez pedía esa mujer? Sin estar muy seguro estiró su mano con fastidio y se sorprendió al recibir una pequeña bola de silicona rellena de slime, era una pelota anti-estres. -¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

-¡Para que se calme!- Contestó ella alzando un poco su voz. -Siente sensei, por favor, somos adultos civilizados en el trabajo creo que podemos hablar ¿Cierto?- Contestó ella con tono nuevamente dulcificado.

El Magaka la miró confundido y luego comenzó a reírse débilmente mientras volvía a su asiento apretando la pelota anti-estres en su mano. -Tiene métodos extraños.- Comentó el hombre con una ceja arqueada.

-Si, si, no es el primer autor que me lo dice.- Contestó ella con alegría. - Al menos lo hice reír, es un avance ¿No cree? - Comentó ella tranquilamente y cuando vio que el sujeto estaba un poco más compuesto continuo. -Usted se desestima mucho, su manga es muy bueno, por algo es la estrella de la revista ¿No cree?- Contestó ella con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Siquiera lo has leido?- Contestó nuevamente con fastidio.

-Si, desde que tenía diecisiete años y salió el primer tomo.- Contestó la mujer ganándose una mirada sorprendida de los tres presentes asique soltó una risita relajada. -Soy una de sus fans, Ijuuin-sensei, y déjeme decirle que mi mejor amiga y mi ahijado de solo cuatro años también es un gran fan, claro él no sabe leer pero mi amiga le lee sus mangas como si fueran cuentos para dormir y a él le encantan. - Continuó con tranquilidad. -Si usted decide abandonar, eso sería una decepción también para mi ahijado y no puedo permitir eso, puede que no lo note, pero usted tiene muchos fans muy fieles Ijuuin-sensei.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo podrías afirmar eso? Si abandono encontrar algo más que leer. - Contestó más deprimido que enojado.

Ijuuin estaba resultando un hueso duro de roer, no le sorprendía que todos ya dieran por perdido el intento de levantarle la moral a ese sujeto y solo suspender la publicación por tiempo indeterminado. -Bueno, no puedo afirmarlo por todos pero puedo afirmarlo por mi y por mi mejor amiga, tendría que aguantarla llamandome desde Sapporo en un ataque de histeria porque _The kan _se pospuso.- Bromeó soltando una risa relajada que le robó una leve sonrisa al autor. -Además creo que esta olvidando algo importante… Ijuuin-sensei, hágame un favor, cierre los ojos y piense ¿Cuando empezó a dibujar _The kan_, alguna vez imaginó que llegaría hasta donde está? No me conteste solo pienselo para usted mismo.- Pidió viendo que el hombre soltaba un largo suspiro y cerraba sus ojos. -¿Aún recuerda qué sintió cuando su primer manga se volvió un éxito?

Kirishima estaba impresionado, la mujer estaba logrando que Ijuuin cooperará era muchísimo más de lo que ellos habían logrado desde hacía casi dos semanas, tener al mangaka tranquilo en lugar de gritando y arrojando cosas era sorprendente, se sentía honestamente admirado.

Ijuuin por su parte comenzó a concentrarse en lo que la nueva editora le pedía y una leve sonrisa se mostró en sus labios. -Si, aun lo recuerdo.

-Dígame, sensei, ese joven recién publicado ¿Qué le diría en este momento en que habiendo llegado tan lejos quiere tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos? - Preguntó la joven viendo el rostro del autor torcerse de amargura. -Bueno, usted mismo es su más dura crítica.- Comentó luego de unos minutos. -Hágase un favor, no comenta algo de lo que puede arrepentirse, todos puede tener altibajos pero no se traicione a usted mismo renunciando a todo solo por los problemas que puede tener en este momento, vuelva a pensar como el joven que fue y busque en las cosas que lo inspiraron entonces para inspirarse ahora para seguir cumpliendo sueños. - Le pidió alegremente. -Yo estoy esperando ansiosa su manga, me ayudó mucho en malos momentos de mi vida y como yo debe haber mucha gente, asique no se decepcione y no nos decepcione a nosotros.

Ijuuin se quedó callado y luego de unos largos minutos de incómodo silencio dejó la pelota anti-estres sobre la mesa, tiró su cabello hacia atrás con su mano y se giró a mirar a la editora. - Tienes razón, gracias.

-Cuando quiera, Ijuuin-sensei.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce. -De lo mejor de usted, aun cuando no se encuentra del todo bien y será recompensado ¿No lo cree así? Todos tenemos que esforzarnos aunque las cosas no nos salgan bien, yo confió en usted.

-Tu nombre..- Pidió luego de unos segundos sonriéndole levemente. -¿Cómo era tu nombre?

-Shinka Reika. - Se presentó estirado su mano a él.

El sujeto sonrió y estiró también su mano estrechándose en un saludo. -Ijuuin Kyo, un gusto poder trabajar contigo.

-Igualmente, Ijuuin-sensei.- Contestó ella con alegría. -Quédese con la pelota anti-estres, la necesitará más que yo.- Bromeó arrancándole una arrastrada carcajada al mangaka que volvió a tomar sus instrumentos regados por la mesa y el suelo para luego ponerse a trabajar.

La mujer se levantó suavemente de la silla y se acercó a su jefe que la miraba serio y al otro editor que parecía estar atónito. -Bueno ¿En qué más puedo ayudar, Kirishima-san? ¿Cuáles serán mis funciones?- Consultó con tranquilidad

Kirishima estaba impresionado por decir lo menos, había dado todo por perdido pero Ijuuin estaba dibujando completamente concentrado y su nueva subordinada le preguntaba por su trabajo, evaluó las cosas y sonrió ladino. -Bueno, te quedarás asistiendo a Ijuuin-sensei.- Decidió y señaló al joven editor a su lado. -Él es Yamada Shunsuke, el editor de Ijuuin en este momento, él te guiará en el trabajo, llamaremos a los asistentes de Ijuuin, espero que ustedes puedan trabajar bien juntos y logren que tenga listo el manuscrito en para el viernes. Ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender pero volveré más tarde para ver como siguen. Buen trabajo, Shinka-san.

Algo sonrojada por el alago pero sonriendo satisfecha consigo misma la mujer hizo una reverencia ante ambos hombres. -Me esforzaré, muchas gracias, estoy dispuesta a aprender de su gía, Yamada-san. - Pronunció educadamente y pronto se vió nuevamente sentada junto al mangaka y su nuevo "supervisor" que le iba mostrando la parte terminada del manuscrito y comenzaba a explicarle la forma en que se hacían los fondos y cuál sería su trabajo.

Ijuuin miró curioso a la mujer que acaba de devolverle la motivación mientras continuaba dibujando, viendo como ella se disponía a hacer todo lo que su editor le explicaba y alcanzó a escuchar vagamente la puerta cerrándose tras la partida de Kirishima.

solo una hora y media después unos cinco ayudantes entraban al salón y entre todos continuaron con el trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kirishima había tenido una mañana complicada, casi dantesca, primero sus discusiones con Ijuuin que no habían llegado a ningún lado y luego una seguidilla de reuniones, supervisar manuscritos, y negociaciones con la imprenta que lo habían dejado abatido.

Acaba de regresar a su oficina y ya pasaban de la una de la tarde, frotó sus ojos mientras iniciaba su computadora para revisar los planes de ventas de sus subordinados para los manuscritos de otros autores y en eso estaba cuando escuchó su celular sonar con el tono que usaba para el whatsapp.

Tomó el parto con desgana pero sonrió al ver que la notificación rezaba el nombre de "_osito gruñon"_, con una sonrisa en sus labios abrió el mensaje.

"_¿Estás libre para almorzar? Acabo de llegar de mi ronda, estaré en el comedor de planta baja, ven si quieres."_ Takafumi era tan adorable cuando intentaba tener un lindo gesto y lo disfrazaba de fastidio, se permitió recordar la apasionada noche que habían tenido, su cuerpo todavía estaba algo acalambrado por el esfuerzo, ya no era tan joven pero bueno, por eso hay quien dice que el buen sexo es como el ejercicio, si no duele después de hacerlo no sirve.

"_Ahora bajo, terminó de leer un informe y voy, además tengo mi bentou hecho por mi hermoso oso gruñón, sería un desperdicio si no fuera a comerlo con él." _Contestó el mensaje, sabiendo que no iban a responderle y si Yokozawa decidia contestarle solo lo insultaría. Volvió a fijar su vista en el pna de ventas y lo leyó rápidamente como para tener una idea vaga del tema y así poder ir a almorzar con su novio.

No fueron ni diez minutos los que demoró en llegar al comedor y encontrar la ancha espalda enfundada en el elegante traje de su novio, con pasos tranquilos se acercó a él, situándose a su espalda para luego inclinarse y hablar contra su oído. -¿Me esperabas, Takafumi?

-¡Kirishima-san! ¡No haga eso! - Protestó sobresaltado, casi ahogándose con la comida mientras se giraba a mirarlo gritándole con los ojos _"¡Estamos en el trabajo, imbecil! ¡compórtate!"_

-Ay, que sensible.- Se burló sentándose entonces frente a él con su bentou.

-¡Deje de comportarse como un niño! ¿Quería darme un infarto o qué?- Protestó ignorando como podía las miradas y las risitas de las mujeres que estaban sentadas a un par de mesas de distancia, sabía que toda la editorial conocía que él y Kirishima eran buenos amigos, él desgraciado de su novio se había encargado de volverlos la comidilla de muchos con sus estupideces, como sus acercamientos furtivos y mandarle fotos de él a medio mundo en situaciones vergonzosas. Aun recordaba la vez que le envió a media editorial la foto suya con el delantal de Hiyo, o con sorata durmiendo sobre él, por su culpa había perdido el respeto de la gente que antes le temía por ser el _Oso salvaje de Marukawa, _¡hasta Henmi había visto esas fotos! Su propio subordinado ahora ya no andaba como hamnster al borde del infarto alrededor de él y empezaba a tener más confianza para tratarlo. ¡Maldito Kirishima!

-No te quejes, no hice nada tan grave ¿O es que quieres otra cosa?- Bromeó para luego reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada asesina de su pareja, haciendo una leve mueca al notar el cuello de la camisa de su novio un poco subido al igual que los bordes del traje, tapando la marca visible que le había dejado el día anterior en la base del cuello. -Ey ¡Eso no es justo!

-La vida no es justa, idiota.- Contestó intentado simular indiferencia, comiendo su comida con calma.

-Oh, y yo que me esforcé para ¡Auch!- Se quejó al sentir la patada bajo la mesa acompañada de la mirada amenazante de su pareja que le advertía sobre no decir cosas innecesarias en el trabajo. -Bien, bien, entendí, no seas malo conmigo.- Pidió mientras se disponía a almorzar.

-¿Cómo va todo con Ijuuin-sensei? ¿Lograste algo?- Consultó cambiando rotundamente de tema.

-Ah, ahora que lo dices ¡¿A que no adivinas quien vino a salvar mi hermoso trasero el día de hoy?!- Comentó con alegría.

Yokozawa frunció el ceño ¿Y ahora de qué hablaba ese idiota? -¿Perdón?

-Yo no conseguí nada con Ijuuin-sensei, pero llegó alguien como ángel caído del cielo para salvarme de la situación y consiguió poner a trabajar a mi voluble mangaka ¡Adivina quien fue!

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Alguna pista?- Pidió entre fastidiado y confundido por la emoción en el rostro de su pareja.

-Si te doy pistas no sería justo.

-¡No tengo idea de quién me hablas, Kirishima-san! ¡Dejá de actuar como niño!

-Le quitas lo divertido a todo, Yokozawa. - Contestó resignado, pero aun risueño. -Shinka-san.- Dijo finalmente haciendo que el agente de ventas casi se ahogara con la bebida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- Preguntó carraspeando e intentado disimular su pequeño casi accidente.

-Resulta que Shinka-san es mi nueva subordinada ¡Que chico es el mundo! ¿No te parece?- Comentó alegremente. -LLegó esta mañana como la salvación, fue increíble, estoy muy sorprendido de que haya podido dominar así a Ijuuin, no tiene experiencia como editora de manga, pero fue editora de literatura, tiene que haber lidiado con autores así antes porque estuvo muy calmada, claramente no es la primera vez que trata con alguien con el carácter tan fuerte de Ijuuin-sensei, ella consiguió volver a inspirarlo y ahora estar arriba en la sala C trabajando en el manuscrito, salvó mi hermoso trasero. - Alegó alegremente. -Se ve que es una mujer bastante capaz.

Yokozawa lo escuchaba con un amargo sabor en la boca, de pronto había perdido el apetito ¿Qué hacía esa mujer en la editorial? ¡¿Por qué tenía que trabajar para Kirishima?! Si, sabía que todo no era más que una coincidencia, dudaba mucho que se tratara de una loca como la ex compañera de la universidad de Kirishima que había planeado todo para trabajar con él y así tener una oportunidad de conquistarlo, pero nunca se sabía ¿Y si Shinka Reika era una acosadora? Es que era demasiadas coincidencias ¡Primero se mudaba al departamento de enfrente y luego trabajaba para Zen! ¿Qué carajos significaba eso? Encima el estupido del castaño se llenaba la boca con halagos para ella, de pronto se sentía enfermo.

-Oye ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarla sola con Ijuuin-sensei? Sí no tiene experiencia editando manga debe estar muy perdida.- Comentó intentado disimular en algo su desagrado, fingiendo normalidad.

-En cuanto termine de revisar los planes de venta que tengo pendientes iré a ver como están, Yamada-san está con ella asique dudo que haya algún problema, todavía no me han llamado asique es buena señal, parece una mujer bastante capaz.- Contestó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, bien, como digas, vos sabras.

-¡Ey! ¿Y ahora que dije?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja. -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, de todos modos hoy saldrás tarde ¿verdad? - Preguntó volviendo a desviar el tema, estaba enfadandose y sabía que era una soberana estupidez el motivo de su enojo, sus celos eran infundados y lo sabía, pero es que le daba mucha mala espina esa mujer.

-Si, tendré que quedarme hasta tarde con Ijuuin-sensei para supervisar el manuscrito, no tenemos tiempo para revisión final asique habrá que ir haciendo todas las correcciones sobre la marcha, tiene que estar perfecto para el viernes. - Explicó con cierto desgano.

-Bien, avisale a tu madre entonces que vaya a ver a Hiyo, yo iré a mi casa esta noche. - Contestó terminando de comer para luego guardar como correspondía el recipiente en que había llevado su bentou.

-Ey ¿No irás a casa?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Estoy en tu casa desde el jueves, iré a mi departamento esta noche.- Insistió con el ceño fruncido, necesitaba algo de espacio para calmarse, además si quería debilitar un poco los argumentos de Kirishima sobre "casi vivir juntos" necesitaba algo de espacio entre ellos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Justo hoy? Estaré en el infierno esta semana, sería bueno que pudieras quedarte con Hiyo mientras yo termino con todo esto.- Alegó el castaño rascando un poco su nuca, llamar a su madre siempre era una buena opción, sabía que ella cuidaría excelentemente de su hija, pero Yokozawa era otra cosa, no solo cuidaría de su nena, sino que al llegar lo tendría esperandolo en el living de la casa o en su defecto durmiendo en la cama que compartían, eso era un gran extra.

-Necesito volver a mi departamento, Kirishima-san, si tu madre no puede cuidar a Hiyo entonces iré pero tengo que volver a casa esta noche.- Alegó levantándose de su asiento. -Tengo que volver, mi hora de almuerzo casi termina.

-Oh, bueno… te veré otro descanso, ven a verme antes de irte. - Pidió con cierta decepción.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó asintiendo con su cabeza antes de abandonar la cafetería y dirigirse a su oficina, aún tenía mucho que hacer y no podía estar sintiendo mal por ese gesto decepcionado del editor, ¡Joder! ¡Se supone que estaba molesto no podía dejarse manipular tan rápido!

Con desgano se sentó en su escritorio para revisar informes y hacer las planillas de ventas con la información que había recolectado en sus rondas de ese día, tenía muchos informes que hacer en realidad pero siendo honesto no podía concentrarse.

No sabía porque esa mujer le hacía sentir tan inseguro, tan molesto, no había ocurrido realmente nada pero que Kirishima hablara de ella con ese dejo de admiración durante el almuerzo le había arruinado el humor, y aparentemente eso era evidente porque nadie se le acercaba. Lo agradecia, al parecer aún no había perdido del todo el respeto de sus subordinados.

Quizás irse a su casa ese día no era la mejor de las ideas, Kirishima estaba tapado de trabajo y contaba con él para cuidar a Hiyori, eso iba un poco más allá que solo encapricharse con tener algo de espacio, no podían dejar a la chica sola.

Respiró profundo antes de soltar un casado suspiro ¿Desde cuando su vida parecía girar en torno a los Kirishima? Ah, si, ya se acordaba… ¡Carajo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final había terminado por ni siquiera ir a despedirse de su novio como lo había prometido, al momento de retirarse no se dio tiempo a dudar, sabía que si veía al castaño a la cara con su gesto cansado tras un poco de insistencia iba a ceder y no podía permitirse eso.

LLevaba ya una hora dando vueltas por su casa, había limpiado un poco, aunque tampoco había demasiado que limpiar, apenas si tenía muebles, el único adorno en su casa era la foto que tenía en la mesa de luz de su habitación donde se podía ver a él, Kirishima y Hiyo en las primeras vacaciones que tomaron juntos en la playa hacía dos años y poco más. Todo se sentía frío y solitario, sin siquiera la compañía de Sorata no se sentía cómodo en su apartamento.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Cómo es posible que no sienta mi propia casa como mi hogar?- Se quejó dejándose caer en el sofá, recostandose a desgana y apoyando su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos.

Sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero odiaba tener que darle la razón a su pareja. Su hogar era con Zen y Hiyori, su apartamento solo era un espacio vacío que nada significaba para él, es más el lugar era tan impersonal que parecía más bien que nadie habitaba ahí, que era uno de esos pisos de exhibición a la espera de un comprador.

Se preguntó mientras cerraba sus ojos ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar la propuesta de su pareja de vivir juntos? y la respuesta fue aterradoramente clara.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo a que las cosas siguieran creciendo, a que su amor por el editor aumentará, a que Hiyo se volviera cada vez más como su hija, a que la felicidad se duplicará y que luego todo se fuera estrepitosamente al caño.

Conocía ya el dolor de un corazón roto, su primera amor fue una montaña rusa de tristezas, Masamune nunca había tenido la intención de lastimarlo pero por algo existe el dicho de que el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, todo había terminado tan mal que había quedado devastado, se sentía usado, incomprendido, dolido, que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho durante años para mantener bien a su mejor amigo habían sido desechados como si no valieran nada, toda su historia con Takano había sido dolorosa en aquel entonces y había terminado siendo aún peor, sin embargo nunca había llegado a tener una relación tan profunda como la que tenía con Kirishima.

Eso era lo aterrador.

Si había sufrido tanto por algo tan superficial si lo comparaba con su relación actual ¿Cómo quedaría si las cosas con Zen continuaba creciendo para luego simplemente terminar?

-Mientras más grande es el imperio, más dura es la caída.- Murmuró en voz alta con ironía. Se sentía en una bifurcada con dos caminos sin salida, ninguno era mejor que el otro. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que tenía, a la felicidad que sentía cada día frente a esa familia extraña que formaba con los Kirishima pero le aterraba que de esta seguir creciendo cuando las cosas llegaran a su fin de él no quedará nada más que un montón de trozos imposibles de rejuntar, tan roto que nadie podría repararlo y por el otro lado si decidía terminar todo ahora por el bien de su corazón a futuro aun así sufriría lo indecible, no se imaginaba volviendo a vivir en ese cubículo frío en el que estaba en ese momento, sin las insufribles e infantiles peleas de Zen, sin la alegría y la dulzura de Hiyori.

Podían decir que era un cobarde, pero todo ser humano que se precie de serlo con sus instintos de supervivencia activados intenta resguardar sus sentimientos de heridas irreparables.

Además también otras preocupaciones, suponiendo que se mudara con Kirishima ¿Qué iba a decirle a sus padres? ¿Qué le dirían a los padres de Kirishima? ¿Cómo se lo explicarían a Hiyori? ¿Qué pensaría el mundo? ¿Qué dirían en su trabajo si cambiaba su dirección de contacto y alguien notaba que coincidía con la del editor en jefe de _Japun? ¿_Había Zen pensado en eso siquiera? Mudarse juntos era declarar abiertamente que eran pareja, era tener que presentar a sus padres y decirle la verdad a Hiyori, era formalizar. Quizás si Zen no tuviera una hija entonces podrían disfrasarlo simplemente como una cuestión de comodidad económica, pero con Hiyori en la ecuación era más complicado, nadie vería bien que dos hombres de su edad vivieran juntos con una niña de trece años.

-Quizás solo estoy haciendo una tormenta de un charco. - Susurró intentando calmar sus pensamientos pero simplemente no pudo.

Otro tema importante, siempre se había cuestionado qué ocurriría con él cuando una mujer apareciera en el cuadro y Shinka-san se veía para él como una amenaza. Si era un año menor que él, pero era atractiva, le agradaba mucho a Hiyori, nunca había visto a Hiyo así de cómoda con una mujer alrededor de su padre, Kirishima parecía en cierta medida interesado en ella.

Bueno quizás eso último fueran solo sus inseguridades hablando, pero aun así ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que tomar una decisión y podía sentir que su parte egoísta le reclamaba, exigiendo que tomará al maldito toro por los cuernos y que afrotara la realidad, él no podía ni quería vivir sin sus castaños, no podría ceder su puesto y poniéndose un poco fatalista admitía que aquella colorada podía poner su mundo de cabeza si así lo quisiera.

¿Qué haría si Shinka hiciera una jugada para intentar conquistar a Zen?

-¡¿Quién mierda se cree esa zorra?!- Gritó a viva voz sentándose de golpe al haberse imaginado a la mujer intentado seducir al castaño, todo él había reaccionado inconscientemente ante esa horrible imagen mental. -¡CARAJO! - Gritó arrojando uno de los cojines lejos de él. -Se acabó, me voy a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las dos de la mañana y Shina salía arrastrando los pies junto a Kirishima y el resto de ayudantes de mangaka, Yamada y el propio Ijuuin-sensei. Se despidieron en la entrada del edificio donde esperaban dos taxis y Zen se giró con gesto agotado a su nueva subordinada. -Vamos, te llevo a casa.- Propuso con una débil sonrisa. -Vivimos en el mismo edificio, y yo tengo auto, no soy tan desalmado como para dejarte ir sola en taxi.

-Gracias Kirishima-san.- Contestó devolviendo el gesto amable. -¿En qué se irá Ijuuin-sensei? - Preguntó girándose a ver al devastado mangaka.

-Tengo auto, me iré ya, los veré mañana, Kirishima-san, Shinka-san.

-A las diez de la mañana te espero Ijuuin-sensei, no llegue tarde.- Pidió el editor en jefe.

-Cuídese Ijuuin-sensei, maneje con cuidado, está demasiado cansado no quisiera que le ocurriera nada en su camino a casa.- Se despidió la mujer recibiendo un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa y luego siguió a su jefe hasta el único auto que quedaba en la plaza de estacionamiento y se subió una vez que él destrabó las puertas, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y cerrando sus ojos agotada. -Si mañana no voy a trabajar, cuando regrese por favor verifique si morí en mi apartamento o no. - Pidió soltando una risa divertida.

-¿Cansada? ¡Pero si es tu primer día! - Se burló el hombre mientras arrancaba el motor.

-¡Exactamente! ¿Quién trabaja hasta las dos de la mañana en su primer día después de una mudanza de un fin de semana? Nadie, solo el pobre idiota que decidió dedicarse a ser editor.- Contestó ella masajeando su sien con una mano soltando una risa floja. -Perdone, estoy cansada, se me escapa el humor de mierda.

Kirishima comenzó a reírse mientra fijaba su atención en el camino. -Tranquila, tranquila, es entendible, tienes una boca atrevida y pensar que creí que eras una dulce dama.

La editora comenzó a reírse un poco más fuerte y negó con su cabeza. -Sé comportarme como dama, pero no lo soy realmente.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros. -Tendré que llamar mañana a la veterinaria, al final no pude ir a buscar a mis gatos hoy.- Dijo pensado en voz alta.

-¿Tienes gatos? - Consultó más que nada para mantener la charla y no dormirse al volante.

-Si, dos, los dejé en una veterinaria donde los cuidan cuando la gente se va de vacaciones, es una especie de guardería, no quería que estuvieran dando vueltas mientras arreglaba el departamento, hacen mucho desastre, pensé que hoy podría ir a buscarlos ahora que casi terminó con mi traslado pero bueno, usted sabe cómo fue mi dia.

-Mañana estaremos igual pero puedes retirarte en la tarde para ir a buscarlos y luego regresas.

-Si, esa… esa es una buena idea.- Murmuró dando un fuerte bostezo.

-Ey, no te duermas, no voy a cargarte hasta tu apartamento.- Bromeó Kirishima haciendo que la joven lo mirara sorprendida antes de negar con su cabeza y reír.

-Por dios, que bizarro, no gracias, paso.- Alegó negando con su cabeza.

-No sé si debería sentirme ofendido con eso.- Comentó el castaño curioso, en realidad no se esperaba esa respuesta, no estaba coqueteando pero estaba cansado y no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, estuvo a punto de retractarse por su broma fuera de lugar, por un momento había olvidado que tenía a una subordinada en el asiento de copiloto y se había imaginad a Takafumi durmiendo a su lado y lo divertido que sería cargarlo al estilo nupcial por medio edificio para llevarlo a su casa, sin embargo cuando la chica lo rechazó tan desagradada no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse insultado o no, sabía que era un hombre atractivo, era raro que lo rechazaran así.

-No, por favor, no tiene porque sentirse ofendido, simplemente no es mi gusto.- Contestó ella con simpleza y luego lo pensó por unos segundos. - Digamos que para ser mi tipo tiene una cosa que sobra y hay dos cosas que le faltan.- Comentó ella con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó girando apenas el rostro para verla y al notar la mirada divertida su cansado cerebro hizo conección. -¡AH!... ¡Oh!... Claro.. entiendo.

-¿Le incomoda?- Preguntó ahora comenzando a pensar que quizás no debió haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué te gusten las mujeres? ¡Por supuesto que no, Shinka-san! Solo me sorprendió. - Alegó divertido el hombre. -No tengo esa clase de prejuicios.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Tras llegar al edificio, ambos bajaron del auto y subieron juntos en el ascensor rumbo a su piso y una vez en el pasillo se despidieron cansadamente.

-Buenas Noches, Kirishima-san, descanse.

-Igualmente Shinka-san, por cierto, mañana si quieres podemos ir juntos al trabajo. - Propuso él con gesto amable. -Trabajamos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, no me molestaria llevarte.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Gracias, eso sería de ayuda, bueno, Kirishima-san, lo veré mañana, puede tocarme la puerta cuando esté listo para irnos.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana. - Y tras la despedida cada uno entró a su respectivo hogar, Kirishima tomó su teléfono y escribió un rápido mensaje antes de ir a morir por un par e horas a su cama.

"_Acabo de llegar a casa, Takafumi, te veré mañana. Buenas noches."_ Caminó hasta su habitación y vestido como estaba se desplomó sobre el colchón, acariciando el lado izquierdo donde le faltaba la presencia de su pareja cuando el ruido de su celular lo despertó un poco, lo tomó con languidez para ver el mensaje que le robó una sonrisa pero antes de poder contestar, la inconsciencia se apoderó de él.

"_¡Son más de las dos la mañana, imbécil! ¡No es necesario que me escribas a esta hora! ¡Me despertaste! Bien, al menos podrás dormir antes de ir a trabajar mañana, dejá de perder el tiempo escribiendome y andá a acostarte, necesitas descansar. Duerme bien, te veré mañana." _

_-.-.-.- Continuará.- _

_Notas Finales: Buenoooo ¿Qué les parecio? _

_Necesito hacer una aclaración, busqué la edad que tiene Ijuuin Kyo y me salió que tenía unos 30-33 años y como no estoy segura decidí me quedaría con "30" entonces en este fic tiene 33, no tengo idea y creo que en el manga nunca se dijo que edad tendría Ijuuin cuando publicó el manga "The kan" por primera vez, así que asumí que lo hizo entre sus 19 y 20 años y como Shinka tiene tres años menos que Kyo ella lee su manga desde los 17 años, desde su primera publicación, después se explicará mejor el porqué del amor que ella tiene por ese manga. ;D _

_Yokozawa es un amor, esta todo enredado en pelotudeces como siempre, lo haré sufrir un poquito más pero tranquilos pronto empezará la parte divertida ¿Quién quiere ver a Yokozawa tratando de seducir a Zen para demostrarle que él mejor opción que cualquier mujer? Eso es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que tengo planeado. _

_El capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba e-eU Pero bueno shit happens, espero que lo disfruten. _

_Dejen sus comentarios y comuniquenme sus opiniones, eso me ayuda mucho. _

_sin más me despido. _

_Sioa Shun Uchiha-san. _


	3. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Martes 4 de junio del 2019.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 3: ¿Para qué están los amigos? ¡Para dar malos consejos, por supuesto! **

**by Sioa Shun Uchiha-san**

Estaba lo que se dice destruída, después de un fin de semana cargando y desarmando cajas, moviendo muebles, armando muebles, acomodando sus pertenencias, limpiando y un primer día de trabajo infernal donde había sentido su cerebro explotar con toda la nueva información que metieron a presión en su sistema, desde como pegar fondos de mangas, detalles de edición, sus funciones como editora hasta estar hasta las dos de la mañana ayudando con un manuscrito mientras conversaba con el mangaka para mantenerlo animado.

Al llegar a su casa había caído rendida al colchón en el suelo y apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, su alarma sonó a las seis y media de la mañana, estuvo tentada a arrojar el teléfono contra una pared ¿Por qué bosta había elegido ser editora? ¿No podía ser algo más sencillo? ¡No sé! ¡Pastelera! ¡Algo que no le quitará años de vida por día laboral cumplido!

Se levantó con pesadez del colchón, fue a bañarse y luego miró su armario con desgana, ese día no le importaba verse "bonita" solo quería estar cómodo, iba a tener un largo día, menos mal que su jefe vivía enfrente para llevarle a trabajar, se vistió con un largo pantalón palazo de vestir en color azul marino, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un blazer del mismo que el pantalón, buscó su maletín y fue a hacerse un café mientras se miraba en el espejo, haciéndose una coleta alta para luego mientras esperaba que se hiciera su desayuno, maquillandose solo lo necesario para disimular sus ojeras. Kirishima iría a buscarla en cualquier momento, primero había sido un gran shock saber que su vecino era su jefe pero luego se había relajado, era un hombre agradable y carismático además parecía ser un buen jefe, paciente y entregado a sus labores.

Pasaban de las siete y cuarto cuando escuchó los golpes a su entrada y caminó con la taza de café aun en la mano para abrir.

-Buenos días, Kirishima-san.- Saludó con alegría. -Lo esperaba un poco más tarde, pase me terminó el café y nos vamos.- Dijo la joven dándole entrada a su vecino.

-Permiso.- Murmuró entrando tranquilamente en la casa mientras la chica terminaba su bebida. -Buenos días, perdón por venir temprano pero le dije a Takafumi que iría a recogerlo para que fuéramos juntos a trabajar.- Comentó el hombre mirando curioso el apartamento, ya que el sábado apenas si había prestado atención, encaminandose al salón para ver curioso las bibliotecas de la jove.- Oh, veo que es una gran fan en serio de Ijuuin-sensei.- Comentó mientras recorría con la vista los lomos de los mangas y los libros. -Ah ¡También de Usami-sensei!

-Si, si, me encantan.- Afirmó alegre mientras terminaba su café y enjuagaba su casa, mirándolo desde su cocina.

-Veo que también es fanática del BL y el horror.- Comentó mientras miraba impresionado la basta colección de la chica, recorriendo los lomos con sus dedo índice derecho.

-Si, a Hiyo-chan le llamó la atención un par de mis títulos BL y Yaoi, pero le dije que no podía prestarselos.- Comentó algo sonrojada. -No dejé que los viera bien en realidad, no quería tener problemas con su padre en cuyo caso descubriera que alguien le había dado algo así.- Admitió algo nerviosa. -Aunque tampoco le iba a dar algo tan subido de todo, es una nena.

Kirishima lo miró boquiabierto un segundo antes de comenzar a reírse. -¿En serio te pregunto por BL?

-Creo que en realidad no debería decirle esto, no la regañe por favor, solo se emocionó cuando vio mi colección de mangas y muchas cosas que ella no conocía y cuando me despisté notó que tengo varios de BL, me pidió que le explicara qué era y luego me pidió prestado algo para leer.- Comentó apenada -Le expliqué más o menos, espero que no le moleste.

-No, no, esta bien, me guste o no está creciendo pero me sorprende un poco que le llamara la atención, puede prestarle algo mientras no sea muy atrevido, tiene mi permiso Shinka-san.

-Oh, bien, me alegro entonces.- Dijo tomando su maletín con tranquilidad, acomodándose un mechón tras su oreja. -¿Nos vamos, entonces?

-Si, vamos, antes de que se nos haga tarde y Takafumi decida irse en lugar de esperarnos. - Comentó alegremente saliendo del departamento con la chica y pronto estaban charlando animadamente en el auto del mayor camino a la casa del agente de ventas.

-Es bueno ver que son amigos tan cercanos.- Comentó la mujer mientras estacionaba frente a un edificio departamental. -La gente en Marukawa es tan amable.

-Pffff - El editor en jefe no pudo evitar empezar a reírse a carcajadas. -Eso pasa porque todavía no conoces a nadie, ya cuando tengas tu primeras reuniones y veas a gente de otros departamentos vas a cambiar de idea ¿Has hablado con nuestro director? Marukawa es un manicomio.

-¿Qué editorial no es un manicomio? - Bromeó alegremente. -¿Se refiere a Isaka-san? A mi me pareció una persona divertida en la entrevista.- Comentó despistada la joven.

-Ya verás lo que es ese hombre…- Contestó alegremente Kirishima riendo ambos con alegría.

Yokozawa al ver el auto de su pareja estacionarse frente al edificio salió apresuradamente, enfundado en uno de sus elegantes trajes grises pero cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente notó con desagradable sorpresa que el asiento del acompañante no estaba libre, que en el que era _su_ lugar estaba esa mujer, su ceño se frunció inmediatamente mientras los veía hablar animadamente entre risas y con enfado al llegar junto al vehículo abrió la puerta trasera. -¿Qué mierda hacías que llegas tarde? ¡Estaba a punto de irme a tomar el tren!

-¡Ey! ¡Takafumi! ¿Por qué tan enfadado tan temprano?- Preguntó divertido el editor en jefe girando su cabeza para saludar a su amante, notando entonces que debió haberle dicho que Shinka que se pasara para atrás antes de que su oso se subiera al auto. -Perdón, perdón, me desperté algo tarde. Buenos días.

-Hmp…- Contestó escuetamente ¿Por qué mierda Kirishima estaba llevando a esa mujer? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada respecto que pasaría a buscarlo junto a ella? Era desagradablemente temprano para sentir sus órganos internos jugando a la guerra por culpa del revoltijo de celos. ¡No podía creerlo! Comenzaba a odiar a esa chica.

-Buenos días, Yokozawa-san.- Saludó alegremente la joven, ignorando por completo que el jefe de ventas estaba casi planeado su homicidio en su cabeza, para ella ese hombre siempre se veía mal humorado, al menos todas las pocas veces que se lo había encontrado tenía esa expresión amarga en el rostro, no se lo tomaba personal, suponía que solo era alguien difícil de tratar pero no tenía problemas con eso.

-Buenos días.- Saludó casi mordiendo las palabras mientras Zen arrancaba el vehículo para dirigirse a la editorial.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a su lugar de trabajo entrando juntos sin embargo mientras Shinka estaba caminando al ascensor notó que los otros dos hombres se retrasaban un poco. -¿No vienen?- Preguntó curiosa. 

-¡Adelantata Shinka-san! Tengo que arreglar algo con Takafumi.- Alegó el castaño despidiéndose mientras tenía al agente de ventas tomado del brazo, hablando por encima de él antes de que proteste, la mujer solo se encogió de hombros y subió al ascensor para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo, donde sus compañeros le indicarían el cubículo que ocuparía de ahora en adelante ya que el día anterior no había salido de la sala C en todo el día.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres, Kirishima?- Cuestionó de mala manera Yokozawa mientras veía a la chica marcharse sin ellos de reojo. -No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.- Alegó cruzándose de brazos, alejándose un poco de las chismosas de las recepcionistas para no volver a convertirse en rumor de pasillo como ya era casi habitual.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás más gruñón de lo normal.- Contestó el castaño arqueando una ceja.

-Nada.- Contestó simplemente frunciendo un poco más el ceño ¿Cómo era posible que siempre pudiera ver a través de él?

-Ey, Takafumi no sé qué ideas estás teniendo pero…

-¡Kirishima-san! ¡Yokozawa-san! ¡Buenas días! - Interrumpió un sonriente Henmi, totalmente ignorante de la situación entre ellos como siempre. -Hoy tiene junta con el departamento de finanzas, ya tengo los informes que me pidió ayer. - Alegó sonriente. -Los dejaré sobre su escritorio apenas llegue a la oficina.

-Déjame verlos ahora Henmi, vamos.- Contestó el jefe de ventas dejando a Kirishima con la palabra en el boca mientras se alejaba con su subordinado que revisaba el maletín para entregarle los papeles con una sonrisa alegre.

Zen frunció el ceño, Henmi le agradaba pero odiaba esa capacidad para ser inoportuno que tenía el chico y algo molesto se encaminó tras ellos al ascensor escuchándolos hablar de trabajo mientras miraba a Yokozawa con un claro mensaje en sus ojos _"Vamos a hablar de esto después" _y cuando el ascensor paró en el piso de ventas sonrió ante la despedida de Henmi. -Hasta luego Henmi-san y Takafumi, te veré en la hora del almuerzo. - Se despidió sonriendole mientras la puertas del aparato se cerraban.

-Ey, no decidas por vos… mismo.- Terminó de decir luego de que las puertas estuvieran totalmente cerradas con la maquinaria siguiendo su curso. -Tsk, este idiota. - Murmuró molesto para luego disponerse a irse a continuar con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-

_Japun_ era el infierno en vida, tras la llegada de Ijuuin a la editorial y la presentación de otros manuscritos todos los editores estaban corriendo para todos lados, se escuchaban las voces de varios discutiendo por teléfono con la imprenta, con autores, Shinka, Kirishima y Yamada estaba metidos en de nuevo en la sala C trabajando junto al mangaka estelar rodeados de ayudantes que lucían agotados, rodeados de tazas de café y latas de bebidas energéticas.

-Me alegra ver que está de mejor humor hoy, Ijuuin-sensei.- Comentó Shinka con una sonrisa cansada pero dulce dejando junto a él una taza de café. -Siga así, vamos a buen ritmo, si se sigue esforzando llegaremos a tiempo con el plazo..

-Gracias Shinka-san.- Contestó con voz algo arrastrada mientras tomaba la taza para darle un leve sorbo antes de dejarla en la mesa. Kirishima parado junto a él revisaba las hojas que ya habían avanzado para luego interrumpiera la charla.

-Tienes que cambiar esto Ijuuin, el ángulo está mal, se ve extraño.- Alegó señalando el fallo mientras ponía la hoja frente a él, la mujer estiró un poco su cuello para poder observar los errores que su jefe marcaba y la conversación que sostenían con el artista mientras éste accedía a hacer algunos cambios en el dibujo antes de ser llamada por otro de los asistentes para terminar sentada nuevamente pegando fondos y hacer delineados.

La hora seguía corriendo y estaba segura de que no iban a parar pronto para descansar un poco, había demasiado que hacer en poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-

Yokozawa gruñó, le había escrito a su pareja dos mensajes para preguntarle si pensaba bajar a comer o no pero ni siquiera le había contestado, eran más de la una de la tarde y ahí estaba él, almorzando solo como un imbécil.

-¡Takafumi! - Se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se giró para encontrarse el gesto cansado y la sonrisa arrogante de su viejo amigo. -Me alegra verte aquí, si no es en el trabajo no nos vemos jamás.- Alegó sentandose despreocupadamente a su costado.

-¡Ey, Masamune! ¿Quién rayos te invitó a sentarte? - Se quejó mientras lo veía acomodarse a su lado.

-¿Ah? No me digas que esperabas a alguien más.- Contestó acomodándose con su bandeja de almuerzo de forma totalmente descontracturada. -¿A cierto editor de Shounen, quizás? - Preguntó con saña y burla con una sonrisa ladina y mal intencionada.

-¡Pudrete, Masamune!- Escupió su respuesta con fastidio.

-¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te tocó anche? Estás más irritado de lo normal.- Alegó divertido.

-¿No deberías estar molestando a Onodera en lugar de venir a romperme los huevos a mi?- Devolvió el ataque sonriendo con satisfacción cuando notó el gesto de enojo de su viejo amigo.

-Ese desgraciado se me escapó, no sé como lo hizo.- Contestó rodando los ojos mientras se disponía a comer.

-Deberías dejar de acosarlo en la oficina, ya suficiente con que invades su casa.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros. -No sé cómo te soporta.

-Wow, en serio andamos de amargada hoy ¿No? ¿Qué pasó? - Contestó agudamente mientras lo miraba de reojo divertido.

-Nada, déjame en paz.- Protestó mientras intentaba concentrarse en comer su almuerzo.

-Hump, claro… y yo soy la reina Isabel primera.

-Claramente lo eres, al menos lo caprichoso te va ¿Cómo te verías con vestido, Masamune?- Consultó arqueando una ceja.

-No mejor que tu amigo, aun tengo guardada esa foto con vestido de novia que envio tu querido Kirishima.- Contestó soltando una sonora y burlesca carcajada al ver el rostro del agente de ventas mutar a morado en pocos segundos.

-Deberías borrar ese pedazo de mierda.- Contestó con notorio enfado. -¡No lo llevaba puesto, Kirishima solo lo puso delante de mi! - Se defendió ofuscado.

-Claro, claro, oso gruñón ¿Cómo está Sorata?- Consultó cambiando de tema, podía darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien con su viejo compañero y no quería tirar demasiado de la tensa cuerda.

-Bien, es un gato viejo, mañoso, mimado y feliz, Hiyori cuida bien de él.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Esta bien, su último control salió perfecto.

-Ya veo, sabes hace mucho no salimos a beber, si tengo suerte terminaré con todo a tiempo hoy ¿Salimos esta noche? Yo invito.- El agente de ventas arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras pero luego dejó ver una leve y relajada sonrisa.

-Esta bien, cuando termine pasaré a buscarte para irnos juntos.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar entre charlas laborales y tribales para luego subir juntos al ascensor para volver a sus respectivas áreas.

-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando había logrado tomar un descanso, Kirishima notó preocupado que ya pasaban de las tres y media de la tarde y al ver su teléfono resopló resignado al ver que Yokozawa le había escrito hacía un par de horas para almorzar.

Desganado le escribió una escueta disculpa mientras bajaba a comer algo y fumar un cigarrillo antes de regresar a su condena persona.

"_Ositoooo, lo siento mucho, estaba tapado de trabajo apenas puedo bajar ¿Dónde estás? ¿Paso a verte?" _ Rezaba el mensaje.

"_¿Cómo que "osito"? ¡Madurá idiota! No estoy en la editorial, salí a hacer unas rondas." _Le llegó apenas unos segundos después la contestación cortante que le hizo sonreír, al menos Takafumi no parecía tan molesto como esa mañana.

"_Solo es un apodo cariños, deberías ponerme uno ¿No te parece? Esa clase de cosas las hacen las parejas ¿Qué tal si me dices "cariño"? ¿Sugar? ¿Honey? Ese último tendría sentido, tu eres mi osito y yo soy tu Honey" _Contestó con una sonrisa ladina mientras imaginaba la cara que pondría su malhumorado novio al leer ese mensaje.

"_¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿Terminaron de morir las pocas neuronas que te quedaban, infeliz?" _Tuvo que controlarse para no comenzar a reírse como idiota en medio de la cafetería donde cualquiera podría verlo haciéndole caras bobas al celular como si fuera un adolescente hablando con la chica que le gusta pero antes de que pudiera contestar un segundo mensaje entro. _"De cualquier manera, quería avisarte que me iré con Masamune a beber esta noche, no iré a tu casa tampoco, no creo que bebamos demasiado pero no quiero llegar a ver a Hiyo oliendo a alcohol y tabaco" _

Hizo una leve mueca, no le molestaba que Takafumi fuera a beber con su amigo, no tenía celos de Takano, sabía que eso era agua vieja y le parecía de hecho genial que el oso hubiera podido recuperar su relación con su mejor amigo después de todo lo que había pasado, eso era algo que muchos no lograban y hubiera sido triste que su oso perdieran a alguien tan importante totalmente, pero ya era el segundo día seguido que su pareja se escabullia con excusas tontas para no ir a dormir a su casa y eso sumado a su mal humor aumentado le estaba haciendo sospechar que de nuevo el menor estaba lidiando con problemas por su cuenta, inventando fantasmas donde no los había y cuando eso pasaba las cosas podrían ponerse feas de la noche a la mañana por simples tonterías. _"De acuerdo, le hablaré a mi madre para que cuide de Hiyo también hoy pero ¿Estás bien? ¿No está pasando nada extraño por tu cabeza?" _

"_Solo saldré con Masamune ¿Qué diablos insinuas? Déjame tranquilo" _La respuesta le hizo torcer el gesto, si, definitivamente algo olía mal en todo eso.

"_Bien, fingiré que te creo, solo si vienes a despedirte de mí antes de irte con Takano ¿De acuerdo?" _

"_¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? Zen, estoy por llegar a librería no me vengas con estupideces." _ El editor miró seriamente la pantalla por unos segundos y luego contestó rápidamente mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco.

"_Ayer dijiste que ibas a despedirte de mí y no lo hiciste, si no vienes hoy creeré que me estas ignorando, Takafumi."_

"_Eres peor que un mocoso, Zen, por el amor de Dios, bien, iré a despedirme, ahora no me jodas que tengo trabajo que hacer, ve a trabajar también y deja el celular." _

"_Estoy almorzando, no me regañes osito. Te amo, Takafumi" _Esperó la respuesta, sonriendo divertido al ver que su mensaje se había quedado simplemente en visto y decidió solo terminar su alimento para poder fumar un cigarrillo después antes de volver a sus funciones con la imagen de su seguramente abochornado novio murmurando insultos por lo bajo por su último mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-

Ijuuin miraba de reojo a la nueva editora a su costado mientras él continuaba con sus dibujos, Kirishima había bajado a almorzar así que se sentía un poco menos presionado sin su viejo editor respirandole en la nuca y señalándole correcciones. -¿Qué edad tiene Shinka-san?- Preguntó al aire fingiendo no prestarle atención.

La mujer que continuaba haciendo delineados contestó sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. -¿Cuántos cree que tengo?

-Cualquier respuesta que tenga a eso va a ser incorrecta, así que me abstengo, las mujeres son susceptibles con eso.- Contestó el mangaka con serenidad pero una sonrisa ladina en su boca.

-Al menos tiene sentido de la prudencia, Ijuuin-sensei, es bueno saberlo.- Contestó la broma mirándolo apenas de reojo sin distraerse demasiado. -Debe creer que soy joven, todos piensan que tengo menos edad de la que cargo.- Alegó la mujer. -Pero tengo treinta años.- Explicó con tranquilidad.

-Ah, no es mucho menor que yo.- Contestó con cierta sorpresa. -Solo me dio curiosidad, dijo que lee mi manga desde los diecisiete años.- Dijo al aire, ignorando la mirada curiosa de sus ayudantes que estaban sorprendidos por esa interacción, él no era conocido por ser precisamente comunicativo o agradable mientras estaba trabajando.

-Si, desde su primera publicación que lo sigo.- Alegó ella sintiendo que la mirada del otro editor en la sala, un tal Shizuku Ishi, la vigilaba con profundo desprecio y gesto un tanto perturbado, nos sabía cuál era el puto problema de ese chico, pero desde que los presentaron esa mañana se había portado demasiado desagradable con ella. No lo entendía. -Si quiere le explico la historia de cómo llegó a mis manos su manga.

-Eso me gustaría me da curiosidad, es bueno conocer las historias de los fans.- Contestó con tono más afable a pesar de lo cansada que sonaba su voz.

-Cuando quiera, pero esas historias se disfrutan más con una cerveza en la mano.- Bromeó la mujer con tranquilidad sin despegar su vista de la hoja en que trabajaba.

-Luego de que terminemos el manuscrito la invitaré a beber, se lo debo por subirme el animo.- Contestó el mangaka ganándose una melodiosa risa de parte de la colorada a su costado.

-Claro, si sobrevivimos hasta el viernes aceptaré encantada.- Alegó escuchando la puerta de la sala abrirse viendo entrar a su jefe con andar más tranquilo.

-¡Ijuuin-sensei ¿Avanzó algo en mi ausencia?! - Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Ahí están las dos hojas.- Contestó el hombre señalando las páginas a su costado que aún no habían llegado a manos de sus ayudantes esperando el visto bueno del editor en jefe quien las miró atentamente volviendo a pararse a la izquierda del autor, justo tras él.

-Estan perfectas, continue.- Alegó pasando los papeles a los ayudantes para que siguieran con los tramados, texturas, fondos y delineados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando dió por terminada su jornada eran más de las seis de la tarde, le escribió a Takano un rápido mensaje para preguntar si ya estaba listo para salir y recibió una contestación que rezaba un _"Dame media hora, te veo en la entrada."_

Tras juntar sus cosas suspiró y se despidió de los pocos subordinados que quedaban en el área para luego dirigirse al ascensor, usaría esa media hora para ir a despedirse de su exigente novio. ¡Las cosas que hacía por ese bastardo!

Marcó el piso correspondiente mientras suspiraba, la imagen de aquella mujer hablando relajadamente y entre risas con el editor aun le revolvía el estómago desde esa mañana pero intentaba ignorar la sensación. No quería pensar en eso, se iría de copas con Masamune espero que eso al menos lograra distraerlo un poco de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se bajó y dirigió su andar a la oficina principal de _Japun_ donde se supone estaría su pareja más al llegar uno de los editores claramente al borde del colapso le informó que el jefe se encontraba en la sala C supervisando a Ijuuin-sensei y con desgana movió su cuerpo en esa dirección.

No sabía porque Kirishima se empeñaba en despedirlo cuando estaba tan ocupado. Al verse frente a la puerta tocó dos veces antes de abrir. -Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción.- Entró haciendo una leve reverencia con la puerta aun en su mano.

-Buenas tardes, Yokozawa-san. - Contestaron la mayoría alzando sus cansadas miradas en dirección al jefe del departamento de ventas y el oso gruñón frunció instintivamente el ceño al ver a _esa mujer_ sentada entre los demás para su gusto demasiado cerca de su editor, aunque siendo justos estaba el autor en medio de ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Takafumi! ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó dejando el manuscrito que revisaba desde el principio sobre la mesa para luego acercarse a su pareja con pasos rápidos.

-Son las seis de la tarde, Kirishima-san.- Le hizo notar, sabía que el mayor solía perder la noción de tiempo y espacio cuando estaba trabajando. No lo culpaba, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Tan tarde ya?- Cuestionó girándose un momento a ver a los dejasm. -¡En seguida regreso!- Informó saliendo de la sala junto al menor y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Estas ocupado!- Le recordó arqueando una ceja.

-Solo soy un buen novio y te acompaño a la salida.- Murmuró cerca de su oído haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara y se alejara un par de pasos de él.

-¡No soy un maldito niño que tengas que llevar de la mano a la salida!

-Ey, no digo que lo seas, solo tengo un buen gesto contigo, aprecialo.- Lo acusó infantilmente golpeando su pecho con dos dedos. -Ven, vamos.- Pidió empezando a caminar en dirección al ascensor.

Sabiendo que era una batalla perdido y que cuando Kirishima tenía un objetivo nada de lo que él hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión, solo suspiró y siguió sus pasos. -Se ve que están con demasiado trabajo ¿Seguro tienes tiempo para esto? - Consultó dentro del cubículo de metal.

Con una sonrisa, el mayor tomó su corbata, tirando de ella para acercar a su pareja una vez las puertas se cerraron y le robó un rápido pero apasionado beso. -Te lo digo todo el tiempo, siempre tengo tiempo para vos.

-¡¿Qué haces infeliz?!- Se quejó sonrojado, retrocediendo todo lo que el limitado espacio le permitía, tapando su boca con una mano mientras fingía fastidio. -Estamos en la oficina ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso aquí?!

-Al menos me das permiso para hacerlo en otro lado.- Alegó divertido.

-¡Ey! ¡No des vuelta mis palabras!- Protestó desviando la mirada. -Eres imposible.

-Vamos, te gusta, deberías ser más honesto, osito.

-Qué te jodan.

-Lo estás diciendo mal.- Contestó bromista pero antes de que el otro replicara se encogió de hombros. -Solo avísame cuando estés regresando a casa, quiero saber que llegas bien.

-No voy a embriagarme, Zen, solo son un par de copas.- Contestó rodando los ojos. -No soy un niño, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

-Solo me preocupas, Takafumi, avisame por favor, quizás pueda irte a buscar si de casualidad coinciden nuestros horarios. - Contestó escuchando el tintineo del aparato que les avisaba que habían llegado a planta baja y bajaron juntos para dirigirse a la entrada de la editorial, Takano aun no llegaba, asi que Kirishima aprovecho para una vez afuera encenderse un cigarrillo.

-Te preocupas demasiado.- Alegó algo apenado, encendiendo también su vicio negando levemente con su cabeza con aparente resignación. -Bien, te avisaré cuando esté por volver a casa.

-Bien, oye, Takafumi, sobre lo de esta mañana…- Comenzó a hablar pero se vio interrumpido cuando la puertas se abrieron y Takano se apersonó entre ellos.

-Listo, Takafumi, nos vamos.- Alegó reparando entonces en el castaño. -Ah, buenas tardes, Kirishima-san.

¿En serio? ¿No podía tener un puto momento para hablar tranquilo con su Oso? ¿Por qué todos interrumpían? -Buenas tardes, Takano-san.- Saludó con gesto amable, conteniendo su fastidio.

-Se ve de la mierda.- Comentó Takano con una sonrisa ladeada al notar el agotamiento escrito en toda la cara del jefe de _Japun. _

-Es un ciclo difícil.- Contestó soltando una leve risa, había llegado a tener cierta afinidad con el jefe de Emerald después de que Yokozawa le contara abiertamente al morocho sobre la relación que ellos sostenían, no eran amigos, pero sí que había un trato amistoso. -Usted tampoco se ve tan bien.

-Si bueno, pero al fin todo se soluciono, espero que también se solucione lo suyo en su departamento.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros. -Me secuestraré a Takafumi esta noche si no le molesta.

-Todo tuyo, solo cuidalo y vigila que no se pase de alcohol.- Pidió con divertida complicidad.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, imbéciles! ¡No hablen como si no pudiera escucharlos, no soy un maldito niño que necesita niñera!- Se quejó con fastidió el agente de ventas.

-Lo que digas Osito.- Contestó condescendiente pero cuando estaba a punto de recibir el grito de su pareja, arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo a un lado y se acercó a robarle un casto beso, no había nadie más que ellos tres así que no había problemas. -Bueno, me regreso al trabajo. - Y con la agilidad de un competidor olímpico se escabulló dentro de la editorial antes de recibir reclamos.

-¡Maldita sea, Zen! - Gritó molesto al verlo huir con el rostro aun ardiendo de vergüenza y se giró a ver aún más ofuscado a su amigo que se reía a gusto a su costa. -¡Tu callate, infeliz!

-Como digas, _Osito.- _Contestó el jefe de Emeral con toda la burla y el cinismo impresos en la última palabra.

-Muévete antes de que decida empujarte debajo de un auto en movimiento. - Ladró mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a un bar cercano que solían frecuentar para ese tipo de salidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varias charlas triviales, burlas, ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas y unas cinco cervezas entre la comida que habían ordenado, Yokozawa Takafumi comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente ebrio y su amigo sonrió ladino al notar ese estado, el oso era más colaborador cuando no estaba en sus plenos cinco sentidos.

-Y bien, Takafumi…- Comenzó con una sonrisa ladina mientras encendía un cigarrillo, a Dios gracias por el sector habilitado para fumadores de es bar. -¿Me vas a contar que te tiene tan malhumorado como si fueras una vieja mal atendida?

-¡Podes irte bien a la mierda, Masamune!

-¡Vamos hombre! ¡Soy tu amigo, por Dios!- Se quejó entre risas divertidas, levantando sus hombros con despreocupación.-Se supone que estoy para ayudarte.

-¡Ja! ¿Vos? ¡No puedes ni ayudarte a vos mismo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero un consejo tuyo?- Alegó arqueando una ceja. Empezando la sexta lata mientras encendía su propio cigarrillo.

-¡Ey! ¡Tengo mi vida bien ordenada, gracias!- Contestó ganándose una carcajada sarcástica.

-Si, claro, señor acosador. - Contestó rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, ese no ese el punto ¡Quiero saber que carajos te pasa! - Contestó apoyando el codo derecho en la mesa y levantó su antebrazo para apoyar su barbilla sobre la mano que sostenía su lata de cerveza a medio consumir.

-No es nada, solo estupideces mías, Masamune.

-Claro que son estupideces tuyas, por eso pregunto, siempre te ahogas en un vaso de agua. - Contestó con suspicacia. -¿Tiene que ver con Kirishima-San, verdad? Es lo único que puede aleterarte tanto. - Agregó con aire de victoria al ver a su amigo desviar la mirada con enfado mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-Odio cuando andas de metido, pareces una vieja chusma y cuarentona.- Alegó rodando sus ojos. -No debí decirte que estaba saliendo con él, te vuelves un dolor en el trasero.

-Soy tu amigo, iba a terminar enterandome, de todos modos para cuando me lo dijiste ya tenía más que sospechas de que ustedes eran algo más. Kirishima-san no es precisamente discreto con las fotos que envía y toda la editorial rumorea sobre ustedes en especial la sección _zafiro, _esas mujeres hablan tanto de ustedes como de Isaka-san y Asahina-san.- Comentó con diversión, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza. -Así que deja de hacerte el otro y soltá la lengua de una vez ¿Qué paso?

-Te odio.- Protestó dejándose caer contra el asiento, apurando media cerveza de un trago para luego dejar la lata sobre la mesa, respirando profundo, quizás no era mala idea hablar con Masamune, tenía que hablar con alguien o se iba a volver loco. -Hay una mujer…- Comenzó mirando de reojo al moreno que estaba ahora serio con el ceño fruncido y prestandole toda su atención. -¡Es una estupidez lo que voy a decir!- Aclaró antes de continuar, dando una calada a su vicio con nerviosismo.

-Solo suéltalo.- Lo apresuró el poco paciente editor.

-El sábado se mudó una mujer frente al departamento de Kirishima, no sé explicarlo pero simplemente me dá mala espina.- Contestó con un leve gruñido. -Zen ha estado jodiendo con que me mude con él desde hace una semana pero no estoy seguro de muchas cosas se supone que él debería estar con una mujer que pueda criar a Hiyori como corresponder, formar una familia bien constituida no estar conmigo.- Soltó con enojo y cierto tono herido que no pasó desapercibido para él de ojos avellana. -Y justo cuando estoy pensado en eso apareció ella, hermosa y alegre…- Escupió casi con desprecio, no se sentía del todo bien al estar siendo tan despectivo con alguien que realmente no conocía pero es que simplemente no podía controlar, el veneno salía disparado por su boca sin poder contenerlo. -Se lleva bien con Hiyo, apenas compartieron un día juntas y parecen super amigas, a Hiyo nunca le caen bien mujeres extrañan y luego ayer en el almuerzo aparece el imbécil de Zen todo feliz, llenándose la boca con halagos para ellas que pasa y resulta que es su nueva subordinada.. - Continuó masticando las palabras como si le costara pronunciarlas, con la expresión fruncida como si le hubieran puesto ante él la cosa más asquerosa del mundo. -Que es impresionante, que será buena editora, que está feliz de tenerla en su equipo y yo qué sé que bostas más, y esta mañana, cuando me avisó que pasaría a buscarme para venir juntos a la editorial ¿A qué no adivinas con quién estaba? ¡Ella! ¡Esa mujer estaba sentada en _mi lugar_, charlando y riendo con Zen como si fueran putos amigos de toda la jodida vida!

Iba a seguir despotricando si no fuera porque las carcajadas exageradas de Takano lo interrumpieron cortando el aire mientras el morocho tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba contener el acceso de risa, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos. -¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA TE REÍS?!

-¡Te estás poniendo verde!- Contestó entre carcajadas casi descompuesto de la risa. -¡Ay Dios! ¡Me muero! ¡Espera, espera!- Pidió intentando recomponerse pero al ver el gesto desconfigurado de ira de su amigo el ataque de risa volvía con más fuerza.

-¡Y POR ESTO ES QUE NUNCA TE CUENTO UNA MIERDA, MASAMUNE!

Takano se forzó a dejar sus carcajadas como pudo, cubriendo su boca con una mano. -Perdón, perdón, es que sos un imbécil, no puedo contra eso.- Alegó totalmente divertido. -Nunca creí ver al Oso salvaje verde de celos, es un espectáculo digno de ver, no es mi culpa.

-¡Morite!

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No seas así!- Pidió totalmente divertido, cruzándose de piernas.

-¡Esto es serio, idiota! ¿Qué haré si…?- Se interrumpió, silenciandose y toda su furia desapareció mientras su gesto se volvía serio, triste. -Masamune ¿Qué haré si la prefiere a ella? En serio es una mujer hermosa, puede darle cosas que yo no podré no puedo contra eso…

-¡Y por eso digo que eres imbécil!- Lo interrumpió el editor, ganándose una mirada asesina.

-¿Y a qué mierda viene eso? ¿Qué sugieres que haga? - Preguntó harto de la actitud melindrosa y burlista de su amigo, en momentos así se apiadaba de Onodera, había que tenerlos bien puestos para soportar a ese malnacido.

-Es muy simple Takafumi ¿Lo amas, o no?- Consultó arqueando una ceja. -¡Entonce ponete los pantalones y demostrale que vos sos mejor que cualquier puta mujer de la tierra!

-¿Estás tonto? ¿O qué carajos te pasa?

-Takafumi, amás a Kirishima-san, amás a su hija, ellos te aman ¡Dejate de joder!- Contestó fastidiado. -Si tanto te preocupa que una zorra pueda llevárselo entonces esfuérzate, demostrale a tu novio que no tiene que fijarse en nadie más porque ya te tiene a vos.

-¿Y cómo mierda pretendes que haga eso? ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser lo mejor para ellos, yo..!

-¡Lo eres!- Afirmó apuntandolo con un dedo. -Deja de torturarte, eres lo mejor y punto y será mejor que te lo creas, tienes que estar seguro de eso para poder convencer también a Kirishima-san.- Alegó rodando sus ojos. -Demostrale que vos podes darle cosas que ninguna mujer puede, que nadie más puede, que lo amas.

-Insisto ¿Cómo mierda pretendes que haga eso?- Preguntó ya harto.

-¡Acosalo tanto que no pueda ver a nadie más!

-¡¿Qué clase de concejo de mierda es ese?!- Preguntó escandalizado.

-A mi me funciona.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros. -Asegurate de que entre el trabajo, su hija y vos no tenga tiempo para fijarse en nadie más.

-Eres un idiota.- Contestó desganado frotando su cara con una mano.

-Vamos, Takafumi, no es nada difícil lo que tienes que hacer, solo mostrar de qué estas hecho.

-¡No todos somos unos acosadores narcisistas como vos! Además, según vos ¿Qué es lo que tengo de mejor que cualquier mujer?

-Bueno lo amas.- Comenzó a decir como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. -Demostrale que nadie puede amarlo como vos.- Sugirió con una ceja arqueada. -Además por otro lado, ninguna mujer se lo podría coger como vos, digo, les falta algo para hacerlo.- Bromeó con cinismo.

-¡MASAMUNE!- Chilló indignado por semejantes palabras.

El morocho sonrió de forma casi felina, mirándolo entre la burla y la curiosidad por esa reacción. -Oh, no me digas que… ¿Acaso nunca te lo follaste?

-¡No voy a contestar a eso!

-¡Eso es un no!- Dijo sorprendido y divertido. -¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?- Consultó curioso.

-No voy a darte detalles de mi vida sexual, Masamune, no fastidies.

-¡Oh vamos!- Suplicó entre bajas y arrastradas risas.

-¡No es no, Masamune!

-En serio ¿No lo intentaste si quiera? Digo, llevan tres años juntos por lo que me contaste.- Pensó en voz alta. -Conmigo solías ser activo ¿Qué te pasó?

-No me vengas con esas mierdas ahora.- Contestó cruzándose de brazos. -¡No te voy a decir nada, asique cortala!

-¡Oh, vamos!

-¡Qué no, imbécil!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró a su casa con dificultad, mareado como el que más, habían bebido de más ¡Y mañana tenía que ir a trabajar! ¡Maldito Masamune y su mala influencia!

El desgraciado había hecho mofa de él toda la noche, el muy descarado la había pasado muy bien haciendo leña del árbol caído ¿Por qué carajos lo tenía de amigo? ¡Era peor que un enemigo el muy infeliz!

Tomando su celular buscó rápidamente entre sus contactos para escribir un mensaje _"Ya estoy en casa, llegué bien, debes estar trabajando aun asi que no te preocupes." _Le había costado un poco escribir porque se le nublaba la vista pero finalmente había logrado mandar el texto sin errores, o eso esperaba. No quería a Zen llamándolo entre burlas sobre su ebriedad a principio de semana ¡Era martes por Dios santísimo!

Con desgana se arrastró por su frío departamento hasta su cuarto, se desvistió con torpeza y se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo esperando a que la habitación dejará de dar vueltas.

Cuando consiguió serenarse un poco, ladeó su rostro, encontrando la bella foto de sus primeras vacaciones _en familia_ y una sonrisa suave apareció en sus labios.

Masamune tenía razón. ¡Él era Yokozawa Takafumi, él temido oso salvaje de Marukawa Shoten! ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué actuaba como un estúpido adolescente asustado de que le robaran la novia? ¡Tenía que poner pelotas! como quien dice, además, ahora que lo pensaba era verdad ¿Tres años había jugado el papel de sumiso? ¿En serio?

No lo podía creer, estaba casi indignado ahora que pensaba en eso, por otro lado, si él se había esmerado tanto en mantener a Takano a su lado en aquellos viejos tiempos ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo ahora con Zen?

Lo haría, tenía que hacerlo, su orgullo estaba en juego no solo su amor y su felicidad ¡Le demostraría a ese castaño creído quién era él! ¡Le dejaría claro a esa zorra que ni se atreviera a acercarse a lo que era _su familia! _¡No la iba dejar quedarse con _su hombre! _

Y en medio de la bruma del alcohol y su determinación se quedó profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas de Sioa: ¡EY! ¿Qué tal mi gente? Este capítulo se escribió solo, no es tan largo como el anterior, pero me reí sola la vida mientras lo redactaba, espero que para ustedes también sea digno de diversión.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que el Yokozawa sobrio pueda seguir la determinación del Yokozawa ebrio?

Espero que esto guste, en serio, la verdad que los otros dos capítulos tuvieron mejor recepción de lo que esperaba.

Ahora me voy a dormir que son las cuatro de la mañana y mañana trabajo :3 Me voy a querer cortar la que no tengo mañana, lo sé.

No olviden comentar please.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	4. Lúcido y arrepentido

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumá, Argentina. Jueves 6 de Junio del 2019.

_**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Lúcido y arrepentido. **_

_**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san. **_

El sonido del despertador lo hizo sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, estiró su brazo para tomar su celular y así apagar ese sonido del infierno cuando una notificación de whatsapp llamó su atención y entró a leerla.

"_Buenas noches, Osito, descansa bien. Todavía estamos aquí encerrados, estoy aburrido y tengo hambre, me muero de sueño, mañana pasaré por ti para venir al trabajo, no seas gruñón y esperame, no te vayas en tren. Te amo" _Era un mensaje de Zen de la noche anterior frunció apenas el ceño y sintió sus mejillas arder ante las últimas dos palabras, por una vez no iba a quejarse de que quisiera ir a recogerlo, Kirishima tenía esa manía de querer estar juntos todo lo que le fuera humanamente posible por lo general aquello llegaba a fastidiarlo pero en ese momento en que la resaca le estaba impidiendo siquiera levantarse de la cama agradeció el gesto.

Se quedó tendido un rato más con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el desagradable sabor del alcohol y el tabaco en su boca ¿Quién lo mandaba a él a embriagarse una noche de martes? ¡Maldito fuera Masamune y su mala influencia! No había llegado tan tarde la noche anterior, apenas a media noche, pero se había excedido con la cerveza y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de ello.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¡Mierda! ¡Había hablado de más! ¡Ahora Masamune no iba a dejarlo vivir ni olvidar el arrebato de celos que había tenido frente a él! ¡Carajo!

Gruñendo totalmente fastidiado se levantó y arrastró sus pies hasta la ducha, necesitaba un baño y cepillarse los dientes con urgencia, su estómago estaba revuelto y más le valía desayunar si no quería sentir que iba a devolver hasta su primera ingesta de leche a mitad de su día laboral.

Entró a la ducha, disfrutando del agua caliente cuando los recuerdos de su conversación con su mejor amigo y la ebria determinación de la noche anterior golpearon su mente provocando un desmedido rubor en sus mejillas.

-No volveré a beber así.- Se prometió, sabiendo desde el interior de su mente que era un juramento vacío.

¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en todo eso? ¿Por qué había decidido hacerle caso a las estúpidas palabras de su amigo? ¡Sabía que Masamune era el menos indicado para dar consejo romántico!

¿Demostrarle Zen que lo amaba? ¿Había pensado seriamente en convertirse en una especie de acosador? ¿Había perdido la maldita cabeza? Pues claramente si, su cordura se había extraviado en algún punto entre la cuarta y la octava cerveza de la noche anterior, pero ahora con las venas de la sien palpitando en una dolorosa migraña post-borrachera la había encontrado y se arrepentía profundamente de sus pensamientos.

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Al menos en la soledad de su baño y la privacidad de su mente podía admitir que quizás Takano tenía razón, él amaba a Kirishima Zen por muy irritante que pudiera ser a veces y Hiyo era la niña de sus ojos, el descarado de su amante solía declarar abiertamente que lo amaba y la niña había dicho en una oportunidad que ella era feliz con él, Sorata y su padre, que no quería ni necesitaba una madre ¿Era tan descabellado empezar a pensar que tal vez si era digno de quedarse con ellos? ¿Era una locura tan grave querer quedarse a su lado y reclamar a los Kirishima como _suyos_? ¿Cómo _su familia?_

Tal vez aún había algo de alcohol en su sistema, por eso pensaba de esa forma, pero era verdad que él no quería rendirse tan pronto, no quería dejar a las personas que lo hacía sentir feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Cansado salió de la ducha tras terminar de bañarse y se dispuso a vestirse y preparar un rápido desayuno mientras su mente parecía no querer abandonar aquellos complicados temas, se movía por su vacío apartamento casi como un autómata.

Ahora con la cabeza un poco más fría podía decir que había estado exagerando, Shinka-san no había hecho en realidad nada comprometedor ni había intentado nada con Kirishima, sus celos eran infundados, debía tranquilizarse antes de hacer un enorme circo de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, pese a que estaba más tranquilo aún algo de todo eso le molestaba. ¿Realmente tenía que esperar a que una mujer quisiera seducir a su novio para demostrarle al hombre que lo quería? Él no era una persona precisamente demostrativa, pero la noche anterior entre su embriaguez había pensado en algo que por mucho que su mente ahora sobria se negara a admitir era cierto. ¿Si se había esforzado tanto por Takano en el pasado, por qué no podía hacer lo mismo por Kirishima?

-Ah, estoy dando vueltas como un perro que persigue su cola, nada de esto tiene sentido.- Se quejó mientras se sentaba a tomar casi a regañadientes su café, ingiriendo junto a él una píldora con la esperanza de que su resaca menguara un poco y luego comió lo poco que pudo sin sentir que su estómago estuviera por rechazar el alimento. Sería un largo día sintiéndose tan mal.

Además estaba ese otro vergonzoso asunto, no podía creer que había en parte discutido su vida sexual con Masamune pero eso había hecho que un pequeño asuntito saliera a la luz. Había pasado tres años en una relació siendo pasivo. Su orgullo estaba levemente herido a decir verdad, no se había realmente percatado de ese detalle, su intimidad con Zen era siempre dirigida por el editor, las cosas eran así, había llegado a acostumbrarse, no era que no disfrutara del sexo con su pareja pero ahora que lo pensaba no era justo y a decir verdad podía decir que era hasta casi humillante.

Él siempre se dejaba llevar, el castaño era quien iniciaba el contacto y de una manera o de otra siempre terminaba totalmente sumiso ante los deseos de ambos y que él quedara _abajo, _por decirlo de alguna manera, era lo que para ellos ya se sentía como lo natural.

Aún con esas, la duda se había ya plantado en su mente y no podría desterrarla con facilidad. ¿Cómo se vería Zen bajo él? ¿Sería tan soez como siempre o mostraría una faceta más tímida? ¿Sería ruidoso? Dios, ahora que lo pensaba dudaba mucho que el editor tuviera experiencia con otros hombres además de él, eso quería decir que probablemente el castaño fuera _virgen_.

Ante semejante revelación se ahogó con el café y comenzó a toser ruidosamente, escupiendo el negro líquido y manchando su camisa en el proceso.

-¡MIERDA! ¡CARAJO! ¡ZEN, ESTO ES TU CULPA!- Intentando recomponerse sintiendo que hasta sus orejas ardían negó con su cabeza, no podía ser que él hubiera estado pensado en semejantes cosas y molestó fue a cambiarse, no podía presentarse en la oficina vistiendo ropa manchada.

Estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa y peinarse, tratando de mejorar su aspecto en lo posible aunque su ceño fruncido y sus ojeras no le ayudaran demasiado cuando su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente sobre la cama donde lo había dejado esa mañana, malhumorado tomó el aparato y atendió sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

-¿Qué quiere?

-_¡Uy! ¡Pero qué genio tenemos hoy! ¿Dónde estás osito? ¿En serio te fuiste ya a tomar el tren? ¿Tengo que ir a buscarte a la estación? _

-No me vengas con tus pendejadas ahora, Zen, es temprano, estoy en mi apartamento.- Contestó masajeando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos en un intento por mitigar su mal estar general.

-_¿En serio? ¡Estoy abajo? ¿Estas bien? Es raro que estes demorado ¿necesitas que suba? ¿Te sentís mal? _

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Cuestionó un tanto perdido mientras apoyaba el teléfono en su hombro, ladeando su cabeza para sostenerlo ahí contra su oreja mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata. -Ahora bajo, esperame, no vengas, idiota.

_-Takafumi son las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana, llevo aquí más de cinco minutos.- _Explicó el editor sorprendido ante el despiste de su pareja. -_Oh, no me digas que te emborrachaste ¿Te está tratando mal la resaca? _

-¡Pudrete!- Contestó cortando la llamada para luego comprobar en su celular que el mayor tenía razón, era tarde. -¡Carajo!- Apresurado terminó de acomodarse, tomó sus llaves, el celular el portafolios y salió casi desesperado al ascensor para ir al encuentro de su pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me corto.- Comentó el castaño con un leve puchero antes de comenzar a reírse.

En el asiento de atrás, Shinka se reía divertida al haber escuchado la conversación y negó suavemente con su cabeza. -No sé si pensar que es admirable que pueda tratar y bromear así con alguien tan serio como Yokozawa-san o pensar que usted es solo un suicida que está viendo hasta dónde puede llegar antes de que lo maten.

El castaño comenzó a reírse más fuerte mientras guardaba su celular y miraba en dirección a la entrada del edificio. -Takafumi no es tan malo como parece, en realidad es un tierno.

La mujer lo miró como si una segunda cabeza hubiera crecido en el hombro del que era su jefe y torció el gesto. -Tierno no es un adjetivo que yo usaría para calificar a Yokozawa-san, siempre parece estar enojado, entiendo que esa sea su forma de ser pero de ahí a ser tierno..

-¡Oh, creeme, es un tierno! Si lo vieras con delantal haciendo la cena mientras le pregunta a Hiyo sobre si necesita ayuda con sus deberes entenderías porqué digo que es adorable.

-Empiezo a darle la razón respecto a que Marukawa es un manicomio, y de los locos usted va al primero, con todo respeto se lo digo.- Contestó divertida entre leves risitas y al ver por la ventana pudo notar al agente de ventas trotando en dirección al vehículo para poco después subirse en el asiento del acompañante. -Buenos días, Yokozawa-san.

El agente de ventas se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer sentada en la parte trasera pero luego relajó solo un poco su expresión, tenía que calmarse, no podía estar siempre tal alterado por la sola presencia de ella. -Buenos días, Shinka-san, disculpe la demora tuve algunos inconvenientes esta mañana. - Explicó escuetamente girándose a ver al castaño que lo miraba pucheroso. -¿Y vos qué?

-¿La saludas a ella y a mi que me parta un rayo?- Cuestionó con un infantil tono de reproche.

-En serio ¿Qué edad tienes? - Preguntó molesto y rodando los ojos. -Arranca que llegaremos tarde.

-Ah, pero van conmigo y como yo soy el superior de ambos no habrá problema, saludame como corresponde Takaumi, es una orden.- Decretó con la diversión tiñendo su voz.

-¡Sólo usas la carta de ser el superior cuando te conviene! -Protestó masajeando sus palpitantes sienes con sus manos, se le partía la cabeza, en serio no estaba para esas pendejadas. -Buenos días, Kirishima, ahora arrancá el maldito auto.

-Buenos días, Takafumi.- Contestó divertido arrancando el motor para dirigirse a la editorial. -Creí que dijiste que no ibas a emborracharte anoche, claramente tienes resaca.- Comentó con un dejo de preocupación que los otros ocupantes del vehículo pudieron escuchar claramente.

-Es culpa de Masamune, tampoco bebimos demasiado.- Mintió mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventanilla. -Solo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza.

-¿Seguro? Quizás deberías haberte quedado a descansar.

-Solo es una leve migraña, no voy a faltar al trabajo por eso, no digas tonterías.- Alegó más relajadamente.

-¿Qué pasó qué te demoraste hoy?- Preguntó curioso el castaño, no eran normales los retrasos en el menor.

-Nada, solo me desperté un poco más tarde y tuve un accidente con el café asique tuve que volver a cambiarme.- Explicó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no quería pensar en _cuál _había sido la causa de ese accidente y _en qué_ estaba pensado para que ocurriera.

Shinka sonrió mientras los observaba, claramente los dos hombres habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí, se trataban con tanta intimidad que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y si sumaba eso a las palabras que su jefe había dicho sobre el agente de ventas comenzaba a hacerse una idea de que ellos dos eran más que simples amigos. Mirándolos bien se veían bien juntos, serían una bonita pareja, Yokozawa parecía hasta menos gruñón junto al castaño.

Y así fue el resto del camino a Marukawa, los hombre sostenían una charla amena mientras ella se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías personales que mucho tenían que ver con esos dos haciendo cosas más interesantes que solo hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía concentrarse, estaba hundido en estadísticas e informes y para rematar acababa de llegarle desde el departamento Emerald una propuesta para hacer un evento con una de sus autoras más vendidas, tenía que leer la propuesta porque más tarde tendría reunión con la comisión directiva, Takano, el editor a cargo del la mangaka y la propia autora.

Estaba molesto, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de "demostrar" sus sentimientos a Kirishima y en el deseo creciente que sentía por querer dominar al editor por primera vez. Tiempo atrás Zen le había soltado esa burrada de que aún le faltaba mucho para dominarlo y ciertamente ahora esas palabras le molestaban aún más que en aquel entonces.

El problema con todo eso era ¿Él realmente estaba dispuesto a _seducir_ a su pareja sin morir en el intento? Era complicado, él no era del tipo apasionado ni mucho menos seductor ¿Cómo mierda podía llevar a cabo aquella hazaña sin morir de vergüenza?

-Yokozawa-san, éstos papeles necesitan su firma.- Dijo Henmi, acercandose indolente al escritorio para dejarle más trabajo sobre éste, ignorando absolutamente el mal humor que parecía tener su jefe ese día. Todo aquel que trabajara en el departamento de ventas había tenido que aprender a vivir con el carácter podrido de su jefe de buenas o malas maneras, aunque bueno Henmi podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que desde que Yokozawa se hiciera amigo de Kirishima su carácter se había dulcificado bastante.

-Ahora los veo, Henmi-san.- Contestó casi en un gruñido tomando aquella documentación. Ahora no era el momento para estar distraído, tenía que enfocarse en sus funciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en su tercer día se sentía más cómoda con el trabajo, iba entendiendo mejor las cosas y podía trabajar sin Yamada preguntandole cada diez minutos si iba bien, empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a eso de los storyboards, no era lo mismo ni por asoma a un manuscrito de literatura pero tenía su propio arte y belleza, además, jamás habría imaginado que iba a tener la oportunidad de estar laborando codo a codo con Ijuuin Kyo-sensei, su mangaka favorito desde adolescente.

Alzó sus ojos esmeralda para ver a su jefe discutir con el autor por unos dibujos y recuadros que el hombre se negaba a cambiar, estaban hablando a los gritos y parecía que iban a matarse pero eso la hizo sonreír.

Todos los artistas tienen su carácter, aquel mangaka no era la excepción, claramente él quería defender su trabajo de una corrección que no creía necesaria pero si se fijaba bien Kirishima también mostraba sus argumentos con genialidad. Lo admiraba, ese hombre era entregado a su trabajo y claramente era muy bueno en lo que hacía por algo había llegado a donde estaba como jefe de la revista _Japun _de shounen manga.

Ambos eran hombres apuestos, ciertamente, podría ponerse a _shipearlos _si no fuera porque había visto la forma en que su jefe se trataba con el jefe de ventas, serían una pareja increíble esos dos, apostaba a que Zen tenía que ser de esos novios cargosos y juguetones que están jodiendo todo el tiempo.

Suspiró resignada, ella y su imaginación ¿No podía parar de volver gays en su cabeza a todos los hombres atractivos que conocía? Tenía que recordarse que no los hombres eran putos para su desgracia.

-¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente!- Gritó Kirishima, ya superado por los caprichos de su autor. -Tomemos un descanso para almorzar.- Pidió tras ver la hora, nuevamente pasaban de la una de la tarde. -A las dos los quiero a todos aquí para continuar y piensa en lo que te he dicho, Ijuuin-sensei, esa escena es aburrida y difícil de leer tienes que cambiarla. - Dijo dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, escuchando el suspiro generalizado mientras él salía de sala y tomaba su celular para llamar a su pareja.

Apenas sonó tres veces antes de que la voz profesional del agente de ventas atendiera. -_Yokozawa Takafumi habla. _

-Takafumi ¿Dónde estás? Se escucha mucho ruido de fondo estoy en mi descanso ¿Almorzamos juntos?

-_Acabo de salir de libros Marimo._\- Contestó el agente de ventas con un resoplido fijando su vista entonces el el reloj de su muñeca. -_Y tengo reunión a las dos y media, estoy volviendo a la editorial. _

-Aún así podemos almorzar juntos ¿Nos encontramos en la cafetería _Los amigos_ aquí a la vuelta?- Propuso alegremente mientras se encaminaba a su oficina divertido al escuchar los leves gruñidos de queja de su pareja del otro lado de la línea.

-_Bien, llegaré en diez minutos cuánto mucho, ordena por mi. _

-Claro, conozco tus gustos.- Contestó divertido, soltando una carcajada ante la queja del otro hombre y el tono intermitente que vino después, le había cortado. Tras tomar su abrigo junto a su billetera salió de la editorial a la cafetería para tener un almuerzo tranquilo con su oso, después de dos días en los que apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Mientras tanto Shinka estaba recogiendo su maletín para salir de la reunión cuando sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y sonrió suavemente. -¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo, Ijuuin-sensei?

-Si, de hecho si, me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo, Shinka-san. - Preguntó el hombre con una leve sonrisa cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, se veía un poco menos desalineado, al menos se había afeitado la barba de varios días que tenía cuando le conoció pero se veía agotado.

-Ah, claro, eso me gustaría, no conozco a nadie aquí así que de todos modos pensaba almorzar sola.- Contestó con simplicidad, retirándose del lugar junto al autor ante la mirada atónita de los ayudantes, Yamada y Shizuku quien parecía observarla con profundo odio igual que el día anterior.

-Bien, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí donde podriamos comer tranquilos.- Continuó el mangaka llamando al ascensor una vez que estuvieron frente a él.

-No sé si deba salir del edificio en horas de trabajo.

-Es el descanso para almorzar y estas conmigo, nadie te dirá nada.- Alegó con una sonrisa ladina el escritor cediendo el paso a la joven una vez que las puertas se abrieron.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en usted está vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah, estoy agotada.- Murmuró la mujer tras sentarse en el cómodo asiento de ese cubículo en esa cafetería concurrida.

-Lamento que tu primera semana de trabajo haya tenido que ser tan dura por mi causa Shinka-san.- Comentó amablemente el autor con una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

La joven sonrió y negó con su cabeza. -No se preocupe, estoy muy feliz de trabajar con usted, no pensé que se me diera una oportunidad así cuando entre a trabajar aquí.- Explicó con más ánimos. -Es mi mangaka favorito, vale la pena estarme dejando la vida en esto si usted continúa publicando.

-Me halagas Shinka-san.- Contestó mientras tomaba el menú para ordenar algo. -¿Cómo fue que terminaste trabajando en Marukawa? Escuché que vienes de otra editorial.

-Si, así es, vengo de la editorial "_Originals_" era editora de literatura.- Contestó con una sonrisa dulce. -Todo esto está siendo una especie de interesante aventura para mi, nunca había trabajado en manga.

-Pero _"Originals" _está en Sapporo ¿No es así?

-Si, me mudé desde allá el viernes pasado, el sabado recien pude tomar posesión del departamento que había alquilado, así que pasé la primera noche en un hotel el fin de semana mudandome y bueno, usted sabe cómo viene siendo mi vida hasta hoy desde el lunes. - Resopló agotada.

-Ahora entiendo porque se ve tan cansada, ha sido una semana muy difícil.

-Si mucho, pero me voy adaptando, mis gatos estan felices en su nueva casa aunque todavía me odian por haberlos dejado por cuatro días en una guardería.

El mangaka no pudo evitar reír ante sus palabras y negó suavemente con su cabeza. -¿Por eso se retiró ayer a media tarde?

-Exacto, tenía que ir a buscarlos, no tengo hijos pero mis mascotas son tan exigentes como sí lo fueran.- Contestó divertida, reparando en la mesera que los saludaba para luego preguntar si ya iban a ordenar y tras decir ambos su pedido la vieron retirarse.

-Ya veo, no podía tener mascotas, morirían de hambre en algún descuido.- Admitió el autor encogiéndose de hombros. -Shinka-san yo quería invitarla para agradecerle haberme levantado el ánimo y recordarme porqué hago esto.

-Ijuuin-sensei no tiene que…

-Kyo.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó ante la interrupción del hombre, mirándolo entre curiosa y sorprendida.

-Llameme Kyo por favor, no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo fuera del trabajo.- Contestó relajadamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella se removió un poco incómoda en su lugar pero luego asintió con su cabeza. -Bien, como prefieras entonces, Kyo, entonces puede decirme Reika.- Autorizó relajándose un poco. -Pero como le decía no tiene que agradecerme, no solo es mi trabajo, sino que como fan realmente me entristeceria que usted dejará de publicar y era en serio eso de que mi mejor amiga me llamaría en ataque de histeria desde Sapporo si el manga se retrasara. - Bromeó alegremente.

-De todos modos quería agradecerte Reika, no estoy pasando un buen momento como bien notaste pero tenes razón en que mi yo de veinte años me daría una buena patada en la cara si dejara todo ahora.

-Entonces agradescase a usted mismo, por no permitirse renunciar aunque las cosas sean duras y por cierto espero que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en su vida privada se solucione pronto, no hay mal que dure cien años.

-Ni culo que lo resista.- Contestó el autor divertido al ver a la joven frente a él comenzar a reírse totalmente distendida, no quería ponerla incómoda, ya antes había cometido el error de ser demasiado invasivo con la gente, no era precisamente bueno para relaciones interpersonales pero esa mujer llamaba poderosamente su atención, esperaba al menos poder tenerla como amiga.

Su brote de depresión se debía que tras tres años de intentar cortejar a Misaki Takahashi, un joven atractivo que lo había rescatado de su peor momento hacía seis años atrás, finalmente se había dado por vencido.

Misaki sostenía una relación con el afamado novelista y escritor estrella de Marukawa Usami Akihiko y aunque al principio había decidido conquistar al chico a como diera lugar sin prestarle atención a ese escritor sobrevalorado tras cientos de rechazos de parte del chico finalmente se encontró a sí mismo agotado, triste, con el corazón roto, sintiendo que la realidad lo abofeteaba con una fuerza inusitada al gritarle que nunca podría tener a Misaki, que finalmente debía aceptar que moriría solo, que a nadie le importaba él ni su trabajo y el espiral de ideas trágicas se había llevado lo mejor de él, dejándolo abatido y desesperado, sin inspiración ni motivación.

En el medio de todo eso esa mujer había aparecido, obligandolo a recordarse porque amaba tanto su trabajo, de dónde sacaba su inspiración, y al pensar en sus fans no pudo evitar llegar a la idea de que Misaki también se sentiría muy decepcionado si él dejara de publicar o si retrasaba la llegada del nuevo tomo de _The kan. _Estaba agradecido con ella, sentía que podían llegar a llevarse bien, en esos momentos sin tener en quien apoyarse la idea de tener una amiga lo animaba.

-Por cierto, me dijiste que me contarías cómo fue que mi manga llego a tus manos, es un buen momento ¿No te parece?

-Creí haberle dicho, Kyo-san, que esa clase de historias se disfrutan mejor con una cerveza.- Bromeó pero luego se encogió de hombros. -Pero bueno, ya que estamos, no veo porque no contarle. - Contestó con calma mientras sonreía al recordar el pasado, su mirada esmeralda entonces se llenó de una nostalgia sobrecogedora que dejó al mangaka expectante. -Mi padre falleció cuando tenía dieciséis años, estaba pasando por momentos muy duros, las cosas en mi casa no eran sencillas y yo era una adolescente, mi mejor amiga ya no sabía cómo animarme.- Explicó con tranquilidad. -Ella siempre estaba ahí, a pesar de ser muy mala para animar a la gente quería darme consuelo, habían pasado unos meses desde que mi padre falleciera y pasé el peor cumpleaños que alguien puede tener, mis diecisiete siguen siendo al día de la fecha el peor cumpleaños que he tenido y entonces Aki-chan vino a buscarme después de clases, íbamos al mismo instituto pero cursabamos en salones diferentes y me regaló el primer tomo de _The Kan_, que acababa de salir, las dos éramos muy fans del anime y el manga, seguimos siéndolo aunque seamos adultas. - Continuó su historia con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Ese día me tiró el manga a la cara mientras gritaba _"Ésta es la mejor mierda que leí en mucho tiempo, asique toma, si no te alegras por esto te podes ir ya sabes a donde, no voy a ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas para siempre, leelo, reite y volve a ser la de siempre Rei-chan o me voy a enojar contigo." _

Ijuuin la miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. -Su amiga tiene algunos problemas de personalidad ¿Cierto?

-Si, es voluble como ella sola, supongo que es el temperamento del artista, ella también es dibujante.- Explicó con una gran sonrisa, con sus ojos brillando de manera particular al hablar de aquella mujer. -Al final de cuentas Aki-chan tenía razón, leí su manga y logró hacerme reír como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía, me levanto mucho el ánimo y estaba feliz porque sabía que Aki me lo había dado con sus mejores intenciones para alegrarme, antes de darme cuenta me volví una fan de usted, tengo todos los tomos y sus dos art-books, es un poco vergonzoso tener que decir todo esto teniendo en cuenta que ahora estamos trabajando juntos. Pero gracias, yo también tengo que agradecerle, gracias a su historia al menos el duelo se volvió menos doloroso por momentos en aquella época.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi saber que mi trabajo fue tan importante para alguien que me lee.- Dijo un poco sobrecogido por la historia.

-A esto me refería cuando hable con usted, tiene muchos fans, para muchos puede ser sólo entretenimiento y tiene razón al pensar que si usted deja de dibujar quizás encuentren otra cosa para leer, pero también hay muchos otros como yo a los que su historia los ha ayudado a sobrellevar tiempos duros y su manga es algo más que simple entretenimiento y también hay otros enfermitos mentales como mi amiga que de tenerlo a usted enfrente se desmayaría de la emoción mientras grita que lo ama sin importarle si su esposo esta al lado de ella o no.- Comentó entre risas alegres.

El autor comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras les servían su comida y se disponían a almorzar. -Sin quererlo me ha dado ánimos, quizás le haga caso a Kirishima-san y modifique esa escena que tanto le fastidia.

-Me alegra, no olvide mencionarle al jefe que va a hacerle caso bajo mi concejo, quizás consiga sumar un par de puntos.- Bromeó correspondiendo a sus risas mientras se disponían a almorzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía un rato que Kirishima había visto entrar a su nueva editora acompañada de su problemático autor a la confitería, y agradecía que ninguno de los dos hubiera reparado en su presencia.

Era curioso ver a Ijuuin Kyo hablar tan tranquilamente con alguien al parecer por voluntad propia, sus ojos estaban atentos al par, no podía escuchar su conversación desde tan lejos pero sí que podía notar la forma en que reían mientras conversaban y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Le alegraba que estuvieran llevándose bien, Shinka-san había resultado ser buena en su trabajo y bien predispuesta a aprender, había llegado como caída del cielo a solucionar el asunto de su deprimido mangaka y su falta de inspiración para trabajar, además Ijuuin era alguien muy solitario, después de años de trabajar junto a él le alegraba ver que al menos el hombre no era tan reacio a socializar como parecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yokozawa entró en la cafetería, tras haber trotado un poco para llegar hasta ahí, se le había hecho un poco tarde y había demorado un poco más de lo que había pensado.

Miró a su alrededor mientras ingresaba, buscando a su novio para ir a sentarse con él y no demoró mucho en encontrarlo, Kirishima siempre resaltaba a donde quiera que él estuviera sin embargo algo llamó su atención.

Zen parecía distraído, miraba a un punto inconcreto mientras sonreía con su rostro apoyado sobre una de sus manos con su plato de comida frente a él sin tocarlo. Eso lo hizo girar su cabeza, buscando qué era lo que tenía al editor tan abstraído y su corazón se encogió al mismo tiempo que sentía su estómago cerrarse al ver que a unas cuantas mesas de distancia estaba Shinka Reika conversando con Ijuuin Kyo.

¿Kirishima estaba mirada a esa mujer? Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a poner su mirada sobre su pareja mientras se acercaba a él confirmando con horror que si, el castaño estaba mirándola con esa estúpida sonrisa tranquila y distraída en sus labios.

Molestó dejó caer su maletín sobre la mesa con excesiva fuerza, sacando al castaño del trance mientras se sentaba frente a él. -Lo siento, me demoré un poco.- Saludó de mala manera, carraspeando un poco para tranquilizarse.

-No importa, llegaste qué es lo importante.- Alegó el castaño volviendo toda su atención a su oso gruñón, arqueando una ceja. -¿Ocurrió algo que estás tan molesto?

-No,nada de eso, estoy bien.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba para disponerse a almorzar, relajándose un poco, estaba imaginando cosas, debía convencerse de que Kirishima _NO_ estaba mirando a esa mujer. -Gracias por pedir por mi.

-No hay de qué, Takafumi, ya te extrañaba después de dos días sin casi verte ¿Te quedaras esta noche en mi casa?

-Si, tengo una reunión con Masamune, y una mangaka sobre un evento de firmas ahora a las dos y media pero cuando termine, si no tengo más trabajo, iré a tu casa a ver a Hiyo.

-¿Y te quedaras?- Consultó con una sonrisa ladina.

-Como molestas, si, si, me quedaré.- Contestó desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Y si Zen si estaba mirando a esa mujer? ¿Y si le interesaba?

-Bien, entonces te veré esta noche cuando salga del trabajo, hoy no volveré tan tarde, casi terminamos si tenemos suerte mañana estará listo para llevarlo a la imprenta el storyboard, por cierto Hiyo está preocupara por ti, me mandó a decirte que espera verte pronto.

-Oh, le llevaré un regalo entonces.- Contestó con una leve sonrisa, le alegraba saber que Hiyo preguntaba por él cuando pasaba un par de días sin ir a casa de los Kirishima.

Zen por su parte lo miraba mientras almorzaban juntos, al parecer se había preocupado de más al pensar que su novio estaba más irritado de lo normal, ahora se veía más relajado, como siempre y eso lo dejaba tranquilo. -Es buena idea, además dijo que quiere practicar una receta contigo de lo que aprendió en economía doméstica.

-Luego le escribiré para saber si necesita que lleve algo a casa.

El almuerzo había pasado tranquilamente entre charlas triviales y comentarios del trabajo pero la mente del jefe de ventas no estaba realmente ocupada en eso sino en su preocupación. No podía creer que estuviera planteandose seriamente seguir el consejo de Masamune, pero tras atrapar a su novio mirando embobado a esa mujer empezaba a pensar que quizás tenía razón.

Agradeció que Shinka y el mangaka se hubieran retirado antes que ellos y mientras él regresaba a la editorial acompañado de su novio tomó su decisión.

No, no iba a dejar que nadie le quitará a su amante y no pensaba permitir que Zen pusiera su atención en nadie más, esto era la guerra, al menos así se sentía y no iba a renunciar sin pelear.

El problema era ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Kirishima siempre era el de las cosas vergonzosas e innecesarias ¿Qué podía hacer por él para que entendiera que lo quería, para ganarse su atención?

El editor llevaba un rato hablándole mientras estaban dentro del ascensor que los devolvería a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo pero no estaba escuchándolo en lo más mínimo, solo veía sus labios moverse.

Labios, beso… Kirishima siempre estaba molestando para robarle besos en la oficina, quizás podría empezar por eso. Miró de reojo el panel del aparato estaban a punto de llegar a su piso asique sin pensarlo realmente, no queriendo darse la chance a sí mismo de arrepentirse, avanzó dos pasos y tomó al editor por la barbilla, haciendo que se inclinara un poco, desgraciadamente el castaño era más algo que él asique tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para poder robarle un beso.

Pero no, un simple besito no iba a ser suficiente para alguien como su novio asique apagando a su conciencia se concentró en volver ese nexo una acalorada lucha entre sus lenguas, negándose a dejarse vencer esta vez, invadiendo cada resquicio de la boca contraría, acariciando suavemente en el paladar y cuando el timbrado del aparato le advirtió que las puertas estaban por abrirse se apartó, con sus mejillas ardiendo observando la mirada sorprendida que el mayor le devolvía, sonrojado y aun jadeando por algo de aire. -Te veré esta noche en casa.- Y tras esas palabras soltadas con toda la compostura que en realidad no tenía salió huyendo del ascensor rumbo a su oficina.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y el editor en jefe de _Japun_ estaba parado, apoyado contra una de las metalizadas paredes mientras intentaba hilar un pensamiento coherente _¡Por Dios santo! ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? ¿Quién era ese hombre y que había hecho con su Takafumi? _

No podía creerlo, no se lo había esperado, Yokozawa jamás iniciaba ese tipo de contactos en la oficina y ese no había sido un besito ¡Por Dios que se había quedado con todo el aire de sus pulmones! Además ese había sido ¿Un beso de despedida? ¿Desde cuando Yokozawa daba besos de despedida? No ue se quejara, estaba encantado, tan encantado que si no dejaba de recrearse en el sabor de la lengua de su pareja iba a necesitar hacer una parada en el baño antes de volver al trabajo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso que le correspondía bajó un poco aletargado, intentando recomponerse para continuar con sus funciones ahora con una exagerada sonrisa en sus labios. Takafumi le había dado un beso de despedida y buenos deseos, se le podía caer la editorial encima que él no iba a cambiar esa cara de idiota en lo que quedara de día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tenido casi un colapso, no podía creer que había conseguido el valor de prácticamente acosar a su novio en el ascensor de la editorial ¡Ese era su lugar de trabajo! ¿Con qué calidad moral iba a reprocharle a ahora a Kirishima cada vez que intentara algo así en la oficina?

Presentarse a la junta con semblante serio había sido todo un desafío, todo había salido bien a final de cuentas pero cuando esta terminó y se disponía a regresar a su oficina escuchó el llamado de takano.

-Espera, Takafumi.- Lo interceptó parándose a su lado con el ceño fruncido. -Oye ¿Te sientes bien?- Consultó más serio, algo que dejó sorprendido al agente de ventas, quien parpadeo un par de veces por la pregunta.

-Si, Masamune ¿Por qué?

-Anoche bebiste de más.- Le recordó estirando una mano para apoyarla en su frente. -No, no tienes fiebre.- Comentó pensativo. -Estuviste algo distraído en la junta y llegaste todo rojo, pensé que quizás estabas trabajando enfermo, no sería la primera vez que lo harías.

Y Con esas palabras el rostro del agente de ventas volvió a mutar a una notoria tonalidad rojiza que pobló tanto sus mejillas como sus orejas. -Estoy bien, Masamune, no te preocupes.

-Oh ¿Seguro estas bien?- Inquirió ahora curioso, mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Estas nervioso?

-¡Ya callate, Masamune! ¡Encargate de tus asuntos!- Regañó dispuesto a dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino pero se vio impedido por la mano del morocho que lo había tomado del brazo y lo arrastraba dentro de uno de los salones de juntas que estaba vacío.

-¿Qué pasó? - Inquierió en cuanto lo soltó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No pasa absolutamente nada, déjame en paz, ya tengo que irme en realidad, ve a molestar a Onodera.

-A él puedo molestarlo después, ahora ¿Por qué el sonrojo y los nervios? Anoche estabas todo enojado y deprimido por el asunto con Kirishima y hoy estás distraído y sonrojado ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora sí te tocó anoche?

-¡Pudrete!

-No seas tan apático y cuéntame ¿Solucionaron las cosas? No me digas que tuvieron un rápidito en la oficina antes de la junta.- Bromeó quedándose boquiabierto ante el gesto de su amigo, parpadeando un par de veces. -¡Oh, Dios! ¡Takafumi, no te tenía como el tipo de persona que…!

-¡NO ASUMAS ESAS COSAS, MASAMUNE! - Protestó antes de que el otro pudiera completar la idea, frotando su rostro con una mano. -Nada de eso, solo estoy arrepintiéndome de escucharte cuando sé que no eres más que un imbécil.

-¿Escucharme? ¡Ah! ¡¿Así que si vas a mover el culo en lugar de esperar a que una zorra se lo lleve?!

-¿No te hartas de ser un idiota?- Contestó rodando los ojos. -Escucha, tengo que irme, Hiyori está esperándome en cas así que no fastidies ahora.

-Oh, claro, claro, adelante ¿Quién soy yo para apartar a una buena madre de sus deberes de esposa?

-¡Morite, Masamune!- Chilló saliendo de la sala con un gran portazo ignorando las sonoras carcajadas del enfermito de su amigo.

De mal humor fue a su oficina, junto sus cosas y se despidió de sus subordinados, eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, muy temprano pero había terminado con lo necesario asique podía irse, nadie iba a detenerlo tampoco.

Le escribió a Hiyori para preguntarle si tenía que llevar algo a casa y tras recibir una corta lista de compras se encaminó a un mercado para buscar lo que ella le pedía y de paso comprar un paquete de dulces para la chica a modo de disculpa por desaparecer por dos días.

Sonrió complacido cuando apenas cruzar el _genkan_ sintió a Sorata frotandose en sus piernas mientras ronroneaba el cántico alegre de Hiyori que desde la cocina la daba la bienvenida.

Si, se sentía en casa.

No demoró en llegar donde la preadolescente entregadole las compras y su presente.

-Se ve bien, Onii-chan, ahora preparo la merienda para que los comamos juntos.- Alegó alegremente mientras dejaba que el mayor se deshiciera del traje y el portafolios en la habitación de su padre.

Yokozawa entonces reparó en en la cantidad de ropa suya que descansaba en el armario de Kirishima, tenía incluso ropa casual y de entrecasa mezclada entre las que le pertenecían al mayor y con tranquilidad se colocó una remera blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón holgado antes de regresar al living donde Hiyo ya había dispuesto dos tazas de té junto a los dulces.

Miró con sorpresa la taza de la niña y arqueó una ceja. -¿Té?

-Si, ya estoy muy grande para seguir tomando chocolatada ¿No crees, Onii-chan?

Sonrió ante sus palabras y acarició suavemente su cabeza mientras asentía. -Si es lo que tu crees entonces esta bien, Hiyo. - Dijo sentándose a su lado. -¿Cuál es la receta que quieres intentar esta noche? Tu padre dijo que no volvería tan tarde hoy asique tal vez podamos cenar los tres.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno! Bueno quiero hacer esto, ahora te lo enseño. - Girándose buscó en su mochila su cuaderno y comenzó a explicarle la receta al mayor con gran alegría.

Y así pasó su tarde, entre alegres charlas con la chica antes de que entre ambos se dedicaran a preparar la cena.

Pese a que Kirishima le había dicho que no llegaría tan tarde pasadas las nueve de la noche tuvo que pedirle a Hiyori que cenara y fuera a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenía escuela y él se quedó en el living, sentado en el sofá esperando por su pareja.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el televisor frente a él sin prestarle atención al programa que éste emitía, estaba más entretenido pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento para atraer la atención de su pareja.

Tenía un par de ideas, pero la verdad fuera dicha, no creía poder llevarlas a cabo realmente, pasaban de las once de la noche cuando escuchó ruido en el pasillo y las voces de su pareja la nueva vecina despidiéndose mutuamente.

Con renovada determinación fue a la cocina y se dispuso a calentar la cena para el editor.

-Ya estoy en casa…- Se escuchó el murmullo junto al ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y pocos después los pasos de editor dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Estoy en la cocina.- Anuncio haciéndose notar sin alzar demasiado la voz, Hiyo ya dormía y no quería despertarla.

-Mmmm huele bien ¿Qué hay para cenar?- Preguntó Kirishima, alegre pero agotado entrando en la estancia.

-Hiyo y yo hicimos_ katsudon _para cenar, ve a lavarte las manos que enseguida lo sirvo, ella ya esta dormida.

-¿Oh? ¿Me esperabas para cenar?- Canturreo mientras abrazaba las caderas de su amante, apegándose a su espalda.

-¿Y qué si así lo hice? Ve a lavarte las manos Zen y déjame que estoy calentando la comida, puedes ocacionar un accidente, idiota.- Reprochó en tono bajo, girando apenas la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos juguetones del editor y su sonrisa ladina.

-Así sí da gusto llegar a casa, deberías solo mudarte de una vez, Takafumi.

-Deja de balbucear tonterías.- Pidió, respirando profundo antes de girarse y tomar al mayor del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo a él para besar sus labios menos apasionadamente que la última vez, haciendo del beso una caricia mutua, lánguida y dulce, y tras separarse con las mejillas aun ardiendo lo miró a los ojos. -Bienvenido a casa, ahora andá a lavarte las manos.- Ordenó soltandolo para volver a lo que hacía.

Kirishima se quedó estático, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hacer lo que le fue pedido, dirigiéndose al baño con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios, solo sabría Dios que mosca le había picado a su osito gruñon, pero no se quejaba, para nada.

Cenaron juntos entre amena conversación y luego se encargaron entre ambos de dejar la cocina presentable antes de irse a dormir.

-Sabes, Takafumi, estas muy adorable hoy.- Comentó mientras se subía la cama, abrazando las caderas de su amante para atraerlo contra él.

-¿Adorable? Estás chiflado, Zen, soy un hombre ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo?

-Los hombres también pueden ser adorables, pero estas muy… - Dudo de qué adjetivo usar y solo negó con su cabeza, tirando del cuerpo del menor para dejarlo recostado en la cama y colocarse sobre él. -Tus besos me dejaron deseando más ¿Sabias?

-Ey, Zen, tenemos trabajo mañana y vos estás agotado, no me vengas con estas cosas ahora. - Alegó frunciendo el ceño.

-Vos fuiste el que empezó ¿Querías provocarme, Takafumi? - Consultó mientras se inclinaba sobre él rozando sus bocas sin llegar a besalo.

-No te fuerces a pesar si simplemente no tienes neuronas para hacerlo, estas diciendo estupideces.- Se defendió con el ceño fruncido.

-Hazte responsable de esto.- Exigió ignorando el insulto, tomando la mano del agente de ventas para ponerla sobre su semi erección, haciendole notar su estado.

Yokozawa tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en los ojos ámbar de su pareja antes de por su propia cuenta comenzar a acariciar el leve bulto sobre la tela, chasqueando su lengua ante la mirada arrogante y victoriosa del mayor.

Ese imbécil. Le iba a enseñar.

Apoyando su mano disponible sobre el pecho desnudo del castaño empujó hasta hacerlo caer en la cama y sobre él, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas y apoyando luego la mano que usó para empujarlo en la cama junto a su rostro. -No vamos a llegar al final, trabajamos mañana.- Declaró para después besar sus labios, acallando cualquier cosa que él editor tuviera pensado decir.

El beso pronto se volvió apasionado, sus lenguas luchaban fuera de sus bocas, acariciándose, reconociéndose mientras el menor acariciaba la semi erección de su pareja sobre el pantalón, masturbandolo lentamente, complacido de escuchar la respiración del castaño acelerarse.

Cuando el beso se cortó deslizó su boca por el cuello del más alto, lamiendo despacio, probando su piel mientras sus dedos se colaban bajo la ropa para dejar expuesta la virilidad erguida de su novio.

-Takafumi~

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar ese jadeó y continuó bajando, deslizando su lengua por la clavícula derecha para luego llegar a su pectoral dejando un suave beso sobre el pezón a su alcance, complacido de oír los leves suspiro que su amante estaba dejando escuchar y lentamente fue acomodándose entre sus piernas bajando con besos por el plano vientre hasta sentir la erección rozando su barbilla.

Alzó su mirada al rostro de su pareja, encontrándose con ese bello par de ojos que lo observaban expectantes y deseosos y pese a que estaba costandole su sangre y vida le mantuvo la mirada mientras abría su boca y sacaba su lengua para acariciar en círculos el enrojecido glande.

-Taka-ngh~

Lentamente fue dandole abrigo desde su boca, haciendo vació con sus mejillas mientras usaba su lengua para empujar la punta contra su paladar, descendiendo su cabeza para dejar entrar centimetro a centimetro cuanto podía del sexo de su amante.

La mano derecha del editor comenzó a pasearse por los cabellos de su pareja, apretando su mandíbula mientras veía con ojos entrecerrados los ojos azules que estaban decididos a enfrentarlo ¡Dios! ¡Eso era lo más erótico que había visto en demasiado tiempo! ¡Takafumi se la estaba chupando mientras lo miraba a los ojos! ¡Si estaba soñando mataría a quien lo despertara!

-Seguí… - Pidió mientras empujaba un poco su cabeza, marcándole un ritmo más acelerado y el agente de ventas no dudó en obedecer.

Bajaba y subía su cabeza por la extensión tan rápido como le era posible, tomándose unos segundos para respirar al sacarlo de su boca y recorrer las hinchadas venas del tronco con la lengua sin perder contacto visual, usando su mano derecha para comenzar a acariciar los tensos testículos.

Sabía que Zen iba a correrse pronto, la forma en que palpitaba contra su lengua se lo estaba dejando claro pero por si llegaba a tener dudas las forma en que él tiraba de su cabello y comenzaba a arquear su espalda eran una nueva confirmación.

-¡Taka-fumi… voy a…! - Advirtió apretando los párpados al sentir que su novio no se detenía al contrario ponía más empeño, succionandolo sin embargo ya no pudo tolerarlo más cuando en una de las bajadas el agente de ventas acunó su virilidad en su garganta. -¡Caraj-!- Gimoteó llevando su mano derecha a su boca para morderla en un intento de ahogar la exclamación apretando quizás con excesiva fuerza los cabellos viendo tras sus párpados cerrados las chispas de luz mientras su cuerpo sucumbía a los espasmos de un espectacular orgasmo, dejándose caer en la cama en cuanto su cuerpo se liberó de tensión.

No era que le gustara particularmente el sabor del semen, pero sabía lo mucho que a su pervertido novio le gustaba verlo _tragar_. Le costó un poco no ahogarse en cuanto el editor se liberó y conteniendo la simiente aún en su boca se apoyó sobre en sus manos mientras se incorporaba, esperando atento a que el castaño se recuperara un poco. En cuanto Kirishima abrió sus ojos y volvió a verlo a la cara, tragó marcando deliberadamente el movimiento de su garganta, haciendo evidente lo que hacía y luego sacó su lengua para lamer discretamente su labio inferior.

Bueno, podía sentirse orgulloso, la mirada y la expresión de Zen en ese momento era impagable e inclinándose volvió a besarlo antes de que el castaño hablara y arruinara el momento.

El beso fue aumentando de cadencia y antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo con la espalda contra el colchón y con el mayor sobre él intentando succionar su alma fuera de su cuerpo con sus manos reccorriendolo sin ningún permiso.

-Zen, te dije que no ibamos…- Intentó protestar al sentir los labios ajenos invadiendo indiscriminadamente su cuello.

-No puedes hacerme _eso _y esperar que me quede tranquilo, Takafumi.- La voz del editor enronquecida por el deseo era algo que ni bajo tortura admitiría lo mucho que lo calentaba, sin embargo los movimientos del mayor se estaban volviendo más lánguidos y aletargados.

-Estás a punto de quedarte dormido.- Contestó usando solo la suficiente fuerza como para quitarse al mayor de encima y devolverlo a su lugar en la cama sin ser demasiado brusco.

Agotado y frustrado el castaño se quedó tirado, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho. -Mierda…- Murmuró con la voz pastosa, claramente luchando contra el sueño que después de su orgamos se había hecho totalmente irrefrenable. -Cuando termine el ciclo Takafumi… no podrás ocultarte de mi ni en el inf-infierno.- Alegó arrastrando las letras.

Honestamente se le hizo divertido ver al hombre luchando contra su necesidad básica de descanso y no pudo evitar cierto orgullo al pensar que parte de ese agotamiento era responsabilidad suya. Después de todo los conejos de Takano sobre el acoso no eran tan inútiles. -Solo duerme, Zen.- Pidió acercándose a darle un ultimo y casto beso en los labios, evitando quejarse al sentir que el hombre lo abrazaba y se dejó arrastrar a los dominios de morfeo junto a su pareja.

Al parecer no sería tan complicado seducir a su novio y mantener su atención.

.-.-.-.-Continuará. -

Notas de Sioa: ¡Okeii! ¡¿Qué les pareció?! Debería cambiarle la calificación a esta cosa por culpa de ese casi lemon por cierto ¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno ¿Qué creen de este intento de Yokozawa de seducción? Pueden tirar ideas de lo que quieran ver xDDD

Por ahora me despido las veré pronto, no olviden comentar :D

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san


	5. Chapter 5

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Viernes 7 de Junio del 2019.

_**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **_

_**Capítulo 5: **_

_**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san **_

Escuchó el despertador de forma lejana y entreabrió los ojos con cansancio, parpadeando un par de veces antes de que el sonido se detuviera. Sintió algo cálido y confortable rodeándolo y para cuando pudo enfocar la vista y sentir su adormiladamente más atada a la realidad que los sueños cayó en la cuenta de que ese era el cuarto de su novio.

Despacio intentó moverse pero los brazos que lo rodeaban se apretaron más contra él.

-Shh, quieto.- Pidió la aletargada voz de su compañero mientras sentía su cuerpo acurrucarse más contra el propio.

-Hmn ¿Zen?- Murmuró girandose despacio para encarar el apacible rostro del mayor que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. -Muevete, tenemos que levantarnos.

-Mmmh, no.- Se quejó cual se fuera un niño pequeño que murmura un arrastrado _"cinco minutos más" _a su madre.

-Oye, sé que estás despierto, suéltame ya.- Pidió pero pese a sus palabras se quedó inmóvil en el abrazo, cerrando los ojos. -Ambos trabajamos.

-Solo unos arrumacos más y te dejo levantar.- Murmuró con la voz pastosa, comenzando a repartir besos por los hombros del menor hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando leves caricias con sus labios.

-Deja de hablar dormido cuando de hecho estás despierto.- Protestó moviéndose sin demasiada brusquedad pero quitándose de encima los brazos del editor para sentarse en la cama, frotando su rostro con una mano. -¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó estirandose para tomar su telefono y verificar que eran las siete menos cuarto, bien, al menos no era tarde.

-Oh, Takafumi, solo unos mimitos.- Pidió el castaño desde la cama estirandose tanto como el espacio de la cama se lo permitiera.

El agente de ventas lo miró por sobre el hombro, rodando sus ojos, el mayor era peor que un mocoso cuando se ponía cargoso en las mañana pero recordando se plan, apoyó su peso en una de sus manos en la cama y armándose de valor se giró para encararlo, inclinándose segundos después para dejar un suave beso en los labios del mayor. -Buenos días, Zen, es hora de levantarse.- ¡DIOOOOS! ¡QUE HORROR! ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN LO MATARA! ¿En serio acababa de decir algo tan vergonzoso? Se volteó dispuesto a huir antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones pero fue demasiado tarde.

El mayor lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró en la cama, colocándose sobre él. -¿Realmente pensaste que te iba a dejar ir tan fácil después de eso? - Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba las manos del jefe de ventas, evitando así que lo empujara, llevándolas por sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlas allí.-Además si vas a darme un beso de buenos días, tendré que enseñarte cómo hacerlo apropiadamente.

-¡Ey! ¡Suélta-_nnngh~! _\- Intentó protestar, siendo silenciado por un apasionado beso que apenas si llegó a responder cuando unos toques a la puerta los dejaron a ambos inmóviles.

-¡Papá! ¡Onii-chan! ¿Despertaron ya? ¡Se les hará tarde! - Se escuchó la apacible voz de Hiyori desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kirishima sonrió ladino mientras acariciaba el pecho de su pareja con su mano disponible, metiéndola bajo la remera para poder tocar libremente su piel, ignorando deliberada y olímpicamente la mirada asesina del oso. -¡Si, Hiyo! ¡Ya vamos! - Contestó en voz alta mientras relamía sus labios sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azul grisáceos de su novio.

-¡Los espero con el desayuno!- Contestó la inocente muchacha, escuchando sus pasos alejarse del cuarto.

-¡Kirishima suéltame de una vez!- Chilló con voz mesurada, removiendose en la cama para intentar zafarse en cuanto la menor se alejó de la puerta.

-Solo un poco más a un tenemos tiempo.- Contestó inclinándose a besar su cuello.

-¡Y una mierda!- Utilizando un poco más de fuerza logró zafarse y fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse de la cama antes de que el castaño volviera a abalanzarse sobre él. -Se nos hará tarde, déjate de tonterías y mové tu trasero.

-¿Eso es acaso una insinuación? ¿Quieres verme mover mi trasero para ti? Osito, que atrevido.

Yokozawa que ya estaba parado frente al armario tomó de una de las perchas del editor una camisa y se la arrojó a la cabeza al mayor. -¡Cállate y cambiate, por el amor de Dios!

-Ow ¿Vas a elegirme la ropa? ¡Qué tierno!

-¡Púdrete!- Reprochó rodando los ojos mientras buscaba uno de sus trajes para cambiarse soltando un pequeño jadeo al sentir el cuerpo del mayor tras él y sus labios besar su nuca.

-Eres adorable.- Susurró. -No te libraras tan facil, pareces empeñado en provocarme desde ayer, Takafumi.

-Estas imaginando cosas.- Se limitó a contestar sacando su conjunto de ropa y entregando un pantalón al jefe de _Japun_. -Termina de vestirte que Hiyo nos espera. - Declaró mientras se dedicaba a ahora a vestirse, aún algo avergonzado de cambiarse frente a él aunque a decir verdad aquello también era ya parte de su rutina.

-Estas raro.- Contestó simplemente el editor, negando apenas con su cabeza antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

-Te lo dije, solo imaginas cosas.

-¿Así imagino cosas? ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso del beso de bienvenida, él de buenos días, el beso en el ascensor?

Sintiéndose atrapado y con las mejillas sonrojadas el agente de ventas soltó un gruñido de fastidio intentado disimular su bochorno. -Si tanto te molesta no volveré a hacerlo ¿Feliz? - Preguntó mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa y tomar el saco para colgarlo de su brazo junto a la corbata.

-¡Ey! ¡No! ¡No dije eso! - Protestó algo descolocado por esa respuesta de parte de su huraña pareja.

-Entonces no te quejes.- Tras sus palabras abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras se colocaba la corbata, dejando solo y confundido al editor. -¡Buenos días Hiyo!

-Buenos días, Onii-chan ¿Qué tanto hacían vos y papá?- Preguntó curiosa con una alegre sonrisa. -Se estaban demorando.

Con las mejillas acaloradas, el agente de ventas tosió un poco mientras se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata. -Nada, tu padre no quería levantarse porque es un vago. - Alegó intentado salir del paso.

-Pobre debe estar muy cansado, trabajo mucho últimamente, no seas malo con él, Onii-chan. -Pidió la niña entregandole una bandeja con parte del desayuno para que la llevara a la mesa mientras ella tomaba las tazas para llevarlas también a la mesa.

-Lo intentaré.- Contestó escuetamente llevando las cosas a la mesa, dejando su saco bien colgado de la silla en la que luego se sentó, a la derecha de la cabecera, como siempre.

Hiyo solo sonrió mientras se sentaba frente al mayor, al lado izquierda de la cabecera, esperando juntos a que llegara el dueño de casa para comenzar a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó jovial Kirishima, entrando en la estancia vistiendo una camisa blanca junto a un saco marrón y pantalón de vestir, sentando en su lugar con una leve sonrisa. -Gracias por el desayuno, Hiyo.

-De nada papá ¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?- Preguntó sonriente.

-No, llegue antes de medianoche, pero ya estabas dormida.- Contestó sonriente. -Por cierto el _katsudon_ estuvo delicioso, me encantó.

-¡Qué bueno! - Contestó sonriente bebiendo su té mientras comía un poco de lo que había preparado.

Yokozawa sonrió levemente de forma casi inconsciente mientras comenzaba a tomar su café. -¿Tienes todo listo para la escuela, Hiyo?

-¡Si, Onii-chan! No te preocupes, todo está preparado, la madre de Yuki-chan nos llevará hoy a clases.- Explicó sonriente.

-Me alegra.- Respondió con tranquilidad, la calidez de ese hogar era notoria, Kirishima había comenzado a hablar con su hija, consultando sobre sus días en la escuela con gran interés. Eso era algo que admiraba profundamente del castaño, sin importar que tan atareado estuviera con su trabajo, él siempre tenía tiempo y energía para escuchar a su hija y encargarse de ser un buen padre.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme.- Comentó la chica levantándose de su lugar apresuradamente, tomando su abrigo y su mochila antes de acercarse a besar la mejilla de su padre y luego la de Yokozawa. -¡Tengan un buen día en el trabajo! ¡Nos vemos en la noche! ¡Adiós Sorata, portate bien!- Se despidió incluso del gato, corriendo a la salida.

-¡Ten un buen día!- Contestaron ambos adultos al verla marcharse.

Hiyo salió apresurada de la casa sonriendo al encontrarse a su vecina saliendo de su departamento. -¡Buenos días Shinka Onee-san!

La colorada sonrió al verla y cerró la puerta de su casa con calma mientras se acercaba a la menor para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos. -Buenos días, Hiyo-chan ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, estoy por irme a la escuela ¿Se va ya a trabajar?- Consultó alegremente.

-Si, estaba por ir a tocar tu puerta para preguntarle a tu padre si ya esta listo.

-¿A papá? - Consultó la niña con gesto confundido.

-¿No te lo dijo?- Consultó sorprendida, parpadeando un par de veces. -Resulta que trabajo con tu padre, soy su nueva subordinada, ha estado llevándome a trabajar estos días ¿Está en casa?

-Wow, es genial que trabaje con papá.- Contestó alegre la chica, asintiendo con su cabeza. -Papá está desayunando con Onii-chan ¡Ah! ¡Se me hará tarde!- Comentó percatandose del despiste y la saludó con la mano antes de correr al ascensor. -¡Entré por favor! ¡La deben estar esperando! ¡Cuídese, Shinka Onee-san!

-¡Igualmente Hiyo-chan! ¡Suerte en la escuela!- Se despidió agitando su mano con alegría antes de dirigirse a la puerta de sus vecinos y dudó por un momento mientras apoyaba la mano en el picaporte ¿Estaría bien entrar? Hiyori la había invitado a hacerlo pero de todos modos… Respiró profundo y simplemente abrió, procediendo a entrar y quitarse los tacones en el _genkan. _-¡Buenos días!- Saludó desde la entrada en voz alta, no muy segura de sí acceder a la casa. -¡¿Kirishima-san?! - Escuchó confundida el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo y un grito ahogado y algo preocupada ingresó a paso rápido. -¿Está bien? ¿Ocurrió algo…? - Preguntó silenciandose al ver a Yokozawa-san cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano y un leve sonrojo en su rostro, Kirishima estaba a unos pasos de él y una silla estaba en medio de ambos en una posición algo extraña.

-Buenos días, Shinka-san ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó despreocupadamente el castaño.

-Son más de las siete y media y se estaba demorando en ir a tocar mi puerta.- Explicó la mujer pasando sus ojos verdes de un hombre al otro ¿Yokozawa tenía la corbata torcida o era idea suya? -Pensé que quizás se habría quedado dormido, me encontré a Hiyo en la entrada y ella me invitó a entrar ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Tan tarde es?- Preguntó el castaño con aire despistado, mirando el reloj en su muñeca. -No pasó nada, hoy no toqué su puerta tan temprano porque Takafumi se quedó aquí anoche así que no había que desviarse para ir a buscarlo.

¿Se había quedado a pasar la noche? ¿Era eso normal? Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza antes de que imágenes muy poco santas de esos dos hombros minaran su mente. -Ya veo, bueno, de todos modos tenemos que ir saliendo para no llegar tarde, por cierto, ¡Buenos días, Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san!

El agente de ventas estaba acomodándose con todo el disimulo que podía la ropa, colocandose el saco antes de tomar las tazas y llevarlas a la cocina. -Buenos días, Shinka-san. - Contestó educadamente sin embargo estaba molesto ¿qué se creía esa mujer entrando en la casa de Kirishima con tanta confianza? Si, Hiyo la había invitado a entrar, pero aun así le fastidiaba.

-Ya nos vamos entonces, déjame agarrar algunas cosas y salimos.- Contestó el castaño comenzando a buscar su portafolios, las lleves y su teléfono.

-Déjeme ayudarle con eso, Yokozawa-san.- Amable, la mujer tomó la bandeja y las pocas cosas que quedaban en el desayuno sobre la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina, parándose junto al agente de ventas para secar las tazas que el hombre acababa de lavar. -¿Dónde las pongo?

-En aquella alacena.- Contestó señalando el lugar sin despegar su vista de lo que hacía con el ceño aún fruncido.

Shinka suspiró, era difícil tratar a Yokozawa ¿Cómo puede alguien estar tan molesto todo el tiempo? Negando con su cabeza se dispuso a guardar las cosas. -Se ve que usted y Kirishima-san son buenos amigos ¿Suele quedarse a dormir aquí muy seguido?- Consultó notando con cierto interés que el hombre a su lado se alteraba un poco.

-Solo a veces, cuando Kirishima tiene mucho trabajo y su madre no puede cuidar de Hiyo.- Contestó rápidamente lo primero que le vino a la cabeza ¿De qué otra forma podría justificar que de hecho dormía más en ese apartamento que en el propio?

-Ya veo, es un gran amigo.- Contestó ella alegremente. -Es bueno saber que Hiyo-chan cuenta con usted para no pasar tantas horas sola, es una jovencita encantadora. - Dijo intentado mantener la conversación, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver que el hombre apenas la miraba de reojo y soltaba un bajo _hump _como toda respuesta. Si, era muy complicado hablar con él.

-¡Vamonos!- Dijo Kirishima entrando a la cocina, sosteniendo los portafolios de ambos y las llaves en la otra mano.

Yokozawa cerró el grifo secó sus manos y tomó sus pertenencias y luego los tres se dirigieron al _genkan. _

-Iré saliendo, cierra tu, Takafumi.- Comentó el castaño, siendo el primero en calzarse y salir al pasillo para llamar al ascensor.

-Si, si.- Contestó escuetamente el hombre.

Shinka miró curiosa una vez fuera del departamento que Yokozawa tenía su propio juego de llaves del departamento y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su temple para no comenzar a chillar emocionada ante lo que eso podría significar ¿Y si Kirishima-san no tenía prejuicios en contra de ella por ser prácticamente lesviana por qué él era gay?

-¿Shinka-san, se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Yokozawa al girarse y encontrarse con la mujer mirándolo con una expresión extraña en el rostro y un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, si! ¡No se preocupe!- Se apresuró a responder sacudiendo una mano frente a su rostro y ambos tuvieron que trotar al ascensor cuando Kirishima los llamó desde allí, pidiendo que se apuraran.

El camino a Marukawa fue bastante más relajado que los días anteriores, Shinka intentó mantener algún tipo de conversación con el agente de ventas pero éste no era precisamente hablador así que resignada solo se apoyó en el respaldar del asiento, mirando por la ventanilla mientras sonreía, pensando en la escena que quizás había interrumpido sin querer. ¡Qué buena decisión había tenido al mudarse ahí! ¡Tenía transporte gratis al trabajo y fanservice en las mañanas! ¿Se le puede pedir más a la vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yokozawa se bajó del ascensor en su piso, despidiéndose educadamente de Shinka y de su pareja antes de dirigirse a su oficina. Serían semanas complicadas ahora que tenía que organizar el evento de la autora de Emerald que había sido presentado en reunión el día de ayer.

Estaba menos distraído que en días anteriores y más relajado, era vergonzoso admitirlo pero había extrañado dormir en compañía de Zen, su respiración contra su nuca y sus brazos envolviendolo en las noches tenían demasiado poder sobre él, lo relajaba, lo hacía sentir absurdamente seguro y confortable. Era un hecho que se levantaba de mejor humor cuando compartía el lecho con el castaño, aun cuando lo único que hicieran fuera dormir juntos.

Sin embargo estaba algo molesto por la irrupción de aquella mujer en casa del mayor ¿Tantas confianzas ya se tenían? ¡No llevaban ni una semana de conocerse! Aunque bueno, para su desgracia, esa mujer había compartido más horas con Kirishima que él en esos últimos cuatro días.

Admitía que la chica en realidad no tenía una personalidad desagradable, había incluso intentado entablar conversación con él esa mañana, era hermosa y Zen había dicho que era buena en su trabajo, parecía estar siempre de buen humor ¿Sería por eso que a Kirishima parecía llamarle la atención?

Negó con su cabeza, volviendo su atención al informe que tenía frente a él, tenía una reunión de planificación en unas horas con el departamento de _Japun_, finanzas, impresiones y la comisión directiva para llegar a un acuerdo sobre la cantidad de copias de uno de los mangas pendientes, tenía que concentrarse en eso, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo de nuevo.

Por otro lado necesitaba replantearse las cosas, sus intentos por llamar la atención del castaño estaban dado resultado pero aquel era un juego peligroso, Kirishima no había demorado nada en notar su comportamiento y esa misma mañana sus "demostraciones de afecto" casi le explotaron en la cara, tenía que ser cuidadoso.

-.-.-.-.-

Era cerca de las once de la mañana cuando Kirishima se levantó de su lugar a la derecha de Ijuuin-sensei y estiró su cuerpo. -Tengo que retirarme, muchachos, tengo una reunión a la que asistir, sigan trabajando sin mi, por favor. - Pidió el editor en jefe con una sonris amable en sus labios.

-¡Buen trabajo, Kirishima-san! ¡Suerte en la reunión!- Se despidieron los demás editores y ayudantes del mangaka.

-Shinka-san.

-¿Si, Kirishima-san? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó levantando la vista de la hoja en que estaba trabajando.

-¿Podrías acompañarme? Sería bueno que vieras cómo se manejan estas reuniones antes de que tengas que enfrentarte a una con tu propio plan de ventas.- Contestó el jefe con una sonrisa tranquila.

Asintiendo la joven se levantó de su lugar, analizando el pantalón de vestir y su blazer con ademán delicado. -Claro Kirishima-san, es un honor que me pida acompañarlo, gracias por permitirme ir de observadora para saber a qué atenerme en el futuro.- Concluyó haciendo una rápida reverencia.

-Vamos entonces. - Despidiéndose de nuevo ambos editores salieron de la sala C para dirigirse luego a la oficina de _Japun_, donde Kirishima tomó algunos documentos y Hishime-san los esperaba listo para ir a defender la que era su planificación de ventas.

Entre los tres entraron al ascensor, y ambos editores comenzaron a explicarle a grandes rasgos cómo se manejaban esa clase de reuniones en la editorial, advirtiendo que las cosas podrían tornarse un poco violentas en ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de la reunión aún no había nadie y los tres tomaron asiento donde Kirishima les indicó.

-Ven, quedate junto a mi, Shinka-san, así verás mejor cómo se procede con todo esto.- Pidió el castaño señalando el puesto a su izquierda.

La mujer hizo como se le indicó y tomó en sus manos las copias que su compañero le tendía. -Ah, gracias.

-Es una copia de mi propuesta, Shinka-san, aún quedan diez minutos para la reunión sería bueno que la leyera.- Comentó alegre y amablemente Hashime.

-Gracias, Hashime-san.- Educadamente tomó las hojas y comenzó a leerlas haciendo algunas preguntas que su jefe y su compañero no dudaron en aclarar.

La primera en llegar había sido una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y gesto severo, la jefa de finanzas le comentó por lo bajo su jefe, la mujer había saludado con una reverencia parca y tomado asiento mientras revisaba los documentos, luego llegaron dos hombres con gesto un poco más amable, representantes de departamento de impresión quienes se sentaron entre la mujer anterior y su compañero Hashime, luego vió entrar a Isaka-san acompañado de su siempre inexpresivo secretario, eso había sido un espectáculo, había tenido que morder su lengua para evitar reir.

Isaka entró abriendo teatralmente ambas puertas con una enorme sonrisa traviesa y juguetona en sus labios al grito de _"Vamos a hacer dinero, aquí"_ , luego había caminado como si fuera el dueño absoluto del lugar, cosas que en realidad era prácticamente cierta, se había sentado en la silla del escritorio principal frente a todos ellos, se había amacado hacia atrás y había subido las piernas a la mesa, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza sin perder la sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

-Buenos días, Isaka-san.- Saludaron los presentes, y ella no dudó levantarse cuando notó que todos lo hacían para hacerle una reverencia a su director.

-Ryuichiro-sama, baje los pies de la mesa, por favor.- Pidió el hombre parado a su lado sin cambiar ni por un segundo las expresiones de su rostro mientras observaba los papeles que tenía en sus manos. -Estos son los documentos de la reunión.- Continuó inclinándose para entregarle los papeles a su jefe.

-¡Si, si, Asahina, tu sostenlos! - Alegó usando una mano para agitarla despreocupadamente en el aire sin tomar los papeles antes de cubrir su boca con esta para ocultar un bostezo. -Bueno ¿Empezamos con la guerra?

-Aún no llega el departamento de ventas.- Alegó la jefa de finanzas con el ceño fruncido.

Shinka estaba un poco incrédula pero totalmente divertida al ver la actitud de quien era el director de la editorial, vaya jefazo que tenían.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Yokozawa entraba para hacer una marcada reverencia, acompañado de otro chico que ella no conocía. -Mis disculpas por la demora.- Dijo antes de incorporarse, al ver que sentada a la izquierda de Kirishima estaba esa mujer su rostro se torció en una mueca de amargura ¿Tenía que verla hasta en la sopa? ¿En serio? ¿Qué mierda hacía ella ahí?

Recomponiendose avanzó hasta situarse a la derecha de Kirishima con Henmi a su lado, no llegaba en realidad tarde, la reunión empezaba a las once y media y eran las once y veintisiete.

-Oh, el oso salvaje de Marukawa a punto de llegar tarde a una junta, eso no se ve todos los días.- El comentario incisivo de la jefa de finanzas se dejó escuchar en la sala.

-He llegado perfectamente a tiempo, Higurashi-san.- Ladró con el ceño fruncido el menor.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, antes que nada ¿Quién es la nueva víctima? - Preguntó Isaka-san desde su puesto, arqueando una ceja con diversión al ver una cara nueva en la sala.

Kirishima fue entonces quién se levantó, señalando a la mujer a su lado con una mano, invitandola a ponerse de pie. -Es una nueva editora del departamento _Japun_, la he invitado en calidad de oyente a esta reunión con el fin de que aprenda cómo se manejan las cosas aquí antes de que le sea asignado un autor.

-Buenos días a todos, soy Shinka Reika, es un placer estar aquí.- Contestó educada, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

-¡Ja! ¡Un placer, dice! ¡Pobre inocente paloma!- Comentó Isaka entre risas alegres.- Bueno empecemos con esto.- Dijo sentándose como corresponde y alzando una mano a la espera de que los documentos llegaran mágicamente a ella, cosa que no demoró en pasar ya que su siempre atento secretario se los entregó inmediatamente y fingiendo leerlos, acomodó las hojas golpeandolas con el escritorio. -Bueno ¿De quien es el plan de ventas?

-Mío, Isaka-san.- Comenzó a presentar el proyecto Hashime.

Desde su sitio, Shinka escuchaba todo con atención, con su mirada puesta en su compañero y tomando nota mental de todos los detalles.

Por su parte Yokozawa estaba intentado controlar el revoltijo en su estómago al ver a esa mujer sentada tan innecesariamente cerca del castaño, se regañaba mentalmente mientras escuchaba vagamente el discurso del otro editor.

-Bien, finalizando, el departamento de _Japun_ solicita que se autoricen 300.000 copías para el ejemplar. - Dijo el hombre volviendo a su asiento.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estas soñando despierto, cierto?! - Gritó entre risas la jefa de finanzas. -Kirishima-san ¿Cómo te atreves a aprobar semejante pedido?

-Creo que la cifra es la correcta Higurashi-san, 300.000 copias es lo justo.

-¡Te quedarás con más de la mitad sin vender, Kirishima-san!- Gritó esta vez Yokozawa arrancando risas al jefe de _Japun. _

-Mmm, perderíamos dinero y no me gusta como se escucha eso.- Acotó Isaka con una sonrisa, lucía aterradoramente complacido, como si tirarle un bidón de nafta a aquella hoguera en proceso fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

-Desde el departamento de venta sugerimos que la primera tirada para este manga sea de 250.00 copías. - Alegó con la voz alta.

-¡Oye! ¡Takafumi! ¿Estás chiflado?- Intervino la risueña voz de Kirishima mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Cómo siempre son unos exagerados todos ustedes!- Gritó Higurashi. -¡Desde finanzas no vamos a autorizar más de 230.000 impresiones!

-Nosotros sugerimos 240.000 - Agregó uno de los hombres que representaba el departamento de impresiones.

Shinka se achicó un poco en su lugar mientras veía a todos gritar a su alrededor y a su jefazo máximo disfrutando de esa carnicería como si fuera aquello lo más entretenido en el mundo ¿Quién la había mandado a trabajar en Marukawa? ¿Por qué había postulado ahí? Giró a ver a su jefe pero lo encontró riendose y contestando con sarcasmo a las acusaciones de los departamentos determinado a obtener las 300.000 ejemplares que estaba solicitando.

¿Qué clase de circo romano era ese? Veía la cara de Yokozawa a punto de matar a Kirishima, ya se podía imaginar a ese hombro girándose para ahorcar al castaño ¿Siempre eran así las reuniones?

-¡Bien! ¡Escuché suficiente! Se autorizarán 285.000 copias. - Decretó Isaka, dando por finalizada la junta y firmando los papeles sin perder el gesto alegre y casi malicioso.

Todos recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir de la junta, Shinka sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. -¿Siempre es así? - Preguntó alzando a la vista a su compañero.

-Si, y a veces es peor.- Contestó Hashime con gesto risueño.

-¡Qué horrible! - Murmuró aterrada.

-¡Oye, palomita!- La voz del director la hizo detenerse antes de continuar su camino y se giró a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada ante el apodo.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Qué te pareció la junta, palomita?- Insistió divertido el hombre, sonriéndole afablemente y la mujer se quedó dudando un segundo antes de contestar ¿Pero qué onda con su director?

-Eh, estuvo muy bien, aprendí bastante, Isaka-san, gracias por preocuparse.- Contestó haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Oh, creí que te habías asustado un poco palomita ¿Fue idea mía o te escondías en la silla?

-¡Ryuichiro-sama, tiene otros asuntos que atender!- La gran mano del secretario inexpresivo se aferró a la parte posterior del traje de su supervisor tirando suavemente de él. -Lamento los inconvenientes que haya podido provocarles, Shinka-san, Hashime-san

-¡Oye, Asahina!

-Nosotros nos retiramos.- Y tras sus palabras, ignorando las quejas del hombre lo arrastró lejos de allí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la mujer torciendo su cabeza con la confusión pintada en toda su cara.

-Te acostumbraras, Isaka-san es así, a veces le pone apodos a algunos empleados.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros su compañero. -Tienes suerte del que tuyo no sea tan malo.

-¡Me llamó palomita!

-Puede ser peor.- Contestó divertido el hombre. -Volvamos, aun debes estar muy ocupada con Ijuuin-sensei ¿Cierto?

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Tenes razón! Vamos.- Sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo ondular su cabello que estaba vez llevaba suelto, siguió a su compañero de nuevo a su sección. -Espera ¿Y Kirishima-san?

-Debe haberse quedado hablando con Yokozawa-san, no te preocupes por él. - Dijo yéndose después con ella al ascensor.

Efectivamente dentro de la sala, el jefe de _Japun_ y él de ventas se habían quedado rezagados terminando de pulir unos detalles de la propuesta.

-Bien, entonces esto es tuyo.- Dijo Yokozawa entregando unos documentos a su novio, intentado huir de ahí lo más pronto posible, estar solos en una sala de juntas con Kirishima podía ser la receta perfecta para el desastre.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Almorzamos juntos? - Invitó sonriendo ladino el editor. -Todos ustedes me costaron 15.000 ejemplares menos, merezco que me compenses.

-¡Ey! ¡No mezcles los tantos! Sabías que 300.000 era demasiado, están tan chiflado como Masamune ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes y sus ambiciosas cifras? ¡No tienen idea de nada!

-¡Ustedes son los que no entienden nada!- Alegó divertido el castaño soltando una relajada risa. -Bueno ¿Irás a almorzar conmigo?

El hombre resopló, a veces el buen humor de Kirishima era irritante, acercándose un paso a él, golpeó suavemente su pecho con unos papeles que tenía en las manos. -De acuerdo, vamos.- Aceptó finalmente -Y no deberías quejarte tanto, la cifra fue justa.

-Lo que ustedes digan, cuando haya que hacer una reimpresión me reiré de ustedes. - Alegó tomando su maletín para luego tirar del brazo del oso antes de que saliera del salón acercandolo a él para robarse un rápido beso. -¿Te he dicho ya lo sexy que te vez cuando pierdes los estribos en las reuniones?

-¡Ey! ¿Qué crees que haces en un lugar como este?- Alegó frunciendo el ceño, apartándose un paso con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente una sala de juntas del el ascensor? - Preguntó arqueando una juguetona ceja, divertido al ver al menor balbucear. Adorable, Takafumi no tenía ni idea de lo adorable que se veía nervioso, molesto y sonrojado.

-Eso no volverá a repetirse, que quejabas de eso esta mañana así que olvídalo de una vez.

-No me estaba quejando. - Negó mientras volvía avanzar a él, burlándose de su bochorno, era divertido jugar un poco con el agente de ventas. -Sabes después de esta mala junta me vendría bien un besito de mi osito para levantar mis ánimos.

-¡Pudrete!- Contestó con el ceño fruncido. -¡Y deja de reirte de mi!

-Vamos Takafumi, a veces actúas como una pudorosa adolescente.

-¡Y tu como un adolescente calenturiento! ¿No te jode?

-No, pero sí que me encantaría joderte. - Contestó giñandole un ojo.

¡Ay lo quería estrangular! ¿Por qué nunca podía ganar una discusión verbal con ese bastardo ¡Bien! ¿Quería un estúpido beso? ¡Le daría su estúpido beso! Tomándolo de la solapa del saco lo atrajo a él para plantar un beso en sus labios para luego alejarse de él, más cuando quiso zafarse se vió acorralado contra la mesa. -Ey ¿Qué crees que haces?

-No esperaba que realmente fueras a besarme.- Contestó contra su boca, apoyando su mano en la mesa a los lados del cuerpo del menor.

-Jodias para que te lo diera y ahora te quejas ¿Quién te entiende?

-Sabes, Takafumi, con lo sexy que estuviste en la junta y tu besito de buenos días estas causando algunos estragos de los que deberías hacerte cargo.- Murmuró apegando sus cuerpos mientras hablaba contra su cuello.

-Kirishima, suéltame.- Gruñó entre dientes apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor. -Estamos en la oficina.

-No creo que pueda contenerme mucho más.- Contestó ignorando los reclamos, mordiendo despacio el cuello a su alcance.

-¡Nng! Idiota, no es lugar para este tipo de mierdas.- Susurró, no queriendo demostrarle al mayor lo mucho que sus acciones estaban alterandolo.

-¿Y quién es el que ha estado provocandome?

-Estas imaginando cosas, yo no he hecho nada.- Respondió logrando zafarse de él. -Vamos a almorzar de una vez.- Pidió mientras apresuraba sus pasos fuera de la sala, ni siquiera Kirishima era capaz de acosarlo en el pasillo donde todos podrían verlos.

El castaño lo siguió, soltando un resoplido molesto, de nuevo se le escapaba el escurridizo oso. Mandaría a Hiyo a casa de sus padres ese fin de semana, Takafumi ya no se le iba a escapar.

Pronto ambos estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la editorial, charlando amenamente.

-Y dime ¿Por qué llevaste a Shinka-san a la reunión?- Preguntó entonces Yokozawa, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

-Tengo pensado ponerla a cargo de Makoto-sensei, esta semana termina el ciclo, así que para la semana que viene la asignaré a ese autor y tendrá que hacer la propuesta para el plan de ventas, pensé que podría ayudarla ver como manejar las cosas.

-Hump, eres demasiado amable.- Contestó con una leve mueca. -Por lo general los editores se enfrente a eso sin haberlo visto antes.

-Si, pero se presentó la oportunidad y pensé ¿Por qué no? Ya tuvo una primera semana difícil, un poco de ayuda no le viene mal, no soy tan cruel con mis subordinados.

-Hump.

-¿Estas celoso, Takafumi?- Preguntó divertido al ver el gesto enfurruñado de su pareja, arqueando las esquinas de su boca en una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Ya quisieras!- Contestó rodando los ojos, negando con su cabeza. -Y no bromees con esas idioteces en un lugar como este.

-Oh, y yo que pense que te importaba un poco.

-Pues te jodes.

-Lo estás diciendo mal.- Contestó como de costumbre con esa estúpida frase que ya tenía bastante harto al agente de ventas.

-¿No tienes nada más original que decir?

-¿No tienes un insulto más original para agredirme? Que poca imaginación, no me das juego.

-¡Atragantate con la comida y morite, haceme ese favor!

-Si me muero me extrañarías, a puesto a que llorarías mares.

-No te creas tan importante.

-¡Oh! ¡Takafumi! ¡Eres tan cruel conmigo! - Contestó escuchando las risitas de unas mujeres no muy alejadas de ellos, editoras del departamento _zafiro_, como de costumbre.

-¿No te cansas de hacer escenas en el trabajo? - Preguntó resignado mientras rodaba los ojos el menor. -Saldré a fumar ¿Vienes o no?

-Te acompaño. - Contestó levantándose junto a su pareja para dirigirse al pequeño patio donde estaba el sector fumadores.

Ambos encendieron su vicio mientras Yokozawa miraba distraídamente a su pareja. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo sin apartar sus ojos del castaño, quizás debería dejar todo el show respecto a intentar atraer su atención y decirle al mayor que si, que estaba celoso, que dejara de revolotear cerca de esa mujer o que, en su efecto, no permitiera que ella estuviera siempre tan cerca pero hacer eso era todavía más complicado que simplemente poner a prueba sus nulas dotes de seductor. Era humillante tener que reconocer que estaba apabullado por la posibilidad de que aquella colorada pudiera ser del interés del editor.

Suspiró cansinamente y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó serio Kirishima, había notado esa mirada de Takafumi, como si intentara decirle algo pero al mismo tiempo negándose a hacerlo, no era nunca nada bueno dejar que el oso se dejará llevar por los teatros que armaba en su cabeza.

-No es nada.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras daba una nueva calada. -Me quedaré también esta noche en tu casa si no te molesta.

-Sabes que no, mi propuesta aún sigue en pie.

-No es lugar para discutir eso, Kirishima.

-Lo sé, solo te lo recordaba.- Contestó el castaño mirándolo de reojo, era raro que Yokozawa se invitara por su cuenta, por lo general era él quien tenía que invitarlo pero lo hacía feliz que el menor tomara la iniciativa. -Mandaré a Hiyo con mis padres este fin de semana, así que quédate. - Pidió preparándose para lo que seguro sería una discución, sus intenciones estaban claras e implícitas en aquella frase y Yokozawa siempre armaba una escena con ese tipo de cosas antes de aceptar.

-De acuerdo, pensaba quedarme de todos modos.- Contestó el agente de ventas con sus mejillas decoradas de rosa, evitando mirar a su pareja mientras luchaba por mantenerse estoico. -Y por cierto… lo otro.- Comentó aún sin dignarse a mirarlo a la cara. -Lo estoy pensado seriamente, pero aún no te daré la respuesta. - Aprovechando la obvia estupefacción del editor, tiró su colilla en el cenicero y se giró sobre sus pasos para regresar a trabajar.

¿Acababa de…? ¿Yokozawa acababa de aceptar tener un fin de semana de sexo con él sin rechistar? ¿Acababa de darle una respuesta prácticamente afirmativa a su pedido de vivir juntos? Para cuando volvió en si el agente de ventas estaba ya saliendo de la cafetería.

-¡Espera! ¡Takafumi!

Apresurado corrió tras él, alcanzando a subirse al ascensor a su lado, apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire una vez dentro del aparato.

-¡Joder! ¡No me hagas correr así que ya tengo una edad! ¡Te dije que esperaras!

-¡No era necesario correr como un desquiciado! ¡Y no me vengas con la carta de la edad, ese truco ya está gastado! - Contestó rodando los ojos, sonriendo divertido ante la agitación del castaño. -Estás fuera de estado, Kirishima, deberías hacer algo más que solo aplastar tu culo en la silla.

-¡Te enseñaré qué tan fuera de estado estoy este fin de semana!- Refutó ya compuesto, con una mueca victoriosa al ver el sonrojo en el rostro del menor. -Mmmh ¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, Takafumi?

-¿Quién tiene cara de querer tal cosa?- Contestó molesto, desviando su mirada.

-Vos, por supuesto.

Rodando sus ojos llevó una mano a masajear el puente de su nariz. -Eres imposible.

-Ay, pero así me amas.

Takafumi se permitió sonreír para sus adentros, miró de reojo el panel del ascensor y volvió a mirar al editor. -Tienes razón, desgraciadamente te amo.- Contestó saliendo triunfal del aparato cuando este se detuvo segundo después dejando totalmente estupefacto al mayor que no demoró apresurado tras él.

-¡Takafumi! ¡Dilo de nuevo! ¡No puedes soltarme eso en un momento así!- Chilló indignado. -¡¿Por qué siempre lo dices cuando no estoy preparado para grabarlo?! ¡Repitelo!

-¡Piérdete! ¡Andá a trabajar! ¡Cómo si fuera a dejar que me grabaras diciendo algo como eso!

-¡Takafumi! ¡Eres un jodido embustero y tramposo! ¡Eso no es justo!

-Aprendí del mejor.- Contestó entrando a su área de trabajo. -¡Ahora lleva tu trasero a tu oficina y déjame en paz! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un…! ¡Te voy a…! ¡Ah! - Chilló frustrado tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás con una mano mirando el rostro divertido y avergonzado de su pareja. -Por esta vez ganas, pero ya veras…- Amenazó antes de girarse para irse a trabajar de una vez.

-¿Tienes cinco años o qué? - Preguntó viéndolo marcharse. El corazón estaba a punto de escapar de su pecho, estaba a punto de romperle las costillas por la fuerte que palpitaba contra estas, le estaban temblando las manos de los nervios y la emoción, menos mal que Kirishima estaba tan perdido en su indignación que no había notado su deplorable estado.

Respiró profundo, al menos estaba feliz de haberle ganado una batalla verbal al mayor y de paso haber soltado sus sentimientos.

De bastane mejor humor se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para las siete y media de la tarde el equipo completo de ayudantes y editores se dejaron caer sobre la mesa totalmente agotados.

-¡Al fin! - Murmuraron casi al unísono.

-¡Buen trabajo a todos!- Murmuró Kirishima guardando el manuscrito terminado en un portafolios. -Mañana a primera hora irá a imprenta.- Dijo masajeando sus cansados ojos. -Ijuuin-sensei espero que esto no se repita.

-Ahmmhg…- Balbuceo el autor medio muerto sobre la mesa.

-Ya puede ir a casa.- Dijo escuchando la exhalación de alivio de todo el equipo que pronto comenzaban a levantarse y a salir de la habitación, su mirada se posó en su autor, que aun seguía tirado en la mesa, casi podía ver el alma escapando de su cuerpo. -Ijuuin-sensei, si no fuera tan dramático y trabajara como corresponde no tendría que terminar en este estado.

-Vete al diablo, Kirishima.- Contestó incorporándose débilmente, frotando su rostro con ambas manos para intentar disipar el cansancio.

-Vaya a casa y descanse.- Pidió con una sonrisa, tras tantos años de trabajar juntos eran algo parecido a amigos, no se veían realmente fuera del trabajo pero tenían una gran confianza entre ellos.

Shinka sonrió mientras se acercaba con una leve sonrisa de agotamiento. -Kirishima-san ¿Irá a casa o se demorara un poco más? - Consultó educada.

-Me temo que demorare un poco, Shinka-san ¿Tienes problemas con devolverte en tren o me esperarás?

-No sé preocupe, me disolveré en tren.- Contestó con calma.

Ijuuin escuchaba el intercambio con el ceño apenas fruncido. -¿Ustedes se van juntos?- Consultó sintiéndose un poco perdidos.

Ya estaban solo ellos en la sala así que la mujer no tuvo problemas en contestar. -Si, Kyo-san, vivimos en el mismo edificio así que Kirishima-san es muy amable al llevarme y traerme del trabajo ¿Usted en qué se va? No está en condiciones de manejar, podría tener un accidente.

-En eso tiene razón, Kyo.- Agregó el editor en jefe con el ceño fruncido. -Vas a matarte si te duermes al volante y muerto no me sirves.

-Muy gracioso, Kirishima-san.- Contestó el autor rodando los ojos. -¿Sabes manejar, Reika-san?

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir. -Si, no tengo auto pero si sé manejar y tengo licencia ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto, llévame a casa, luego te pago el taxi desde allí para que te devuelvas.

-¡Ah! ¡Kyo-san, no creo que eso sea una buena idea!

-¡Me parece una gran idea!- Contestó Kirishima ganándose una mirada enfurruñada de su editora.

-¡Kirishima-san!

-Es una orden de tu superior, Shinka-san, lleva a Ijuuin-sensei a su casa.

-¡Ah! - Resopló dejando caer sus hombros. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos Kyo-san.- Pidió la mujer saliendo de la estancia.

Ijuuin se giró un momento a ver a su editor antes de abandonar la sala, sonriendo ladino mientras la mujer se alejaba. -Gracias.

-Me debes una muy grande, Kyo.- Alegó el castaño giñandole un ojo y con una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos los vio marcharse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El autor le había marcado el camino a su casa en el GPS a la mujer antes de acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Shinka suspiró, primera vez que salía del trabajo a un horario medianamente decente y tenía que desviarse del camino para llevar al voluble mangaka a su casa. No estaba realmente molesta, solo un poco decepcionada, ella ya se veía en su casa tomando un relajante baño de inmersión antes de preparar una cena decente por primera vez en la semana y había tenido que cambiar sus planes.

Miró de reojo al autor a su costado profundamente dormido y sonrió. Pobre hombre, lucía agotado, lo entendía, realmente lo compadeció, esperaba que lo que fuera que estuviera aquejandolo se solucionara pronto, era un tipo muy agradable no le deseaba para nada ningún mal.

Tras llegar al edificio aparcó en el lugar señalizado con el nombre del mangaka en el su suelo y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se veía tan tranquilo así dormido, no quería despertarlo.

Bajó del auto tras apagar el motor, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó al otro costado del vehículo abriendo luego la puerta del acompañante, miró al hombre y ladeó un poco la cabeza ¿Podría cargarlo a su apartamento? No se veía tan pesado y ella tenía una excelente condición física, seguramente no sería problema cargarlo ¿Cuánto pesaría? ¿Setenta y cinco kilos? No era tanto, debía pesar más o menos lo mismo que ella, tenían casi la misma altura, él era apenas más alto que ella, el problema radicaba en realidad en que no tenía idea de cuál era exactamente el departamento del hombre.

Suspirando se inclinó para tocar suavemente su hombro, sacudiendolo con delicadeza. -Kyo-san… Kyo-san… Ya llegamos, despiertese por favor.

El hombre se removió un poco, apretando sus ojos y resistiéndose a despertar.

-Kyo-san, podría cargarlo a su departamento pero no sé dónde es, despierte de una vez.- Pidió la mujer sacudiendo un poco más fuerte.

-¡Ya desperté! ¡Ya desperté!- Se quejó al sentir las sacudidas más claramente frotando sus ojos con ambas manos mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad adormiladamente. -Rayos.

-Necesita descansar, parece al borde de la muerte. - Comentó divertida la mujer mientras lo veía bajar del auto pagó apretar los botones para trabjar las puertas y activar la alarma.

-Gracias por traerme, ven, acompáñame, llamaremos el taxi desde mi apartamento.

Ambos subieron al ascensor y en pocos minutos estaban dentro del espacioso y extrañamente limpio departamento.

-Tiene un hermoso lugar aquí.- Comentó la mujer instintivamente atraída a las bibliotecas que ocupaban casi toda la pared del salón, curioseando los libros, mangas y revistas con interés, intentado mantener la compostura y no empezar a gritar como una fan desquiciada cuando se topó con los manuscritos y dibujos inéditos del autor, tomandolos como si fueran la joya más valorada del mundo.

-Gracias, Reika-san, me alegro que le guste.- Murmuró con voz cansada. -Ya que está aquí ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a cenar? Podemos pedir algo para comer.

Girandose aun con aquellos tesoros en las manos miró al hombre de pies a cabeza. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo decente? No hablo de comida rápida o delivery.

-Bueno…- Con un gesto dudoso llevó su mano a su nuca, rascandola distraídamente.

Negando con su cabeza, volvió a dejar las cosas donde estaban. -¿Dónde está su cocina? Mi cuerpo tambien grita por comida casera y de todos modos pensaba cocinar cuando llegue a casa.- Contestó acercándose a él con andar tranquilo. -La comida casera se disfruta mejor en compañía ¿No le parece?

-En ese caso es por aquí, ven. - Relajadamente guió a la editora hasta su cocina y la mujer no demoró mucho en revisar su heladera y su despensa rescatando los pocos comestibles que tenía.

-Kyo-san, no puede vivir así, necesita alimento decente ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue al mercado?

-Eh ¿Hace dos o tres semanas?

La mujer rodó los ojos. -Autores…- Resopló mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla colgando a un lado, lejos de donde pudiera mancharse con la comida. -¿Le molesta si me quito la camisa?- Consultó y al ver el gesto de sorpresa del hombre se apresuró a agregar. -¡Tengo una remera abajo, por Dios!

El hombre comenzó a reírse sonoramente ante la aclaración. -Debe tener cuidado con sus palabras, Reika-san, pero no me molesta.

Rodando los ojos la mujer negó suavemente. -Los hombres son unos mal pensados.- Protestó quitándose la delicada camisa para quedar con una musculosa en tirantes finos, dejando la prenda junto al blazer y usando una banda que tenía en la muñeca recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, abriendo el grifo para lavar las pocas verduras utilizables que había rescatado de la nevera. -¿Podría darme una tabla y un cuchillo, Kyo-san?

El hombre entonces se movió con tranquilidad para facilitarle los utensilios a la mujer. -Bonitos tatuajes…

-¿Ah? ¡Gracias! - Contestó sonriente ante el halago girando su rostro para ver de reojo el tatuaje en su brazo derecho que empezaba unos tres centímetros debajo de su hombro y bajaba hasta poco más de medio camino antes de su codo, era un hermoso atrapasueños del que caían tres plumas y tomando el cuchillo comenzó a cortar las verduras. -¿Podría poner agua a calentar una olla?

-¡Claro! - Contestó disponiéndose a hacer lo pedido. -No pareces del tipo de mujer de tatuajes, pareces tan tranquila.

Shinka no pudo evitar reírse ante sus palabras. -Según usted ¿Qué clase de mujer usa tatuajes?

-No sé ¿Las que usa ropa de cuero, fuman y escuchan heavy metal?- Contestó arqueando una ceja.

Aun riendo la chica negó con su cabeza.- ¿Y quién no le dice a usted que yo no soy ese tipo de mujer? No me conoce, Kyo-san

-¿Entonces fumas y usas cuero?- Consultó risueño.

-Si, de hecho.- Confirmó entre risas. -Bueno, ya no uso cuero, una madura, o al menos lo intenta, pero todavía tengo mi chaqueta de cuero con tachas y mis botas acordonadas hasta las rodillas.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Solo hemos trabajado juntos cuatro días ¿Usted qué cree?

-Que me gustaría conocerla más, Reika-san. - Contestó relajadamente mientras la veía cocinar, apartándose para no estorbarle demasiado. -¿Entonces escuchas heavy metal?

-Si, un poco, soy una persona del rock en realidad solo que no puedo presentarme a trabajar de mallas ajustadas y con una remera de _the gazette _¿No le parece?

El autor rió mientras se sentaba en un banco al otro lado de la isla, asintiendo con su cabeza. -Si, tenes razón, te verían raro.

-Más que eso, me despiden por impresentable. - Bromeó alegremente.

-¿Y qué significan?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sus tatuajes ¿Qué significan? Digo, si es que significan algo.

-Bueno él fénix en mi espalda representa a mi padre, ese fue el primer tatuaje que me hice cuando tenía veinte años.- Relató con tranquilidad refiriéndose al tatuaje que tenía sobre su columna entremedio de sus omoplatos donde podía verse un fénix resurgiendo de un cúmulo de cenizas hecho todo en tinta negra. -Él me cuida las espaldas a donde sea que voy.

-¿Por qué un fénix? - Consultó curioso.

-Bueno, es una criatura que me encanta y de alguna forma siento que a pesar de que él ya no está resurge de sus cenizas cada vez que lo recuerdo, sigue vivo en mi corazón de alguna forma. Es cursi ¿No le parece?

-Un poco, pero es admirable y conmovedor que pienses así de él ¿Eran unidos, cierto?

-Si, mucho.- Se limitó a contestar con la mirada un tanto entristecida.

-¿Y él atrapa sueños?- Consultó cambiando de tema, no quería verla así, no quería verla triste, suponía que debía ser un tema doloroso, él aún tenía a sus padres y no quería ni pensar en el día en que eso ya no fuera así, debía ser doloroso.

-Ese es el último que me hice, tiene dos años.- Comentó un poco más alegre. -Me lo dibujó Aki, le tengo mucho cariño.- Narró con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para colocar las verduras en el agua hervida. -¿Dónde tiene los condimentos?

-En la estantería a tu izquierda. - Contestó mientras la veía moverse con gracilidad por el área.

-Como le decía, ella me dibujo el tatuaje, fue una especie de apuesta, yo perdí y ella dijo que eligiría mi próximo tatuaje, un día llegó con este dibujo y me dijo que era para la buena suerte, para alejar las envidias y los malos sueños, que de alguna forma me iba a proteger y acepté, me pareció una buena idea y el dibujo es precioso.

-¿Y tienes más tatuajes? - Consultó curioso, no le estaba pasando desapercibido la forma en que ella hablaba de aquella mujer, no era la primera vez que se la nombraba.

-Si, tengo otros tres.

-¿O y dónde están?

-¿Por qué soy la única que está siendo interrogada aquí? - Contestó entre suaves risas mientras ponía a funcionar la arrocera.

-Bien, bien, tienes razón ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

La mujer se giró a él una vez dejó todo cocinándose y se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la mesada de isla, inclinándose al frente mientras veía al hombre con la cabeza ladeada. -¿Por qué estaba tan deprimido?

-Ah, bien, que directa.

-Perdón, no fui bendecida con la virtud del tacto.- Admitió ella con una leve mueca de culpa ganándose una cansada carcajada del hombre.

-Bueno, no importa, tampoco es como si me molestara, pues…- La miró por unos segundos y luego suspiró dejando caer sus hombros ¿Valía la pena contarselo? Ella lo miraba expectante, de alguna forma confiaba en que podía hablar libremente con ella. -Se podría decir que sufro de un corazón roto.

La mujer hizo una mueca antes de resoplar. -Ya veo, bueno, lo entiendo.- Contestó con una sonrisa ladina. -A todos nos han roto el corazón alguna vez ¿Cierto?

-Es la primera vez.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, parpadeando ante su afirmación. -¿Está bromeando, cierto?

-No, Reika-san, he tenido relaciones antes pero nunca me había sentido tan vacío y roto como ahora.

-Kyo-san…- Cerrando sus ojos respiró profundo y volvió a mirarlo. -Escuche no soy muy buena para consolar a la gente pero, lamento informarle que tenía que pasarle en algún momento, a todos nos rompen el corazón, el primer amor es difícil.- Admitió con una mueca en sus labios. -Pero no puede dejar que eso lo deprima tanto, llore, patalee y quéjese todo lo que haga falta, pero reconstruya su vida y lo más importante, no cierre su corazón

-Hump ¿Quién podría fijarse en mi?

-¿Está loco? - Contestó ella sorprendida ante esa pregunta, sobresaltando un poco al mangaka. -No diga burradas, es un hombre atractivo, joven, con una carrera envidiable y está entre los solteros codiciados de Japón, no me haga reir, no se autocopadezca que no tiene con qué ¡Por Dios, santo!

Riendo ante el discurso negó con su cabeza. -Tampoco me conoce, Reika-san.- Contestó divertido. -Tengo un caracter complicado, mi vida es una montaña rusa emocional, mi trabajo es absorbente, puedo dormir tres días seguidos si me dejan y puedo ser jodidamente infantil cuando quiero, además soy un desastre mayormente para todo menos dibujar.

La mujer comenzó a reírse al escuchar al mangaka defenestrarse a sí mismo y negó con su cabeza antes de devolver su atención a la comía. -Bueno, siempre hay un roto para un descocido.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Solo no pierda la confianza en si mismo, todos tenemos defectos y no por eso nos vamos a morir solos.

-Eres muy optimista.

-Puede ser, no es el primero que me lo dice. - Alegó entre risas. -Ponga la mesa por favor, la comida estará pronto.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó calmadamente. -¿Y vos? ¿Tenes pareja?

-No, por el momento no.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como el sujeto empezaba a hacer lo que le había pedido.

-¿Y sigues abierta al amor?

-Es complicado. - Contestó mientras suspiraba. -Deje los platos aquí que ya los sirvo.

Asintiendo, el hombre hizo lo pedido antes de dirigirse a la mesa para poner los vasos y cubiertos. -¿Por qué es complicado?

-No es el único con un corazón roto.- Contestó ella con simpleza. -Estoy enamorada de un imposible.- Contestó con tranquilidad. -Pero, si, estoy abierta, ella no es la indicada para mi y lo sé, así que sigo esperando a esa persona indicada que me ame, me acepte sin querer cambiarme y que entienda que ella siempre va a ser importante para mi.

-¿Ella?

-¿Le molesta?- Contestó girándose a mirarlo mientras empezaba a servir el arroz.

-No, no realmente, pero ¿No le parece que pide demasiado?

-No.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. -Solo quiero alguien que me ame y por quien yo pueda sentir amor, ella está en mi vida, es parte de ella, es importante para mi y no podría apartarla de mí jamás, si la persona indicada llega sabrá entender eso.

-¿No es un poco egoísta de su parte? Pedir que alguien la ame pero usted seguir enamorada de alguien más.

La mujer negó nuevamente. -No me está entendiendo.- Alegó mientras se dirigía a la mesa con ambos platos en sus manos. -Si es la persona correcta y logra capturar mi corazón, no tiene porque preocuparse por ella porque dejaría de amarla de una forma romántica pero eso no quita que siga siendo alguien importante en mi vida.

-Creo que la entiendo mejor ahora.- Comentó sentándose en su lugar mientras veía el plato colocarse frente a él, honestamente se veía suculento. -Gracias por la comida.

-Disfrutala.- Contestó alegremente sentándose en frente del autor. -Le soy honesta…- Comentó mientras tomaba un poco de arroz entre los palillos. -Ya no la amo en realidad.

-¿Perdón? ¿A qué se refiere?

La mujer inspiró profundamente y miró el rostro agotado del autor con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios. -Hace tiempo que me di cuenta que eso, ella es especial, es importante, es parte de los motivos que me mantienen activa y feliz pero, la veo, la veo feliz con su esposo y su hijo y me doy cuenta que hace años que no la amo de esa forma, que es nostalgia lo que siento, añoro la forma en que ella podía hacer acelerar mi corazón, sigue siendo realmente importante pero solo como mi amiga.

-Hablas de Aki-san ¿No es así? Noté que es especial para ti cada vez que la nombras.

-Si, soy muy obvia.- Alegó ella riendo mientras disfrutaba de la cena. -Pero como le digo, sé que no le interesa todo esto pero me siento cómoda hablando con usted.

-Lo mismo digo, Reika-san.

La mujer asintió con su cabeza y degustó un bocado antes de continuar hablando. -En realidad soy una romántica de clóset, así me llaman algunos amigos, odio que me digan así pero tienen razón.- Alegó rodando sus ojos mientras arrugaba su nariz en una mueca de disgusto. -Pero lo cierto es que nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir como me hacía sentir ella cuando estaba plenamente enamorada, me gustaría volver a sentir eso y ser correspondida ¿No es tanto pedir no cree?

-Creo, Reika-san que tenemos muchas cosas en común. - Contestó el autor asintiendo con tranquilidad. -Por cierto, esto esta delicioso.

-Está hablando su hambre, Kyo-san, con lo poco que tiene apenas pude cocinar algo decente.- Reprochó ella entre risas. -La próxima vez no será una cena tan mediocre.

-Me alegra saber que habrá una próxima cena.- Bromeó entre relajadas risas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kirishima entró a su casa pasadas las ocho de la noche y sonrió al encontrarse tras cruzar el _genkan _a su hija y a su pareja preparando la cena. -¡Ya estoy en casa!

-¡Bienvenido, papá!- Escuchó exclamar a su hija que se giraba a verlo con el delantal puesto y el cucharón en la mano.

-Bienvenido.- Comentó Yokozawa girándose a verlo con el delantal negro puesto y frente a la arrocera. -Llegas temprano.

-Si, al fin, Ijuuin-sensei terminó el bendito storyboard a tiempo, el plazo de vence mañana al mediodía, enviaremos el manga a impresión a primera hora.

-Son buenas noticias, a ese autor tuyo hay que tenerlo vigilado.- Comentó el agente de ventas.

-No tienes idea lo que es tratar con autores.

-No, y espero que siga así, solo son mi problema cuando hay eventos.- Contestó viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño se desplomaba en el sofá del living, recostandose cuan largo era mientras dejaba caer su brazo derecho por el costado, acariciando a Sorata en cuanto el gato fue a buscar mimos frotándose contra su mano. -¡Zen! ¡Quítate los zapatos! ¡Mancharas el sofá, descuidado!

-¡Si, si! ¡Ya voy, _querida_!

-¡Idiota!- Murmuró fastidiado al escuchar que lo llamaba de aquella forma. -¡No soy tu esposa, infeliz!

-¡Entonces no me regañes!- Pidió divertido el editor desde su lugar.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de discutir?!- Pidió Hiyo alzando apenas la voz, rodando sus ojos. -Papá, quítate los zapatos.

-¡Oh! No me dejan ser…- Murmuró divertido ante la intervención de su hija, incorporándose para hacer lo pedido antes de volver a dejarse caer totalmente despatarrado.

-¡No andes de vago y poné la mesa!

-Takafumi estoy cansado… ¡Consentime ~! - Canturreo desde su lugar.

-Ay por el amor de Dios… - Murmuró para sí mismo el agente de ventas que contra todo pronóstico se dispuso él mismo a poner la mesa, Zen realmente debía estar agotado, había sido un fin de ciclo realmente duro y no quería presionar demasiado, en pocos minutos él y Hiyo tenían me mesa servida.

-¡Papá, a comer!- Lo llamó la pre-adolescente acercándose a su padre para sacudirlo despacio por el hombre, el castaño se estaba ya dormitando, realmente debía estar agotado para dormirse de esa forma en el sofá.

-Ya voy.- Murmuró levantándose para luego arrastrarse hasta la mesa, inspirando el delicioso aroma del curry recién hecho. -Mmmh, delicioso, gracias por la comida. - Dijo antes de comenzar a disfrutar de sus alimentos. -¡Increible! ¡Les quedó genial!

-¡Gracias papá!- Afirmó la niña sonriendo orgullosa ante los halagos, disimulando el leve rubor en sus mejillas, le gustaba poder consentir a su trabajador padre con ese tipo de cosas.

-Tengo la mejor hija y la mejor esposa del mundo. - Afirmó el editor.

-No tienes esposa, idiota.

-¿Y vos qué?

-¡Zen! - Protestó, odiaba cuando el hombre hacía ese tipo de bromas frente a Hiyori, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, seguía irritado ¿Qué no se daba cuenta el idiota que la chica podría empezar a notar algo raro en sus bromitas de mierda?

-Papá, no está bien que le digas así a Onii-chan.- Regañó la niña mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido, Yokozawa estaba al menos feliz de que la pequeña fuera más sensata que su progenitor. -En todo caso sería tu esposo.- Corrigió la obviedad.

-¡HIYORI!- Gritó el jefe de ventas casi ahogándose con sus alimentos viendo desencajado a la preadolescente que le sonreía con completa inocencia y una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa Onii-chan?

Zen se había recostado contra el respaldar de su silla sujetando su estómago con las dos manos mientras estallaba en estruendosas carcajadas.

-¡¿Y vos de qué mierda te reis pedazo de idiota?!

El editor simplemente no podía parar, su estómago y sus mejillas le dolían, estaba a punto de llorar por el ataque de carcajadas. -¡Ay no puedo! ¡No puedo!

-¡Zen!

Un poco más calmado el hombre se incorporó limpiando sus ojos de las lagrimillas mientras miraba a su hija. -Bien dicho, Hiyo ¡Esa es mi hija!

-¡No celebres este tipo de…! ¿Ay, para qué me gasto? - Se quejó frotando su cara con una mano.

Hiyo reía discretamente ante la actitud de ambos adultos y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su padre, encogiéndose apenas de hombros. -Por cierto papá ¿Puedo quedarme este fin de semana en casa de Yuki-chan? - Preguntó con sus ojos brillantes y expectantes.

-¿Todo el fin de semana?- Preguntó el hombre sorprendido.

-Si bueno, es que mañana habrá una pijama party en su casa con otras compañeras y luego el sábado queremos ir al cine pero la función es algo tarde y la madre de Yuki-chan dijo que si me dejas ella puede llevarnos y luego podría quedarme el sabado tambien ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejas?

El castaño pareció meditarlo unos segundos, él pretendía mandar a su hija con sus padres por el fin de semana, la adoraba, era su pequeña pero tenía interesantes planes con su pareja, era mejor así, no molestaría a sus padres y Hiyo la pasaría mejor con sus amigas. -Si puedes, pero déjame hablar con la madre de Yuki-chan primero ¿Está bien?

-¡Si! ¡Gracias papá!

-¿Qué? ¿No hay abrazo?

-¡Ya estoy grande para eso!

-¡Nada de _"estoy grande"_! ¡Me abrazas o no hay trato! - Chantajeó divertido, le conmovían tanto como le preocupaban esos cambios en su pequeña, como ya no querer tantos besos y abrazos, ya no querer ositos de regalo ¡Ahora encima le venía con que iba a tomar té porque estaba grande para la chocolatada! ¿A quién le había permiso su hija para crecer tan rápido?

-¡PAPÁ!

-Zen, déjala tranquila. - Intervino el agente de ventas negando suavemente con su cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Quiero mi abrazo~!

-Papá, eres peor con un niño.

-¿Desde cuando le copias las frases a Takafumi?

-Lo que pasa es que tengo razón. - Atajó el agente de ventas con cierta diversión.

La cena transcurrió sin más percances, entre el agente de ventas y la niña se habían encargado de dejar todo impecable y luego llegaron las despedidas a la hora de dormir. Yokozawa había optado por tomarse un baño antes de acostarse y para cuando entró a su habitación, por que sí, empezaba a asimilar que esa era _su habitación_ sonrió al encontrarse al castaño despatarrado boca abajo y roncando.

Se acercó sigiloso a la cama y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre la frente del mayor antes de treparse al colchón haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no despertarlo, arropandolos a ambos mientras se permitía acomodarse contra él, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo para ser quien apoyaba su pecho contra la espalda del editor.

-Buenas noches. - Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos y permitirse descansar.

-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas de sioa: ¡WEEEEEEEEY QUE LARGO QUE QUEDÓ ESO! ¿Y qué les pareció? ¡Aw son tan lindos cuando tienen cenas familiares! ¡Me encanta escribir escenas cotidianas de la trifecta!

Bueno este cap no tiene tanta acción como el anterior si saben a qué me refiero ;D pero a no desesperar, las cosas del palacio van despacio.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué creen que pasara el fin de semana? ¿Kirishima lograra tener el fin de semana alocado que quiere o no?

No sé, no sé, todo es un misterio, la vida está llena de sorpresas. xD

Cuidense mi gente, espero sus comentarios que me dan vida.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	6. Viernes de locos, sábado de amistad

_**San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Lunes 10 de junio del 2019.**_

_**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **_

_**Capítulo 6: Viernes de locos, sábado de amistad.**_

_**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-San. **_

Al fin era viernes, despertó con un humor envidiable, estirando su mano para buscar su celular sonriendo al notar que faltaba aún media hora para que sonara la alarma así que se tomó su tiempo para desactivarla antes de girarse para encarar a su amante quien al parecer había estado abrazandolo durante todo la noche.

Observó atento su faz, sus párpados estaban cerrados en una expresión apacible y podía sentir su respiración pacífica y superficial.

-Takafumi~ - Canturreo bajito, moviéndose con lentitud para acomodarse contra él, pasando una de sus manos por sobre las caderas contrarias comenzando a acariciar con cuidado su espalda baja mientras hundía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, repartiendo besos suaves sobre la piel, sonriendo victorioso al notar que tras unos segundos la respiración del menor se desacompasaba.

-Takaumi, despierta…- Pidió subiendo hasta su oreja, mordiendo y tirando suave del lóbulo de la oreja, escuchando el ahogado suspiro que escapó de los labios contrarios. -¿Quieres que me aproveche de vos mientras duermes? -Consultó con la voz pesada y juguetona, deslizando su mano hasta su cola, apretandola despacio recibiendo a cambio una queja ahogada de los labios del agente de ventas.

Yokozawa comenzaba a despertar, lo sabía, así que decidió aprovechar antes de que su temperamental pareja lo sacara de la cama a patadas. Empujó el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo sobre el colchón para ponerse sobre él, besando los labios en picos leves y castos, uno tras otro mientras con ambas manos acariciaba su torso por debajo de la ropa.

Desorientado Takafumi parpadeó un par de veces, se sentía extrañamente complacido, aun no estaba del todo consciente de la realidad pero podía sentir un calor recorriendo su torso y algo presionando su boca con delicadeza. Cuando finalmente abrió enfocandolos con cierta dificultad en penumbra del cuarto ahogó una queja en la boca contraria.

-Oh ¿Ya despertaste?- Preguntó esa voz que ya conocía demasiado bien. -Que bueno, no es tan divertido jugar contigo cuando estás dormido.

-¿Zen?- Preguntó apretando sus ojos intentando disipar la somnolencia que aún lo recorría.

-Buenos días, Takafumi.- Murmuró el castaño volviendo a besarlo esta vez más apasionadamente.

Aún confundido y cansado, correspondió al beso alzando sus brazos para envolver las caderas del editor dejando que el beso fuera subiendo de temperatura mientras en su cerebro las conecciones de los hechos y las acciones que lo habían llevado a ese punto eran hechas.

-Pervertido.- Murmuró cuando el nexo se dio por terminado, ambos estaban un poco agitados y Kirishima había apoyado su frente en la contraria con esa expresión tan suya y tan molesta, como si fuera un ángel que en su vida se había atrevido si tan siquiera a romper un plato. -¿Qué crees que hacías mientras estaba dormido?

-Solo quería darte un buen despertar.- Contestó sin cambiar su gesto inocente.

-No me mires así, no te creo una mierda. - Contestó, quizás por ser tan temprano, su noto no había sonado para nada agresivo, ni siquiera resignado, casi parecía divertido.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Takafumi.

-¿Siquiera los tienes?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja pero fue silenciado con un nuevo beso, esta vez más lento, más dulce e instintivamente apretó al editor más contra su cuerpo.

-Buenos días. - Volvió a saludar tras separarse sin perder esa sonrisa casi zorruna.

-Buenos días, Zen.- Contestó con el rostro apenas sonrojado. -Tenemos que levantarnos ¿Qué hora es?

-No te preocupes por eso, es temprano, aún ni siquiera suena la alarma.

-¿Y sé puede saber por qué carajos me despiertas antes de que suene la maldita alarma?

-Oh, Takafumi, estas arruinado el ambiente que estaba creando aquí.- Protestó el castaño.

-Te jodes, además no me vengas con esas pelotudeces, no vamos a hacer nada.

-Vamos, Hiyo duerme aún ¿No quieres un adelanto de lo que pasará en la noche? - Preguntó mientras descendía a besar el cuello, paseando su lengua previamente por el contorno del hueso que marcaba la masculina quijada dejando después un beso sobre aquel punto donde podía sentir el pulso ahora un tanto acelerado del menor.

-¡Nngh!

-Mmh, suena a que si quieres…

-Vete al infierno.

-Si me acompañas, voy con gusto. - Contestó mientras sus manos se dedicaban a quitar esa molesta remera que su novio se empeñaba en usar para dormir, si por él fuera, Takafumi debería dormir desnudo, en boxer cuánto mucho.

-Zen tenemos que ir a trabajar.- Le recordó con menos convicción, parecía estar intentado recordarse a sí mismo sus obligaciones más que intentar detener los avances de su pareja.

-Y lo haremos, después me des un premio por haber sobrevivido a esta semana del demonio.

-Es tu trabajo, no tengo que premiarte por na-ah~

-Mmh, eso se escucha mejor.- Murmuró para sí mismo con tono burlesco mientras dejaba una mordida sobre el hombro derecho, presionando sus caderas sobre las contrarias soltando una risa ahogada. -Ah, pero si ya estás así entonces…

-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué siempre dices mierdas innecesarias?

-¿Estás así por mis caricias? ¿O tenías algún sueño interesante que quieras compartir? - Continuó presionando los límites de la paciencia ajena mientras empujaba las pelvis juntas, frotando sus erecciones.

Yokozawa se negó a contestar, no iba a caer en esos juegos sucios, ladeó su rostro a un costado intentando disimular su sonrojo mientras el mayor se recreaba con su cuerpo, lo sintió bajar hasta su pecho y su aliento caliente golpeando contra uno de sus pezones le arrancó un leve estremecimiento.

-¿No vas a contestarme? Tengo mis métodos para averiguar lo que quiero.

-¡Púdrete!

-Siempre tan amoroso mi osito. - Un gruñido fue su única respuesta antes de que decidiera morder el botón que tenía frente a su boca, tomando la mano del menor para llevarla entre sus cuerpos. -Ayúdame un poco… -Pidió con la voz enronquecida al sentir el rose de esos toscos dedos contra su erección aún vestida.

Yokozawa tragó saliva, cierto que era temprano para esas cosas y él no tenía entre sus planes empezar el día con sus caderas adoloridas además pronto se despertaría Hiyori pero en realidad tampoco quería resistirse, después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaba sentir al castaño.

Suavemente empezó a acariciar la erección contraria por sobre el pantalón, usando su mano libre para tomar al mayor por el cuello alzando el rostro para besar sus labios mientras lo empujaba contra la cama.

Una vez sobre él se decidió a demostrarle al mayor que también podía ser apasionado, las palabras de Takano sobre demostrar de lo que estaba hecho no lo habían dejado en ningún momento, ese era un buen momento para demostrarle al editor en jefe una probada de lo que vendría ese fin de semana, quería que el castaño olvidara a esa estúpida mujer de curvas definidas y rostro amable.

En medio del beso bajó los pantalones de ambos junto a sus interiores, solo lo necesario para sacar sus miembros de sus prisiones de tela y tragandose toda su posible vergüenza los tomó a ambos juntos, moviendo su cadera para friccionarlos, ocasionando que el beso húmedo se entrecortara entre los jadeos bajos que manaban de sus gargantas, mezclando sus alientos.

-Takafumi~ - Murmuró el castaño, usando sus dientes para tirar del labio inferior del menor algo sorprendido por la iniciativa de su siempre cohibida pareja.

-Zen..- Gimió mientras su mano comenzaba a masturbarlo a ambos, junto, compartiendo el calor de sus húmedas pieles, compartiendo sus fluidos mientras poco a poco ambos iban perdiendo noción de realidad.

Las caderas de ambos comenzaron a moverse acelerando la cadencia de la mano áspera y callosa del agente de ventas mientras sus bocas se buscaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaron sin luchar, sólo se acariciaban buscando el mutuo placer, ahogando las exclamaciones de ambos para evitar ser descubiertos en algo tan íntimo.

En la silenciosa habitación sus jades y el sonido chapoteante de sus pieles en contacto se escuchaban demasiado alto para Yokozawa, quien rogaba que su el palpitar su corazón no fuera tan fuerte como él creía, las manos de Zen estaban acariciando su cola, masajeandola, empujando sus caderas contra las propias.

-Mierd- Taka-... ya... - Murmuró entrecortadamente contra sus labios.

El sonido del despertador del menor sonando tras ellos era difuso, estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos, mirándose a los ojos, detallando las expresiones contrarias en ese momento previo a llegar al paraíso que nada más importaba. Cuando el clímax recorrió sus cuerpos volvieron a besarse con necesidad silenciando los gemidos mientras sus cuerpos eran azotados por los estremecimientos del orgasmo.

-¡Dios! ¡Hay que hacerlo más seguido en las mañanas!- Comentó Kirishima luego de recuperar un poco sus sentidos.

-Ni se te ocurra, imbécil.- Murmuró el agente de ventas recostandose a su lado intentando no enchastrar aún más las sábanas, sintiendo la pegajosa mezcla de sus esencias en su vientre y mano.

-Ay, no te pongas timido ahora, Takafumi, te despertaste todo fogoso hoy.

-Vete al diablo.- Gruñó usando su mano izquierda para tomar su teléfono en cuanto este comenzó a sonar por segunda vez anunciando que habían pasado cinco minutos desde la alarma inicial. Perfecto, ahora iba a tener que bañarse de nuevo.

-Lo que digas ¿Nos bañamos juntos? - Consultó el editor con tono juguetón mientras recorría con su mano derecha el pecho de su pareja de manera invitante.

-Olvidalo, conozco tus intenciones, Hiyo está en casa y debe estar preparando el desayuno.- Contestó parcamente aunque aún algo aletargado por el post orgamos. -Andá a bañarte.

-Agua fiestas.- Se quejó divertido robandole un beso antes de levantarse con pesadez, estirando su cuerpo antes de acomodar un poco sus ropas y disponerse a salir de la habitación.

Una vez solo el agente de ventas se estiró en la amplia cama tomándose un momento antes de levantarse del lecho con una leve sonrisa. Mentiría si dejara que no estaba satisfecho y feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir pero le preocupaba un poco que Hiyo los hubiera escuchado, no solía dejarse llevar por sus instintos a esas horas sabiendo que podían ser descubiertos pero sentía sentía la necesidad de saberse aún deseado y querido por el castaño, estaba más relajado.

Con tranquilidad buscó el traje que usaría ese día y casi por inercia escogió las prendas de su pareja para dejarlas acomodadas sobre la silla para que al volver el castaño no tuviera que perder tiempo buscando qué ponerse. Estaba algo ansioso, Hiyo no iba a estar en todo el fin de semana y la expectativa de pasar tiempo a solas con su pareja lo emocionaba un poco.

Había estado pensado en que realmente quería adoptar el papel de activo al menos una vez con el descarado del editor y ahora tendría la oportunidad perfecta para intentarlo, respiró profundo mientras escuchaba la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

-El baño está libre, Takafumi.

-Bien, ahora voy. - Tomando su ropa se giró para encontrarse con el mayor solo en toalla, secando su cabello con una toalla.

-Hiyo ya está preparando el desayuno, no demores demasiado.

-No lo haré. - Dijo disponiéndose a salir cuando la mano del editor lo detuvo para robarle un rápido beso, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba en lugar de recibir un reclamo el gesto fue correspondido.

Kirishima se quedó parado en medio de la habitación en cuanto fue dejado solo, no muy seguro de en qué momento el menor había escapado de entre sus manos y frunció el ceño. No estaba muy seguro de que estaba pasando, Yokozawa simplemente estaba extraño no de una mala manera, no se quejaba, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera actuando diferente.

Se vistió con la ropa que su pareja había escogido para él, sonriendo levemente al pensar que de hecho a veces Takafumi realmente se comportaba como su esposa o como su madre y luego se dispuso a ir a la cocina para ayudar a su hija en lo que ella le permitiera, para su disgusto tenía prácticamente prohibida la entrada a cocina.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Hiyo había recibido todos y cada uno de los concejos de los dos adultos respecto a portarse bien, no olvidar su cepillo de dientes ni su pijama, pedirle que no se durmiera demasiado tarde y muchas otras cosas antes de salir esa mañana rumbo a la escuela.

Zen había hablado con la madre de Yuki por teléfono y habían acordado que Hiyo volvería a su casa el domingo después del almuerzo, así que no había problemas.

Como las mañanas anteriores se dirigieron al trabajo en el auto de Kirishima, acompañados de Shinka. La pareja se despidió discretamente en el ascensor una vez llegaron a la oficina y todos continuaron con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido un día normal, contrario a la atareada semana que había tenido Kirishima terminó con todo su trabajo a un horario decente, a las tres de la tarde ya estaba libre para volver a casa. Escribió un rápido mensaje a su pareja para preguntar si ya estaba listo para irse pero frunció el ceño ante la contestación que recibió.

"_Surgió un problema con algunos informes de ventas, tendré que quedarme más de la hora, vé a casa iré en cuanto termine aquí." _El mensaje tenía algunos errores, claramente había sido escrito con mucho prisa.

-Mierda…- Mordió el insulto mientras se acercaba al ascensor.

Shinka que estaba esperando frente a este arqueó una ceja al ver el ceño fruncido de su jefe y vecino. -¿Está todo bien, Kirishima-san?

El castaño levantó la vista de su teléfono después de contestar apresuradamente: _"Te estare esperando." _ -No es nada, Shinka-san, solo un cambio de planes inesperado.

Confundida la joven ladeó un poco su cabeza pero luego negó levemente con ella. -Bueno, no se desanime, espero que las cosas le salgan bien.

-Dios te escuche, Shinka san.- Resopló frustrado.

-¿Tan malo es el asunto?

-No en realidad, pero igual me fastidia.- Contestó con un puchero que hizo reír a la castaña.

-A veces es un poco raro, no se moleste tanto todo saldrá bien.- Lo animó subiéndose al aparato junto a él.

-Eso espero ¿Vas a tu casa? ¿Te llevo?

-No hace falta, iba a ir al mercado.- Comentó sonriendo alegremente. -Vendrán visitas este fin de semana, unos amigos de Sapporo tienen que venir a Tokyo por trabajo esta semana así que me visitarán, quiero tener algunas cosas para recibirlos bien.

-Ya veo ¿Necesitas ayuda? Hiyo no estará en casa, y mis planes se interrumpieron así que puedo ayudarte, hacer las compras y volver sola no debe ser fácil.

-Eso me gustaría, gracias Kirishima-san.

-No te preocupes, para eso están los buenos vecinos. - Bromeó, si Yokozawa iba a demorar no le veía nada de malo a tenderle una mano amiga a la chica.

Salieron de la editorial, se subieron al auto del castaño y él los llevó hasta un gran supermercado cercano a su edificio y entre ambos hicieron la compra.

-¿No crees que estás comprando muchos dulces, Shinka-san? - Consultó curioso al ver la cantidad de galletitas dulces, la bolsa de caramelos y la de chupetines.

La mujer miró el carrito y arqueó una ceja. -Si, en realidad creo que exagero.

Kirishima arqueó una ceja al ver la leche descremada y la chocolatada. -¿Vas a recibir a un niño?

-Si, mi ahijado. - Explicó ella sonriente. -El matrimonio que viene son mis mejores amigos, y traerán a su hijo, creo que lo consiento mucho pero bueno, es mi trabajo como madrina malcriarlo un poco.

-Bueno, son demasiadas golosinas solo para un fin de semana, sus padres van a matarte si el chico tiene una sobredosis de azúcar.

-¡No pensaba darle todo de una vez!- Contestó entre risas. -Kenji solo tiene tres años, pensaba tener las golosinas guardadas para la próxima vez que venga además a mi tambien me gusta comer algo dulce de vez en cuando.

-Ya veo, me alegro que tengas visitas tan pronto, así no te sentirás tan sola aquí.

-Si, es algo inesperado, me habló hoy Aki-chan, me comentó que su esposo tiene que viajar el lunes a Tokyo por trabajo, él tiene una empresa constructora y está trabajando en un proyecto aquí, se le dió esa oportunidad y como ella es socia de su empresa lo va a acompañar, asique me llamó para preguntar si no me molestaba que vinieran un par de días antes para conocer mi departamento y todo eso.

-Ya veo, bien, me alegro mucho por ti.- Entre charlas las compras fueron hechas rápido y pronto habían llegado al edificio. Como el caballero que era, Kirishima ayudó a la colorada con las bolsas para cargarlas hasta su departamento y luego se ofreció a ayudar a guardar la mercadería.

-¿Quiere tomar algo, Kirishima-san?- Ofreció cuando terminaron de ordenar.

El castaño miró la hora en su celular, aún no tenía noticias de su novio asique simplemente asintió con su cabeza. -Claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Un café?

-¡Claro! ¿Muy cargado? ¿O liguero? - Cuestionó tranquilamente mientras se disponía a buscar su café molido para ponerlo en la cafetera.

-Liguero está bien. - Aceptó mientras se sentaba en el sofá del living, mirando curioso las decoraciones simples del lugar cuando unos maullidos llamaron su atención y se giró al ver a dos gatos, uno blanco de ojos heterocromáticos y otro totalmente negro se acercaban a él mirándolo curiosos. -¡Ey! ¡Hola! - Estiró su mano y el blanco apenas lo miró antes de irse de allí para maullarle a su dueña, frotándose entre sus piernas. -Oh, parece que no le agrado ¿Y vos?- Preguntó sonriendo al sentir al gato negro frotandose en su mano ronroneado alto. -Que bonito…

-Ah, si, no estaban aquí cuando vino el sábado. Ellos son mis mascotas, y no se preocupe, Shiro no quiere a nadie, no sé cómo es que me quiere a mi si quiera ¿Me queres Shiro? ¡Ay, si, él me quiere!- Comentó la chica mientras cargaba al gato que se quejó con un alto maullido al ser alzado. -¡No me bufes! ¡Amame!- Pidió pero el gato apoyó sus patas sobre su cara manteniéndola lejos para evitar que esa humana lo besara -¡No seas odioso! ¡Dame un beso!- Exigió girando su cara para darle un beso en la mejilla del gato mientras este estiraba hacia atrás su cabeza, intentando escapar pero sin mostrarse agresivo. -¡Bien que te gusta que te cargoseen y ahora te haces el que no porque hay visitas, traidor!

Zen miraba a la mujer intentando no estallar en carcajadas por la actitud esquiva del felino y la forma en que ella le hablaba como si fuera una persona, la vio bajar al animalejo que una vez en el suelo maulló y se frotó contra las piernas de su vecina. -Veo que tiene un carácter complicado.

-Es un _tsudere_ no asumido.

-Ahora entiendo porque me esquivo.

-¿Perdón?

-No nada, me recordó a alguien.- Comentó el castaño intentando no reírse. -Estoy seguro que Takafumi se llevaría bien con Shiro.

-¿Yokozawa-san? ¿Le gustan los animales?

-Si, tenemos un gato suyo en casa y él es realmente un buen dueño, seguro que se llevaría bien con el pequeño _tsundere_. - Comentó sin poder evitar pensar _"Se entenderán bien, son de la misma clase"_ -¿Y éste mimoso? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Taku, él es todo amor, es agobiante no me deja ni estar en la computadora tranquila porque quiere estar conmigo, si le sigue haciendo mimos en cualquier momento se le va a subir encima, es un confiado.

-No me molesta, no se preocupe.- Contestó divertido mimando al animal que estaba ronroneado y estirándose cuan largo era para recibir más caricias.

La mujer se acercó a él dejando la taza de café frente al mayor en la mesita de centro y luego se sentó con la suya propia en las manos en uno de los sofás individuales. -Perdón sí es muy indiscreto pero ¿Por qué el gato de Yokozawa-san vive con ustedes?

-Ah, bueno, es una historia divertida, hace unos años Takafumi llamó a mitad de la noche en un ataque de histeria porque necesitaba llevar a Sorata al veterinario y estaba preocupado.- Explicó sonriente. -Es un gato viejo, ya lo era en ese entonces, el pobre bicho no tenía nada, su dueño es un exagerado, solo estaba más cansado ese día y cuando Hiyo lo vio se ofreció para cuidar de él, nuestros trabajos exigen mucho tiempo y como Takafumi está poco tiempo en su casa, bajo mi permiso, permitió que Hiyo se hiciera cargo del animal, al final Sorata se acostumbró tanto a mi casa que ahora lo tengo durmiendo en mis sillones, no es problema tenerlo con nosotros, Hiyo lo adora y él a ella, además Takafumi pasa más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya.

-Si, veo que anoche también se quedó en su casa.

-Si, vas a verlo muy seguido por acá.- Comentó con una sonrisa. -Se quedará este fin de semana también.

La mujer tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no evidenciar lo mucho que estaba mal pensado todo eso, llevó la taza a sus labios tomando un sorbo mientras intentaba no dar vueltas las cosas en su cabeza, era su jefe ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No debería estar imaginandolo haciendo cosas aptas para mayores con el jefe de ventas! -Ah, de verdad son muy cercanos entonces.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.

La mujer se ahogó con el café ante esa frase y la mirada divertida del castaño que sumada a esa sonrisa hizo que todos los colores subieron a su rostro y comenzó a toser.

-¡Shinka-san! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo bromeaba!- Alegó acercándose a ella para golpear su espalda.

Intentado recuperarse de su ahogamiento se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. -¡Dios! ¡No bromee así! ¡¿Me quiere matar?! ¡¿O qué?! - Protestó abochornada.

El hombre comenzó a reírse totalmente divertido separándose para ir a buscar una servilleta para la mujer que estaba salpicada de café. -Perdón, perdón, pero debería disimular más las cosas que le cruzan por la cabeza.

-¡Dios! - Más roja que su propio cabello aceptó la servilleta en cuanto se la tendieron y limpió su boca y un poco su camisa ahora manchada. -Esa no era forma de darme un escarmiento.- Se quejó con un leve puchero.

-Deberían haberte mandado a _Zafiro. _

-¿_Zafiro? _

-La sección BL de la editorial.- Contestó el mayor mientras volvía a tomar su café, acomodándose relajadamente en el sofá. -No me molesta que imagines esas cosas, media editorial rumorea sobre mi relación con Takafumi.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, jugando con la doble intencionalidad de la palabra _relación_, admitiendo todo sin realmente hacerlo. -Pero si él se entera hará un escándalo.

-Perdón, intentaré no ser tan obvia.- Alegó algo avergonzada. -Pero es que ustedes en serio harían linda pareja, no es mi culpa.- Contestó ella desligandose de toda responsabilidad. -Si no estuvieran siendo tan lindos mutuamente todo el tiempo no pensaría en locuras.

Estallando en carcajadas el castaño negó con su cabeza. -No lo digas delante de Takafumi, explotaría, pero gracias.- Comentó giñandole un ojo.

-¡Basta! ¡No puede hacerme eso!- Protestó frunciendo el ceño. -¿Tienen algo o no? ¡No juegue con mis sentimientos así, Kirishima-san!

-Quien sabe…

-Usted es cruel.- Protestó nuevamente dejando caer sus hombros con resignación.

-Hablando de otros temas ¿Cómo le fue anoche con Ijuuin-sensei?

-Ah, bien, Kyo-san se quedó dormido en el auto pero luego cenamos juntos en su apartamento antes de que me pagara el taxi para volver aquí, charlamos un poco pero los dos estábamos muy cansados.

-Lo noté ayer pero ¿Cuándo comenzaron a llamarse por el nombre?

La colorada se sonrojó y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, encogiéndose de hombros. -El otro día almorzamos juntos y me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre fuera del trabajo, es un tipo agradable en realidad, nos llevamos bastante bien.

-Humm…- La sonrisa lobuna decoraba sus labios mientras sostenía la taza de café frente a su rostro con una mirada sospechosa. - ¿En serio? Ijuuin-sensei es complicado, hemos trabajado juntos por años y solo vi a una sola persona a quien trataba con tanta familiaridad, si no es estrictamente necesario él no es del tipo amable.

-Bueno, supongo que hasta el más mal llevado trata bien a alguien de vez en cuando, solo nos llevamos bien, es todo, Yokozawa-san también parece inaccesible pero es diferente con usted porque es su amigo. - Alegó la mujer un tanto a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- Preguntó divertido, no podía dejar el hábito de molestar a la gente, simplemente era muy divertido ver a la mujer intentar evadir sus puyas.

-¡Ay! ¡No imagine cosas, por favor!

-¿Por qué no? ¿No imaginabas vos cosas conmigo y Takafumi? - Preguntó estallando en carcajadas al volver a ver como la mujer se encogía en el asiento con el rostro en llamas.

-¡Kirishima-san!

-¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¡AY! Con todo respeto, usted es insufrible.- Alegó ofuscada bebiendo su café. -Deje de hacer mofa de mi.

-No puedo evitarlo, es muy fácil molestarla, Shinka-san.

-Ese no es motivo suficiente para que esté de bromista.

-Lo es para mi.

-¿Cómo es que Yokosawa-san lo aguanta? - Consultó rodando los ojos.

-Ese es mi secreto.- Respondió giñandole un ojo, volviendo a carcajearse ante el puchero que la mujer mostraba en conjunto con su rostro abochornado. -En fin, pensé que dijo que le gustaban las mujeres.

-Me gustan las mujeres.- Contestó rodando los ojos tras chasquear su lengua. -En serio le digo, no hay nada raro entre Kyo-san y yo, solo nos llevamos bien.

-Si, claro, la edad y la experiencia son un grado ¿Sabias? No puedes engañarme.

-¡Ni siquiera es tan viejo! ¡Y no estoy intentado engañarlo!

-Si, si, lo que digas.

-¡No me de la razón como a los locos!

Kirishima solo sonrió, bebiendo de su taza completamente entretenido con la molestia que reflejaba el rostro de la joven.

Shinka resopló ¿Por qué nunca tenía un jefe normal? Bueno, Kirishima de todos modos le parecía alguien admirable en lo laboral y en lo personal también si tenía en cuenta que era padre soltero, Hiyo le había comentado que su madre había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña pero ahora que era ella el objeto de las burlas del mayor entendía mejor la cara de oler mierda que Yokozawa tenía todo el tiempo, convivir con alguien tan molesto debía ser complicado. -De todos modos. - Dijo tras aclarar un poco su garganta. -Supongo que se podría decir que soy bisexual, rara vez me atrae un hombre pero tampoco es tan imposible.

-Entonces admites que te atrae Ijuuin.

-¡No dije eso!

-Pero lo implicaste.

-¡Sos imposible!

-Si, me lo han dicho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yokozawa bajó del ascensor, caminando con gesto algo cansado en dirección al departamento de su pareja, se había quedado sin batería, había olvidado poner a cargar el celular la noche anterior.

Apoyó su mano en el picaporte y frunció el ceño al ver que la puerta no cedía, sino que por el contrario estaba cerrada. No entendía porque estaba cerrada, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, Kirishima debería estar en casa, dijo que iba a esperarlo.

Confundido sacó su llave e ingresó en el apartamento, encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas, no había zapatos en el _genkan_, su único recibimiento tras entrar en la sala fue el maullido de Sorata que apenas había alzado la cabeza desde su lugar en el sofá y la nota de Hiyo despidiéndose de ambos sobre la mesa, diciendo que había vuelto a casa a buscar a buscar sus cosas pero que ya se había ido a casa de Yuki.

Eso era demasiado extraño, fue a la habitación que compartía con su pareja y la encontró vacía así que hizo lo único que podría hacer, buscó su cargador y enchufó el teléfono, dejando que cargara mientras él buscaba algo más cómodo que ponerse, cuando ya estuvo vestido con un jean y una remera de algodón de mangas cortas tomó el aparato, lo encendió y llamó al editor.

El tono de conexión sonó solo dos veces antes de que lo atendieran. -_Kirishima Zen habla. _

_-Kirishima-san puede ir a hablar al genkan, si quiere. _\- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, lejana y superpuesta a las palabras de su pareja y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al escucharla.

-Zen ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar del trabajo y el apartamento está vacío, si tenías alguna reunión del trabajo me lo hubieras dicho.- No tenía porqué mal pensar, no sería la primera vez que Zen tenía que salir de último minuto a alguna reunión laboral y que en ella hubiera alguna mujer, pero esa voz era aterradoramente familiar.

-_¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya estabas volviendo? _

-Se apagó mi teléfono, acabo de prenderlo para llamarte mientras se carga.

-_Ahí voy, estoy en frente, con Shinka-san, ya voy. - _No tuvo tiempo a responder porque la llamada fue cortada, sin embargo, tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo, estaba paralizado con el celular junto a la oreja ¿Qué hacía Kirishima en el departamento de esa mujer a esa hora? Nada en la casa se veía como si Zen hubiera entrado en algún momento, ni siquiera estaba su portafolios por eso prefirió pensar que tenía una reunión de trabajo ¿Por qué Kirishima había ido directamente a la casa de ella? ¿Había estado ahí desde las tres de la tarde? ¿Qué había estado haciendo con ella las últimas tres, casi cuatro horas?

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de luz con un gesto amargo en el rostro, no podía ser, se negaba a pensar que el castaño pudo estar haciendo _algo _con ella, no debía dudar de él, probablemente no hubiera pasado nada pero no podía controlar el enojo, la frustración y los celos que empezaban a recorrerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar tiempo con ella de todas las personas? ¿Por qué solos?

Escuchó vagamente como la puerta de entrada se abría y luego volvía a cerrarse, algo de ruido venía del _genkan _y luego escuchó los pasos ligeros del editor en la sala y su voz alegre saludando al gato.

-¿Takafumi? ¿Dónde estás?

No quería salir, no quería enfrentarlo, no sintiéndose tan confundido y desanimado, Zen notaría su estado, empero, no quería dejar las cosas así. Le iba a demostrar, no podía permitir que su novio pusiera sus ojos en esa mujer. Con pasos firmes salió de la habitación encontrándose a medio camino en el pasillo. -Bienvenido.- Saludó acercándose a besar sus labios. ¡Al carajo su vergüenza! No tenía tiempo para tenerla.

-Ya llegué.- Murmuró contra su boca el castaño, abrazando sus caderas con una leve sonrisa por el recibimiento. -Perdón por hacerte esperar, como no me avisaste que ya estabas viniendo me quedé con Shinka-san un rato para no estar solo en el departamento.

Le costó su vida y sangre no gruñir ante la mención de ese nombre, no toleraba siquiera escuchar que Kirishima la nombraba en su tiempo juntos. -Ya veo, no importa ¿Qué hacías con ella de todas formas?

-La ayudé con unas compras y luego a guardar la mercadería, me invitó a tomar algo asique me quedé charlando con ella y se me fue el tiempo.

Que mala imagen mental era imaginar al castaño caminando junto a ella en un supermercado, escogiendo los víveres como cualquier pareja normal, riendo y bromeando sin que nadie los mirara extraño para luego llegar a casa y tener una merienda hogareña, se sentía enfermo de pensarlo. -Ya veo.- Contestó escuetamente.

-¿Estás bien?

La pregunta llegó como un golpe en su cara, la mirada inquisidora de su pareja solo le confirmaba que el mayor estaba notando su malestar y no quería eso, negó suavemente con su cabeza y soltó un largo resoplido. -Si, solo estoy cansado, el día de hoy fue una locura.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Un resumen de ventas se extravió, hubo que buscar en todos los archivos y nos costó encontrar parte del respaldo físico y tuvimos que rehacer algunas cosas. - Alegó, no mentía, pero tampoco estaba siendo honesto, si que estaba cansado pero claramente ese no era el motivo que lo aquejaba.

-Pero pudieron solucionarlo ¿Cierto?

-Si, por suerte, si, aun así tuve que disculparme con mi jefe por todo esto.- Alegó soltando un gruñido bajo.

-Bueno, ya no importa, ahora estás en casa, no hablemos del trabajo.- Pidió mientras arrimaba más a su cuerpo al menor, besando sus labios esta vez más apasionadamente. -Tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos, te dije que no te escaparias de mí este fin de semana. - Murmuró contra su boca mientras acariciaba despacio las caderas con ambas manos.

Yokozawa cerró sus ojos, no tenía ninguna intención de escapar está vez así que pasando sus brazos por la cintura del Kirishima lo atrajo a él tanto como le fue posible mientras reanudaba el apasionado beso. Tal como esperaba a los pocos segundos el mayor comenzó a empujarlo haciéndolo caminar en reversa con dirección al cuarto.

Entraron al cuarto a tropezones, Kirishima ya había perdido su saco en el pasillo, quedando olvidado en el suelo y apenas cruzar la puerta la remera de Yokozawa cayó al suelo junto a ésta, pocos segundos después el menor sintió el borde de la cama chocar contra la parte trasera de sus piernas.

-Estas muy cooperador~ - Murmuró el mayor con la voz rasposa de excitación empujando al agente de ventas a la cama mientras él se quitaba la camisa, dejándola caer junto a ésta antes de trepar sobre su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva brillando en sus ojos. -No sabes todo lo que quiero hacerte, Takafumi.

-Eres un pervertido.- Jadeó al sentir una de las grandes manos ajenas recorriendo su pecho.

-Y eso te encanta. - Contestó antes de volver a besarlo con desbordante deseo.

Con una de sus manos tiró de los cabellos de la nuca de su manter mientras la otra subió por el vientre, acariciando el definido cuerpo de su amante, era insultante lo bien que se mantenía para su edad y teniendo en cuenta lo sedentario que era, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes dejarse dominar tan tranquilamente esa noche.

Con determinación hizo presión en el centro de su pecho para empujarlo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, siguiendo el movimiento con su cuerpo sin cortar el beso hasta que finalmente logró dejar al castaño de espaldas sobre la cama sin darle la oportunidad para quejarse mientras se posicionaba sobre él, bajando su lengua por su cuello, succionando a medio camino antes de llegar a su hombro.

Él siempre se quejaba cuando Zen dejaba alguna marca, pero en ese momento en lo único en que podía pensar era en que necesitaba marcalo, no importaba que tan arcaico sonará, necesitaba dejar su huella sobre él, que cualquier que la viera supiera que Kirishima ya tenía lo que necesitaba en casa, que cualquiera fuera la zorra de turno entendiera que el editor estaba en perfecta buena compañía y que no necesitaba de nadie más.

-¡Ngh, Takafumi! - El gemido lo complació más de lo que admitiría y cuando estuvo convencido de que las succiones ejercidas cumplirían su cometido de dejar un notorio chupón continuó bajando, delineando la clavícula derecha con su lengua mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el vientre hasta el cinturón del mayor, deshaciendo la hebilla rápidamente con una agilidad que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

El castaño no entendía qué pasaba pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para analizarlo, todo lo que sabía era que su novio parecía demasiado interesado en dominar esa noche, mostrándose extrañamente pasional y desenfrenado. -¡Ahn! - El gemido abandonó su boca al sentir la rasposa mano colarse dentro de su boxer para sacar su miembro de entre las prendas y comenzar a masturbarlo mientras la lengua del menor empezaba a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Se estaba quedando atrás y no podía permitirlo.

Con un movimiento rápido el editor volvió a dejar al agente de ventas bajo su cuerpo, evitando cualquier reclamo con un demandante beso, forzando las piernas del menor a abrirse para arrodillarse entre ellas mientras llevaba sus manos al cierre de su jean, bajandolo para luego tirar de él y quitarlo junto con los boxers arrojandolos sin ningún cuidado para luego pasar sus largos dedos por los muslos, apretando la piel, raspando un poco con las uñas.

-Zen.- Jadeó intentando recuperar aire cuando el beso se cortó, ahogando un gemido al sentir que ahora el castaño jugaba con su lengua contra su oreja izquierda.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Takafumi? Estas tan receptivo.

-Cerrá la puta boca, Zen ¡Nngh! - Gimió al sentir que mordía su lóbulo, tirando de él antes de bajar a su cuello.

-También quiero marcarte, sino es injusto… - Murmuró antes de succionar su piel, haciendo apenas algo de presión con los dientes, divertido al sentir el estremecimiento recorrer todo el cuerpo de su pareja mientras intentaba reprimir el obsceno sonido que pugnaba por dejar su garganta.

Se dejó hacer por unos segundos más apretando sus dientes para no dejar salir el gemido pero al sentir la forma en que una de las manos del mayor se deslizaba por su ingle hacia su virilidad tiró de los ondulados cabellos para apartar al castaño de su cuello y volverlo a poner de espaldas sobre la cama, tomándose un momento para quitarle el pantalón que tenía a medio muslo junto con los boxer, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones, sin embargo a alzar la vista al rostro de su pareja se encontró con que él lo miraba con una expresión entre divertida y seductora.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó un tanto molesto y avergonzado al verlo soltar una risita divertida.

-¿Qué intentas?- Contestó con cierta arrogancia mientras se incorporaba en la cama, quedando semi-sentado con sus antebrazos apoyados sobre la cama.

-Es obvio.- Dijo el menor con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a él, besando de nuevo los labios del castaño. 

Kirishima correspondió, dejando a su lengua luchar con la contraría, luchando con el cuerpo del más bajo para volver a dejarlo sobre la cama separándose tras morder los hinchados labios. -¿Quién dijo que tienes lo necesario para dominarme?- Preguntó con la voz agitada, deslizando sus manos por los muslos hasta la cola del menor, apretando entre sus dedos mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, rozando sus pieles desnudas.

-No voy a ceder esta noche, Zen. - Aclaró con un gruñido mientras luchaba para volver a quedar sobre el mayor con un beso axfisiante, la cama parecía estarse convirtiendo en un campo de guerra, sus cuerpos se frotaban en medio de desesperados besos, las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo contrario con necesidad, Zen pese a tener al hombre encima, aprovechó tener sus manos sobre aquel lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre para deslizar dos de sus dedos entre los glúteos, acariciando superficialmente su entrada.

-Me encanta que te hagas el dificil.- Murmuró contra su boca, complacido al escuchar el gemido ahogado que escapó del de oscuros cabellos por su caricia.

Yokozawa gruñó, dos podían jugar ese absurdo juego.

Despacio subió una de sus manos por la cara interna de los muslos del editor hasta alcanzar sus testículos, masajeandolos mientras deslizaba besos por su cuello, satisfecho al notar que el mayor apretaba los dientes para reprimir los sonidos de placer y que los dedos que antes acosaban su entrada ahora solo estaba apretados sobre sus glúteos por la distracción.

No podía darle chances al mañoso castaño de recuperar el control de la situación así que se deslizó por su cuerpo, repartiendo besos por su torso hasta llegar finalmente a su miembro, lamiendo el glande en círculos antes de adentrarse en su boca.

-¡Carajo! ¡Takafumi~! - Gimió tomando los cabellos oscuros con una de sus manos, tirando de ellos mientras sentía el cálido abrigo de esa boca envolviendolo.

Complacido con lo que estaba consiguiendo comenzó un ritmo casi vertiginoso, subiendo y bajando su cabeza por el falo, usando su lengua para intentar alcanzar cada hinchada y sensibilizada vena del mismo, sosteniendo la base con su mano disponible mientras no abandonaba las atenciones que regalaba a los testículos.

Intentado concentrarse en su objetivo ahogó una queja al sentir que el mayor comenzaba a embestir su boca, invadiendo su garganta mientras la mesada mano del editor empujaba su cabeza contra la entrepierna contraria, dolía y le costaba respirar pero no pensaba desistir.

La mano que sostenía la base había comenzado a llenarse de la saliva y el presemen y suavemente la alejó de allí, bajando sus dedos pegajosos por la mezcla de fluidos entre los muslos, acariciando el perineo con delicadeza antes de ir más allá, a esa zona que suponía nunca había sido explorada, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la entrada la forma en que el castaño se estremeció lo preocupó un poco.

-¡Mie-d-_ah_! ¡Takafumi! ¿Qué est-_Nngh? _\- Kirishima había tirado de sus cabellos para intentar sacárselo de encima, claramente alterado.

Bien, no era esa su intención, Zen parecía inseguro, quizás algo asustado o sobresaltado, así que alejó sus dedos y se apartó de su miembro, incorporándose en la cama mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el colchón a los lados de las caderas del castaño.

-¿Estás bien?- Consultó agitado, intentando recuperar aire sintiendo la garganta tirante y adolorida por la actividad anterior, ni tragar saliva lo ayudaba a menguar esa incomodidad.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces intentando algo así de la nada?- Consultó con la respiración acelerada, el ceño fruncido y el rostro sonrojado por su agitación y la verguenza.

-Lo dice el tipo que hace lo que quiere sin consultar nunca nada.- Retrucó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No es lo mismo!

-¡No me jodas, Zen!- Gritó, se había preocupado pero ahora no podía estar más que molesto. - ¡Es lo mismo! ¿Crees que solo vos podes hacer lo que quieras?

-Ese no es el punto, Takafumi.

-Ese es exactamente el punto.- Contestó levantándose de la cama, estirando su mano para tomar sus pantalones y boxer que habían ido a parar, no sabía exactamente cómo, sobre la mesa de luz del lado izquierdo y comenzó a vestirse. -También soy hombre ¿Sabías? - Preguntó con cinismo y su ceño notoriamente fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora? ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó incorporándose en la cama, viendo incrédulo como su novio se vestía.

-Me voy a mi apartamento.- Contestó caminando a la puerta donde había quedado olvidada su remera y se la colocó con fastidio, y antes de que el mayor le contestara tomó su portafolios y salió del cuarto.

-¡Espera! - El castaño se levantó de la cama, buscando atropelladamente sus boxers del suelo para ponerselos y salir tras él pero para cuando llegó al _genkan_ Yokozawa ya no estaba. -¡CARAJO!- Gritó frustrado, golpeando la pared más cercana con el puño.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? Intentaba ordenar las ideas en su mente pero simplemente estaban tan desordenadas como sus acciones anteriores, volvió al cuarto con la intención de vestirse e irse a buscar a su temperamental pareja encontrándose con que el agente de ventas había dejado olvidado su celular sobre la mesa de luz y gruñó entre dientes.

No se había esperado ni por un segundo que el menor fuera a saltarle encima con la intención de ser activo, mucho menos de esa forma, había pensado en molestarlo un poco, seguirle el juego y luego voltear las cosas y dejar que fuera igual que siempre pero en el momento en que perdió los papeles gracias a la hábil boca de su amante y sintió sus dedos acariciando _esa _zona se asustó, era ridículo, jodidamente ridículo pensar que se aterró por un instante pero luego todo se deformó.

¿Por qué habían discutido exactamente?

Tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás se sentó en la cama dando un largo suspiro, quizás había hablado de más, el reclamo de Takafumi había sonado casi resentido ¿Acaso el menor no estaba satisfecho con su vida sexual tal como era?

"_Soy un hombre también ¿Sabías?" _

Sus palabras se repitieron en su mente y mordió su labio inferior, quizás había descuidado también las necesidad de su pareja, no había prestado atención a señales ¿Hubieron señales? No podía recordar una sola vez en que el hombre hubiera intentado o insinuado querer cambiar los roles aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Takafumi había actuado extraño durante esa semana, mucho más táctil y demostrativo ¿Había sido esa una señal?

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos frotandolo con desesperación ¿Por qué había tenido que reaccionar como una adolescente virginal y escandalizada? Estaba bastante confundido, sabía que si seguía a Yokozawa hasta su casa solo volverían a discutir, tenía que dejar pasar el calor del momento y aclararse.

¿Tan malo sería dejar que el jefe de ventas llevará las riendas? No en realidad, solo había tenido un pequeño brote de pánico, si lo pensaba bien sonaba hasta excitante, nunca había visto esa cara tan apasionada y decidida en su pareja, sus encuentros siempre era apacionados pero nunca tan salvajes todo había sido jodidamente excitante, arrancarse las ropas y rodar en la cama, todo prometía ser una de las mejores noches de su relación ¿Por qué había tenido que cagarla así?

Resoplando se levantó, todo rastro de deseo se había esfumado de su cuerpo tras esa absurda pelea y sin dignarse a vestirse caminó en boxer hasta su cocina para buscar algo que comer, quizás beber algo y volver a la cama, necesitaba descansar, no podría ni siquiera escribirle a su pareja un mensaje de buenas noches, pero iría a verlo al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en su departamento Yokozawa se dejó caer en el sofá boca abajo.

-¡Soy un imbécil! - Murmuró contra un almohadón, casi intentado sofocarse a sí mismo con el.

Había sobrereaccionado demasiado, no sabía qué era lo que más le había molestado si el rechazo de Zen, su orgullo herido porque de alguna forma sentía que el mayor cuestionaba su virilidad y masculinidad al implicar que él no sería buen activo o él hecho que estaba terriblemente celoso por descubrir que su pareja había pasado todo una tarde a sola con esa jodida mujer ¿Por qué chotas tenían siempre que aparecer mujeres extrañas intentado conquistar a su pareja?

Zen jamás se había mostrado siquiera amigable en exceso con ninguna de las otras mujeres, cuánto mucho era meramente profesional o simplemente cordial y amable pero ella, Shinka era diferente, la trataba diferente y eso lo alteraba, lo sacaba de lo que conocía, de sus esquemas, lo asustaba. No era que dudara realmente de Zen, dudaba en realidad de él mismo, de su capacidad para hacerlo feliz, de ser digno de formar parte de la familia, de poder complacer al hombre, de estar a su altura, dudaba de todo.

Su autoestima nunca había sido muy buena y ahora mismo después de ese rechazo fue como la chispa necesaria para hacer explotar un cuarto lleno de gas.

Tenía que disculparse, había actuado como un bastardo y como un cobarde al salir de esa forma de la casa, buscó su celular en su portafolios pero entonces recordó que lo había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa de luz y soltó un ahogado improperio.

Solo quería que esa semana infernal terminara, desde el domingo que su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas inconexas y sentía que la suerte se había burlado en su cara de la manera más vil durante los últimos seis días.

Iría a dormir, mañana arreglaría las cosas. Necesitaba disculparse, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pero Zen no tenía la culpa de que él no pudiera manejar bien sus emociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba terminando de almorzar, hacía apenas un par de horas que se había levantado, después de estar confinado en la editorial hasta la tarde del jueves había necesitado un muy merecido descanso.

Cuando Reika se había marchado después de la cena simplemente se había desplomado en su cama, ya no podía disimular su cansancio y como bien había dicho que era capaz de hacer, había dormido hasta el viernes en la tarde, se había levantado a hacer un podo de limpieza y luego había vuelto a morir hasta las once de la mañana de ese día, si muchos podrían envidiar su capacidad e invernar cual oso, ese era su don aparte de dibujar, pero gracias a eso estaba totalmente recuperado de su cansancio residual después de su estresante semana.

Sonrió levemente al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a la colorada sobre invitarla a beber si sobrevivir hasta el viernes y como lo habían hecho y él estaba libre hasta que le llegará el turno de volver a trabajar pensó en invitar a la editora a ir por un café esa tarde.

Levantándose de la mesa se dirigió a la cocina, cargando su plato con lo que había quedado del delivery que había pedido la noche anterior y se dispuso a lavar las cosas antes de tomar su celular, felicitándose mentalmente por pedirle a la mujer intercambiar números de teléfono.

Había tenido razón con su corazonada, Reika era agradable y divertida y tenían bastantes cosas en común al parecer por lo que habían hablado, quería conocerla mejor, realmente esperaba poder ser buenos amigos, él no era precisamente sociable y por una vez que conocía a alguien que le llamaba la atención y que lo trataba con tanta normalidad no iba a perder la oportunidad.

"_Buenos días, Reika-san ¿Está ocupada hoy? Ayer no cumplí el trato de llevarla a beber pero podemos ir por un café ésta tarde si quiere." _Envió el texto y se sentó en su living a esperar la respuesta mientras encendía el televisor, mirando la programación sin realmente ver.

"_Hoy es imposible, Kyo-san estoy lo que se llama hasta el cuello." _La respuesta la desepciono, era fin de semana, tampoco era tan raro que la mujer tuviera planes pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera libre, en realidad su vida era bastante aburrida sin tener trabajo que hacer, sus planes ahora se limitarían a buscar alguna película que ver y pasar el resto del día tirado cual lagarto en su sofá.

"_Lo entiendo, Reika-san, no se preocupe espero que podamos salir en otro momento." _Dejó su celular a un lado y se recostó contra el respaldar tomando el control para empezar a saltar entre los canales esperando que algo llamara su atención, pero el sonido de su celular lo distrajo.

"_Kyo-san ¿Qué tan bueno es con los niños?" _La pregunta lo descolocó, leyó unas cinco veces el mensaje intentado entender a qué venía eso o si el mensaje iba realmente dirigido a él pero su nombre lo encabezaba asique no había ninguna posibilidad de que fuera un error.

"_Increíblemente me llevo mejor con los niños que con los adultos, nos entendemos mejor ¿Por qué?" _ Se decidió a contestar, mirando la pantalla mientras la frase _escribiendo…_ debajo del nombre Reika lo llenaba de intriga.

"_Asumo que está libre sí me invitó a ir por un café, ¿Qué me dice si le ofrezco una jarra de café recién hecho y usted viene a mi casa y me salva la maldita vida antes de que me arroje por el balcón?" _Era el mensaje más extraño que había recibido en mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco y ladeó la cabeza.

"_¿Dónde vives?" _Se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa ladina.

"_¡GRACIAS! ¡LE DEBO UNA ENORME!" _El mensaje estaba acompañado de varios emoticones y tras ese llegó otro con una dirección específica y un número de departamento.

Se alistó con un pantalón de jean y una holgada remera de algodón de color azul oscuro acompañada de una chaqueta informal, iba a estar en casa de la editora no tenía mucho sentido realmente arreglarse pero aun así antes de salir de la casa, de forma casi inconsciente se colocó algo de colonia y acomodo su cabello, tomó su celular, su billetera y sus llaves y salió de su casa.

No le sorprendió saber que la dirección era la misma que la de su editor en jefe, Reika ya había mencionado que vivían en el mismo edificio pero sí le sorprendió encontrarse con que vivían en el mismo piso en departamentos enfrentados. A veces es difícil olvidar lo pequeño que es el mundo y las curiosas casualidades que ocurren en ocasiones.

Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, esperando ser atendido y verificando en su teléfono que de hecho estaba en el apartamento correcto.

-¡YA VA!- Se escuchó el grito desde el interior y unos segundos después otro grito estruendoso acompañado la risa de un niño. -¡Kenji, déjame ir a atender la puerta! - Podía escuchar las palabras que debían venir desde el pasillo de entrada.

-¡No! ¡Ma! ¡Vamos a jugar!

-¡Kenji nos vamos a caer! ¡Portate bien! - Los ruidos se acercaban a la puerta acompañados de más quejas infantiles y cuándo la puerta se abrió se encontró de frente con una muy cansada mujer, con sus cabellos revueltos una camiseta de tirantes de color verde oscuro y unos largos pantalones blancos de entrecasa con un niño prendido a su pierna izquierda cual koala. -¡Kyo-san! ¡Gracias a Dios! - Saludó abriendo más la puerta. -Pasé, pasé por favor.

-Ma ¿Quien? - Preguntó el niño señalando con su mano al hombre de forma indiscreta.

-Kenji no señales a la gente, es de mala educación amor..- Regañó suavemente inclinándose para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos alzadolo y apoyándolo contra su cadera para poder moverse con más libertad y cerrar la puerta tras el hombre.

-Hola, permiso.- Comentó educadamente el mangaka tras entrar y quitarse los zapatos.

-Ken-chan él es un amigo mío, se llama Ijuuin Kyo-san.- Lo presentó con una sonrisa. -Saludalo, presentate cariño.

El niño miraba curioso al visitante pero aun así le sonrió ampliamente. -¡Hola! ¡Soy Kenji!- Se presentó señalandose a si mismo, hablando con la torpeza típica de un nene de su edad.

-Hola, Ken-chan, un gusto conocerte.- Contestó amable y sonriente, estirando su mano para tomar la del chico que sonrió para él contestándole el saludo. -Soy Ijuuin Kyo.

-I-Iju-Ijun… _¡Inu-san! _\- Saludó con alegría.

La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder no podía creer que su ahijado llamara al mangaka _perro _pero se relajó ante la genuina carcajada que había soltado el mangaka. -Perdón, aun no habla bien.

-No importa, Reika-san, no me molesta, puede decirme así si quiere.

-Pasé por favor, perdón el desorden. - Se disculpó con una sonrisa culpable siguiendo al hombre al interior de su hogar, apenas entrar al comedor el hombre pudo ver una enorme manta tendida en el suelo totalmente arrugada y llena de juguetes, habían algunos autos regados por todo el espacio y bloques de colores de gran tamaño.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- Pidió el chico inquieto saltando contra la cadera de la mujer que sentía que se le iba a partir la cintura si el niño continuaba rebotando así contra ella así que lo bajó al suelo. -¡_Inu-san! _¡Vamos a jugar! - Con pasos torpes el chico había tomado la mano del hombre arrastrándolo hasta la zona de desastre donde comenzó a tomar juguetes al azar para enseñarselos al mayor.

-¡Wow! ¿Es tuyo? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Me lo prestas? - Preguntó siguiéndole el juego mientras sostenía un autito de juguete que el niño le mostraba.

-¡Si! Así.. mirá… mirá así…- El niño tirando boca abajo en el piso tomó otro de los autos y comenzó a hacerlo andar por el piso. -¡_Rum, rummmm! _

Shinka observó al hombre con algo de culpa, sonriéndole en cuanto el mangaka alzó la vista a ella y se dispuso a poner a funcionar la cafetera buscando un par de tazas.

-¡MA! ¡MA! ¡MIRÁ! - Gritó el niño haciéndola voltear en dirección a ambos.

-Te estoy viendo amor, ganale a Kyo-san en la carrera, mostrale tu _tutu_ favorito.- Alentó la mujer entre risas suaves volviendo a lo que hacía, ese era el primer respiro que tenía en horas, así que aprovecho a tronar su cuello y su espalda mientras servía el café en cuanto estuvo hecho a los pocos minutos y se acercó a la mesita del living, dejando ambas tazas junto a otra taza de plástico decorada con motivos infantiles de _The kan_. -¡Ken-chan! Ven a merendar, después jugamos otro ratito. - Pidió con la esperanza de que el chico hiciera caso.

-¡Después!

La mujer resopló resignada pero Ijuuin sonrió mirando al chico. -Hagamos un trato Ken-chan, vamos a merendar y luego podemos jugar a todo lo que vos quieras pero primero vamos a hacer lo que Reika-san dice ¿Si?

El niño pareció pensarlo pero luego continuó jugando con su auto en el suelo. -Mirá, pasa por acá y hace así y entonce ¡PUSHHH!- Gritó haciendo colisionar su autito con otro que estaba cerca.

-Ken-chan, vamos después seguís jugando. - La mujer se acercó, tomándolo en brazos pese a las protestas del niño y le lavó las manos en la bacha de la cocina para luego llevarlo al living donde el mangaka ya esperaba sentado en un sofá individual mirando con una ceja arqueada la taza con motivos de su propio manga, la cual el niño tomó una vez la tuvo enfrente comenzando a tomar su chocolatada ya sin chistar, estirando su mano para tomar galletas de un plato en medio de la mesa. -En serio lamento haberlo arrastrado a esto, Kyo-san.- Se disculpó algo apenada. -Estaba desesperada.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó divertido mientras el pequeño los ignoraba mirando el televisor que estaba sintonizado en un canal de dibujitos. -¿Por qué te dice "_ma"? _Creí que dijiste que no tenías hijos.

La mujer le sonrió y asintió. -Y no los tengo, es mi ahijado, me dice "ma" porque aún no puede decir "madrina" se le hace más corto asique solo me dice "ma".

-¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en Sapporo?- Preguntó sorprendido tomando un sorbo de su café para luego quitarse la chaqueta y así poder estar más cómodo mirando el departamento con curiosidad. -Tienes un lindo lugar.

-Gracias.- Contestó halagada para luego mirar de reojo al pequeño y acariciar sus cabellos con una mano mientras el chico estaba gracias al cielo absorto en su caricatura y su merienda. -Aki-chan y Renji-Kun vinieron de visita, son sus padres, se suponía que el fin de semana era su descanso y que íbamos a salir los cuatro después de almorzar para ponernos al día y eso pero surgió algo del trabajo y ambos tuvieron que salir a atender el asunto y me dejaron acá abandonada al cuidado de esta ardilla hiperactiva.

El mangaka río alegremente mirando al chico. -Veo que te tiene a mal traer.

-¡Totalmente!- Contestó agotada y dando un largo suspiro. -Lo adoro, pero suelo quedarme sola a cuidarlo, generalmente una amiga me ayuda o mi madre, pero tener que hacerme cargo de él sola me destruye.

-Solo es un niño.

-A ver si dices eso en un par de horas.- Alegó ella haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al mayor. -Tiene baterías inagotables, Aki-chan y Renji-kun tenían que venir el lunes por temas de trabajo pero decidieron viajar los tres antes para poder visitarme, sin embargo surgieron algunas cosas y ahora estoy de niñera, gracias por venir, pensé que me ibas a mandar al diablo cuando te propuse venir.- Comentó un tanto más relajada sin notar que empezaba a tutuear al hombre.

-No te preocupes, sonabas desesperaba.

-¡Estaba desesperada! - Aceptó soltando finalmente una carcajada divertida. -Me sorprende que este merendando tan tranquilo.

-Bueno, espera que solo está recargando energía.

-Al menos ahora somos dos contra uno. - Contestó divertida encogiéndose de hombros.

Ijuuin volvió a mirar a su alrededor y reparó en las tres bibliotecas a un costado y se levantó acercándose para mirarlas más de cerca. -¿Te molesta si…?- Consultó señalando los libros.

-No, no, adelante, sentite en tu casa Kyo-san

-Gracias.- Comenzó a observar los libros, sonriendo al notar que la joven no mentía al decir que tenía su colección completa, estaban hasta sus ediciones especiales, la mujer tenía de todos modos una gran colección de mangas de todo tipo y de muchos autores diferentes más su ceño se frunció al ver que también tenía una vasta colección de las novelas de Usami Akihiko. -¿Te gusta mucho Usami-sensei?

-Si, es uno de mis autores favoritos.- Comentó con tranquilidad mientras limpiaba con una servilleta el rostro del infante a su lado, regañandolo en tono amoroso para que tuviera más cuidado y no se manchara tanto entre las galletas y su chocolatada.

Esa afirmación lo hizo fruncir el ceño pero no dijo nada, no quería pensar en ese desgraciado hombre porque eso le recordaba a Misaki, su querido Misaki. Negando con su cabeza siguió observando los libros. -Eres una gran fan del terror ¿cierto? Me sorprende no ver novelas rosas.

-¿Me está llamando cursi?- Preguntó con tono un tanto ofendido, alzando su vista a él obteniendo a cambio una mirada pícara y una sonrisa ladina.

-Vos fuiste la que dijo que tus amigos te llaman _romántica de clóset. _\- Alegó divertido al verla sonrojarse por esa afirmación.

-Recordaré no darle información que pueda usar en mi contra.

-Ya es tarde, Reika-san, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra.- Contestó giñandole un ojo cosa que hizo reír a ambos.

-Tiene mucho BL, por algún motivo no me sorprende.- Comentó tomando un cómic que había llamado su atención, arqueando una ceja al ojearlo y notar que estaba en inglés. -¿Sabes ingles?

-Soy profesora de inglés.- Contestó divertida. -Esos comics son de una autora autopublicada de Estados Unidos, los compro por internet. - Explicó mientras bebía su café con calma. -¿Intenta analisarme a partir de mis gustos literarios?

-Los libros de una persona puede decir mucho de ella.- Contestó divertido volviendo a dejar el comic donde estaba mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la taza en sus manos.

-¿Ahora es psicólogo?

-Por supuesto, conseguí mi título en una tapa de yogurt. - Respondió entre risas que la mujer correspondió con naturalidad. -Pero si es cierto que tiene gustos interesantes, hay un de todo un poco aquí.- Comentó notando también que la mujer tenía muchas novelas policiales de autores que él desconocía, le sorprendió encontrar en una de las estanterías una gran colección de libros que se veían realmente viejos y tomó uno de ellos, un ejemplar de la novela _"El jorobado de Notredame" _en francés y tras abrirlo con sumo cuidado notó que la fecha de edición databa de 1942. -¡Esto es una reliquia!

-Veo que encontró mis tesoros.- Comentó divertida acercándose al hombre con la taza en su mano para luego tomar delicadamente el libro.

-¿Hablas francés también?

-Si, pero no tan bien como el inglés, me siento cómoda leyendo en francés pero si tengo que hablar me da un ataque de nervios.- Admitió algo avergonzada. -Es muy complicado.

-Insisto en que eres una caja de sorpresas.- Comentó con una sonrisa tranquila. -Tienes muchos libros viejos.

-Es mi hobbie.- Explicó sonriendo y volviendo a colocar el libro en su lugar con mucho cuidado. -Colecciono libros viejos, me gusta pasear por librerías de usados y a veces se encuentran tesoros como estos, tengo antologías de poemas de autores que no tengo idea de quienes son pero me gustan, creo que tengo gustos un tanto aburridos.

-Yo creo que es interesante.- Refutó el mangaka inclinándose a ver con más atención los títulos de aquellos viejos libros. -Podría venir a pedirte prestado material la próxima vez que lo necesite.

-Cuando guste, pero hay libros que no salen de esta casa así que se trae sus cosas e investiga acá.- Le aclaro de antemano con una sonrisa divertida. -No se meta con los tesoros de una licenciada en literatura porque va a perder las manos en el momento en que pierda uno de mis libros.

-¿Eres licenciada en literatura? ¿Tenes alguna otra carrera? Digo, tienes dos títulos y dos idiomas ¿Algo más que deba saber?

La mujer apoyó la taza en su mejilla con gesto falsamente meditativo. -Mmmh, no, creo que no, eso es todo, al menos académicamente hablando.

-¿Algo que hagas mal?- Preguntó divertido mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Dibujar.- Contestó divertida. -Soy totalmente inútil en todo lo que colleve trabajo manual, no puedo dibujar ni hacer manualidades, mis artes plásticas de todo tipo apestan más que un contenedor de basura.

Ante semejante afirmación el hombre comenzó a reírse negando con su cabeza. -Bueno, supongo que somos pocos los que fuimos dotados de habilidad para los _trabajos manuales_. - Comentó giñandole un ojo.

Shinka se sonrojó ante el doble sentido implícito en sus palabras y empujó suavemente con su hombro al hombre a su costado. -¡Presumido!

-¡_RAWWW! ¡SOY UN DINOSAURIO!-_ El grito sobresaltó a ambos girándose a ver al niño que ahora corría en dirección a ellos con un peluche enorme de un dinosaurio verde con el vientre beige en sus manos, ambos adultos apenas si tuvieron tiempo de dejar las tazas sobre la mesita de centro antes de comenzar a _correr_ por el departamento, _huyendo_ del dinosaurio que se los quería comer.

Tras horas de correteos, juegos de bloques, dibujar, y carreras de autitos, Ijuuin observaba con una sonrisa a la editora recostada sobre el sofá con el niño junto a ella, los dos absolutamente dormidos.

Estaban mirando la televisión, un anime que al niño parecía encantarle y en algún momento el silencio se hizo presente y al girarse se encontró con que ambos estaba dormidos sentados apoyados contra el respaldar así que con cuidado los había recostado, había recogido un poco los juguetes del infante y había usado la manta que estaba antes en el suelo para cubrirlos un poco ambos y que no pasaran frío.

Ese había sido el día más divertido que había tenido en mucho tiempo pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba en casa ajena así que no tenía muchas opciones, decidió finalmente prepararse otra taza de café y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, reparando en la computadora que estaba allí. Lo pensó un segundo, no tenía nada de malo usar la máquina para navegar un rato en Internet, no pensaba revisar nada personal así que la abrió y la encendió esperando que no tuviera contraseña y tuvo suerte al comprobar que en realidad el aparato sólo había estado en suspensión y no necesitó poner ninguna contraseña.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención, lo único abierto era la pestaña de Word, una ventana del explorador que tenía una veinte pestañas abiertas en diferentes temas y un bloc de notas donde había apuntadas unas cuantas ideas y extraños datos.

Llevado por la curiosidad abrió la pestaña de Word y volvió al principio del documento que se titulaba _"Promesas de sangre"_, comenzó a bajar lentamente el cursor y se dispuso a leer, cinco páginas después estaba totalmente concentrado en la historia, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso lo tenía aún más prendado, aquél documento era una novela, no podría definir bien la trama tras solo cinco hojas pero adivinaba que era una mezcla entre misterio, policial y horror, bajó su mirada al borde inferior de la barra del programa y notó que el documento constaba de más de doscientas páginas y sin pensarlo mucho sacó de su mano de llaves un pendrive que siempre cargaba consigo para guardar aquel archivo, necesitaba seguir leyendo eso, quería saber cómo terminaba.

Acababa de desenchufar el pendrive cuando unos golpes en la puerta sonaron, sobresaltándolo, se sentía como si lo hubieran atrapado robando y no pudo evitar una sonrisa culpable, ciertamente era más o menos lo que acababa de hacer.

Se levantó y con pasos calmos se dirigió a la puerta abriendola con calma para encontrarse con una pareja frente a él que lo miró extrañada. El hombre era casi tan alto como él, quizás a penas unos tres centímetros más bajos, su cabello era negro, corto y estaba bien peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran marrones y su expresión amable, vestia pantalones de jean y una camisa blanca y la mujer a su lado era una joven pálida de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos negros, bajita a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de que superará el metro sesenta y vestía una falda hasta por debajo de sus rodillas de color celeste y blusa holgada de color rosa claro, no llevaba maquillaje y ambos cargaban en sus manos un par de bolsas.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó educadamente.

-Eh, lo siento creo que nos equivocamos de departamento.- Comentó el hombre de forma educada haciendo una leve reverencia.

-¡No, amor! ¡No nos equivocamos! ¡Éste es el departamento de Rei-chan, estoy segura!- Alegó la mujer, eso lo hizo hacer clik, ellos debían ser los amigos de la editora, los padres del niño que lo había tenido de arriba a abajo todo el día.

-No se equivocan, este es el departamento de Reika-chan, ustedes deben ser los padres de Kenji.- Comentó abriendo más la puerta para cederles el paso.

-¡Lo sabía!- Alegó la mujer con una mirada un tanto sospechosa que el dibujante no llegó atender, la mujer entró quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. -¿Y Rei-chan?

-Está dormida con Kenji en la sala. - Explicó el hombre con calma.

-Pobre, nos demoramos más de lo que pensábamos.- Comentó el hombre que también se había quitado los zapatos antes de acceder a la casa tras su esposa.

Ante el ruido en su entrada Shinka abrió pesadamente los ojos, reconociendo su sala y las voces algo lejanas como las de sus amigos, se sentó en el sofá con cuidado, logrando no despertar al niño contra ella y se levantó con pesadez, frotando sus ojos. -Mierda ¿En qué momento me dormi?

-Rei-chan - El llamado la hizo voltearse y vió a su amiga caminando apresurada a ella y no demoró en ir a su encuentro compartiendo un rápido pero fuerte abrazo. -¿Kenji te hizo renegar mucho?

-Nada de eso, es muy hiperactivo pero se portó bien.- Contestó con calma y una sonrisa alegre. -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete, perdón, en serio, las cosas se nos complicaron y no pudimos volver antes, sabes como es el trabajo a veces.

-No te preocupes, Aki-chan, lo entiendo, después de todo ustedes vinieron por trabajo.

-Si ¡Pero se suponía que el trabajo empezaba el lunes!

-No te quejes, amor, estamos a cargo de todo esto, son cosas que pasan.- Interrumpió el hombre con tono amable y tranquilo, acariciando los cabellos de su esposa tras dejar las bolsas que cargaba sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-Hola Renji-kun ¿Entonces? ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, pudimos solucionar el asunto, no te preocupes Rei-chan.- Contestó alegremente el hombre. -No sabía que tenías visita.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Qué descuidada!- Comentó girándose a ver al mangaka que estaba algo apartado, mirando curioso la interacción entre ellos. -Vengan que los presentó.- Sin dudarlo tomó la mano de su amiga y sonrió casi maliciosa mientras se paraban frente al dibujante. -Kyo-san ellos son mis amigos, Kuma Renji y Kuma Aki.- Presentó sonriente, viendo a ambos hacer una reverencia y ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga amplió la propia con cierta travesura. -Chicos él es Ijuuin Kyo-Sensei, estuvo ayudándome con Kenji hoy.

Ante la mirada de todos la mujer castaña abrió sus ojos a proporciones imposibles mientras su quijada caía al suelo. -¿Él es…? ¿Es…? ¿Estas bromeando?- Preguntó girándose a mirar a la colorada que negó con su cabeza ante la mirada algo confundida del mangaka. -¡Ay por Dios…! - La exclamación había salido ahogada de la boca de la mujer mientras el poco color de su piel desaparecía.

-Amor, tranquila, no hagas una escena.- Pidió el hombre sosteniendo suavemente a su esposa por las caderas.

Ijuuin entonces recordó que Reika le había mencionado que su amiga también era su fanática y entendió la malicia en la mirada de la editora, así que decidió seguir su juego enseñando la sonrisa más encantadora de su repertorio mientras hacía una leve reverencia. -Encantado de conocerla, Kuma-san, Reika me ha hablado de usted y me siento honrado que disfrute de mi trabajo.- Dijo tomando una de las manos de la mujer para besar su dorso.

La castaña pasó de estar más pálida que la nieve a mutar a un tomate maduro. -M-me….¡Me voy a desmayar! - Chilló tartamudeando.

-¡Kyo-san! ¡Me las vas a matar!- Reprochó entre risas la colorada negando con su cabeza. -Aki-chan respira, intenta respirar, si no respiras te mueres.- Le recordó mientras veía a su amiga totalmente en shock.

-Ijuuin-sensei me besó la mano…- Balbuceaba sujetando la mano que había recibido esa atención con la otra.

-Creo, Ijuuin-san, que acaba de romper a mi esposa.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención.- Comentó el hombre sonriendo encantador al ver que ciertamente la mujer parecía en otro mundo.

-Con su permiso, señores, tengo que sacar a una fangirl de su estado de catatonia.- Comentó divertida la editora tomando a su amiga para arrastrarla en dirección al baño mientras reía y tras perderlas de vista no demoraron mucho en escuchar algunos griterios histéricos y risas viniendo del baño.

Renji solo resopló. -Me disculpo por la actitud de mi esposa, pero ella lo admira mucho, si sale del baño con un pedido de divorcio y se le propone por favor, rechacela. - Solicito mientras entraba en la cocina disponiéndose a sacar las compras que había traído.

-Descuide no tengo intención de robarme a su esposa.- Aclaró con calma, inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Rei a cuidar de mi hijo, espero que no les haya traído problemas.

-No, es un buen niño, no fue ningún problema. - A los pocos minutos las mujeres habían regresado cuchicheando bajo entre risas y empujándose mutuamente en un juego tonto e infantil, parecían un par de adolescentes con esa actitud.

-Rei-chan.- Habló Renji mirandolas divertido. -Aki y yo trajimos lo necesario para que cocines _okonomiyaki_.

-¿Ah? ¿Me usan de niñera y encima esperan que cocine?

-¡Claro! ¿Para qué te tengo de amiga sino!- Contestó alegremente la castaña, Shinka rodó los ojos y negó con su cabeza.

-Debería cambiar de amigos.- Contestó arrugando su nariz, un gesto que Kyo comenzaba a notar que la chica hacía cada vez que algo la molestaba y le resultaba bastante adorable, le recordaba a un conejo. -Kyo-san ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- Propuso girándose a mirarlo.

-No quisiera molestarte, Reika-san, estás con tus amigos.

-Te estoy invitado, te prometí el jueves que la próxima cena no iba a ser tan mala.- Comentó sonriéndole. -El _okonomiyaki_ es una de mis especialidades, quedate.

-Bien, si insistes no puedo negarme.- Aceptó de buena gana, después de todo era sábado y estaba libre.

-Ustedes vayan, Aki y yo cocinamos.

-¿Y yo por qué?- Preguntó la castaña saliendo de su ensoñación, había estado mirando embobada al mangaka hasta que escuchó su nombre.

-Porque estoy segura de que hacerme cocinar fue tu idea, Renji no es tan mala persona.- Comentó arqueando una ceja para luego arrastrar a su amiga a la cocina.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la mesa, charlando de diferentes temas irrelevantes, mientras tanto las mujeres que estaban disponiéndose a hacer la cena hablaban en tono bajo.

-Eres una mala amiga ¿Cómo se te ocurre no contarme que trabajas con Ijuuin-sensei?

-Sabía que ibas a hacer un escándalo, Aki-chan él solo es una persona normal que resulta que es mangaka no hagas una escena de nuevo.- Pidió entre murmullos.

-¡No es una persona normal! ¡Es Ijuuin Kyo-sensei! ¡Y esta en tu casa! ¡Y vamos a cenar con él!

Shinka puso sus ojos en blanco mientras negaba con su cabeza. -A esto me refería cuando dije que ibas a hacer un escandalo si te contaba, es solo un hombre normal Aki-chan, por favor, dio la casualidad que me tocó trabajar con él esta semana y nos llevamos bien, nos estamos haciendo amigos asique por favor no hagas que salga huyendo con tus locuras.

-¡No voy a hacer que huya! ¡No seas mala!

-Te lo digo porque te conozco, solo tratalo como a otro de mis amigos.- Pidió sonriéndole mientras cortaba la carne y veía a su amiga preparar la mezcla de harina, huevo, ñame y agua.

-¿De verdad se estan haciendo amigos?

-Eso espero, accedió a mi pedido de auxilio para cuidar a Kenji, creo que es buena señal.- Comentó divertida. -En realidad fue divertido, parecía un niño más jugando con Ken-chan.

-Hmmm

-Aki…- Comentó con tono de advertencia ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo y negó ante el gesto zorruno en el rostro de la más baja. -No empieces.

-Nada, nada, solo digo ¿Hace cuanto estas soltera?

-Te pedí que no empezaras.- Reprochó arrugando la nariz con molestia y frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco años?

-Cinco años y eso no tiene nada que ver.- Alegó molesta. -Trabajo con él ¿Si? Nada más.

-¡Te vas a morir sola!

-Tengo a mis gatos.- Respondió zanjando el tema mientras encendía su plancha, dejándola calentar mientras tomaba la mezcla hecha por la castaña y agregaba la carne, los condimentos y luego se disponía a cortar los vegetales. -Traeme la salsa de soja.

La cena había sido tranquila, Kenji tras haber sido despertado por su padre había balbuceado durante gran parte de la comida sobre todas las aventuras que había tenido con su _Ma e Inu-san _y los adultos habían comentado de diferentes temas, todo había sido ameno pero todo buen día tiene su final y el mangaka sabía que ya era su turno de retirarse.

-Gracias por todo, Reika-san, señor y señora Kuma- Se despidió haciendo una reverencia. -La comida también estuvo excelente, tenías razón, comprando esto con el arroz con verduras de la última vez la cena anterior fue un desastre.

-Ya sabes, la próxima vez intenta tener comida potable en casa.- Contestó divertida la colorada.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Contestó divertido. -Pero ya me marcho, es tarde.

-Te acompañaré abajo, quiero fumar.- Contestó la chica encaminandose con él a la entrada de la casa, sacando de uno bolso en la entrada un paquete de cigarrillos y un encender. -¡Ya regreso! - Gritó para que sus amigos la escucharan.

Cuando ambos salieron del edificio se acercaron hasta el auto del reconocido autor y él se apoyó contra el vehículo mientras sonreía suavemente. -Esperare a que termines tu cigarrillo antes de irte.

-Gracias.- Contestó encendiendo su vicio para dar una profunda calidad. -Kyo-san, en serio gracias por todo lo de hoy.

-Reika-san, en serio, no tienes que agradecer, la pasé bien y tus amigos son personas divertidas también.

-Ay, eso, perdón por la reacción de Aki-chan, espero que no te haya molestado todo el fangirleo.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado.- Alegó encogiéndose de hombros mientras la veía fumar y frunció el ceño al notarla temblar levemente. -Debiste haber tomado una chaqueta antes de salir.

-No pensé que estuviera haciendo tanto frío.- Contestó frotando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda para intentar darse algo de calor, sosteniendo el cigarrillo contra sus labios.

Suspirando, el hombre se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre sus hombros. -Toma, de todos modos yo estoy bien.

-¡Pero te la voy a llenar de olor a cigarrillo!

-Entonces te la quedas, la lavas y luego me la devuelves.

Negando con su cabeza se la colocó como correspondía notando que le iba apenas grande. -Bien, pero si nunca vuelve a verla no es mi culpa, yo no prometo nada.

-Si no me la devuelves, sé donde vives.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo psicópata que sonó eso? - Preguntó divertido entre suaves risas.

-Si, la confianza de asco ¿no le parece?

-Empiezo a creer que si.- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros con diversión. -Pero me alegra que me tenga algo de confianza, lo compensaré por lo de hoy, en serio, fue de muchisima ayuda, no habría imaginado que era tan bueno con los niños.

-Si, supongo que eso es más bien porque yo mismo soy algo así como un niño crecido. - Contestó con alegre autocrítica.

-Eso está bien, siempre hay que mantener vivo al niño dentro de uno mismo.- Contestó con calma.

-De todos modos si quieres compensarme creo que aún tenemos pendiente una salida a beber…

-Es verdad ¿Qué te parece el viernes que viene? - Preguntó ella acurrucandose dentro de la chaqueta del hombre para protegerse del frío mientras terminaba su cigarrillo.

-Me parece buena idea, bueno yo ya me despido, no quiero distraerte de tus visitas.-Comentó con tranquilidad.

-Ah, esos parásitos se quedarán una semana, que me esperen.- Alegó rodando sus ojos con diversión.

-No eres muy amable ¿Cierto?

-Lo dijiste antes ¿O no? La confianza apesta.- Le recordó divertida.

-Ella es muy bonita y tiene una personalidad extraña, supongo que entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella. - Comentó mirando los verdes ojos de la mujer frente a él.

-Aki es especial.- Admitió con tranquilidad, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo a medio consumir. -No ha cambiado casi nada desde el secundario quitando el aspecto físico, la conozco desde hace años y siempre a sido igual, quizás ahora solo es más responsable pero sigue igual de loca.

-Ya veo, supongo que te atraen las personalidades extravagantes.

-Si, supongo que es verdad.- Comentó divertida acercándose al hombre para apoyarse en el vehículo junto a él. -¿Y ella? ¿Cómo es?

-¿Ella?

-La mujer que le rompió el corazón.- Le recordó girando el rostro para mirarlo.

El hombre suspiró y negó con su cabeza. -En ningún momento dije que fuera una mujer.- Aclaró con cierta diversión.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es él?

-Ingenuo.- Comentó con aire pensativo. -Torpe, honesto, quizás algo escandaloso también.

-Suena como alguien bastante adorable.

-Y lo es, Misaki es muy adorable.- Admitió el hombre con un gruñido leve. -Y su novio es un imbécil.

-¿Está seguro de que los que están hablando no son sus celos? - Preguntó sorprendido al notar el enojo en el rostro del dibujante.

-En parte, pero ciertamente su novio es un imbécil, te juro que no estoy mintiendo.

-Te creo pero ¿Misaki es feliz con él? - Consultó algo insegura, apoyando el filtro de su vicio entre sus labios mientras lo miraba de reojo, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho esa pregunta al notar el gesto decaído que de pronto mostraba el mayor.

-Si, eso es lo peor del caso, le ofrecí todo, intenté conquistarlo de todas la maneras pero él me rechazó por él, porque por algún motivo insiste en que es feliz con él, que él es diferente, especial. - Murmuró decaído. -No entiendo que es lo que está tan mal en mí, qué me falta.

-Kyo-san, no te falta nada.- Contestó ella arrojando la colilla para luego arrimarse más al mayor, inclinando su torso y girando su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos con una sonrisa. -Misaki no es el indicado para vos, no es que te falte algo, vos también vas a ser especial para alguien algún día tal cual eres, no te tortures solo porque él te rechazó.- Pidió de forma conciliadora y dulce. -Creeme me hice esas mismas preguntas mucho tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que no tenían sentido.

-¿Esperas que crea en algo así como las almas gemelas?- Consultó arqueando una ceja.

La mujer comenzó a reírse y negó con su cabeza. -No, por favor, no soy tan ingenua, esas mierdas no existen.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo creo que el amor es una construcción.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. -Es algo que se construye después de que dos personas han vivido muchas cosas juntas, después de que se conocen mutuamente en su virtudes y falencias y aprendieron a aceptarse, ayudarse y apoyarse mutuamente, una persona puede gustarte mucho pero no estás realmente enamorado hasta que no lo viste en su peor momento o conociste su peor defecto y aun así sientes que vale la pena, no sé si me explico, pero lo que intento decirle es que algún día conocerá a alguien con quien las cosas sean distintas, con quien pueda hablar y que entienda todo lo que crees que son tus defectos y te ayude a mejorar sin criticarte, aceptandote incluso si fallas o a veces pelean por culpa de eso.

-En serio eres una romántica.- Comentó divertido pero conmovido riendo al notar su nariz arrugarse y como ella le daba un leve empujón con su hombro.

-Yo acá intentando animarte y vos burlandote de mi ¡Eso no es justo!

-No me burlaba.- Contestó entre risas. -Solo señalé un hecho.

-¡No soy romántica! ¡Por Dios!

-Pero hablas como salida de una novela rosa.

-¿Sabes qué? Volvete a tu casa mejor, no voy a seguir escuchandote.- Alegó divertida pero cuando estaba por levantarse del vehículo escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Shinka-san, Ijuuin-sensei, Buenas noches. -El saludo había sido corto pero el leve guiño de ojos que el castaño acababa de dedicarle dejó a la colorada con todos los colores pintados en su rostro.

-Ah, Buenas noches, Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san.- Murmuró abochornada, ambos hombres acababan de bajarse de un auto estacionado a unos pocos metros de ellos, ni siquiera los había escuchado llegar y alzó apenas su mano a modo de saludo mientras veía a ambos entrar al edificio, escuchando de forma lejana que Ijuuin también había devuelto el saludo. ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora su jefe no iba a dejarla en paz! La había fastidiado todo el día anterior con comentarios atrevidos e insinuaciones respecto a ella y el mangaka y ahora venía a encontrarselo en el estacionamiento del edificio a las diez de la noche mientras ella estaba con el dichoso autor conversando como dos adolescentes sobre el auto del mayor, ese guiño le dejó muy claro que Kirishima iba a molestarla hasta que se muriera por atraparlos así aunque no estuviera haciendo nada en realidad.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja al alto hombre mientras la veía divertido.

-Si, si, solo me mentalizo respecto a algunas cosas que van a torturarme de ahora en más.- Contestó resignada finalmente alejándose del auto para sonreírle a su nuevo amigo. -Me voy, deberías volver a casa también, Kyo-san.

-Tienes razón, te veré el viernes.- Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano antes de entrar al auto y ella correspondió el gesto regresando al edificio y para cuando entró al ascensor y se vió en el espejo su rostro volvió a mutar a una nueva tonalidad de rojo ¡Kirishima-san no solo la había atrapado hablando con Ijuuin sobre su auto a altas horas de la noche, sino que la había visto vistiendo la chaqueta del mangaka! ¡Estaba perdida! ¡Es castaño iba a fastidiarla literalmente hasta matarla después de eso! ¡MIERDA! ¡Por eso le había guiñado un ojo! ¡Sabrá Dios lo que imaginaba ese hombre!

-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará.

Notas de Sioa: Me van a odiar, me van a odiar, cantó la canción de me van a odiar. Les corté la Kirishima y Yokozawa en la parte más interesante y los llene de mierdas de Reika y Kyo del dia siguiente solo para dejar una situación al final que me servirá en los próximos dos capítulos y crear más expectativa.

Es la tercera vez que les corto el lemmon, si me envian comentarios bomba lo entiendo, en el próximo capítulo voy a narrar como fue el sábado de Zen y Takafumi.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Quieren mi cabeza? Espero que no.

Los veré en unos días, saben que contesto a todos los comentarios asique nos leemos ahi.

Cuídense.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	7. Sábado de reconciliación

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Viernes 14 de Junio del 2019.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 7: Sábado de reconciliación. **

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san. **

Despertó temprano, apenas eran las nueve de la mañana cuando abrió sus ojos y el lado izquierdo de su cama totalmente vacío le recordó la pelea del día anterior. Se levantó con prisas, quería ir a ver al agente de ventas para solucionar todo el asunto lo más rápido posible.

Se duchó, se vistió, tomó sus llaves y los teléfono y salió de su departamento encontrándose en el ascensor con una pintoresca familia que bajaba en su piso y lo saludaron cordialmente, los vió dirigirse al departamento de Shinka y tocar la puerta, haciéndole recordar que ella había mencionado las visitas y sonrió mientras se subía al ascensor, le alegraba que su subordinada tuviera a sus seres queridos cerca después de la semana de infierno que habían tenido en el trabajo, al menos no estaría sola.

Tras subirse a su auto condujo por la ciudad con rumbo al departamento de Yokozawa rogando encontrar al hombre allí, necesitaban aclarar el mal entendido y la vida no podía ser tan cruel de desencotrarlos, se negaba a tirar por la borda el fin de semana de arrumacos que había planeado con su pareja.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de madera con el número colgando del dintel y sin molestarse en tocar usó su propia llave para ingresar. El lugar se veía tan deshabitado como siempre, las luces apagadas y todo en un escalofriante orden casi sin efectos personales a la vista.

Con pasos lentos se desplazó hasta la única habitación del lugar y abrió suavemente la puerta sonriendo débilmente al notar a su novio plácidamente dormido en su cama, no quería despertarlo aún en realidad así que se encaminó a la cocina, en su apuro por salir a su encuentro él tampoco había desayunado nada por lo que decidió poner a prueba sus nulas dotes en la cocina. Al menos podía preparar el café sin prender fuego nada.

Revisó la heladera y la encontró más vacía de alimentos que un desierto, tenía sentido si tomaba en cuenta que el dueño del lugar pasaba más tiempo con él que ahí, apenas pudo rescatar unos huevos y decidió cocinarlos, se creía capaz de poder hacer revuelto sin mayores desastres pero se equivocó, no sólo se le quemaron sino que además se pegaron a la sartén y por mucho que raspaba no podía quitarlos ¿Qué clase de macumba tenía que hacer para poder preparar un desayuno decente?

Yokozawa se despertó por el desagradable olor a quemado que llegó a sus fosas nasales, miró a su alrededor encontrándose solo en su vacía habitación sin embargo el aroma estaba en el aire y el ruido estruendoso que venía de su cocina terminó de despabilarlo. Sobresaltado se levantó de la cama y casi corrió hasta su cocina donde se encontró con su novio metiendo la sartén ennegrecida con lo que suponía que en alguna vida pasada habían sido huevos bajo el chorro de agua del grifo al mismo tiempo que tenía un par de dedos de su mano derecha dentro de su boca, gruñendo bajito algunos improperios. -¡¿Zen?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

-Intentaba preparar el desayuno pero me quemé y tu estúpida sartén quemó los huevos.

-¡La sartén no tiene la culpa de que vos seas un inutil!- Alegó acercándose a él mientras tiraba hacia atrás sus cabellos con una de sus manos ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ese tipo? ¿Alguien sería tan amable de recordarselo? Sinceramente a veces solo lo quería matar. -Déjame ver tu mano si te quemaste hay que atender eso, no sirve de nada que metas los dedos en tu boca, tonto.- Regañó tomando su muñeca para ver sus enrojecidos dedos, tirando de él para ponerlos bajo el chorro de agua fría. -Quédate ahí, iré a buscar alguna crema en el botiquín ¿Para qué intentas cocinar si sabes que no puedes?

-Buh, Takafumi solo quería llevarte el desayuno a la cama no me regañes como un niño.- Se quejó con un puchero en sus labios.

-¡No te portes como un niño, entonces!- Contestó desde el pasillo regresando a los pocos minutos con un envase de crema negro, leyendo vagamente la parte posterior y un paquete de gasas en la otra mano. -Ven, déjame ver eso.- Pidió abriendo el paquete para sacar una gasa y luego secar suavemente los dedos chamuscados.

-Auch. - Se quejó bajito sonriendo al ver que inmediatamente después los movimientos de Yokozawa se habían vuelto aún más delicados y cuidadosos mientras comenzaba a repartir la crema helada sobre la quemadura. -Sabes estoy seguro de que curarán más rápido si les das un besito.

-Zen…- gruñó entre dientes su nombre a modo de regaño mientras fruncía el ceño frotando muy delicadamente la piel para no lastimarlo y ayudar la crema a absorberse como correspondía y como por arte de magia el recuerdo de la pelea de la noche anterior llegó a su mente haciéndolo respirar profundo. -Oye… yo…- Murmuró deteniendo sus movimientos sin levantar la vista de la mano que sostenía en la propia. -Lo siento, no debí irme así anoche, estaba molesto por otras cosas y… me desquité contigo.

El de cabello ondulado parpadeó un par de veces ante esa disculpa, realmente no se la esperaba, había ido al departamento con la intención de disculparse él por haber sido tan estúpido en sus palabras, tras pensarlo se dio cuenta de que había sido injusto y casi egoísta con el menor. Dando un largo suspiro retiró su mano para tomar suavemente la barbilla del agente de ventas y levantarle el rostro para poder enfrentar sus miradas. -La verdad es que también fui un idiota.- Admitió rascando su nuca con su mano libre en un gesto un tanto ansioso. -También lo lamento, no era mi intención ser tan…

-¿Insultante?- Ofreció con una ceja arqueada.

-Ey, solo bromeo ¿De verdad te sentiste insultado? - Consultó con una mueca ante la elección de la palabra por parte del menor.

Yokozawa resopló bajito mientras lo miraba a la cara con el ceño fruncido. -¿En qué mundo no es insultante decirle a un hombre que no sirve de activo?- Preguntó sintiendo sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, ciertamente hablar libremente de sexo no era algo que se le diera precisamente bien.

-Bueno, si lo pones así…¡Ay, carajo! No pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan a pecho ¿Si? Lo siento.- Admitió dando un largo suspiro. -Y ayer yo… bueno… - Balbuceó incómodo, le gustará o no ciertamente si le daba algo de vergüenza el asunto, hería su orgullo actuar como un mojigato cuando claramente no lo era y ya tenía una edad. -Solo entré un poco en pánico ¿Si? No esperaba que me saltaras encima sin ninguna advertencia.

-Vos has estado haciendo eso conmigo por los últimos tres años.- Retrucó masajeando el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos y su ceño aún fruncido sin que el sonrojo desapareciera de sus mejillas. -Lo siento, creo que de todos modos si fui algo bruto…- Admitió desviando la mirada.

El castaño entonces dejó salir una risa floja y burlista. -Míranos, discutimos por un pequeño desacuerdo en la cama y terminamos disculpandonos mutuamente como un par de adolescentes inexpertos, triste considerando la edad que tenemos.- Comentó negando con su cabeza suavemente casi con resignación y una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-¡Quieres no bromear con esto, por favor! - Ladró molesto con el rostro en llamas.

-¡Es que es risible!- Alegó ahora carcajeandose libremente antes de inclinarse a besar los labios del menor, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas para atraerlo solo un poco a su cuerpo. -De todos modos supongo que iba a pasar eventualmente que quisieras dominar.- Alegó ladeando un poco el rostro antes de carraspear para disimular el tenue sonrojo en su rostro. -Bueno, ya que arruine lo poco que tenías ¿Vamos a desayunar fuera?

El agente de ventas respiró profundo intentado dejar atrás la incomodidad del tema anterior y finalmente asentir. -De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme y salimos.- Aceptó alejándose rumbo a su cuarto. -¡Y limpia el desastre que hiciste!- Pidió mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

Riendo bajito por el regaño el mayor se dispuso a hacer lo pedido tirando el fallido intento de huevos revueltos para luego fregar la quemada sartén.

Yokozawa regresó poco después vistiendo un jean azul oscuro y una remera de algodón blanca de mangas cortas junto a una chaqueta informal. - ¿Estás listo?

-Si, claro, vamos.- El castaño tomó sus llaves y se giró para devolverle el teléfono a su pareja. -Tomá lo olvidate anoche en casa.

-Gracias por traerlo. - Dijo apenas con una sonrisa leve y salieron juntos del departamento rumbo a una cafetería del centro. -Debería pasar al mercado para comprar algo para que almorcemos, no tengo nada en casa.

Y así fue su mañana, bastante diferente a la de sus rutinas, desayunaron entre charlas amenas en una concurrida cafetería en un ambiente extrañamente cómodo a pesar de estar rodeados de gente, nadie reparaba en ellos, así que podían sentirse casi solos a pesar del tumulto, luego fueron juntos al mercado donde Yokozawa compro solo lo necesario para el almuerzo y la cena de ese día y algo de café para sus reservas y volvieron al departamento del agente de ventas.

Entre ambos guardaron las cosas y Takafumi se dedicó a cocinar mientras el mayor miraba la televisión en la sala.

-Zen, pon la mesa.- Pidió el menor mientras apagaba las hornallas y se disponía a servir los platos.

-Voy.- Contestó tranquilamente mientras se disponía a hacer lo pedido y pronto estaban los dos disfrutando de los alimentos. -En serio cocinas increíble, hombre, serías buenas esposa.

-No empieces con tus mieras.- Pidió dando un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, en realidad Hiyo tiene razón, serías un buen esposo.- Comentó entre risas al ver que el chico casi se había atragantado con la comida. -Vamos ¿Te vas a poner así solo por un comentario?

-¿Por qué insistes en cosas como esas? Hiyo lo dijo con inocencia en cambio vos sos un desgraciado.- Alegó con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, Takafumi tus palabras me lastiman.

-No te creo nada, Zen, así que deja el teatro. Pidió sirviéndose un poco de jugo

-Eres adorable cuando te avergüenzas, si no fueras tan lindo no te molestaría tanto.- Alegó entre risas. -De todos modos ¿No sería genial?

-¿Y ahora de que mierda hablas? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-De casarnos ¿No me estabas escuchando?- preguntó divertido al ver que esta vez el hombre efectivamente se había ahogado con la comida.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o ya murieron las pocas neuronas que te quedaban? - Preguntó escandalizado entre toses. -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Vamos, no fue una propuesta solo un pensamiento, además si no logro que vivas conmigo menos podría convencerte de casarnos.- Alegó con un fingido gesto de tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no hables en sueños cuando estás despierto?

-Vamos ¿Tan malo sería? por cierto, dijiste que lo estabas considerando ¿tienes ya una respuesta?

-Zen, dijiste que no ibas a presionar.- Le recordó dejando caer sus hombros con resignación mientras suspiraba. -¿Siquiera consideraste todo lo que significa vivir juntos?

-Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua, Takafumi.- Respondió resoplando. -No tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie, solo tienes que resignar el contrato de alquiler y venir a mi casa, somos adultos…

-Exactamente, Zen, somos dos adultos de más de treinta años ¿Qué ves de normal en que dos hombres de nuestra edad vivían juntos con una preadolescente? ¿Qué le dirías a Hiyo o a tus padres o a los míos? - Alegó gruñendo entre dientes.

-Mis padres te adoran, no preguntarán nada, Hiyo estaría feliz de que vinieras a vivir con nosotros y tus padres… ¿Cuándo pretendes presentarmelos? - Preguntó el castaño.

-¿Y ahora de qué rayos hablas?

-Takafumi, tres años llevamos juntos creo que es claro que lo nuestro es serio creo que debería conocerlos ¿O no?

-¿Y qué propones que les diga?

-Qué soy tu novio, claro.

-¡Estás totalmente loco!- Alegó sobresaltado con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo creo, es normal que quiera conocer a mis suegros además no deberías preocuparte tanto, somos adultos, tomamos la decisión de nuestras vidas nadie debería meterse en eso ni nuestros padres ¿no te parece? - El silencio fue toda su respuesta y levantándose se paró junto a la silla del menor, tomando su barbilla con una mano para levantar su rostro se inclinó a besar sus labios. -No tiene sentido ocultarnos para siempre ¿cierto? eventualmente también tendremos que decírselo a Hiyori.

-Zen estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

-Contigo quiero que las cosas lleguen tan lejos como se pueda. - Contestó con decisión antes de besar nuevamente sus labios esta vez más apasionadamente sintiendo las manos del menor envolver sus caderas a los pocos segundos. -No presionaré con esto, pero que te quede claro que voy en serio. - Murmuró contra su boca.

-Idiota.- Murmuró apoyando su frente en la contraria con sus ojos cerrados antes de ladear su rostro y volver a besar sus labios abrazando con más fuerza sus caderas.

No sabía ni cuándo ni cómo lo habían hecho, pero sus platos habían quedado a medio terminar enfriándose en el pequeño comedor y ellos estaban en su cama, el menor sobre el mayor intentado sacarse el alma a través de sus besos, acariciando sus cuerpos lentamente sobre la ropa.

Se necesitaban, la chispa se había encendido entre ellos y en un extraño pero cómodo silencio sin las típicas puyas del castaño habían comenzado a quitarse la ropa. No había desesperación en sus movimientos, cada prenda abandonaba el cuerpo contrario con una suavidad inesperada y contradictoria al fuego que los recorría.

Cuando la espalda de Yokozawa cayó sobre la cama el calor del cuerpo de Kirishima lo abrigó cubriéndolo con su figura deslizando su boca desde sus labios a su barbilla, bajando con su lengua por su cuello hasta detenerse en esa marca borraza que había dejado la noche anterior para volver a succionar queriendo hacerla más notoria, negándose a que desapareciera ese signo de pertenencia.

-¡Nngh~! - El gemido entre la excitación y la incomodidad abandonó su boca sin permiso alguno mientras ladeaba su rostro sintiendo esos largos y conocidos dedos bajando por su pecho desnudo, delineando cada músculo hasta llegar a su erguido sexo, tomándolo firmemente para comenzar a bombear a un ritmo lento y cuidadoso.

-Quiero que te vengas en mi mano, Takafumi.- Murmuró la pesada voz de Zen en su oído, en ese tono profundo y arrastrado, cargado de lujuria.

No pensaba quedarse atrás esta vez, pero sabiendo que con palabras jamás podría ganarle a su tramposo novio y temiendo que de abrir la boca lo único que pudiera pronunciar fueran gemidos llevó sus manos al pecho desnudo sobre él, imitando el recorrido que las contrarias habían hecho en el propio hasta alcanzar la virilidad ajena empezando a masturbarlo a un ritmo más bien rápido.

-¡Ah, Takafumi!- Murmuró volviendo a besar sus labios mientras su propia mano acelera el ritmo, pero el menor giró las cosas acomodándose sobre el editor para volver más demandante el beso, llenándolo de pasión y dientes que arañaban sus labios convirtiendo el dulce ósculo en una lucha de voluntades. -Te… te propongo un juego…- Jadeó el editor al lograr cortar el nexo mientras tiraba de su labio inferior contrario entre sus dientes.

-¿Qu-é tontería dirás.. ahor-_ahh_? - Consultó ahogadamente el castaño mientras sentía la mano izquierda del mayor deslizándose por su espalda hasta tomar su cola, apretandola fuertemente entre sus dedos.

Girándose para volver a tener el control de la situación se acercó a la oreja derecha, mordiendo el lóbulo para tirar de él juguetonamente entre jadeos bajos. -Él que se corra primero será el pasivo está vez. - Pronunció de forma cantarina su apuesta, lleno de confianza y tras sus palabras descendió con besos por el vientre con lamidas hasta hundir su rostro entre las piernas del agente de ventas.

-¡Espe-_Nngh, Zen_!- Gimió cerrando sus ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el calor húmedo de la lengua tan atrevida como su dueño deslizándose por el tronco de su sexo.

-Es una apuesta interesante ¿No te parece, Takafumi?- Preguntó antes de besar el glande, abriendo su boca para adentrarlo en su boca.

-¡AH! ¡Maldito bastard-Ahh! - Con una de sus manos tiró de su cabello mientras la otra arañaba su hombro, apretando su mandíbula para no soltar tan libremente esos obscenos sonidos. No podía creer ese desgraciado propusiera algo así cuando sabía que corría con puta ventaja.

Kirishima no se molestó en contestar simplemente puso su empeño en acariciar cada hinchada vena, presionando el sexo contra su paladar para hacerlo llegar más profundo en su boca, subiendo y bajando su cabeza entre el incitante chapoteo que sus acciones dejaban escuchar, acariciando los muslos contrarios con ambas manos mientras sus ojos almendrados estaban puestos en el rostro de su novio quien, para su divertimento personal, estaba luchando consigo mismo para intentar no mostrar lo que su trabajo oral lo complacia con su mandíbula apretada pero su respiración acelerada y sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Estaba preocupantemente cerca, pero no iba a permitir que las cosas acabaran así que tirando de los desordenados bucles entre sus dedos con la fuerza justa alejó a su pareja de su falo, atrayéndolo a él para volver a apoderarse de su boca, girando en la cama para acomodarse entre sus piernas frotando sus miembros juntos con faltas embestidas, friccionandolos de manera excitante, complaciendolos a ambos mientras ahogaban sus exclamaciones en el beso.

No estaba para delicadezas, Kirishima había propuesto el juego así que más le valía atenerse a las consecuencias, bajó su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos, rozando sus erecciones para luego ir más abajo masajeando los testículos ajenos entre sus dedos sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas, el movimiento era también una tortura para él pero iba a aguantar.

Su boca bajó por el cuello contrario besando toda la piel a su alcance, dejando una nueva marca cerca de la clavícula y tomando su tiempo para repasar la que había dejado la noche anterior jadeando al sentir las grandes manos del editor apretando su espalda, eso no hacía más que reavivar su determinación.

-¡Mierd-_aah _Takafumi! - Lo escuchó gemir y con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción apoyó su peso en sus rodillas para usar también su otra mano para masturbarlo tal y como sabía que al mayor le gustaba. Sus dedos envolvieron el tronco y en cada subida usaba su pulgar para describir círculos sobre la enrrojecida punta, frotando con la presión necesaria la uretra de la que ya supuraba pre-semen.

Adivinaba que por la forma en que Zen estaba ahora apretando la almohada tras su cabeza con una mano y los temblores de su cuerpo que estaba parado al borde del precipicio, solo necesitaba un empujoncito.

Sin dudarlo, se inclinó sobre su entrepierna, recibiendolo centro de su boca sin dejar la tarea que su mano tenía con la bolsa escrotal, jugando con su lengua contra el frenillo.

-¡CARAJO!- El grito le hubiera hecho sonreir si no tuviera sus labios ocupados. -¡Es-so no es just-! ¡Takafu-_Nngh_! - Los dedos del castaño empujaron con fuerza su nuca, manteniéndolo en el lugar mientras las caderas del contrario empezaban a embestir contra él, invadiendo inmisericordemente su garganta, sintiendo ese enhiesto falo palpitar casi violentamente contra su húmedo músculo y en solo segundos sintió el conocido y amargo sabor del semen rebosando su boca casi ahogandolo.

Tuvo que apartarse para tragar con cierta dificultad, respirando con agitación a punto de protestar por el arrebato de su novio pero al verlo sobre la cama con la respiración forzada y sus mejillas apenas rojas tras su descarga con el cuerpo relajado sobre las mantas simplemente descartó la idea de matarlo.

-Mierda… Vencido en mi propio juego.- Se quejó con los ojos cerrados el viudo arrugando apenas la nariz. -La edad me está pasando factura, esto no puede ser. - La infantil protesta le arrebató una baja carcajada mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de su pareja intentado ignorar por el momento el doloroso problema entre sus piernas.

-Es triste que saques tanto la carta de la edad, _a tu edad_, no eres tan viejo, idiota.- Alegó besando sus labios más suavemente mientras acariciaba sus piernas y una leve mueca de inseguridad se instaló en sus labios. -Zen, sabes… no tenemos que seguir si…

-¿Te acobardas a la hora de la verdad, Takafumi? - Interrumpió con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me preocupo por vos, infeliz!

-Oh, al fin de cuentas si eres todo un caballero.- Mofó mientras alzaba sus brazos para enlazarlos al cuello del menor con una fingida expresión adorable en el rostro. -Se gentil, Takafumi.- Pidió provocando que todos los calores mutaran en las mejillas del peliazul.

-Bastardo.- Gruñó abochornado. -¿No dejaras de hacer bromas vergonzosas ni en estas circunstancias? - Consultó casi con frustración sin embargo al prestar atención al gesto risueño del mayor pudo notar ciertos nervios, eso era tan de Zen, él hombre utilizaba las bromas y el sarcasmo cuando el momento lo superaba o cuando se encontraba avergonzado, era su propio método de supervivencia como él mismo hacía con su enojo y protestas.

-Así me amas.- Fue la respuesta del hombre que tras soltarlo estiró su mano derecha hasta su mesa de luz, revisando el cajón antes de volver a encararlo y sus ojos se conectaron en una mirada de entendimiento y confianza, ambos algo nerviosos pero demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo.

Nuevamente en silencio el mayor dejó sobre la mano de su pareja un frasco de lubricante. -¿Seguro?- Insistió Yokozawa, recibiendo a cambio un leve asentimiento. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez tan suave y dulcemente como todo había empezado, demostrandose todo el cariño y el deseo que se tenían con mesurada calma.

Yokozawa se las arregló para untar tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha con el gel incoloro, acariciando suavemente los muslos, deslizandolos por el perineo con calma arrimando más su cuerpo al del mayor al sentir el temblor inconsciente que recorrió el cuerpo contrario hasta que finalmente alcanzó aquella zona vedada.

-Relájate, Zen.- Susurró contra su boca mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados.

-Es fácil decirlo.- Gruñó entre dientes intentando ordenarle a su cuerpo que no dificultara más las cosas, jadeando bajo al sentir uno de aquellos dígitos dibujando círculos fuera del sensible anillo de músculos, masajeando sin intentar ir más lejos.

Ladeando su cabeza, alcanzó la oreja izquierda de su pareja y paseó su lengua por el elix de forma lenta e incitante, arrebatando un jadeo contenido. - Te amo, Zen. - Podría haber dicho muchas cosas en un momento así, pedirle que respirara, reiterar que se relajara, prometer ser gentil pero sus cuerdas vocales decidieron reproducir esa confesión que de alguna forma se sentía correcta, y en cuanto percibió el cuerpo bajo él menos tenso adentro la primera falange en aquella virginal entrada.

Era incómodo, no podía decir que fuera doloroso pero se sentía bastante extraño, giró su rostro para mirar al agente de ventas a la cara con su respiración desacompasada mientras sentía esos suaves movimientos en su interior volverse paulatinamente más rápidos, más rítmicos, ensanchando su entrada para lo que vendría después.

-Takafumi~ - Susurró enlazando una de sus manos en la nuca del menor, enredando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de su nuca para atraerlo a él en un nuevo beso lánguido, húmedo, excitante, ahogando su queja cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero, moviéndose cuidadoso en tijeras dentro de él, ahogando la ligera punzada dolorosa.

La expresión concentrada y los ojos azul grisáceos llenos de lujuria contenida sirvieron para reavivar su deseo, para animarlo a continuar con todo eso, era su pareja quien estaba tocándolo de aquella forma, era una forma diferente a intimar, algo que nunca habían probado y comenzaba a impacientarse. Quería conocer esa cara del oso, quería verlo perder los estribos de una forma diferente, experimentar en carne propia el lado dominante de su novio y poco a poco el fuego volvió a encenderse entre ambos.

El tercer dedo fue más doloroso, pero no se quejo, no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar y apartándose de su pareja se dejó caer casi laxo sobre la cama, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del menor.

-Sigue, Takafumi.- Pidió intentado controlar la agitación en su voz mientras veía al menor a los ojos, deteniendo a su novio en cuanto lo vio estirar su mano a la mesa de luz donde seguramente estaba buscando los condones y negó con su cabeza. -No, nada de latex, si vamos a seguir con esto quiero sentirte a vos.

-Pero Zen…

-No.- Insistió ahogando una queja y entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir que el hombre retiraba sus dedos de él, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas.

-Luego no quiero escuchar tus quejas, el desastre será tu culpa.- Alegó con el ceño apenas fruncido con sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Luego me ayudas a limpiar.- Alegó guiñando un ojo con travesura mientras abría un poco más sus extremidades bajas.

-Cerrá la puta boca.- Se quejó con un tic nervioso en su ceja por la actitud casi desafiante de su pareja, sonriendo ladino al ver como la expresión del mayor se deformaba en una mueca entre el placer y los nervios al comenzar a hacer presión en su entrada con el glande.

-Joder~

Apoyando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su amante lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de aprobación, controlando su propios deseos para no descontrolar su cuerpo, las caderas del mayor se empujaron un poco contra él y con movimientos lentos comenzó a entrar, observando fijamente como los hermosos ojos del editor se cerraban y sus párpados comenzaban apretarse, sus cortas uñas se clavaban más en sus hombros a cada centímetro que lograba conquistar de ese cuerpo volviendo más pesada su respiración de ambos, soltando bajas quejas y jadeos mientras sus cuerpos se unían.

Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente dentro se detuvo, sintiendo su propio cuerpo temblar por el deseo, el apretado y caliente pasaje que lo envolvía estaba incitando a sus instintos a moverse con desespero pero la mueca de dolor en su pareja lo mantenía atado a la realidad. -Zen, intenta no apretar tanto…- Pidió con la voz rasposa y enronquecida de lascivia.

-Mierd-_nngh_, N-no pidas imposibles.- Contestó con la voz entrecortada, sin poder abrir sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarlo. -Dios, duele.- Murmuró intentando contener el aliento.

-Lo sé.- Respondió inclinándose a besar las enrojecidas mejillas, moviéndose muy lentamente, retirándose de él apenas un poco antes de volver a enterrarse ganándose a cambio un gemido fuerte y dolorido junto a las uñas más hincadas en la carne de sus hombros.

-Joder, Takafumi n-no… No te muev-_ahhm_

-Tranquilo, solo déjame encontrar…- Murmuró haciendo círculos leves con sus caderas buscando dar con aquel punto que podría complacerlos a ambos.

-Debes amarme demasiado para dejar que yo te haga _esto_ todo el tiemp-¡_AHHM! _\- Sonrió con suficiencia al notar el cuerpo bajo él vibrar acompañando el grito y la espalda arqueada del editor. Lo había encontrado.

La imagen de Zen con las mejillas rojas, sus enrojecidos labios abiertos y sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba era mucho más erótica de lo que habría vaticinado su mente, alentandolo a continuar.

Cada estocada fue dirigida a ese punto, empezando una cadencia lenta que arrebataba jadeos y gemidos de ambos, meciéndose juntos a un compás tan suave como un arruyo pero la carne es débil y la necesidad crecía a cada instante.

-Takafumi..._más. _\- El pedido llegó en medio de ese mar de lujuria y las caderas del menor arremetieron con renovada fuerza dejando escuchar el coro de sus voces sofocadas junto al golpe húmedo de sus pieles y los rechinidos de la cama.

Pronto no podían distinguir dónde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, a quienes pertenecían esos ahogados quejidos, quién arañaba, quién mordía, solo obedecían el deseo de sus cuerpos de desfogarse, de buscar juntos el paroxismo de su liberación.

Las mentes de ambos se nublaron, Yokozawa escuchó el ahogado pedido de Kirishima. -_Tocame, Takafu-Nngh_. - Y su mano viajó entre ambos para tomar la dura virilidad entre ellos atendiendola con la misma rapidez con que abusaba de su próstata y aunque no quería perder detalle del primer orgasmo que le provocaba a Zen de esa forma, aunque intentaba desesperadamente mantener abierto sus ojos para apreciar y grabar en su memoria ese momento sus párpados se cerraron y pronto todo se volvió blanco al sentir la forma asfixiante en que ese interior se contraía sobre él, la tensión en su bajo vientre explotó recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo en un espasmo que arrancó su consciencia de la realidad por unos cuantos segundos.

Kirishima no estaba en mejor estado, no sabía siquiera que su espalda pudiera arquearse en ese imposible ángulo mientras sus piernas envolvían y apresaban al menor contra él de forma demandante contrayendo los dedos de sus pies mientras los temblores le sacudían las piernas y el placer nublaba sus pensamientos dejando detrás de sí solo la sensación de su corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho, latiendo desbocado en su garganta y en sus oídos, ensordeciendolo por unos segundos aletargados que se sintieron como horas mientras percibía de forma aterradoramente nítida el palpitar del falo en su interior junto a la sensación húmeda y casi quemante de la simiente del otro hombre que parecía quemar sus entrañas.

Colapsaron juntos en la cama en un extraño nudo de piernas y brazos mientras intentaban recuperar el control sobre sus extremidades. Permanecieron abrazados por un largo momento, compartiendo cansados besos y caricias aletargadas hasta que Yokozawa recuperó la suficiente movilidad como para retirar su miembro laxo de su amante y recostarse en la cama a su costado.

-¿Estás bien?- Consultó por lo bajo mientras su respiración regresaba al ritmo normal.

-Increíble.- Contestó entre inhalaciones algo forzadas. -Parece que el osito si puede ser _salvaje_ después de todo.- Bromeó mientras giraba su cabeza para ver al otro.

Con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y el esfuerzo chasqueó la lengua. -¿En serio… no te cansas de ser un idiota?

-No.- Respondió con simpleza con su cuerpo aún hormigueando agradablemente. -Bueno, creo que es momento del descanso para tomar agua y tenemos un segundo round.

Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda pero en su lugar reprimió la sonrisa y contestó. -Entonces ve por el agua.

-Mmh, mi osito está tan fogoso hoy. - Bromeó girándose para darle un beso suave en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama para ir en buscar el vital líquido, más en cuanto su cuerpo se sostuvo erguido sus piernas flaquearon al sentir una punzada que lo recorrió desde su entrada hasta la base de su espalda, inclinándose al frente, alcanzando a duras penas a afirmarse de la mesa de luz para no terminar de bruces en el suelo. -¡MALDICIÓN, TAKAFUMI! ¡ME DESTROZASTE!- Chilló con la voz ahogada, volteando su cabeza con una mirada afilada al menor.

Con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sinceramente divertido, al menos Kirishima había probado una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Dejándose caer en la cama con un gemido ahogado el castaño frunció el ceño. -¡No puedes ser tan malo! No podré caminar en días. - Reprochó con un tono infantil que no se condecía con lo subido de tono de sus palabras.

-Estas exagerando, Zen.- Contestó con tranquilidad el agente de ventas, levantándose él de la cama para buscar sus boxers entre el revoltijo de mantas y ropa que había alrededor del lecho y tras ponerselos se encaminó a la cocina.

-Me vengaré, Takafumi. - Gritó desde la cama con una sonrisa ladina el mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una apasionada tarde en la que tuvieron un segundo y hasta un tercer round en que el menor volvió a verse sometido a los bajos impulsos de su pareja habían cenado con calma entre charlas tranquilas, disfrutaron juntos de un cigarrillo y finalmente decidieron volver a casa del editor ya que al día siguiente Hiyori regresaría después del medio día.

Los dos estaban adoloridos y algo acalambrados, aun así ninguno se quejo mientras el mayor conducía de regreso a su departamento. Zen estaciono en su plaza en el aparcamiento y sonrió al ver a pocos autos de distancia el indiscutible deportivo negro de su mangaka estrella y bajó del vehículo junto a su pareja.

Observó con una sonrisa divertida a su nueva vecina y subordinada apoyada junto al autor en el auto, charlando en tono bajo y familiar mientras ambos sonreían discretamente y no escapó para nada a su atenta mirada que ella llevaba puesta la chaqueta del hombre. -Shinka-san, Ijuuin-sensei, Buenas noches. - Saludó, guiñandole un ojo a la mujer en cuanto ella se giró a verlo totalmente abochornada, su expresión de _atrapada con las manos en la masa_ lo hizo sonreír y se alejó junto a su pareja tras escuchar el saludo de los otros adultos.

El ceño de Yokozawa volvió a fruncirse en una mueca de disgusto ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, acababa de tener una intensa reconciliación con el editor había escuchado todos sus delirios sobre formalizar, sin embargo, apenas llegaban a casa y _esa mujer_ aparecía de nuevo para arruinarlo todo ¿Por qué ese guiño de ojos? ¿Por qué ese sonrojo? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa traviesa y cómplice bailaba en los labios de _su novio_?

Empezaba a desesperarse ¿Qué más tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué no conseguía que Zen dejara de revolotear cerca de ella? Se sentía casi desolado ¡No podía ser posible! Sus esfuerzos parecía ser en vano.

Frustrado, apenas cruzar el umbral de su puerta tiró de su pareja para volver a besarlo en sus labios, un beso desesperado y demandante, un manotazo de ahogado que intentaba gritar desesperadamente un _no la mires, no la tomes en cuenta, mirame a mi, solo a mi, _cosas que sus labios nunca expresarían en palabras y antes de darse cuenta el cuarto round del día llegó allí mismo, sobre el _genkan_ en la entrada de la casa, a metros de la puerta, no le importaba si los escuchaban, quería que esa mujer los escuchara, una parte muy obscura de su mente deseaba que ella los oyera para que el mensaje de que Zen ya tenía pareja le llegara fuerte y claro, quería dejar de verla, que desapareciera del cuadro, deseaba que esa mujer desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas de Sioa: Buenas gente bella, bueno este capítulo es bastante más corto que los demás pero honestamente me costó mucho escribirlo y no conseguía que quedara como yo quería, al final creo que es aceptable.

Al fin tienen su Lemmon completo, tuvieron que esperar siete capítulos pero espero que valiera la pena la espera.

Bueno, hoy 16 de Junio es el cumpleaños de Kirishima Zen, éste es mi regalo para él ;D el del osito es el 18 de junio así que veré de que será el capítulo que dedicaré a él.

Hablando del Oso, hasta a mi me esta desesperando todo lo que el pobrecito está malinterpretando todo y todavía falta que las cosas vayan a peor, no les voy a contar nada más, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para después xDD

La poca autoestima de Takafumi es muy fácilmente aprovechable.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios que me llenan de alegría.

Por cierto, Dear silverwalls100 / Guest: I guess that both of you are the same person, you asked me about "Encontrando algo que proteger", you said that spanish is not your first language and that you're from US so that's why I answer you in English, I don't abandoned that story is just that I had a few problems to write the next chapters but I'll continue that fic as soon as possible, please wait for that and be a little bit more patience, I promise that there will be a new chapter soon enough. Thanks for your reviews, It make me happy to know that you enjoy my stories and that you like how I write the dialogue between the characters, I hope that you read this, I sent you a PM but you didn't answer so I decided to write this for you in here and maybe you'd read it. Greetings from Argentina. Take care of yourself.

Besos

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	8. Ten a tus enemigos cerca

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Domingo 16 de Junio del 2019.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**

**Capítulo 8: Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más. **

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san. **

Su domingo había sido agradable como todos, lo único destacable fue que Hiyori había ido a ver a Shinka luego de la merienda para devolver los cinco tomos de manga que le habían sido prestados y regresó un rato antes de la cena con otros cinco diferentes y el anuncio para Kirishima de esa mujer que decía que no iba a necesitar que la llevara a trabajar al día siguiente, así que pedía que no esperara por ella, que lo vería en la oficina.

Cenarón en completa tranquila con Hiyo observando la forma en que sus padres discutían ahora no estaba segura de por qué tontería, algo de que al parecer Yokozawa estaría ocupado durante toda la semana por culpa de una firma de mangas de un autor y no iba a poder estar quedándose durante esa semana en casa.

Suspiró, nunca iba a entender cómo podían amarse tanto al mismo tiempo que peleaban como niños, pensó que quizás ese era el asunto, miró a su padre mientras éste estaba molestando con algo a su Onii-chan al parecer señalaba algo, giró apenas su cabeza para ver al agente de ventas totalmente sonrojado mientras cubría instintivamente su cuello y ahogó una risita. ¿Su padre estaba molestandolo por el chupón? ¿En serio? ¡Había que se inmaduro! Ella había visto que su padre tenía dos iguales en su cuello y su clavícula.

Si lo pensaba un poco, su padre era como esos niños molestos de su colegio que en lugar de decirle a una chica que les gusta la molestan tirándole del cabello, robandole cosas y arrojandoles bolitas de papel y saliva a la cabeza para sacarlas de quicio y ganar su atención. Adoraba a su papá, pero en serio que a veces era muy infantil.

Tras la comida ayudó a su querido Yokozawa a limpiar todo antes de irse a su cuarto y tomarse un momento para entrar en la computadora, quería revisar sus redes sociales y verificar si alguna de las autoras que seguía en sus páginas de fanfiction había actualizado pero no estaba prestando realmente atención.

Se preguntaba cuando los supuestos adultos responsables iban a decirles la verdad de su relación, hacía poco más de dos años se había dado cuenta que desde que Yokozawa llegó a su casa casa ella y su padre eran más felices, al principio realmente creyó que solo era un excelente amigo de su padre y luego notó la forma en que se veían y se trataban y empezó a reconocer patrones que había visto otras veces entre los padres de sus amigas, cómo cada vez que Yokozawa le arreglaba el desparpajo de ropa a su padre para que fuera presentable a trabajar, o que cuidara de ella con tanto cariño, que asistiera a eventos escolares como si fuera su tutor, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que ellos funcionaban como una familia, el agente ventas era más que un amigo de su padre o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaban, en aquel entonces cuando apareció aquella molesta autora que había intentado quedarse con su padre y que resultó ser más falsa que un billete de un trillón de dólares, intentado ser _dulce_ con ella solo para llegar a su padre, de recordarla se enfermaba, literalmente esa mujer había hecho doler su estómago en la exposición fotográfica aquella vez, fue ahí que notó que no quería que nadie rompiera el cuadro de su familia, no quería ni necesitaba una mamá teniendo a su Onii-chan.

Al principio estaba un poco confundida, era verdad, así que decidió buscar en Internet si era posible acaso que ella, su padre y su Onii-chan pudieran ser una familia normal, y para ello escribió en el buscador la pregunta _"¿Dos hombres pueden casarse?" _había encontrado muchísimas cosas, leyes de otros países que apoyaba eso pero también así había encontrado alguno de esos _enlaces prohibidos_ los cuales había cerrado tan pronto como los había abierto aterrada de que su padre pudiera enterarse de que había terminado en una de _esas _páginas, luego había escrito en el buscador las palabras _boy x boy_ solo porque notó que había salido sugerido después de las búsquedas anteriores y así terminó en foros, imágenes y en animes sencillamente hermosos.

Ella amaba el Shoujo en aquel entonces, y tras esa búsqueda encontró que en la misma página donde ella veía sus animes tenían una pestaña de boyxboy o _yaoi_ y decidió darles una oportunidad a esa series, se enamoró, eran historias de amor tan trágicas a veces pero tan hermosas entre hombres e impulsada por esos romances ficticios había decidido prestar más atención a su papá y su _amigo_, intentado descifrar en sus acciones si ahí había algo más ahora que sabía que efectivamente dos hombres podían amarse exactamente igual que una mujer y un hombre.

Día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes fue dándose cuenta de que si, ellos eran más de lo que decían ser, hasta los había atrapado besándose un par de veces o había escuchado a su padre decirle algunas cosas vergonzosas a su Onii-chan cuando creía que estaban solos en el salon y ella justo había ido a buscar algo a la cocina, todas esas veces había intentado ser tan discreta como se era humanamente posible para luego encerrarse a en su cuarto a chillar contra su almohada, sus padres eran tan lindos.

Hacía solo un año había descubierto que existían páginas donde las personas escribían historias de sus personajes favoritos como parejas, y descubrió que esas cosas se llamaban _fanfiction_, así también descubrió el mundo del _shippeo_ y en solo dos días de navegar en una de esas páginas había aprendido lo que era el _lemmon. _

Sintió su rostro arder al recordar la primera vez que había leído uno y se había preguntado si eso era lo que sus padres hacían cuando ella no estaba en casa.

La verdad ella había pensado muchas veces en encarar a los adultos y decirles directamente que sabía que ellos eran pareja, pero luego había pensado que eso podría molestarlos y que lo mejor sería esperar a que ellos confiaran lo suficiente en ella como para decirle la verdad.

En el perfil de su página muchas veces había pensado en subir pequeñas historias que había escrito basada en lo que veía de sus padres mezclado con su propia imaginación pero no quería que alguien pudiera por alguna casualidad darse cuenta de que hablaba de personas reales o algo similar, aun le daba mucha pena eso.

Sin embargo ese día estaba animada, sus padres se veían particularmente alegres y ella había notado los _chupones_ por los que su padre estuvo molestando a su Onii-chan durante la cena y sabía lo que eso significaba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al pensar en eso pero sonrió, por eso había decidido ir a casa de Shinka onee-san después de la merienda para devolverle sus mangas, pedirle otros y darles algo más de tiempo solos a sus padres.

Había encontrado a la mujer acompañada de un matrimonio de su edad y un niño pequeño pero aún así había sido dulce con ella y tras eso le había permitido elegir otros mangas, avergonzada había decidido volver a preguntar por las novelas BL de la mujer, había fingido la mayor inocencia posible la primera vez que había visto que ella tenía ese tipo de libros y había preguntado al respecto como si realmente no supiera de qué se trataban, aunque a decir verdad ella no sabía que había escritores famosos que hicieran eso, ella había visto los animes y leído algunos doujinshis y también fanfictions pero estaba algo impresionada de que esas cosas se comercializaran fuera de internet en el mundo real.

Esta vez había vuelto a insistir con que le prestara alguna de las novelas y la colorada había sido muy amable al decirle que sí pero que ella misma elegiría que darle porque había cosas _inapropiadas para su edad _entre su colección.

Le daba algo de culpa jugar tan bien el papel de inocente frente a los adultos, además si que le avergonzaba reconocer que varias veces terminaba metida leyendo cosas _inapropiadas_ por gusto.

Miró la bolsita donde había guardado las novelas y mangas prestados y sonrió recordando la escena que había hecho la amiga de Shinka onee-san:

_-Bueno creo que estos tres están bien para vos, Hiyo-chan, este es más bien triste pero los otros dos son comedias.- Explicaba la colorada mientras le enseñaba las tres novelas con una sonrisa en sus labios. _

_-¡Deja de sobreproteger a la niña! - Había interrumpido la mujer de cabellos castaños parándose junto a ellas para tomar uno de los libros de la biblioteca. -¡Préstale éste! ¡Tiene que leerlo! _

_-¡Aki-chan! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡No le voy a dar las novelas de Akikawa Yayoi! ¡Solo tiene trece años!- Ella observa a las mujeres con confusión, ladeando un poco su cabeza. _

_-¡Pero por favor, a los trece años yo publicaba fanfictions aptos para mayores de veintiuno y vos los leías!- Alegó la mujer mientras agitaba las manos en el aire con el libro aún en una de ellas. _

_-¡¿Ah?! ¿Usted escribía fanfictions Aki-san? - Preguntó ella sorprendida ganandose que ambas mujeres giraran a verla, su vecina sorprendida y la otra mujer bajita con un aspecto casi victorioso. _

_-¡Ja! ¡Sabe lo que es un fanfiction! ¡Seguro que ya leyó lemmon! - Acusó la mujer inclinándose un poco a ella con ojos entrecerrados. -Confiesa, niña. _

_-¡Aki-chan!- Quitándole la novela de las manos le dió un suave golpe en la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. -¡No todos son unos pervertidos como vos, mujer! Me da vergüenza pensar que sos madre y aun así seguís siendo una pésima influencia para el mundo. - Alegó ofuscada. _

_-¿Qué es lemmon, Shinka onee-san?- Preguntó ella intentando controlar el rubor en sus mejillas, debía pretender que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban podría tener problemas si su vecina le contaba a su padre lo que ella leía en internet. _

_-Oh, no es nada Hiyo-chan, es algo de adultos, por favor no le hagas caso a esta mujer, es una pésima influencia y creeme no quieres ser como ella.- Alegó mirando con reproche a su amiga. -No intentes buscarlo en internet ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Hiyo-chan? _

_-Si, Shinka onee-san te prometo que no voy a buscarlo.- Se sentía pésimo, era triste saber que le estaba mintiendo pero ella no tenía que saberlo. _

_-Pff, si claro, yo no te creo nada.- Alegó la castaña mientras sonreía divertida. -Pero contestando a tu pregunta, si, solía escribir fanfictions cuando era más joven y no tan joven, lo hice hasta que nacio mi bebe, tuve que abandonar eso porque un hijo y una empresa te consumen hasta la ultima gota de vida, te doy un consejo: cuando un hombre te quiera tocar sin un condón le arrancas las pelotas, creeme, no quieres tener hij-_

_-¡AKI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- Gritó la mujer dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca con una mano. -¡Dios santo! - Se quejó la colorada carraspeando para luego negar con su cabeza.-Es una bestia, perdonala, de todas modos su consejo es valido hasta cierto punto. - Alegó con una leve mueca en sus labios. _

_Ella solo reía divertida al ver a las dos mujeres discutiendo y ella sonrió alegremente. -Bueno yo he escrito algo parecido a fanfictions pero me daría mucha pena publicarlos. _

_Las dos mujeres se giraron a mirarla y sonrieron mientras Shinka onee-san se agachaba para acariciar sus cabellos. -Animate cariño, una encuentra buenos amigos en páginas así, es divertido y no tiene nada de malo, además si te gusta escribir seguramente encontrarás a gente que te ayude a mejorar y que les guste leer lo que tienes para compartir. _

_-Es cierto, animate niña, creeme te divertiras, yo disfruté mucho mis tiempos de fanficker. - Alegó Aki con una sonrisa. _

_-Quizás tengan razón, gracias por darme ánimos Shinka onee-san, Aki-san pero es que mis fanfics son de personas de verdad y no sé si debería...- Admitió con cierta pena y ambas mujeres comenzaron a reírse alegremente. _

_-Solo cambia los nombres, Hiyo-chan y todos felices.- Alegó Shinka con alegría. _

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando escribimos esa historia de nuestros compañeros de clases, Rei-chan? _

_-Si, toda la escuela se enteró _

_Ellas las miraba con una sonrisa y tuvo que reconocer que la idea de su vecina era buena. -Bueno creo que podría hacerlo, lo intentaré. _

_-Así se dice Hiyo-chan.- La animaron ambas mujeres con alegría. _

Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computadora y sonrió, le haría caso a su vecina y su extraña amiga, buscó entre los archivos de la pc una de sus historias que se titulaba "El día que papá convenció a onii-chan de dormir con él" donde narraba la primera vez hace más de año y medio que su padre había convencido a su onii-chan de dejar de dormir en el cuarto de invitados y dormir juntos en el cuarto de su papá.

Sonrió y cambió los nombres para luega subirla a la plataforma que usaba para leer antes de irse a dormir, rogando que alguien le gustara su historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó y comenzó con su rutina, despertó al tronco que dormía del lado derecha de la cama matrimonial y lo obligó a levantarse, sacandoselo de encima casi a patadas cuando el castaño había decidido que quería cariño esa mañana y lo regañó en voz alta pidiéndole que se vistiera de una vez mientras salía en dirección al baño para ducharse.

Tras salir de la ducha se vistió aún dentro del baño, se afeito y se peinó mirando en el espejo la marca en su cuello que resaltaba jodidamente demasiado ¿Cómo iba a hacer para dicimularla? Había sonado a tan buena idea hacerle una marca a Zen pero ahora se arrepentía tanto, no podía presentarse en el trabajo con una marca así, a él nadie le haría preguntas pero a Zen seguro que sí cuando vieran que él también tenía y ese desgraciado no iba a hacer otra cosa que alimentar rumores con sus respuestas de mierda.

Resopló y fijó su vista en su peine, recordaba vagamente de sus años de adolescencia que solían decir que la mejor forma de sacar marcas de besos era raspar la piel con un peine.

A situación desesperada, medida desesperada.

Frotó con el peine tanto como pudo pero lo único que había conseguido era que doliera como el demonio y que la piel se enrojeciera aún más, al menos ahora podía decir que tenía un sarpullido de alergia o algo.

Lo único bueno de ese día era que al menos esa mañana no tendrían la presencia de Shinka-san en la parte de atras del auto, aún estaba rumiando entre dientes su enfado por esa interacción tan innecesaria entre su novio y esa mujer el sábado en la noche. La había visto sonrojarse, podía ser que Kirishima solo estuviera siendo él mismo con su forma altanera y juguetona de ser pero _ella_ se había _sonrojado_ por ese guiño de ojos y eso le daba una mala espina terrible.

Gruñó entre dientes de nuevo y salió del baño para ir a la cocina a terminar el desayuno con Hiyo que parecía más feliz esa mañana que de costumbre, seguramente por el increíble fin de semana que había tenido con sus amigas.

El desayuno entre los tres fue tan alborotado como siempre y la pequeña se había retirado antes para bajar con su amiga Yuki porque la madre de ella las llevaría a clases como cada semana.

Cuando la hora llegó, él y Kirishima bajaron al auto de este último para dirigirse a la editorial y fue entonces que notó que su pareja usaba su camisa con los primeros dos botones sueltos dejando ver no solo el chupón en su cuello sino que también el de su clavícula.

-Deberías cerrar la maldita camisa, no puedes ir a trabajar pareciendo un vago.

-¿Qué pasa, osito? ¿Temes que me miren de más?- Preguntó el castaño con una pose casi seductora mientras sonreía encendiendo el motor del vehículo.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Tranquilo ¿Está tan mal querer presumir de que fui bien atendido el fin de semana?- Consultó soltando una mano del volante para acariciar la marca en su cuello débilmente.

-¡Esa clase de mierdas no se presumen, idiota!

-Eres un aburrido, Takafumi.- Alegó mientras fijaba su vista en el camino. -Igual ¿Acaso me crees tonto? Intentaste borrar la que yo te hice, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Zen ¡No puedo ir a trabajar con un beso en el cuello! ¡Claro que iba a intentar borrarla!

-No, nada de eso, todos tienen que ver que tienes dueño, osito.- Alegó severamente mirandolo apenas de reojo aún atento al tráfico.

-Estas loco en serio, por eso nunca dejo que dejes marcas.

-Vos empezaste esta vez osito.- Le recordó con una sonrisa de victoria al notar lo mucho que había logrado avergonzar al agente de ventas que ahora estaba desviando la mirada a la ventanilla con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Imbécil.- Susurró derrotado, tras llegar a la editorial subieron juntos al ascensor y Yokozawa se bajó en su piso deseandole por lo bajo un buen día a su novio, atreviéndose a dejar un leve beso en sus labios antes de huir a su oficina, agradecido de que nadie los hubiera visto. Aun se sentía inseguro y el plan de Takano parecía ser infructífero, le gustara o no, sentía que necesitaba volver a hablar con el idiota de Masamune, sus inseguridades estaban acosandolo cada vez con más fuerza.

Kirishima por su parte siguió su camino a su sección con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba de tan buen humor que parecía iluminar el pasillo por el que caminaba tras bajar del ascensor sonriéndole a algunas editoras que lo miraban y cuchicheaban por lo bajo, le parecía divertido que actuaran de esa forma a su alrededor cuando luego andaban chismorreando sobre él y Yokozawa por media editorial.

Entró en su sección saludando en voz alta cuando sus ojos repararon en su nueva subordinada que estaba en su cubículo, tecleando en la computadora mientras tenía un niño sobre su regazo que dibujaba con un lápiz negro sobre un par de hojas sueltas. -Buenos días, Shinka-san, veo que se integró un nuevo miembro al equipo sin que se me fuera informado.- Comentó divertido.

-¡Oh, Buenos días Kirishima-san! Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó girando su cabeza a él mientras el niño alzaba sus ojos castaños al adulto que lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre y movió su mano libre a modo de saludo antes de volver a poner atención en su dibujo. -En serio lo siento, pero resulto que me están usando de niñera, sus padres no tienen con quien dejarlo y el sitio donde ellos están es inseguro para un niño, espero que no tenga problemas con que este conmigo, le juro que se portará bien, es un buen niño y…

-Tranquila Shinka-san, estamos a principio de ciclo y no tenemos tanto trabajo así que no me molesta para nada que él se quede hoy, supongo que es tu ahijado.- Comentó agachándose para quedar a la altura del niño extendiendo su mano a él con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño campeón? Soy Kirishima Zen, es un gusto conocerte.

-Presentate cariño, él es mi jefe.- Explicó amorosa la mujer mientras sonreía al chico que había alzado sus ojos marrones a ella.

-Soy Kuma Kenji.- Dijo señalandose a si mismo con una mano. -¡Y tengo así! - Dijo alzando dos de sus dedos.

-No amor, ahora tienes así.- Comentó ella alzando un tercer dedo de su mano con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo se dice? tienes Uno… dos… - Contó ella sus deditos mientras sonreía y el niño saltó suavemente sobre su regazo.

-¡Tres!

-Muy bien, amor.- Dijo dulcemente ella despeinando sus cabellos con una sonrisa.

Kirishima los miró todo totalmente conmovido, recordaba aun cuando su pequeña era así de chiquita, con sus dos colitas y su osito bajo el brazo, una belleza adorable y ahora la muy mala persona ni siquiera quería besarlo porque _ya estaba grande_ ¿Quien había decretado que los niños debían crecer tan rápido? Apenas sentía como el día de ayer que su nena se metía en su cuarto pidiendo dormir con él con sus ojitos llorosos. -Es un gusto conocerte, Ken-chan, tu madrina tiene mucho trabajo que hacer ¿No te gustaría ayudarme a mi?

-Kirishima-san, por favor, no tiene que cuidarlo yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas con él no tiene que preocuparse en serio.- Se apresuró ella a negar con su cabeza, su jefe era demasiado amable pero usarlo a él de niñero era un abuso.

-En realidad Shinka-san necesito que vayas a casa de un mangaka, tienes que llevarle las propuestas para el tomo unitario de este mes, él será tu autor asignado desde ahora y detesta a los niños así que yo cuidaré de Ken-chan mientras tú atiendes eso.- Aclaró estirando sus brazos al niño que retrocedió algo inseguro.

-¿Ma? Kishima Oniichan.- El niño señaló al mayor con cierta desconfianza.

Suspirando ella asintió y tomó en brazos al pequeño para tenderselo a su jefe que acababa de pararse frente a ella. -Ken-chan, ma tiene que trabajar, te quedaras con Kirishima-san ¿Si? Portate bien amor, por favor no le traigas problemas.

-Si, ma.- Contestó el niño alegremente.

-Así se dice Ken-chan.- Alzandolo contra su cadera, Kirishima avanzó hasta su escritorio. -Sígame, Shinka-san.- Dijo para luego revisar con su mano libre sus cajones y sacar una carpeta de papeles para entregarle a la colorada. -Ahí tienes tres propuestas diferentes para el tomo unitario de este mes, intenta que acepte alguna de ellas y asegurate de que trabaje, Makoto-sensei puede ser un poco complicado, pero si pudiste con Ijuuin-sensei, no dudo que puedas con él.

-Bien, entonces estas son la propuestas, dijo que lo vería en su casa ¿Dónde es?- Consultó con tono profesional mientras guardaba los documentos en su portafolios.

El mayor escribió la dirección en un papel y la conección de subtes que tendría que tomar la mujer para llegar sabiendo que ella sola podría perderse por no conocer aún la ciudad, sonriendo levemente mientras sentía las manos pequeñas del niño jugar con sus rizos, casi había olvidado lo complicado que era hacer las cosas con una sola mano teniendo a un pequeño en brazos pero eso le traía agradables recuerdos. -Aquí tiene la dirección, la espera a las nueve y media, yo que usted me apuraría.- Comentó mirando que pasaban de las ocho y media de la mañana.

-Bien, entonces me marcho, Kirishima-san.- Aseveró ella haciendo una leve reverencia antes de sacar de su portafolios unos cuantos lápices de colores y un peluche. -Esto es de Ken-chan, en serio espero que no le traiga problemas. - Tras sus palabras acarició la mejilla de su ahijado y se inclinó a besar su mejilla. -Volveré pronto cariño, portate bien.- Insistió antes de salir de la oficina con paso apresurado, no podía creer que tan pronto tendría un autor a cargo quizás Kirishima-san la estaba sobreestimando pero no quería defraudarlo y aceleró sus movimientos, quería llegar a tiempo, leería las propuestas en el subte para estar al tanto de a qué atenerse a la hora de convencer al autor.

-Bien, campeon, nos quedamos solos así que me ayudaras ¿Quieres ser mi secretario Ken-chan? - Preguntó al niño mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba al pequeño en su regreso.

-¡Si! ¡Yo ayudo!- Declaró el menor con energía cosa que lo hizo carcajearse y se dispuso a revisar lo necesario en su computadora mientras le daba unos papeles al niño para que dibujara diciéndole que necesitaba que los firmara y el chico parecía tan concentrado en hacer lo que le había pedido que casi parecía que si estaba trabajando, era tan adorable.

Por su parte las mujeres que habían visto la escena intentaba rejuntar los restos de su cuerpo derretido por la imagen y pronto la editorial bullía en comentarios de pasillo respecto a que tan lindo se veía Kirishima-san con el niño hijo de su subordinada nueva, los chusmerios que iba de:_ ¡Dios, es tan buen padre! ¡Mirenlo es adorable! ¡Pero no puede ser tan buen jefe para hacerse cargo del hijo de su subordinada, Kirishima-san es tan buena persona!_ hasta: _Ojala me diera una oportunidad, no me molestaría ser yo quien le diera un hijo _comenzaron a correr como maratonista olímpico por cada pasillo de Marukawa, no había faltado incluso la indiscreta que había tomado una foto del castaño que trabajaba con el pequeño sobre sus piernas.

Cerca del mediodía Yokozawa había decidido llevar personalmente el informe de ventas del mes anterior a Kirishima y escapar de las preguntas incómodas de Henmi que consultaba sobre su _sarpullido alérgico_ en su cuello y consultaba con preocupación si no consideraba mejor idea ir a casa a descansar si no se encontraba del todo bien.

Las mujeres ese día parecían estar más alborotadas que de costumbre, no quería escucharlas había pocas opciones para su energía, o bien otro de los hombres bien parecidos de la editorial había salido en una sesión de fotos en una revista o bien estaban comentando sobre los chupones que su pareja estaba exhibiendo tan orgullosamente, maldito idiota.

Había subido al ascensor cuando dos chicas entraron tras él, ignorándolo mientras veían embobadas un teléfono. -Oh miralo, en serio se ve adorable.

.-Si, totalmente, sabía que él tenía una hija pero esto es ¡Ay! ¡Es tan precioso!

Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y parar su oreja, siendo lo más discreto que pudo alzó un poco su cabeza para poder ver lo que esas dos estaban viendo en su teléfono.

-Kirishima-san sería seguro un buen partido, seguro sería un esposo increíble.- Comentó casi soñadoramente una de las mujeres, la que sostenía el celular. -Además pasa y resulta que es un buen padre.

-¡Olvidalo querida! Tiene pareja.- Alegó la morocha que estaba parada frente a su amiga.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Cómo podía...? ¿Por qué esa mujer acababa de aseverar tan tajantemente que el castaño tenía pareja? ¿Acaso sabía…? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Alzó un poco más su cabeza y logró ver que era lo que estaban comentando, en la pantalla pudo divisar a su pareja sentado en su escritorio con un pequeño niño en su regazo que dibujaba mientra Zen estaba firmando unos documentos.

-¿Cómo qué pareja?- Alegó la chica mientras guardaba su celular. -¡Si ya no usa sortija! Dicen que está disponible.

-No nada de eso, yo apuesto a que tiene pareja, un hombre así no anda soltero por la vida.- Alegó la morocha soltando un largo suspiro. -Además ¿viste bien la foto? ¿Quién dices que te la mandó? Si te fijas tiene un beso en el cuello.

-¡Eso no significa nada! Puede que esté durmiendo con alguien pero hasta que no vuelva a ver un anillo en su mano entonces él sigue disponible.

-No tienes remedio.- El ascensor se detuvo y ambas bajaron dejándolo a él con la boca abierta y una sensación de pesadez en su estómago ¿Hasta que no volviera a usar un anillo en su mano...? Esa clase de mujeres le daban asco ¿Se puede ser tan zorra?

De todos modos ¿Por qué tenía ella que denigrar su relación con Zen? Ellos no solo "dormían" juntos, ella no debería cuestionar eso, pero por otro lado ¿Quien era el niño de la foto? ¿Por qué Zen estaba con un pequeño?

Al llegar al piso de _Japun_ encaminó sus pasos directamente al sector donde sabía que estaba el castaño y al entrar vió con sorpresa que el hombre estaba parado junto a su escritorio con un niño en brazos, apoyado sobre su costado derecho mientras firmaba con su mano libre unos papeles que un subordinado ponía frente a él mientras parecía estar hablando con un autor por telefono, presionando el aparato contra su oreja con su hombro.

Avanzó hasta él deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de distancia de él y le sonrió un poco al pequeño en cuanto este estiró su brazo a él, mostrándole un peluche remendado que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó el niño ladeando un poco su rostro, apoyándose en el hombro del editor que lo sostenía en brazos sin dejar de señalar al agente de ventas con el peluche.

-Hola, soy Yokozawa Takafumi.- Se presentó en tono moderado para no interrumpir la llamada de su pareja que cubría ahora el micrófono del teléfono con su mano disponible tras haber terminado de firmar lo pedido por su subordinado evitando que todo el sonido ambiente se colara en la llamada.

El niño entonces tiró suave del cabello del hombre que lo tenía en brazos. -Kishima onii-chan… el señor.- Insistió tratando de llamar la atención del castaño.

Yokozawa sonrió un poco, enternecido al escuchar al pequeño pronunciar mal y torpemente el apellido del mayor para llamar su atención y aunque seguía pensado que las mujeres de la editorial eran una parvada de urracas molestas, esta vez, al menos esta vez, tenía que admitir que ver a Kirishima girándose para murmurar al niño que ya iba atender mientras le besaba la frente era algo digno de andar comentando en los pasillos.

Zen era un excelente padre para Hiyo pero era la primera vez que lo veía interactuar con un niño tan pequeño y ciertamente era enternecedor, cuando finalmente el castaño colgó lo vió sonreir.

-Lo siento, Takafumi, justo llegaste en el momento en que estaba un poco ocupado pero ya está.- Comentó alegremente. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Venía a traerte el reporte de ventas del mes pasado.- Explicó tendiendole los documentos que el castaño revisió con calma para luego dejarlos sobre el escritorio. -Gracias, los revisaré después, ahora voy a presentarlos, Ken-chan, él es Takafumi, Takafumi él es Ken-chan.- Los introdujo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oye Kirishima-san ¿Quién es el niño?

-Es el ahijado de Shinka-san, la mandé a hacer una diligencia con su nuevo autor y yo me quede cuidando del pequeño, después todo el trabajo está muy tranquilo a principio de ciclo. - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. -Sabes, Ken-chan a Takafumi también le dicen _oso_ ¿No es divertido?- Preguntó alegremente haciendo reír al menor.

-¡Es _kuma-san_, como papá!- Comentó con una sonrisa alegre el niño haciendo que el castaño estallara en carcajadas.

-¡Kirishima-san deja de confundir al niño! - Chilló el agente de ventas con el ceño notoriamente fruncido y resopló. -No le hagas caso, Ken-chan.

-¡_Kuma onii-chan!- _Pronunció el infante sonriente haciendo que el rostro del agente de ventas se coloreara aún más mientras escuchaba las risas divertidas y escandalosas de su pareja.

-Voy a matarte después.- Protestó mirando al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados en advertencia. -Vamos a almorzar de una vez.

-Claro, osito.- Mofó el castaño entre ahogadas carcajadas, encaminandose al ascensor con su pareja.

Yokozawa suspiró, el pequeño no tenía la culpa, su novio era el imbécil pero es que al mismo tiempo le molestaba soberanamente que de todas las posibilidades ese pequeño estuviera relacionado con aquella mujer, al menos no la vería porque aparentemente no estaba en la editorial, algo era algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¿Y qué haces? ¿Qué tal empezó tu semana?" _Acababa de subirse al subte y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel mensaje en su teléfono, había logrado convencer a su autor designado para que aceptara una de las propuestas y lo había dejando trabajando en algunos bosquejos, finalmente podía volver a la oficina y se sentó en un asiento vacío para volver a leer el mensaje de Ijuuin antes de contestar.

"_Esto trabajando Kyo-san, y empezó tan estrambótica como siempre, estoy de niñera y ya me asignaron un autor con quien acabo de terminar una reunión, estoy volviendo a la editorial" _Se quedó con la vista fija en la pantalla mientras sonreía al ver la palabra _escribiendo_ bajo el nombre del contacto.

"_¿Quién es tu autor? ¿Y cómo que niñera de nuevo?" _

"_Makoto Kotaro-sensei es mi autor, y Aki-chan y Renji-kun tenían que ir hoy ambos a la construcción, es peligroso para un niño de tres años asique lo llevé conmigo a la oficina" _Explicó con una sonrisa suave alzando apenas la vista de su teléfono para asegurarse de no pasarse de parada.

"_Ah, te tocó un idiota como autor, que lastima. ¿Y dónde lo dejaste mientras saliste?" _

"_Kirishima-san está cuidado de él hasta que yo llegue." _Contestó apresurada dando un leve suspiro de resignación._ "Siento que me estoy aprovechando, él es un buen hombre." _

"_La próxima vez que no tengan con quien dejarlo puedo cuidarlo yo." _Volvió al leer el mensaje varias veces antes de bajarse del subte y salir de la estación para caminar a Marukawa.

"_No puedo pedirte eso, Kyo-san, pero de verdad gracias." _

"_El viernes iremos a beber ¿o no? Invitame vos y estaremos a mano, mientras tanto yo puedo cuidar de él esta semana si lo necesitas" _No pudo evitar sonreír al leer aquello, le alegraba que el hombre estuviera tan dispuesto a ayudarla con algo que no le correspondía en lo más mínimo pero era cierto que Ijuuin no solo era bueno con Kenji sino que se llevaban bien, se sentía feliz había estado asustada al principio al hacer un cambio tan grande como mudarse de ciudad para un trabajo nuevo totalmente sola sin familia o amigos en Tokyo pero resultó que su ámbito de trabajo era agradable, tenía un buen jefe que además era buen vecino y su hija era un encanto y además había conocido a un autor que admiraba muchísimo desde muy joven y estaba consiguiendo ser amigos.

Eso último era sinceramente lo que más la emocionaba, nunca creyó tener esa oportunidad pero ahí estaba, con Ijuuin ofreciéndose a cuidar de su ahijado si era necesario.

"_De acuerdo, te avisaré si es necesario y respecto al viernes ¿A dónde me llevarás? Yo pago, no hay problema pero no conozco nada aquí, tendrás que escoger vos el lugar." _Contestó tras llegar a la editorial y subir en dirección a _Japun_ para darle el informe de los resultados de su reunión a su jefe, pasaban de la una de la tarde sin embargo el gran escritorio estaba vacío y tras preguntar a sus compañeros pudo saber que su jefe estaba abajo en el comedor, apresurada se dirigió allí y no fue difícil para ella divisar al su jefe que almorzaba felizmente con el jefe de ventas y su ahijado que estaba haciendo un soberano enchastre.

Apresurada se acercó a ellos. -¡Kirishima-san! ¡Ya volví! Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

-¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¿Querés? ¡Esta rico!- Dijo el niño alzado una cuchara de plástico con lo que parecía ser gelatina pero en su torpeza y brusquedad había terminado tirándosela encima al castaño que lo sostenía.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Despacio mi amor! - Apresurada tomó al pequeño en sus brazos tomando una servilleta de la mesa para limpiar el estropicio de la camisa del castaño. -En serio, Kirishima-san, lo siento mucho.

-Tranquila, Shinka-san, se portó muy bien y solo es gelatina, no importa.- Alegó el castaño mientras se dejaba limpiar. -En realidad es un gran secretario, cuando crezca puede venir a trabajar aquí.- Comentó giñandole un ojo al niño que ahora se abrazaba a su madrina.

La colorada comenzó a reírse suavemente dejando la servilleta sobre la mesita luego de haber logrado limpiar un poco la camisa de su jefe, sentanose junto a él. -En serio gracias, siento que estoy abusando un poco de usted, pero solo es por hoy ya no lo traeré.

-¿Por qué no? Es una gran compañia en serio.- Contestó divertido el casaño mirando al niño. -Nos divertimos juntos ¿Cierto, Ken-chan?

-¡Sii! ¡Trabajé, ma!- Alegó comenzando a contarle entre balbuceos la historia de como había ayudado a Kirishima y Shinka sonrió alegremente.

-¿De verdad todo eso hiciste? ¡Wow! Ken-chan, me vas a quitar el trabajo, amor.- Bromeó ella alegremente mirando a su jefe con una sonrisa. -Que bueno que haya tenido un asistente tan eficiente entonces.

-Por supuesto, él mejor desde que traía a mi hija a trabajar conmigo.- Alegó el castaño entre risas. -Son tan bonitos a ésta edad.- Comentó despeinando un poco al chico. -Extraño a mi Hiyo pequeña, quisiera que volviera a tener tres añitos.

-Bueno, los niños crecen, son cosas de la vida.- Comentó divertida la colorada viendo a su ahijado volver a robarse de la gelatina del editor en jefe de _Japun_. -A veces me imagino como será él cuando crezca y sufro, quiero que se quede así para siempre… - Lamentó dando un largo resoplido.

Entre risas Zen negó suavemente con su cabeza. -Te entiendo, uno no quiere que sus tesoros se alejen pero bueno, como dijiste, la vida es así desgraciadamente.- Alegó tomando la servilleta para limpiar los labios y barbilla del niño totalmente manchados y ambos editores compartieron una sonrisa dulce, cómplice y nostálgica. -Serías una buena madre, Shinka-san.

Sonrojada por el comentario rió nerviosamente esta vez. -¿Usted cree? No esté tan seguro, no tengo la suficiente paciencia.- Alegó dando un resoplido. -Pero quién sabe, quizás algún día…

-Mmm ¿Tiene treinta, cierto? Se le va a ir el tren.- Bromeó con tono casi insinuante, arqueando una ceja. -Estoy seguro de que debe tener varios candidatos ¿Cierto?

-¡Kirishima-san!- Chilló ofendida con las mejillas en llamas, sabía que el hombre estaba por empezar a fastidiarla de nuevo con Ijuuin. -Mejor metase en sus…

-¡Me voy!- El golpe en la mesa hizo sobresaltar a ambos adultos que se giraron a ver el rostro molesto del jefe de ventas. -Se acabó mi hora del almuerzo, Kirishima-san, Shinka-san. -Tras una breve reverencia se levantó salió apresurado de la confitería.

Yokozawa no podía creer el show que acababa de presenciar, no podía controlarse, sabía que si se hubiera quedado un minuto más ahí iba a matar a esa mujer y de paso iba a reventarle su hermosa cara al estúpido editor. Sus pasos se dirigían por sí mismo al ascensor mientras su mente se nublaba de pensamientos oscuros.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de juego sucio era ese? Se trataban con familiaridad a pesar de ser formales al hablarse sin embargo verlo ahí, con un niño entre ellos, sus palabras Zen sonriendo mientras limpiaba la barbilla del niño, era el cuadro de la familia perfecta ¡Encima el cabello castaño del niño realmente lo hacía ver como hijo de Kirishima!

Tuvo que desviar su camino al baño y encerrarse en un cubículo, sentándose sobre retrete apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Sentía su pecho tan sobrecargado de angustia pero no iba a llorar, se veían tan naturales juntos esos dos, Zen se veía tan feliz de tener un pequeño niño con él ¿Y si el editor quería tener otro hijo? A sus treinta y seis años sería normal quisiera tener un segundo hijo, Hiyo seguro estaría feliz de tener un hermanito pero ¿Era necesario insinuar eso frente a él? Estaba casi seguro de que las palabras de Kirishima podían interpretarse como una insinuación descarada para con aquella mujer.

Quería llorar, sus ojos le ardían ¿Cómo le ganaba a eso? ¿Era posible siquiera? Una familia normal, un segundo hijo, él no podría darle eso jamás porque era biológicamente imposible que ellos pudieran tener un hijo propio además de que a pesar de que a él le gustaban los niños realmente no había pensado nunca en hijos propios.

La angustia le atenazaba la garganta, llegados a ese punto ¿Qué podía hacer? Llorar no le serviría de nada, pero es que no podía pensar en nada más y se dejó llevar por esa necesidad básica de desahogarse, dejando correr lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Shinka había comprado su almuerzo comiendo relajadamente mientras le daba también al niño que tenía sentado sobre las piernas.

-¿Y qué hacía Ijuuin-sensei con usted el sábado?- Preguntó divertido el castaño mientras se alimentaba con aquella insípida comida de la cafetería, habría deseado tener mejor un bentou hecho por su hija o su osito pero desgraciadamente esta vez ninguno de ellos había tenido tiempo de prepararlo.

La colorada casi se ahogó pero evitando la humillación, carraspeó negando suave con su cabeza. -Me dejaron sola con Ken-chan el sábado, en mi desesperación fui a tocarle a la puerta para que me ayudase pero no había nadie así que le pedí ayuda a Ky-Ijuuin-sensei.- Se corrigió negando con su cabeza. -Pasó el día conmigo y esta pequeña ardillas trepa paredes.- Comentó viendo al pequeño en su regazo. -Terminó por quedarse a cenar, ya se estaba yendo.

-Ah, ya veo, si el sábado no estaba, salí a casa de Takafumi, se la veía muy cómoda hablando con Ijuuin-sensei.- Alegó sonriendo ladino. -¿Solo hablaban? Se la veía un poco nerviosa

-¡Ay! ¡Cállese por favor!- Suplicó frunciendo el ceño y negando con su cabeza. -Solo charlabamos, yo baje a fumar y nos quedamos conversando.

-¿Usando su chaqueta?- Presionó un poco empezando a reírse al ver que la chica efectivamente se ahogaba esta vez con su jugo.

-¡Kirishima-san! Solo me la prestó porque hacía frío y yo salí sin abrigo.- Alegó frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué le explico esto? ¡No debería decirle nada! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! - Se quejó para tomar su celular con una mano y sonreír un poco ante el mensaje que acaba de entrar. _"Será una sorpresa, tu solo preocupate por estar lista a las ocho de la noche en tu apartamento, iré a buscarte yo invitaré la cena esta vez." _

-¡Oh! ¿Una cita? Tiene mucha suerte de que en esta empresa no estén prohibidas las relaciones entre empleados. - Alegó Kirishima entre risas al ver el rostro de la chica competir con el tono de su cabello.

-¡No es una cita! ¡No miré mi celular, Kirishima-san! - Alegó alejando el aparato de la mirada metida de su jefe.

-¿En serio? Te acaba de invitar a cenar, a mi me suena a cita.- Comentó divertido señalandola con sus palillos en un gesto divertido -Y lo tienes agendado simplemente como "Kyo" eso es adorable, Shinka-san

-¡Metase en sus asuntos por favor, Kirishima-san! -Pidió con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas aún acaloradas. -Es solo una salida de amigos, y no moleste, yo no estoy preguntando por las marcas de besos en su cuello. - Alegó ya molesta por el acoso.

El editor en jefe se carcajeó negando apenas con su cabeza. -Es que no hay nada que preguntar, solo tuve un sábado increíble.

-¿Sábado?- Preguntó ladeando su cabeza. -Pero ¿No dijo que el sábado estuvo con Yokozawa-san? Yo los ví llegar juntos en la noche…- Recordó algo pensativa.

-Exacto. - Y con una sonrisa divertida se levantó de su asiento. -La veré en _Japun,_ tiene que decirme cómo le fue con Makoto-sensei. - Se despidió alejándose mientras la chica estaba cada vez más roja mirando boquiabierta a su jefe mientras él se alejaba.

-Oh Dios mío… ¡Lo sabía!- Susurró al conectar las ideas en su mente, finalmente el hombre acababa de admitir que entre él y el jefe de ventas había más que amistad y por unos segundos había quedado totalmente idiotizada con la idea de que esos dos había tenido un agitado fin de semana. Cuando salió de sus delirios y fantasías personales negó con su cabeza y terminó de comer para después ir al baño y lavar las manitos y la carita del niño antes de regresar a la oficina para continuar con sus labores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las reuniones de planificación con Masamune eran un puto infierno, el exceso de confianza que el morocho tenía en sí mismo era irritante y sus pedidos totalmente descabellados, para peor ni siquiera estaba del todo en sus cinco sentidos como para poder aguantar toda la bola de incoherencias que ese desgraciado de su amigo proponía para la reunión entre su autora y sus fans para promocionar una edición especial del manga.

Como siempre, Takano pedía una cantidad de ejemplares del tomo ridícula y una cantidad de entradas para el evento aún más inverosímil, si estuviera de mejores ánimos quizás podría pelear más con él, al menos la jefa de finanzas estaba tan inflexible como siempre y la batalla campal que se desarrollaba frente a él le era casi totalmente ajena.

Odiaba estar tan perdido de todo, lo hacía sentir irresponsable con sus obligaciones pero es que simplemente su mente se negaba a enfocar, la imagen de familia feliz entre Shinka, Kirishima y el niño no se borraba de su mente, estaba grabada dolorosamente como marca de ganado hecha con hierro al rojo vivo.

Para cuando la junta terminó, el jefe de Emerald se acercó a él con sus documentos firmados por Isaka con la autorización para menos ejemplares de los que él hubiera querido pero estaba preocupado, Yokozawa no se veía bien, Henmi había sido quien más había intercedido en aquella junta y eso era algo extraño, además había notado los ojos enrojecidos de su amigo y eso solo podía significar que había estado llorando algo que rara vez hacía aquel orgulloso hombre.

Se paró a su lado pero el oso salvaje de Marukawa parecía ausente así que gruñó y golpeó su cabeza con la carpeta de documentos que sostenía.

-Tierra llamando a Takafumi ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Masamune?- Preguntó incorporándose de su asiento, tomando su portafolios antes de girarse a ver a su amigo. -Dame la copia de la planificación aceptada, tendré que ir a libros marimo para arreglar los por menores de todo esto.

Con el ceño fruncido el hombre le entregó la copia de los documentos pero su atención seguía puesta en él. -Takafumi ¿Qué ocurre? No estabas prestando atención en la reunión. - Preguntó seriamente al notar que estaban efectivamente solos en la sala de juntas. -Y luces como si hubieras llorado.

-Este no es lugar para hablar de eso, Masamune. - Cortó el tema tajante revisando los documentos sin alzar su vista a él.

-Entonces iré contigo a tu casa hoy.

-¡No te invites solo!- Reprochó frunciendo el ceño, alzando su vista a él.

-Ya lo hice, cocinaré yo, además podemos ir ultimando detalles de esto. - Dijo poniendo de excusa el trabajo antes de irse de la sala dejando solo al agente de ventas.

Yokozawa resopló, en serio necesitaba nuevos amigos, Masamune era un dolor de culo constante. Volvió a su sección y se sentó en el escritorio leyendo la propuesta una y otra y otra vez sin conseguir entender más que un renglón, su cabeza se negaba a procesar información y con frustración frotó sus ojos con sus dedos, le ardían bastante, tenía la vista cansada después de ese brote en el baño.

Resopló bajito y miró la hora de reojo, tenía muchísimo trabajo pero quedarse ahí no era productivo, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde así que se levantó, se despidió de sus subordinados y se fue a casa. Ni siquiera tenía energías de despedirse de Kirishima, no quería verlo después de la escena en la confitería, estaba molesto con él, todo aquel show había sido innecesario y no entendía cómo ese hombre podía ser tan insensible como para insinuarse así esa mujer en su cara. Una parte de él agradecía estar tapado de trabajo, al menos de esa forma podía escabullirse de él sin sentir culpa al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras llegar a su casa merendó un insípido café en un intento de despavilar su mente pero servido de mucho así que en un intento por reponer algo de energias o al menos sentirse más despierto y menos atolondrado fue a ducharse.

Se tomó su tiempo bajo la lluvia de agua caliente, dejando que despejara un poco sus ideas tórridas para luego ir a su cuarto a vestirse con ropa de entrecasa sin embargo cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse un ruido en su cocina lo alertó y caminó hasta ellas con paso cauteloso sintiendo que le volvía el alma al cuerpo al ver parado a su amigo cortado vegetales.

-¡Masamune! ¡Casi me matás de un infarto!- Reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Toqué pero como no atendías creí que estabas fingiendo demencia así que usé mi llave y me di cuenta que estabas duchandote.- Alegó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡De todos modos no te dí la llave para que invadieras mi casa!- Alegó masajeando su frente con una de sus manos con agotamiento. -De hecho deberías devolvermela ahora que lo pienso.

-No es necesario dartela, si llegaras a perder tu ya yo tengo un repuesto.- Comentó divertido mientras continuaba cocinando.

-Zen tiene otra copia y sorata ya no vive acá asique deberias devolverme tu copia.- Alegó negando apenas con su cabeza.

-Oh, así que Kirishima-san tiene una copia, interesante.- Bromeó sonriendo ladino.

-No fastidies Masamune.

-Todavía no dije nada.- Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros. -Andá a terminar de vestirte mientras yo termino con esto y luego me cuentas porque tenías cara de entierro hoy.

-Eres peor que una cuarentona .- Resopló el hombre antes de regresar a su cuarto para colocarse una remera y terminar de secar su cabello, regresó a los pocos minutos para ayudar al morocho a terminar la cena y antes de darse cuenta estaban los dos sentados en la mesa de su pequeño comedor, cenando con una lata de cerveza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás o tengo que volver a emborracharte para que hables? - Cuestionó el editor mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-No volveré a emborracharme contigo entre semana, Masamune. - Alegó antes de negar con su cabeza y guardar silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Realmente habías estado llorando?- Preguntó esta vez con más seriedad y cierta cautela, sus ojos chocaron y se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos antes de que el agente de ventas hablara.

-Lo voy a perder.- Contestó escuetamente.

Takano frunció más el ceño mirando el gesto entre derrotado y resignado del otro. -¿Por qué dices eso, Takafumi?

-Se le insinuó en mi cara, quizás puedo haber sido una broma pero… - Apretó la mandíbula con enojo y luego resopló.

-Wow, espera ¿Cómo que se le insinuó? ¿Qué dijo ella?

-¡No fue ella! ¡Fue Zen!- Gritó golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado sin excesiva fuerza.

-¿Qué? Takafumi ¿Me lo decis en serio? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó bastante serio, no podía creer que Kirishima hubiera hecho algo así, ahí le faltaba información, nada tenía sentido.

Suspirando el agente de ventas negó con su cabeza. -Creo que solo estoy alterandome por nada.- Alegó tirando hacia atrás sus cabellos con una mano. -Pero si vieras cómo se tratan me entenderías, Masamune, hoy en el almuerzo se veían como una pareja.- Dijo con el rostro fruncido en una mueca entre la tristeza y el enojo. -Ella limpiando su camisa mientras Zen le acariciaba los cabellos al niño en sus brazos, él comenzó a decirle que sería buena madre y que seguro tenía muchos pretendientes y las sonrisitas y las miradas… Él se veía tan feliz con el niño ¿Cómo mierda compito con eso? Yo no puedo darle hijos.

Takano se quedó en silencio observando a su amigo cada vez más deprimido y dejó caer sus hombros. -Bien, sé que tenes que estar malinterpretando todo esto porque simplemente no tiene sentido que sea Kirishima-san quien esté buscándola a ella, quizás solo se llevan bien y ya, no suena a que realmente haya pretendido seducirla o algo así.

El agente de ventas torció el gesto y se recostó contra el respaldar de la silla, cerrando sus ojos con ademán derrotado. -No sé qué hacer, además suponiendo que sea yo el que está inventado todo, que lo dudo mucho, de todos modos ella parece interesada, la he visto sonrojarse cuando él la saluda y se lleva bien con Hiyo.

-Bueno en ese caso solo tengo un consejo que darte.- Alegó el hombre mirándolo serio. -Ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca, intentá acercarte a ella ser colegas que se llevan bien o amigos así podrás averiguar si ella está interesada en Kirishima-san o no sin montar un espectáculo.

-¿Por qué todos tus consejos suenas a rastreros y enfermos?- Preguntó resoplando mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Bueno, la vida del adulto no es muy justa que digamos o tienes tus trucos o te devoran los monstruos.- Alegó el editor con una sonrisa ladina.

-Estás chiflado.- Sentenció frotando su rostro con una mano.

-Puede ser, pero eso no quita que tenga razón, intentá acercate a ella quizás así también puedas aclarar un par de dudas, dijiste que habías seguido mi consejo anterior.- Comentó con una ceja arqueada. -No dejes en demostrarle a Kirishima-san que lo amas, mantente en tu postura de dejarle claro que sos su única y mejor opción mientras tanto estudia a tu enemigo y si es cierto que esa perra si quiere tener algo con Kirishima-san entonces así como te le hiciste el macho a Ondera hacelo con ella, plantale cara y dejale claro que él es tuyo y que se esfume.

Yokozawa lo pensó, en realidad lo que decía su amigo casi tenía sentido, ella había intentado conversar con él un par de veces, siendo honestos en realidad Shinka-san en ningún momento había sido desagradable con él o se había mostrado realmente intimidada por su forma hosca de ser, no veía tan loco el poder tener una relación cordial con ella, a pesar de que sus habilidades sociales eran prácticamente nulas tampoco era tan malo, podía intentarlo.

Además era verdad, si le había plantado cara a Onodera podría hacer lo mismo con esta mujer si las cosas seguían avanzando, simplemente no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran mal de nuevo.

Dejaron el tema y la cena concluyó con tranquilidad y un poco más calmado, Yokozawa pudo discutir algunos asuntos de trabajo con el jefe de Emerald y luego usó algunas horas para trabajar en la computadora antes de irse a dormir cuando Takano finalmente se había marchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de su mensaje respecto a la cena no había recibido más respuestas de parte de Shinka y empezaba a preocuparle que su invitación pudiera haber molestado a la colorada de alguna forma, luego se recordó que ella estaba en horario laboral y que seguramente estaría solo ocupada y por eso no contestaba.

Cuando se cansó de esperar una respuesta simplemente se sentó en su computadora para continuar con una investigación para su siguiente manga pero entonces recordó el archivo que había robado de la editora y tomó su pendrive para descargar el documento y retomar su lectura.

Sabía que se suponía que debía estar adelantando trabajo pero esto le parecía más interesante.

Antes de darse cuenta las horas habían pasado y cada vez estaba más enfrascado en su lectura cuando el tono de su celular llamó su atención y estiró su mano para tomar el aparato, sonriendo al ver que se trataba de ella.

"_Kirishima-san me vuelve loca ¿Es muy grave matar a mi jefe en la segunda semana de trabajo?" _Decía el primer mensaje que había arrebatado una sonrisa de sus labios. _"Y si, me parece buena idea cenar antes de ir a beber, espero que no seas de los ricos estirados ¿No me llevaras a ningún lugar exclusivo, cierto? Esas cosas me ponen de los nervios." _ Aquello lo había hecho reír bastante, gracias a su fama él estaba muy bien acomodado y aunque le gustaban algunos lujos seguía siendo alguien simple, proveniente de una familia normal, no había pensado en llevar a la mujer a ningún lugar tan exclusivo pero sí a un restaurante bueno, ella le había cocinado comida casera dos veces no podía llevarla a un simple restaurante familiar a cambio, eso sería casi un insulto.

"_¿Qué hizo Kirishima-san para ponerte así? Solo dejalo, es molesto pero si lo ignoras se cansa y te deja en paz."_ Contestó primero con diversión. _"Y pensaba llevarte a algún restaurante bueno, nada tan elegante pero te conviene ir bien vestida pero descuida no soy un estirado." _Envió el segundo texto mientras se acomodaba en la silla con tranquilidad esperando la respuesta.

"_¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Quince años? Ay, bien intentaré seguir tu consejo y supongo que está bien a donde elijas ir, confiaré en tus gustos. Recien llego a casa, por suerte Kenji se durmió, acabo de dejarlo en mi cama mientras espero que Aki-chan y Renji regresen ¿Qué haces?" _

Antes de notarlo había pasado cerca de dos horas conversando con ella de cosas triviales, se sorprendió al saber que su color favorito era el azul, igual que el suyo propio y que su cumpleaños sería en dos meses, habían terminado hablando un poco de sus familias, él había comentado que sus padres también vivían en otra ciudad y que esperaba poder ir a verlos pronto pero cuando ella se despidió por la llegada de sus amigos volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla del computador para continuar leyendo la novela.

Realmente era buena, empezaba a tener dudas de porque si ella podía escribir de esa forma había decidido solo ser editora, esperaba poder preguntárselo el viernes.

-.-.-.-Continuará.

Notas de Sioa: Hola gente bonita, bueno no pude escribir un capítulo para Yokozawa por su cumpleaños que fue el 18 de junio, esta cosa me tomó tiempo y no estoy del todo conforme con este capítulo pero espero que el próximo quede más interesante.

Estoy un poco hasta el cuello con la universidad así que si las actualizaciones empiezan a tardar tengan en cuenta que se debe a eso y la inspiración está decayendo a medida que me come el estrés.

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, quizás en la semana publique un one-shot de regalo para Yokozawa por su cumple, esten atentos ;D

Les mando un beso, cuídense y no olviden dejar su comentario que eso me hace feliz.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	9. Un secreto que duele

San Miguel de Tucumán, Tucumán, Argentina. Domingo 23 de Junio del 2019.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 9: Una cita que no es cita y un secreto que duele.**

** By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san **

Se sentía frustrado y cansado, toda esa semana había pasado muy atareada, tenía tanto trabajo con la firma de autógrafos de la autora de Masamune que no había ido en toda la semana ver a su pareja, apenas se veían dentro de la editorial y poco más y encima pese a que había pensado durante toda la semana como acercarse a su "rival" en el amor no se le caía una sola idea coherente.

No, él no era del tipo persona al que le es "fácil" hacer amigos y mucho menos era un cínico como el desgraciado de su amigo, él no podía simplemente fingir completa simpatía por alguien que le caía terriblemente mal.

Ya era viernes, estaba a dos horas de salir del trabajo y finalmente podría ir a descansar un poco, tenía pensado ir a casa de su pareja ese día, Hiyo le había escrito el miércoles para avisarle que el sábado había una feria de artesanos a la que quería ir con él y su padre, simplemente no podía negarse a los planes de la preadolescente.

Acababa de salir de libros marimo, había tenido una reunión con el gerente para pulir los detalles de la firma, desde cómo iban a distribuir el lugar de la cola hasta cómo iban a poner la mesa de la autora y cómo dispondrían los horarios para que fuera cómodo para todos y la forma en que serían exhibidos los tomos de la edición especial que estaban promocionando con esa firma.

Caminó distraído por las concurridas calles de Tokyo, y se detuvo un momento en una pastelería para comprar unos macarones para llevarle a Hiyo esa tarde. Empezaba a desesperarse, aunque seguía pensado en que hacer simplemente no tenía pistas de qué debería hacer, había pensado en aceptar el pedido de Kirishima de mudarse con él pero el problema era que no tendría sentido formalizar nada si simplemente no podía mantener el interés del editor en él.

¿Qué haría si después de salir del closet frente a sus padres, suegros y Hiyo, Kirishima simplemente lo dejaba por esa mujer? Habría dejado no solo su corazón, sino también su orgullo y su dignidad derrumbarse en vano.

Negó suavemente con su cabeza, su parte más racional, si podía decirle de esa forma, estaba empezando a susurrarle desde lo profundo de su mente que debería dejar de hacer un circo de sí mismo y tragarse lo que le quedaba de orgullo para afrontar la situación como adulto y preguntarle directamente a su novio que era lo que pasaba entre él y su nueva subordinada, sin embargo eso sería reconocer que estaba dejándose devorar por el monstruo verde de los celos.

Las señales estaban ahí, él las veía, esa mujer era un peligro pero simplemente separarlos era más difícil de lo que parecía. Masajeó sus sienes con frustración con una mano mientras volvía a la editorial.

No había estado durmiendo bien durante esa semana asique las ojeras comenzaban a formarse en sus párpados inferiores, Kirishima le había dicho el día anterior durante el almuerzo que debía dejar de ser un adicto al trabajo y descansar como correspondía ¿Qué pensaría en castaño si supiera que no podía dormir por culpa de él y no del trabajo? Seguramente haría mofa de él por el resto de su vida y jamás le dejaría olvidar una confesión así.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, saludó a los pocos subordinados que quedaban y se dispuso a terminar el informe con los acuerdos que había logrado pactar con el gerente de libros marimo.

Estaba concentrado escribiendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó cuando un golpe en su cabeza lo sacó de su estado de ausencia, al menos cuando trabajaba lograba dejar su mente los suficientemente en blanco como para no pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Alzó sus ojos azul grisáceos para insultar al idiota que estaba molestando pero al ver frente a él la sonrisa juguetona de su pareja resopló. -Kirishima-san ¿Qué hace aquí? - Preguntó en tono profesional, a diferencia de ese descarado, él seguía tratándolo de forma más bien formal en la oficina.

-Es tarde, Takafumi ¿Nos vamos? ¿Me vas a hacer esperar más?- Preguntó divertido apoyándose en el escritorio de forma totalmente despreocupada.

-Que usted no tenga trabajo que hacer, Kirishima-san, no quiere decir que yo esté libre.- Contestó rodando sus ojos.

-Vamos, Takafumi, claro que tengo trabajo pero mis subordinados puede hacerse cargo de todo sin mi.- Alegó guiñandole un ojo. -Es una ventaja de tener un equipo eficiente, además es inicio de ciclo.

Suspirando apoyó el codo en el escritorio y apretó con dos dedos el puente de su nariz con dos dedos. -¿Qué hora és?

-Son las seis.- Contestó divertido el castaño. - Como siempre te desconectas cuando trabajas, Takafumi ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando la bolsa que estaba junto al hombre.

-Es un regalo para Hiyo.- Explicó mirando de reojo la bolsa que su pareja señalaba.

-¿Sabés? vas a hacer que me ponga celoso, siempre llevas regalos para Hiyo ¿Y mis regalos?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué nunca me traes un regalo a mi?

-No se los merece, Kirishima-san. - Exclamó sonriendo levemente pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus subordinados estaban mirándolos con curiosidad pero desgraciadamente desde hace tres años esas escenas ridículas eran casi normales y tanto ellos como él mismo estaban acostumbrados a ver a Kirishima actuando como tonto a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Volvió a poner su vista en el documento que estaba redactando, guardó los cambios y cerró su sesión. -Listo, ahora podemos irnos.- Dijo mientras juntaba sus cosas, colgando el sobretodo de su brazo izquierdo con el maletín sujeto en esa mano y tomando la bolsita de cartón donde tenía los dulces para hiyo con la diestra.

Sonriente, Kirishima se despidió de los demás agentes de ventas en la oficina al igual que su pareja y salió junto con su novio para subir al ascensor. -Hiyo dijo que nos esperará con una cena especial, dice que es una receta nueva.- Comentó alegremente.

-¿De verdad? No me mencionó nada, por lo general me pide ayuda para las recetas nuevas.- Comentó pensativo el menor, ahí había otra prueba de que la castaña ya no era tan pequeña y cada día se hacía aún más independiente. -Solo me dijo que estaba ansiosa por ir a la feria de artesanos de mañana. - Comentó distraídamente.

-Si, al parecer su profesora de artes en la escuela invitó a todos sus alumnos a ir con sus familias porque ella también estaría ahí exponiendo sus pinturas.- Explicó el mayor sonriente. - Además en la noche tenemos otro compromiso.

-¿Otro compromiso?- Consultó mientras salían del edificio para ir directo al auto del mayor. -Kirishima-san, no me arrastres a nada extraño, por favor.- Pidió con el ceño fruncido. -Ni se te ocurra, idiota.

Riendo se encogió de hombros. -No es nada extraño.- Negó con su cabeza. -Shinka-san nos invitó a cenar mañana en la noche, dice que como nosotros la recibimos bien cuando recien llego quiere devolver el favor ahora que está bien instalada y que sus amigos se marcharon hoy, me pareció buena idea aceptar.

El agente de ventas sintió su estómago cerrarse y una vez en su lugar en el asiento del acompañante, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y giró a mirar a su pareja con el ceño notoriamente fruncido. -Si te invitaron a vos y a Hiyo, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer ahí. - Había escupido las palabras con enojo mal disimulado, estaba demasiado molesto ¿Por qué ella tenía que invitar a su pareja a cenar a su casa tan libremente? Apretó sus puños, sentía hasta ganas de golpear a esa mujer, aunque sabía que jamás sería capaz de algo así.

-Ey, ey, tranquilo osito, tambien te invitó a vos.- Le aclaró mientras conducía de regreso a su casa. -Me dijo que quería agradecerte también por ayudarla con los muebles de su casa cuando llegó y tu amabilidad, pero como no sabía cómo acercarse a ti para decirtelo me pidió a mi que te invitara.

Eso lo sorprendió y arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. -¿No lo estás inventando, Zen?

-No, te juro que no, Takafumi ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por un mentiroso, no sería la primera vez que me arrastras a algún lado con historias falsas.- Le recordó con tono algo agresivo ¿Esa mujer lo había invitado a él también a cenar? Era extraño, no había sido precisamente agradable con ella esas últimas dos semanas.

-¡Ey! En serio eres demasiado malo conmigo.- Alegó dejando caer apenas la cabeza antes de reír un poco. -Pero si, nos invitó a los tres, asique no te quejes, mañana cuando regresemos de la feria iremos a cenar a su casa.

-Bien, por esta vez te creeré. - Al menos esa era una oportunidad para intentar averiguar las intenciones de esa mujer, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué ella no estaba ahí con ellos? Kirishima siempre la llevaba de regreso a la casa del trabajo. -¿Y ella? ¿Dónde está? Creí que la llevabas y traías del trabajo.

-Hoy se fue un poco antes, yo me quedé a esperarte.- Explicó el castaño con calma encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca. -Ella tenía algo importante que atender hoy.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Oh, es un secreto.- Alegó giñandole un ojo, y nuevamente sintió a sus órganos retorcerse y jugar a la guerra entre ellos ¿Por qué Kirishima tenía un "secreto" con ella?

Tras llegar al departamento escucharon la voz alegre de Hiyo recibirlos. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos antes de caminar hasta la cocina donde la castaña cocinaba con su delantal puesto y su celular reproduciendo música en volumen moderado.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa, papá, Oniichan!

-Hola, Hiyo te traje un regalo.- Saludó Yokozawa tendiendole la bolsa de papel que la chica recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Onii-chan! Ahora preparo el té para todos.- Y tras sus palabras se giró para poner el agua a calentar.

El agente de ventas sonrió, asintió y fue a la habitación a cambiarse por ropa de entrecasa. Kirishima lo siguió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras lo veía cambiarse de ropa de forma casi distraída. -Takafumi.- Lo llamó tras tras unos segundos.

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo! ¡Zen me asustaste!- Reprochó girándose a mirarlo. -¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

-Solo te observaba.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros para luego acercarse a él extrañamente serio y tomó su barbilla con una mano. -Sabes, vengo pensando en esto hace bastante pero aparte de cansado luces triste ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza últimamente?

-No es nada.- Respondió apartando esa mano de un manotazo suave. -Solo tengo demasiado trabajo, no digas idioteces.

-Puede ser que estés ocupado, pero te he notado muy pensativo y ausente toda la semana y parte de la anterior ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Te dije que no es nada.

-No te creo.- Contestó con el ceño fruncido el mayor con sus ojos almendrados puestos en los contrarios. Como siempre esa era una mirada difícil de sostener para el menor, esos ojos sentía que podían mirar a través de él y arrancar de sus labios verdades que no estaba preparado para decir o que simple no quería hacerlo. -Algo te pasa, Takafumi ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

-Te estoy diciendo que no es nada ¡Déjame en paz!

-Que reacciones tan agresivo solo me confirma que algo pasa.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte ¿Si? Déjalo estar, Zen.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por un largo momento, los dos con el ceño fruncido, el más joven sabía que su pareja estaba preocupado por él pero simplemente esos no eran temas que quisiera realmente conversar y el mayor se sentía no solo preocupado sino que estaba empezando a molestarse ¿Por qué Yokozawa siempre tenía que ocultarle las cosas e intentar solucionar todo por su parte? Esa parte de él le gustaba a veces pero en momentos como ese donde lo veía triste y no recibía explicaciones eran jodidamente frustrante.

-Te dejaré tranquilo pero hablame si lo que te está molestando no se soluciona Takafumi, creí que ya estábamos claro con qué puedes hablar conmigo de lo que te ocurra.- Le recordó seriamente. -Solo dime ¿Tiene que ver con lo de mi propuesta?

El agente de ventas hizo una mueca con sus labios pero luego negó con su cabeza. -No, solo dejame en paz, soy un adulto puedo manejar mis asuntos.

-¡Papá, Oniichan, el té está listo!- El llamado de la niña interrumpió la discusión y Kirishima alzó la voz para contestar.

-¡Ya vamos, Hiyo!- Anunció antes de volver a ver esos ojos azul grisáceos. -Hablaremos después, Takafumi.

Gruñó entre dientes mientras veía al hombre alejarse de él para ir al salón y chascó su lengua. Tenía que ser más discreto, no podía dejar que Kirishima descubriera todo y tampoco quería discutir con él, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una pelea.

Con pasos lentos fue al salón a disfrutar del té en familia con Hiyo comentando emocionada todas las cosas que habían pasado esa semana en su ausencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras llegar a su casa, alimentó a sus gatos, limpió un poco su casa y luego se encerró en su cuarto a revisar de pies a cabeza todo su armario. No podía creer que estuviera tan estúpidamente nerviosa solo por una salida amistosa.

Negó con su cabeza, la culpa la tenían su estúpido jefe y la infradotada de su amiga y su esposo que tras enterarse de la salida que tenía programada con el mangaka habían estado toda la semana molestando con respecto a la "cita".

Esa mañana antes de ir a trabajar había hablado con Aki, ella había comentado en tono más serio y menos juguetón que quizás debería darse una oportunidad de conocerse mejor con Ijuuin, ella había protestado diciendo que solo eran amigos y que ninguno de ellos tenía esas intenciones, sin embargo la castaña había insistido diciendo algo que era desagradablemente cierto.

_-Rei-chan, como vos sos muy torpe para estas cosas yo solo te digo lo que veo desde afuera cada vez que lees los mensajes de él o como actuaste con él el día que vino a cenar aquí, él te hace sonreír de una forma diferente, hacía muchos años no te veía tan emocionada por conocer a alguien y contestar tan interesada a mensajes, solo digo que quizás él te interesa más de lo que pensas… Y no hablo de un interés amistoso._

Gruñó entre dientes y negó con su cabeza al recordar también la sonrisa divertida de su jefe esa tarde cuando salía del trabajo mientras le decía con tono casi cómplice: _-Ve a ponerte bonita, buena suerte esta noche, Shinka-san_.

¿Por qué todos se creían sus celestinas? Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a uno de sus gatos frotándose en su pierna maullando y con pesadez se agachó para tomarlo en brazos suavemente. -Shiro-chan ¿Vos tambien vas a molestarme hoy? - Le preguntó al felino que solo maulló y ella negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras lo acariciaba volviendo a mover las prendas en las perchas hasta encontrar qué ponerse.

Sonrió divertida al recordar la conversación que había tenido con el mangaka cuando estuvo en su casa. Dejó el conjunto sobre su cama y luego de bajar a su mascota caminó hasta el baño para darse una larga ducha, tomándose el tiempo de utilizar sus exfoliantes, lociones corporales, depilarse y hacerse una mascarilla para el cabello.

En realidad no tenía idea de que podía pasar en esa salida, pero dicen que siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ella no tenía ninguna doble intención pero aun así quería dar una buena impresión.

Para cuando salió del baño eran cerca de las seis y media, secó su cuerpo, se colocó sus cremas, se colocó la ropa interior y paseándose solo en bragas por su cuarto comenzó a secar su cabello con el secador mientras tarareaba bajito, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo hasta las ocho de la noche, recogió el cabello en un alto rodete dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro que luego rizó, con calma tomó su maquillaje y se tomó su tiempo para hacer sus sombras sin usar base, se colocó el iluminador y buscó un oscuro labial rojo intransferible y de larga duración para sus labios y luego se vistió, preparó su cartera con todo lo necesario, tomó la chaqueta y se dirigió al living, aun tenía cerca de media hora asique se preparó un café y encendió un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba en el sofá mirando su celular a la espera de un mensaje del autor.

Se sentía tonta con todo el trabajo que le había puesto a su apariencia y lo ansiosa que se sentía. Suspirando dió una larga calada a su cigarrillo y luego un sorbo a su café, acariciando a Taku en cuanto el gato se acomodó a su costado para pedir mimos fue entonces cuando el tono de llamada de su teléfono sonó.

Sonrió al ver el nombre Kyo en la pantalla y atendió rápidamente. -¿Si?

_-¿Ya estás lista, Reika? Estoy abajo en el auto. _\- Sonrió ¿Cómo es que habían terminando tratándose por sus nombres sin usar siquiera el honorífico _san? _La verdad no le importaba mucho, no le molestaba.

-Si, estoy lista, ahora bajo, esperame un momento.

_-¿Un momento de verdad, o un momento de mujer? Supongo que estaré aquí una media hora hasta que bajes ¿Cierto? _

Riendo a carcajadas por sus palabras se levantó del sofá. -Por idiota ahora si debería hacerte esperar.- Contestó alegremente. -Ahora voy, Kyo, no molestes.- Divertida le cortó antes de que él fuera a responder y todos sus nervios desaparecieron, se colocó la chaqueta, la cartera, tomó el par de tacones y caminó hasta el _genkan_, ahí se los puso y luego se apresuró a salir del departamento para bajar al encuentro con el mayor.

Ijuuin estaba estacionado frente al edificio con el auto aún en marcha, sonriendo, la verdad él también había estado algo ansioso por esa salida, con Reika era fácil hablar y podía ser él mismo, esa ultima semana entre mensajes se había sentido hasta con la confianza de bromear con ella, realmente esperaba que el restaurante a donde pensaba llevarla le gustara.

Cuando la vió salir del edificio quedó boquiabierto, ella caminó hasta el auto rápidamente y se había subido al asiento del copiloto con alegría. -¡Hola, Kyo! ¿Nos vamos?

-Creí que dijiste que ya no usabas cuero.- Comentó él mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Cierto, pero también dije que aun tenía mis botas y mi chaqueta.- Respondió divertida.

La observó un momento, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra corta hasta debajo de sus costillas con tachas en los hombros y los puños, un corset negro de tela opaca que se ajustaba a su figura, resaltando sus voluptuosos pechos y la fina cadena de plata que decoraba su cuello y pecho, usaba una ajustada calza blanca que favorecía a sus torneadas piernas y unas botas de tacón bajo con una caña que le llegaba un poco más abajo de media pantorrilla de cuero negro y acordonadas. -En serio te ves bien, así que ¿Este es tu estilo? Es muy diferente de lo que usas en la editorial.

-Y... una no sale a beber un viernes en la noche con el traje de la oficina.- Contestó divertida. -Pero gracias, también te ves bien, Kyo.- Devolvió el cumplido mirando la camisa negra con los primeros dos botones desprendidos el pantalón de jean azul oscuro y la chaqueta semi formal gris que el hombre vestía, además podía sentir en el aire el masculino perfume que el autor estaba usando, se sentía aliviada de no ser la única que se había arreglado, si él hubiera llegado con su ropa de siempre y apenas peinado se hubiera sentido muy estúpida por exagerar con su indumentaria. -¿A dónde me llevarás?

-Bueno, dijiste que no querías nada ostentoso pero reserve en un restaurante donde pudiéramos tener algo de privacidad y si es de la alta clase.- Explicó mientras comenzaba a conducir. -Pero no te preocupes, no te vas sentir tan incómoda o eso espero al menos. 

-Bueno, no suena tan mal.- Admitió mientras encendía la radio a volumen moderado. -No te preocupes, suficiente que me saques un poco del departamento, fueron dos semanas realmente agotadoras.

-Si, me imagino, la primera por mi culpa y la segunda por tus amigos.

-Más que nada por mis amigos, no he dormido casi nada por Kenji con sus baterías inagotables hasta después de las doce de la noche gritando y jugando por todo el departamento.

-Pero estas feliz por su visita ¿O no? Pudiste pasar tu semana con Aki-san.

-Cierto, me alegro tenerlos cerca en realidad. - Admitió con una sonrisa suave.

Entre charlas el camino al restaurante se había hecho rápido y llevadero, se sintió algo fuera lugar al llegar al lugar y notar lo elegante que era, con la reservación del mangaka fueron llevados a un cuarto privado donde había una gran mesa de roble, una decoración simple y grandes ventanales por los que se podía ver toda la ciudad. -Es hermoso…- Murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a la cabecera del lado izquierdo, donde se había acomodado Ijuuin. -Aunque creo que es un poco mucho ¿No te parece?

-Si, pero estaremos tranquilos.- Aceptó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y a los veinte minutos minutos ambos estaban ya cómodos con sus chaquetas colgado de los respaldos de las elegantes sillas y ambos disfrutaban de una copa de fino vino mientras esperaban por la comida. -¿Y su semana? Espero que no haya sido tan estrambótica como la mía.

-La verdad aburrida, te lo dije, fuera de dibujar en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer y mi agenda de entrevistas y esas cosas gracias al cielo está vacía, en realidad no tolero esa parte mediática de mi trabajo.

-Bueno los autores con los que he trabajado tampoco disfrutan de esas cosas, supongo que es lo normal, los periodistas son unos chupa sangre y tienes que estar siempre perfecto y encantador o te comen vivo ¿Cierto?- Comentó ella divertida encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, la verdad que esos de mantener una imagen inmaculada es complicado. - Contestó resoplando. -Solo son unos aduladores que esperan que des un paso en falso para deborarte.

-Qué explicación tan gráfica.- Se mofó divertida. -¿Y no tienes otros hobbies? Digo, no puede ser que dibujar sea lo único en tu vida, con razón te deprimes.- Bromeó bebiendo un trago de su vino.

-Bueno, me gusta mucho leer, la verdad paso gran parte de mi tiempo libre leyendo.

-Repito, eso explica porque se deprime.- Repitió alegremente encogiendo sus hombros. -Yo también disfruto mucho leer pero creo que no podría vivir solo de eso y mi trabajo.

-Supongo que tiene razón, quizás debería buscarme algún pasatiempo. - Aceptó la sugerencia el autor mientras jugaba con la copa en su mano. -Pero tengo una confesión importante que hacer.

-¿Confesión?- Consultó curiosa arqueando una ceja. -¿Y de qué se trata?- Inquierio acomodándose un suelto mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-La verdad que he estado toda la semana incapaz de despegarme de un excelente libro que encontré por casualidad.- Explicó sonriendo ladino y casi enigmático confundiendo aún más a la editora.

-¿En serio? Pues me alegro por usted ¿Esa es toda la confesión? - Consultó sin entender esa mirada de parte del mangaka. -¿Qué libro es? ¿De qué trata?

-Bueno, es complicado decir de qué trata pero podría resumir con que es un libro de suspenso, ficción y horror con una subtrama de un romance tórrido.- Dijo mientras bebía de su copa.

-Suena como algo que me gustaría leer.- Aceptó la chica, girándose en su dirección aun mirándolo a la cara. -¿Cómo se llama?

-"Promesas de sangre"- Contestó esperando la reacción, primero la vio contrariada, luego pálida y luego sus verdes ojos se abrieron tanto que casi caían de sus cuencas. -¡Antes de que me mates, recuerda que yo pagaré la cena!- Se defendió apresuradamente.

-¡IJUUIN KYO! ¡¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO TE METISTE EN MI COMPUTADORA?!- Gritó escandalizada, dejando la copa en la mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó con una mueca pero una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. -El sábado pasado cuando fui a tu casa, mientras dormías me metí en tu computadora para pasar el tiempo y me encontré con la novela, me llamó la atención y descargue el archivo.

-¡Eres un descarado! - Exclamó cubriendo su rostro con una mano por la vergüenza. -No puedo creer que hiciera eso ¡Encima la leíste! Dios santo, qué horror…- Susurró achicandose un poco en la silla. -¡Dios! Si no fuera porque voy presa te mataría.

Riendo alegremente negó con su cabeza. -Vamos, te estoy diciendo que es muy buena me quedé totalmente prendado de la historia ¡Te odio por no terminarla! ¿Cuándo crees que la termines?

-¿No tienes ni un poco de vergüenza o remordimiento?- Chilló girándose a mirarlo, descubriendo su rostro con el ceño fruncido. -¡Robaste mi novela, la leíste sin mi maldito permiso y estás ahí todo feliz con cara de imbécil!

-Creo que debes ser la primera mujer aparte de mi madre que me dice imbécil.- Comentó pensativo el autor antes de cambiar su expresión por una más seria apoyando la copa contra sus labios para tomar otro trago de vino. -Ya me disculpé por meterme donde nadie me llama pero en serio, Reika, si puedes escribir así ¿Por qué eres editora?

-No tienes que ser condescendiente Kyo, es sólo un hobbie, lo hago desde pequeña pero sé que no soy buena.- Alegó ella aún abochornada. -Es una forma de catarsis si queres decirle de alguna forma, me ayuda a manejar mi estrés escribir pero no me gusta que la gente lea lo que escribo ¡Ni mi madre leyó mis novelas!

Frunciendo el ceño, entrecerró un poco sus ojos. -¿Por qué? No estoy siendo condescendiente o adulador, es en serio Reika, escribes muy bien, supongo que no es tu primera novela.

-No, no lo es, es la cuarta. - Dijo haciendo una leve mueca. -Tengo algunos cuentos cortos y cuando era más joven me inclinaba más por la poesía, simplemente me siento muy incómoda cuando leen lo que escribo, detesto compartir esas cosas, son muy personales, en serio quiero matarte.

-En serio lo siento, Reika, no pensé que te molestarias tanto.- Admitió con una leve mueca dejando la copa sobre la mesa. -Pero lo digo en serio ¿Nunca intentaste publicar?

-¿Escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puedo tolerar que nadie lea nada de lo que hago! ¿Cómo crees que me pondría con un rechazo editorial? ¡¿Quieres que me tire a las vías del tren?

El mangaka comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con esas palabras ganándose un gruñido sumamente molesto de su acompañante y negó suave con su cabeza. -Lo siento, pero te has burlado de mí toda la semana diciéndome depresivo ¿Y tu? Acabas de hacer una afirmación suicida y en serio, tendrían que ser idiotas para rechazar ese libro, estoy seguro de que sería un éxito, tienes que terminarla y presentarla en Marukawa ¿Me vas a desir que escribiendo desde toda tu vida no sueñas con ser una autora?

La pelirroja hizo una mueca y luego dio un largo suspiro volviendo a tomar su copa pero miró el vino por un largo momento sin tomarlo. -La verdad si, pero simplemente no puedo Kyo, no creo poder tolerar un trabajo así y además en serio no tengo talento, solo hago lo que me gusta como hobbie, entré a trabajar a una editorial porque sabía que eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar de publicar libros en mi vida y ame ser editora de literatura a cada momento y ahora ser editora de mangas también es genial, son mejor ayudando a hacer florecer otros talentos.

-Tonta.- Suspiró el hombre dando un largo suspiro. -¿En serio ni siquiera lo intentarás? Pensé que tenías una personalidad más fuerte que eso… - Alegó con el ceño fruncido, molesto de ver a esa joven y hermosa mujer tan triste y derrotada, pero contrario a lo que esperaba ella había comenzado a reír por sus palabras.

-Lo siento, pero me descubriste más rápido de lo que nunca nadie lo había hecho.- Giró su rostro y posó sus verdes ojos en los contrarios. -Tengo una personalidad fuerte, pero con esto… simplemente no tengo confianza, amo escribir, no podría tolerar que alguien más me diga que apesto ¿Entiendes? no quiero arriesgarme, creo que me rompería, simplemente es mi punto débil.

Dejando caer sus hombros el hombre le sonrió de forma tranquila y dulce. -¿No fuiste vos misma quien me dijo que uno tiene que esforzarse aun cuando sea difícil?

-¿De nuevo usando mis palabras en mi contra?- Bromeó ella sonriente.

-Claro, ya lo sabes, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. - Le repitió esta vez ambos rieron viendo entrar al mozo que se dispuso a servirles los platos de comida frente a ellos con gran elegancia y presteza para luego servir un poco más de vinos en las copas e irse en cuando ambos comensales aseguron no necesitar nada más.

-Kyo… ¿De verdad te gustó?- Preguntó mientras veía su plato con las mejillas rojas.

El hombre sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. -Por supuesto, Reika, no te mentiría con esto, de verdad me gustó aunque me frustró que la dejaras en la mejor parte, quiero leer el final.

Luego de un largo suspiro del que floreció una enorme y honesta sonrisa, la pelirroja volvió a verlo, tomando los cubiertos mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza. -Bien, entonces en cuanto la termine te avisaré ¿Bien? aunque ahora estoy un poco… estancada.

-¿Estancada? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendido mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Bueno, es el último capítulo el que estoy escribiendo ahora y aunque sé como quiero terminar la historia simplemente no encuentro la forma de escribir lo que está en mi cabeza y que me quede medianamente bien, simplemente está ahí pero está, como cuando tenes una palabra en la punta de la lengua pero en lugar de decirla balbuceas como idiota.- Comentó frustrada mientras saboreaba encantada los alimentos.

Riendo el autor asintió con su cabeza. -Ahora entiendo porque sos buena editora, podes entender bien que se siente crear ¿cierto? Sé cómo te sientes, pero ya pasará, no tenes un plazo que cumplir asique podes tomarte tu tiempo.- Bromeó alegremente.

-¡Otra razón más para simplemente ser una aficionada!- Contestó divertida.

-¿Y hay algo que te inspire? - Consultó totalmente interesado, era fresco hablar con alguien "del medio" con quien se llevara bien y con quien tuviera cosas en común.

La mujer se quedó pensativa un momento y luego sonrió. -Bueno, sonará muy cliché pero supongo que la lluvia y la naturaleza ¿Y a vos?

-Supongo ahora tengo una nueva inspiración. - Contestó divertido.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

-Bueno pensar en todos esos fans a los que mis historias los ayudan en malos momentos.- Contestó satisfecho al ver las mejillas de ella sonrojarse y volvió a reírse en tono bajo. -Antes mi inspiración era Misaki pero… - Hizo una leve mueca tras sus palabras.

-Pensar en él ahora te entristece ¿Cierto?

-Si, supongo que un amor no correspondido de seis años es complicado.- Admitió el autor con un resoplido. -El tambien es fanatico de _The kan_, es difícil aceptar que solo me admira como autor.

-Bueno, no piense en eso ¡Hoy vamos a divertirnos!- Alegó ella estirando una mano para apoyarla en el brazo del mangaka, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¡Oh! ¡Ijuuin-sensei! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí! - Por la puerta de la habitación se asomó el director de Marukawa Ryuuchiro Isaka, quien luego entró y le tendió la mano al autor sorprendiendose al ver a la chica. -¡ah! ¡Pero si es la inocente palomita!

La colorada hizo una leve mueca sorprendida por ver a su jefe máximo pero aun así le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia, un tanto molesta por ese ridículo apodo. -Isaka-san, un gusto encontrarlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo, cierto?- Comentó divertido al verlos compartir la mesa llevando una mano a su barbilla con una sonrisa ladina mientras miraba a ambos de forma pícara.

-No se haga una idea equivocada, Isaka-san.- Pidió el autor dando un largo suspiro. -Pero si está interrumpiendo.

-Ijuuin-sensei, que cruel.- Protestó el castaño apoyándose en la mesa mientras miraba a ambos. -¿Y qué hacen en un lugar aquí, solitos? ¿Una cena romántica?- Preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Isaka-san, como Ijuuin-sensei dijo no se haga una idea equivocada.- Pidió la mujer con una leve mueca. -Solo es una salida amistosa.

-Oh, parece que si sos una inocente palomita ¿Sabías que Ijuuin-sensei está enamorado de Chibi-tan? -Preguntó divertido con una sonrisa ladina. -Parece que media editorial es homosexual, no deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones con este hombre, palomita.

-Isaka-san, por favor, no debería estar revelando la vida privada de Ijuuin-sensei.- Contestó ella educadamente.

-¿Oh? Creí que ibas a levantarte y cachetearlo ¿Qué clase de mujer eres tu?- Preguntó decepcionado haciendo que Ijuuin resoplara con cansancio.

-Isaka-san ¿Qué hace aquí para empezar? - Preguntó el mangaka logrando que el ejecutivo volteara su mirada a él.

-Estaba en una cena de negocios, pero me aburri ¿Me puedo quedar? - Preguntó dispuesto a sentarse en la mesa. -Si es una cena amistosa, podemos cenar amistosamente los tres.

La colorada lo miraba desconcertada ¡¿Y ese hombre era su jefe?! Estaba por protestar cuando el serio e inexpresivo secretario del castaño entró en la habitación. -Ryuuchiro-sama ¿Qué hace aquí? Tiene que volver al trabajo.

-Ah, Asahina…- Se sobresaltó el hombre girándose a ver a su asistente personal. -¿Es que no puedo escaparme de vos?

-Es hora de irnos, Ryuuchiro-sama.- Remarcó tomándolo del brazo para luego hacerle una reverencia a las personas en la mesa. -Lamento las molestias.- Y tras eso sacó arrastrando a su jefe de allí.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- Preguntó la chica una vez solos escuchando protestas de dos voces masculinas por el pasillo.

-Isaka-san es un poco molesto.- Alegó Ijuuin encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero es un hombre divertido.

-Debimos invitarlo a beber.- Comentó ella entretenida. -Habría sido divertido verlo borracho.

-Perdón, necesito preguntar ¿Palomita? ¿Por qué te dice así?- Cuestionó el autor alegremente.

-Me encantaría saberlo.- Reprochó ella resignada. -Marukawa es un manicomio, en serio empiezo a darle la razón a Kirishima-san con eso.

-Hablando de Kirishima-san.- Comentó el autor con gesto pensativo. -Sabes, sigo insistiendo con que deberías presentar la novela en Marukawa, yo creo que te publicaran pero si quieres una opinion mas profesional podrías pedirle de forma personal a Kirishima-san que la lea, es un idiota pero profesionalmente hablando no puedo quejarme de absolutamente nada, si tienes dudas de lo que yo te dije él te dará una devolución más fiable.

-Bueno, no prometo nada pero, lo pensaré ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, es suficiente para mi.- Contestó alzando su copa a ella y ambos chocaron los cristales en un brindis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó desorientada, se sentó en la cama mientras llevaba una mano a su adolorida cabeza, sentía que tenía un manico tocando un bombo dentro de su cráneo había bebido demasiado ¿Dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor, no reconocía esa habitación y entonces un movimiento a su lado llamó su atención.

Sintió todos los colores trepar a su rostro al ver en la cama junto a ella a Ijuuin Kyo durmiendo plácidamente con su torso desnudo. Saltando de la forma más felina que en toda su vida salió de la cama espantada viendo con horror su corset tirado en el suelo junto a sus botas, su calza y la ropa del mangaka. Tragó saliva al notar que vestía la camisa del hombre y miró el resto de la ordenada habitación ¿Qué carajos había pasado ahí?

Respiró profundo intentado no entrar en pánico y pensó en la noche anterior y no le costó recordar que había terminado yendo a un club nocturno, habían bebido, bailado y en algún punto creyeron que sería divertido competir en cuanto el autor notó que ella era buena bebedora, en algún momento habían terminando ambos tan ebrios que al bailar ella se había caído dos veces y chocado con más de una persona ganándose burlas del morocho que la acompañaba, se habían divertido realmente, se había reído toda la noche con el mangaka con bromas absurdas y las torpezas de ambos, pero al salir del club cerca de las tres o cuatro en la madrugada con la poca consciencia que ambos lograron rejuntar se dieron cuenta de que sería muy estúpido de su parte regresar conduciendo a casa porque terminarían matándose o matando a alguien.

Cubrió su rostro al recordar abochornada que había sido idea de ella caminar un par de cuadras a esa zona hotelera para pasar esa noche ahí, habían hecho un gran ridículo apoyándose uno en el otro para caminar mientras ella tenía un ataque de risa provocado por un comentario muy fuera de lugar de parte de Ijuuin que había consultado si ella había estado alguna vez con un hombre o si era "_virgen_", por suerte en el primer hotel en el que entraron consiguieron una habitación, ninguno de los dos se había detenido a pensar en que tendrían que compartir cama hasta que fue tarde y se vieron metidos dentro de la habitación.

Recordó ese momento incómodo en que ambos recayeron en la mal interpretable situación y compartieron una insegura antes de volver a reírse cuando ella fue quien exclamó. _"Parecemos un par de adolescentes idiotas." _

Se encogió en sí misma cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos al recordar lo descarada que había sido al quitarse las botas y la calza frente al hombre que escandalizado le había preguntado qué se suponía que estaba haciendo y ella, impúdica gracias al alcohol en sus venas había acusado al mangaka de puritano al grito de _"¿Me vas a decir que nunca viste a una mujer en culo? ¡Sólo son bragas! ¡Por Dios! ¡Y para tu información son muy bonitas!" _y se había volteado a mostrarle los detalles de encaje que la íntima prenda tenía por la parte de atrás cubriendo sus glúteos.

-¡Soy una..! Me quiero morir…- Susurró girándose a ver que Ijuuin, ajeno a su ataque se había desparramado por todo lo ancho de la cama y una de sus piernas caía por el borde del colchón roncando bajo con la boca abierta, no era para nada elegante durmiendo, de hecho era un desastre pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se veía dulce descansado así, sonrojándose levemente al notar su pálido pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando con su ligera respiración.

Alzó su brazo para notar la camisa que la cubría y sonrió, le quedaba un poco grande, era agradable ¿Cómo había terminado usando esa prenda? Recordó entonces lo escandalosa que había sido al ordenarle a su amigo que se quitara la camisa y se la diera para dormir exclamando _"No me voy a poner en tetas, vos podes dormir con el pecho dormido pero estas soñando si crees que voy a dormir en tetas con vos."_ Kyo se había burlado de ella y exclamado que de todas formas no quería ver _"sus globos de grasa" _y le había dado su camisa y agradeció que aún ebria había tenido la decencia de quitarse el corset en el baño y salir con la camisa puesta para encontrarse al hombre ya metido en la cama solo en boxer, aunque no había sido sutil al empujarlo casi a patadas al lado izquierdo de la cama reclamando que ella dormida del derecho y se había metido ahí después de tirar su corset al suelo y se había quedado dormida mientras conversaban en voz baja.

Se relajó al darse cuenta que nada había pasado entre ellos, aparte de las bromas y coqueteos ridículos en el pub para quitarse de encima a hombres que intentaban abordarla, a ambos le había parecido divertido burlarse de las parejas que habían encontrado en aquel lugar, tonteando como un par de jóvenes joviales. Eso la hizo sonreír, de verdad hacía al menos unos cuatros años que no salía a un club nocturno y se divertía tanto y la última vez que había estado tan borracha tenía menos de veinticinco años y aún estaba en la universidad.

Con calma levantó sus prendas del suelo y miró el reloj en la mesita de luz eran las nueve y media de la mañana, aún tenían tiempo, a las once debían dejar la habitación. Con pasos suaves y sin hacer ruido se metió en el baño para darse una ducha, apestaba a tabaco y alcohol y el sabor en su boca pastosa era demasiado desagradable, agradeció enormemente que entre los implementos el baño encontró un pequeño frasco de enjuague bucal para al menos quitarse esa sensación horrible.

Kyo despertó por el ruido distante de una ducha en funcionamiento y se sentó en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a su alrededor. Esa no era su habitación ¿Qué hacía ahí? Notó en el suelo sus pantalones, chaqueta y zapatos, junto a unos tacones, una cartera y una chaqueta de cuero.

Entonces la realidad lo golpeó, él había salido con Reika la noche anterior pero lo último que recordaba era a ellos bailando en medio de la pista de un club nocturno mientras él le susurraba al oído con tono totalmente divertido que había un hombre que parecía querer golpearlo para alejarlo de ella y estuvo un rato haciendo mofa de que ella estaba recibiendo demasiada atención masculina y ella no había dudado en contarle que había más de una mujer que estaba desvistiendolo a él con los ojos. Por mucho que forzara su cerebro eso era el último recuerdo, después de eso era como si alguien hubiera borrado el resto de la grabación.

Frotó su rostro, tragando con dificultad saliva sintiendo su boca pastosa con el gusto del alcohol y el dolor de su cabeza le recordaba que había bebido demasiado. Puso su atención entonces en la puerta cerrada del baño.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Pasó algo entre ellos? Con el rostro sonrojado salió de la cama y tomó su pantalón para ponérselo, luego se puso las medias y los zapatos y se sentó en la cama ¿Qué haría si algo había pasado? Intentó recordar de nuevo pero no consiguió nada.

La mujer salió de la ducha, secó su cuerpo y se vistió con calma tomando la camisa la camisa negra perteneciente al hombre en la habitación y la acercó hasta su rostro sintiendo el suave aroma del perfume que aún estaba impregnado a la prenda y sonrió suavemente. Sí, bueno, quizás podría admitirse que si, Ijuuin Kyo le gustaba un poco, le atraía, y la verdad es que a pesar de conocerse hace tan poco tiempo cada vez se sentía más en confianza con él. Sonriendo suavemente salió del baño y arqueó una ceja al contrarse al auto sentado en la cara con un rostro totalmente mortificado.

-Kyo ¿No te acuerdas nada de lo de anoche, Cierto?- Preguntó acercándose a él y entregando su camisa.

El hombre tomó lo que le era dado con un gesto arrepentido en toda la cara. -Reika yo… lo siento, bebimos demasiado y lo que sea que haya pasado yo…

La colorada comenzó a reírse al escuchar la disculpa y negó con su cabeza. -¡Dios! ¡No! Kyo, no nos acostamos.- Le aclaró negando con su cabeza alegremente totalmente divertida al notar que el hombre se relajaba del todo dejándose caer en el colchón.

-¡Que alivio! Por un momento me asuste…- Contestó frotando su rostro con una mano.

Fingiéndose ofendida frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Perdón? ¿Tan malo habría sido tener una aventura conmigo? Que poco caballero eres, Kyo, al menos no debiste decir eso en voz alta.

Riendo el morocho se incorporó tirando hacia atrás sus cabellos con una mano. -Rei, sabes que no quise decirlo de esa forma…- Comentó divertido, levantándose para colocarse la camisa. -Pero eres mi amiga.

-Oh, bueno, solo porque reconociste que soy su amiga ya no me enojo.- Contestó ella entre risas tomando su cartera para buscar su celular, verificando la hora y sonriendo al ver un par de mensajes de su madre que se apresuró a contestar. -Pero me tienes que invitar a desayunar.

-Bien, bien, me parece justo, pero necesito una aspirina, mi cabeza va a explotar.- Comentó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta viendo a la mujer colocarse las botas entre leves quejas. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, me duelen los pies, no quisiera tener que ponerme esto ahora pero no tengo nada más.- Resopló resignada, colocandose después la chaqueta. -¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.- Contestó él acercándose y apoyando una mano en la cintura baja de ella para salir juntos de la habitación. -Y por cierto, Rei…- Se inclinó solo un poco, ya que ella usando tacones compensaba la poca diferencia de altura que tenían y habló en tono bajo contra su oído. -No me molesta la idea de acostarme contigo, pero si sucede me gustaría al menos recordarlo.

Sonrojada hasta la punta de sus orejas le dió un sabe codazo para apartarlo de ella con una risita baja escapando de sus labios y se giró a mirarlo. -Ni en tus sueños, querido.

Riéndose a carcajadas se apartó para caminar con ella al ascensor y luego de pasar por la recepción para devolver su llave y pagar el cuarto se dirigieron a desayunar en una cafetería del centro.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Podrías ilustrarme como terminamos en un cuarto de hotel?

-Bueno, estábamos tan ebrios que me sorprende que llegaramos caminando a algun lado.- Admitió ella divertida. -Yo sugerí que nos quedáramos en un hotel porque creo que ni en taxi hubiera llegado en una pieza a nuestras casas.

-Me sorprende en realidad que pudieras beber tanto sin quedar inconsciente.- Bromeó él tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Bueno, soy buena bebedora.- Contestó ella divertida.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? - Consultó sonriendo suavemente.

-Si, pero en la noche.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa suave. -Invité a Kirishima-san, Hiyo-chan y Yokozawa-san a cenar esta noche a mi casa.

Algo decepcionado el mangaka asintió con su cabeza. -Ya veo, bueno espero que se diviertan y por cierto no olvides pedirle a Kirishima-san que lea tu novela.

-Te dije que iba a pensarlo pero no prometí que se lo pediría.

-Pero vamos, es una buena oportunidad, Kirishima-san podría ayudarte y convencerte de presentar la novela en Marukawa, te digo que es muy buena, ademas te llevas bien con él y no te va a dar una critica destructiva.

-Bien, bien, quizás se lo pida.- Aceptó ella tomando de su café con una leve sonrisa. -Luego de que vayamos por tu auto podemos ir a mi casa si quieres, puedes quedarte a almorzar.- Invitó amabilidad y una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Kyo la miró así, con su cabello aún húmedo y suelto, la leve mancha oscurecida bajo sus ojos por los restos de maquillaje, sonriente y con la ropa de la noche anterior puesta ahora casi con descuido y no pudo evitar pensar que ella era simplemente hermosa. Rara vez reparaba en la belleza femenina, él había tenido una que otra novia en su juventud y adolescencia pero nunca se había sentido particularmente atraído por mujeres, él nunca fue como sus compañeros que babeaban indiscretamente por las chicas atractivas intentado ver por debajo de sus faldas pero ahora mismo, mientras la escuchaba hablar respecto al menú que podría cocinar y veía su rostro le parecía la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había sido una mañana movida, se habían levantado temprano y entre los tres había decidido limpiar la casa de piso a techo, les había tomado menos tiempo de lo esperado porque habían repartido tareas.

Zen había sido el encargado de limpiar el baño y el balcón, Hiyo había limpiado la cocina y su propia habitación y él había quedado a cargo de el living-comedor y de hacer la lavandería.

Habían almorzado los tres juntos con una emocionada Hiyo que no dejaba de hablar con ansiedad de todo lo que quería ver y todo lo que esperaba encontrar en la feria de artesanos además de lo mucho que la emocionaba que su nueva vecina los hubiera invitado a cenar y le había pedido que lo ayudara a preparar una tarta dulce para llevar de postre esa noche a casa de la colorada.

-Oniichan también podríamos hacer galletitas también así le llevamos a la señorita Hakoda.- Comentó alegremente la preadolescente tras terminar de guardar los platos que habían lavado y buscaba su libro de recetas para ver que preparar.

-Me parece buena idea, Hiyo ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? podríamos preparar galletas de chocolate. - Propuso mientras se acercaba a ella para hojear el libro con un gesto apacible. -Tenemos que elegir algo rápido, son la una de la tarde y nos iremos a las tres de la tarde.

-Bueno podemos hacer galletitas de coco y chocolate.- Comentó emocionada yendo hasta la alacena donde guardaba sus cosas de repostería para verificar que tenía todos los ingredientes.

El castaño se acercó entonces a Yokozawa que revisaba el libro de recetas para buscar también la receta para el postre que llevarían a casa de Shinka y se apoyó de brazos cruzados sobre la barra desayunador a mirarlo.

-¿Sabés? No me canso de verte en delantal osito, te ves adorable pareces una tierna ama de casa.- Comentó ladeando un poco su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con el rostro levemente sonrojado, el agente de ventas soltó un resoplido molesto. -Deja de decir estupideces, Zen, sos la única persona en la tierra que piensa que soy adorable deberías ir a un oftalmologo a que te revisen la vista o bien a un psiquiatra para que descifren que mierda tenes en la cabeza.

-Qué cruel… - Resopló divertido mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. -Yo no tengo absolutamente nada malo, vos deberías revisarte la vista para que te des cuenta de lo bonito que sos.

-¿Ah? - Exclamó increduló y estaba por quejarse cuando fue nuevamente interrumpido por el castaño.

-Hiyo ¿O no que Takafumi es bonito y adorable?- Consultó haciendo que la niña se girara a mirarlo con el bote de haría entre las manos.

La chica miró a ambos adultos y sonrió ampliamente. -Si, Oniichan es muy bonito y bueno, en realidad si es adorable.- Admitió alegremente haciendo que el agente de ventas sintiera su cara enardecida de vergüenza.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-¡No puedes contra ambos, Takafumi! Solo admite que sos lindo.- Acusó divertido el castaño.

-¡Cómo si yo fuera a hacer tal cosa! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando, Zen!

-No, en realidad no.- Dijo totalmente entretenido al conseguir que el hombre se pusiera algo nervioso. -¿Qué van a preparar?

-Galletitas de coco y chocolate y pensaba hacer tarta de manzana para llevar a casa de Shinka Onee-san esta noche.- Contestó alegremente la chica, dejando lo que iban a necesitar sobre la mesada. -¿Encontraste la receta, Oniichan?

-No todavía, con tu padre molestando es difícil concentrarse.- Contestó Yokozawa volviendo a poner su atención en el libro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi presencia te distrae, Takafumi? - Preguntó con tono descaradamente insinuante el de ondulados cabellos.

-¡ZEN! No pongas palabras en mi boca, idiota, yo no dije eso.- Protestó, casi se le había caído el libro de las manos al escucharlo usar ese tono y miró con reproche a su pareja, señalando discretamente a Hiyo con sus ojos intentado decirle al hombre que se comportará frente a la niña.

-Todavía no puse nada en tu boca, Takafumi… -Respondió juguetonamente.

Hiyo los miraba divertida y con una enorme sonrisa, había extrañado tanto esas peleas durante la semana, Yokozawa no había estado en su casa por temas de trabajo y ciertamente le era muy duro pasar los días en una casa silenciosa, su padre era dulce con ella tras llegar de la oficina pero sin Yokozawa se perdía una gran parte de la calidez de su hogar y ahora ahí, en la cocina, a punto de preparar algo rico junto a su Oniichan, con su padre coqueteandole tan descaradamente se sentía completa.

Su familia estaba completa con Takafumi ahí, deseaba que el hombre pudiera vivir con ellos, quería que él se mudara con ellos para que su casa nunca se sintiera sola, pero no quería molestar a los adultos con sus pedidos egoístas, ella sabía que su oniichan debía tener sus asuntos y que por eso no vivía ahí con ellos, pero estaba impaciente porque eso pasará algún día.

Su padre había decidido quedarse a molestar parado ahí en el desayunador mientras ellos se repartían las tareas para hacer las cosas, su oniichan estaba a cargo de la masa de las galletas mientras ella estaba haciendo la de la tarta de manzana.

-¿Y no me convidas? Se ve rico…- Insistió Zen divertido mientras veía la mezcla de chocolate y coco.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De verdad pretendes que te de la cuchara con masa cruda? - Preguntó el menor con el ceño fruncido.

-Mejor dame con tu dedo.- Pidió sonriendo ladino.

-¡Zen, andá a ver la televisión o a hacer algo lejos de aquí! ¡Molestas!

Hiyo no pudo evitar reír, con sus mejillas apenas sonrojadas ante la escena que sus padres estaban armando frente a ella, ambos eran tan adorables. -Oniichan, solo dale con tu dedo así papá deja de andar molestando.- Pidió mientras empezaba a estirar la masa de la tarta en el molde para llevarla al horno.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, el editor en jefe miró a su pareja, desafiando con sus ojos a obedecer a la niña mientras Yokozawa lamentaba interiormente que la niña fuera tan ingenua como para pedirle hacer algo que estaba seguro luego Zen sacaría de contexto y lo torturaría con ello por siempre.

A regaña dientes tomó un poco de mezcla con su dedo índice y la acercó al castaño. -Toma, y vete.

Con un gesto atrevido el hombre se inclinó al frente y paseó su lengua deliberadamente lento por el dígito, limpiandolo de la dulce sustancia para luego relamer sus labios y guiñandole un ojo al menor. -Bien, ya me voy… -Y tan campante se marchó al living dejando detrás de sí a su muy abochornado novio y a su hija con un grito de fangirl atorado en la garganta.

Hiyo intentó disimular su emosión, luego tenía que escribir eso. ¡Sus padres eran tan lindos!

Para las cuatro y media de la tarde los tres estaban paseando por la enorme feria de artesanos. Ahí había de todo, gente que trabajaba en vidrio, con monedas, con alambre, pintores, gente que hacía hermosos tallados de madera, otros que vendían comestibles caseros, dibujantes que hacían retratos algunos realistas y otros en versión caricaturas.

A Hiyo no le alcanzaban los ojos para ver tantas maravillas, la impresionaba tanto ver a gente talentosa exponiendo sus habilidades, quería correr para todos lados y ver tres o cuatro stands al mismo tiempo sin embargo se contuvo, ya no era una niña que podía correr histriónicamente en todas direcciones y había decidido empezar por uno de los pasillos de mesas caminando lentamente junto a sus padres para poder detenerse a ver todo. -Wow, que bonitos…- Comentó al frenar en un stand de bisutería artesanal, preguntando emocionada los precios de varias cosas.

Yokozawa y Kirishima se habían quedado un poco más rezagados mirando a un artista que estaba haciendo una escultura de alambre para un cliente cuando el castaño habló en voz alta.

-Nuestras conversación de anoche quedó inconclusa.- Giró su rostro serio al menor. -Hoy pareces mucho más alegre pero aun estoy preocupado.

-Te dije que no era nada.- Alegó con un suspiro el agente de ventas. -Y no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

-¿Estás seguro? - Consultó entre la intriga y la incredulidad. -¿Pasó algo con tu familia o el trabajo? Dijiste que no tenía que ver con mudarte conmigo.

El agente de ventas hizo una mueca, Kirishima no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente el tema y no estaba seguro de si debía quizás tomar una salida fácil y decirle al mayor lo quería escuchar. -No es nada, solo he estado cansado y estresado con la organización del evento de firmas de la autora de Emerald.

-Entiendo eso, Takafumi, pero es que más que estresado luces triste o preocupado.- Contestó el castaño con tono tranquilo.

Soltando un suspiro bajo el hombre dejó caer sus hombros. -Te digo que no ocurre nada, si realmente pasara algo te lo diría.- Alegó evitando la mirada del mayor, sintiéndose algo culpable por mentirle porque si que le ocurría algo y se estaba negando a hablarlo con él de forma totalmente deliberada.

-Mentiroso.- Dijo y tras eso chasqueó la lengua con frustración. -¿Sabés? Aunque soy bueno para leerte y puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, eso no quiere decir que tenga una bola de cristal y pueda entender plenamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza, por eso necesito que me hables, la comunicación es importante.

Se sentía regañado, como un niño pequeño que sabe que ha actuado mal y no puede refutar los retos de su madre. -Lo sé, Zen, pero no tienes que preocuparte.

-El hecho de que me pidas que no lo haga es lo que me preocupa.- Aclaró con el ceño apenas fruncido. -Siempre quieres arreglar todo solo, soy tu novio ¿Si? Puedes hablar conmigo, entre los dos tus cargas se harían más livianas.

-No hables como si fuéramos un viejo matrimonio. - Pidió un tanto abochornado pero, aunque jamás lo admitiría, también profundamente conmovido.

-¡Papá! ¡Oniichan! ¡Miren lo que compré!- Los interrumpió Hiyo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un pequeño sobre de papel en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso, Hiyo?- Contestó interesado Kirishima, sonriéndole a su hija.

-Es un regalo para ustedes.- Dijo sacando de adentro de la bolsita dos dijes para adornar el celular y dejarlo cada uno en las manos de los adultos. -Yo también tengo uno, es para que los tres tengamos items combinados. - Exclamó con alegría mostrandoles el que ella también tenía en el celular.

Se trataba de tres osos hechos de un material parecido al vidrio liquido, el de Yokozawa era un oso negro parado en sus patas traseras, el de kirishima era un oso pardo de color marrón claro que estaba echado y el de hijo era la cabecita de una osezna color marrón claro con un moño rosa posado en una de las orejas. -¿No son bonitos?- Preguntó alegremente.

Kirishima se carcajeo ante el regalo y asintió totalmente feliz, sacando su celular para colocar el adorno. -¡Son preciosos, Hiyo! ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora los tres combinamos!

Yokozawa se había quedado con las mejillas encendidas viendo su regalo y a su pareja sonriéndole con algarabía a la niña. Le hubiera encantado negarse a poner un adorno tan ridículo y embarazoso en su teléfono, pero un regalo de ella, no podía rechazarlo, además tener algo que los uniera a los tres si era algo tierno. -Gracias, Hiyo, si es muy bonito.- Dijo menos efusivamente mientras tomaba su teléfono para colgar el dije de él.

-¿Verdad? Es que los ví y me pareció que eran perfectos para nosotros. -Explicó alegremente la chica. -Ah, vi que la profesora Hakoda está unos stands más adelante, iré a llevarle las galletas. - Y tras sus palabras se alejó de los adultos.

-Aunque esté creciendo a veces hace estas cosas.- Comentó Kirishima con gesto casi soñador, viendo con el orgullo pintado en su cara como su niña se alejaba. -Quisiera que se quedara así para siempre.- Suspiró.

-Deberías sólo aceptar que ya es una señorita, Zen.- Alegó aunque su rostro se suavizó mientras él mismo miraba con orgullo como la pequeña niña que había conocido hace unos años ahora era toda una jovencita que hablaba con su profesora a unos ocho stands de distancia, entregando su regalo de galletas mientras sonreía alegremente y señalaba en su dirección. -Se está convirtiendo en una buena joven, en vez de quejarte deberías estar feliz de que de alguna forma lograste criarla bien…

-Cierto, no sé cómo es que lo hice.- Admitió divertido el castaño, mirando el dije en su teléfono. -Es enternecedor que nos regalara esto para combinar con ella, pronto no no va a querer ni cerca. - Admitió con resignación pero luego volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. -Takafumi, en realidad, antes de que te mudes…

-No acepté mudarme aún, Zen.- Interrumpió caminando a su lado para acercarse a donde Hiyo conversaba con su maestra para saludar.

-Lo harás eventualmente. - Expusó como si se tratara de una realidad inevitable, mirando de reojo a su pareja. -No interrumpas esta vez, escucha, creo que tienes razón en algo, vivir juntos es formalizar y si hay una persona de la que me importe su opinión es Hiyo, creo que deberíamos decirle.

El agente de ventas se detuvo, mirándolo con incredulidad. -¿Perdón?

-No me mires así, hay que decirle en algún momento y creo que ahora es cuando.- Dijo pasando una mano por su nuca.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, de todos modos no deberíamos discutir esto aquí.

-Si, no es el mejor lugar, lo admito pero es que sino nunca es buen momento tampoco.- Argumentó con calma, encogiéndose de hombros. -De todos modos, es más un formalismo tonto, Hiyo te adora y estos items… creo que ella ya te considera parte de la familia.

El hombre más joven hizo una mueca y negó suave con su cabeza. -Hablemos después de esto.- Más que un pedido, aquello había sonado a orden y ambos volvieron a dirigir sus pasos a la pequeña que los esperaba para presentar a su maestra con quien charlaron por unos minutos, llenándose de paternal orgullo al escuchar a la docente llenar de halagos a su educada y aplicada alumna.

Las horas habían pasado y habían terminado comprando algunas cosas, una frutera hecha de bambú que Hiyo había escogido para la casa, algunos productos comestibles artesanales y bajo insistencia tanto de la niña como de su padre se habían hecho hacer un retrato _familiar_ dibujado, donde tras que Hiyo le mostrara una foto de su mascota al artista, éste incluyera a Sorata en su obra y Yokozawa prometió comprar un bonito cuadro para poder poner el retrato en el salón de la casa como Hiyo pedía.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche como fue acordado previamente los tres estaban parados fuera del departamento de Shinka y la mujer no demoró mucho en abrirles, la jovencita llevaba en sus manos la bolsa de cartón con los mangas para devolver aunque aunque no así las novelas que aún no terminaba de leer y Yokozawa cargaba la bandeja con la tarta de manzana cubierta por un repasador limpio.

-Hola, a todos ¡Qué puntuales!- Exclamó la colorada que vestía un claro pantalón de jean un tanto ajustado, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una suelta remera negra de algodón de mangas cortas con una estampa del grupo _Versailles _en ella, sin una gota de maquillaje en su rostro. -¡Pasen por favor! - Pidió alegremente.

-Permiso.- Dijeron los tres al unísono pasando al _genkan_ para quitarse los zapatos y entrar luego en la casa tras la editora. -Trajimos el postre, Shinka-san.- Comentó Yokozawa ofreciéndole la tarta que la mujer tomó gustosa.

-Muchas gracias, no tenían porqué hacerlo.-Comentó dulcemente llevando el postre a la cocina.

-¡Taku! ¡Shiro!- Saludó alegremente la chica inclinándose para acariciar a ambos gatos que se acercaron curiosos a ver a las visitas.

Yokozawa miró sorprendido a los dos felinos y también reparó en lo bien que ahora lucía el departamento con todo en su lugar, sintiendo el aroma afrutado del aire gracias a los inciensos que estaban prendidos en el living. -Shinka-san, todo quedó muy bien.- Halagó intentado ser amable sonriendo al notar que el gato blanco se frotaba contra su pierna y se inclinó para acariciarlo, sonriente al notarlo ronronear contra él, inclinando la cabeza para buscar más caricias.

-¡Muchas gracias, Yokozawa-san! Wow, le agrada mucho a Shiro.- Comentó sorprendida pero alegre. -Eso es raro, ese gato no quiere a nadie.

-No sabía que tenía mascotas, Shinka-san.- Comentó el agente de ventas distraídamente mientras continuaba mimando al animalito.

-Es que cuando usted vino la última vez ellos aún estaban en la guardería veterinaria.- Explicó alegremente. -Veo que Kirishima-san tenía razón.

-¿Perdón?- Consultó girándose a ver a su pareja con una ceja arqueada. -¿Qué fue lo que dijo él?

-Nada malo, solo que usted y Shiro se entenderían bien.- Comentó pensativa la mujer mientras encendía la cafetera y colocaba agua a hervir para preparar el té de Hiyo. -A shiro no le agradó Kirishima-san pero él dijo que ustedes se llevarían bien. - Explicó divertida girándose a verlos a los tres. -Me disculparán pero todavía le falta a la cena, ahora sirvo café.

-¡Yo quiero un té, Shinka onee-san! - Exclamó alegre la chica entonces enseñando la bolsa. -¡Ah! ¡Traje sus mangas! pero aún no terminé las novelas, lo siento.- Se excusó haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No te preocupes, Hiyo, ve a ponerlos donde van, sabes donde es.- Dijo alegre giñandole un ojo. -¿Te esta gustando ese manga?

-¡Es genial!- Gritó alegremente la chica mientras trotaba a la biblioteca para guardar los tomos donde correspondía.

-¿Necesita ayuda en algo, Shinka-san?- Se ofreció Yokozawa educamente para asistir a la mujer. Estaba algo incómodo pero tras mimar al gato tenía que admitir que se había relajado un poco, si ella era una mujer de felinos quizás no fuera tan mala.

-No, Yokozawa-san, muchas gracias pero no se preocupe, es un invitado.- Aclaró ella negando con su cabeza señalando el salón. -Pónganse cómodos, ahí voy.

-Como digas, Shinka-san.- Despreocupadamente, Kirishima avanzó hasta los sillones para sentarse en el dos cuerpos con completa tranquilidad.

Hiyo se había acomodado en uno de los sofá individuales ojeando otro de los mangas con una sonrisa apacible en sus labios. Yokozawa suspiro al ver a padre e hija tan cómodos en una casa ajena, era como si estar ahí les resultara natural a ambos y eso lo hizo hacer una mueca, quería pensar que eso se debía al descaro innato de Kirishima y a la ingenuidad de Hiyo y no a otra cosa. Con pasos tranquilos se acercó al salón, por instinto se iba a sentar en el sofá individual pero luego la idea de que la mujer ocuparía el lugar junto al castaño lo hizo fruncir el ceño y se ubicó junto al castaño, quizás innecesariamente cerca de él por lo que el editor arqueó una ceja intrigado por su actitud.

La pelirroja se acercó entonces con una bandeja con las tazas y las sirvió en la mesita con una sonrisa, café para los adultos, té verde para la jovencita. -Veo que encontraste algo para leer, Hiyo.- Comentó divertida antes de alzar su vista a su jefe. -¿Y cómo les fue en la feria de artesanos?

-Muy bien, compramos algunas cosas, mañana también estarán si quiere podría ir, tiene cosas interesantes.- Contestó el de ondulados cabellos tomando su taza para dar un sorbo antes de sonreír con maliciosa picardía. -¿Y cómo le fue anoche con su asunto?

La mujer arrugó su nariz, ese tic tan suyo cuando algo la molestaba, Kirishima había estado diciéndole "asunto" a su salida con Ijuuin toda la semana, aunque prefería que le dijera así en lugar de "cita", su rostro entonces enrojeció al recordar el detalle de que había terminado ebria compartiendo cama de hotel con el autor ¡Kirishima no podía enterarse de eso! Sin embargo antes de que pudiera contestar su sonrojo fue mal interpretado y su jefe comenzó a reír totalmente divertido. -Wow, no pierde el tiempo ¿Cierto? ¡Veo que le fue genial!

-¡KIRISHIMA-SAN!- Chilló escandalizada y frunció su ceño. -No se haga ideas.- Pidió un poco más tranquila, dándole un sorbo a su café. -Solo dire que me fue bien, y no va a sacar más información de mi.

Yokozawa observaba el intercambio sintiendo que su ácido estomacal subía a su garganta. Le fastidiaba tanto ver esa complicidad entre ellos, la mirada juguetona que su pareja estaba poniendo para _ella_ lo enfermaba, quería escupirle su bilis a esa mujer en la cara pero debía contenerse, debía recordarse que él estaba ahí con un propósito, intentar ser _amable_ con ella para ser _amigos_, agradeció infinitamente al dios de turno que Shiro se hubiera subido a su regazo y poder desahogar su malestar acariciando al felino. -¿Qué está preparando de cenar, Shinka-san?- Preguntó interrumpiendo la charla de esos dos, no quería que Zen siguiera hablando con ella.

-Bueno preparé, Tataki para la entrada y ahora estoy preparando Yakisoba.- Comentó alegremente con una sonrisa. -Espero que les guste, después de tener un día agitado seguro necesitan reponer energías.- comentó animada, mirando con interés a su gato ronronear sobre el regazo de jefe de ventas. -Me alegré que se lleve bien con Shiro, se ve que es una persona de gatos y debe ser bueno para que mi mascota se sienta cómoda con usted.

El halago había llegado para él de forma desprevenida y no pudo más que sonreír un tanto cohibido quizás. -Gracias, Shinka-san, es cierto que me llevo mejor a con los animales que con las personas.

-Ya veo, Shiro es un gato arisco por lo general, lo recasté hace unos años, estaba herido algún perro lo había atacado y se notaba que era un gato callejero, seguramente fue maltratado me costó mucho que se sintiera cómodo en mi casa al principio pero ahora me quiere.- Comentó con una sonrisa dulce. -Pero es desconfiado de la gente en general, es bueno verlo tan mimoso.

-Los animales rescatados son complicados, pero ha hecho un gran trabajo con él si lo encontró en tan malas condiciones, nunca hubiera imaginado que era un gato callejero.- Admitió el hombre que ahora pasaba sus grandes dedos tras las orejitas del animalito.

-Muchas gracias, Yokozawa-san. - Con calma la mujer se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina para continuar con la cena, llevando su café con ella. -Siéntanse cómodos, mi casa es la suya, pueden poner la televisión si quieren.

-Muchas gracias, Shinka-san.- Comentó Kirishima quien tomó el control para encender el aparato.

Yokozawa no se sentía para nada tranquilo simplemente quedándose ahí sin nada que hacer, asique se levantó y se acercó a la mujer. -¿Segura no necesita ayuda, Shinka-san?

-Bueno, puede ir poniendo la mesa si quiere. - Ofreció ella estirando una mano para sacar de un cajón un mantel de color azul oscuro. -Ponga este mantel primero, los palillos están en aquel cajón, los vasos en esa alacena, yo serviré los platos aquí. - Explicó señalando los lugares.

Solícito el hombre se dispuso a hacer lo indicado mientras miraba a la chica cocinar y a los kirishima muy distraídos, Hiyo leyendo y Zen con el televisor. -Puedo preguntarle, Shinka-san ¿Por qué decidió venir a Tokyo?- Consultó intentando sacar algo de conversación, no era del todo bueno en eso de "hacer amigos" pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Bueno, mi vida se estaba volviendo aburrida y quería un cambio, pensé que venir a vivir a una gran ciudad como Tokyo podría darme un poco de emoción.- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. -No tengo pareja, ni hijos, ni nada que me ate a Sapporo además de mi madre y mis amigos y decidí empezar a buscar trabajo, Marukawa fue mi primera opción y cuando me llamaron para la entrevista y tuve que venir aquí por un par de días me convencí de que era lo correcto.- Explicó con una suave sonrisa. -No sé cómo explicarle, Yokozawa-san, simplemente sentí que tenía que venir, que aquí podrían pasarme cosas buenas y en ese momento pensé que no importaba si no entraba a Marukawa, buscaría trabajo en otro lado pero yo quería venir aquí, era como si algo en la ciudad me llamara. - El hombre frunció apenas el ceño con incomprensión y eso la hizo reír. -Sueno como una loca ¿cierto? No se preocupe, supongo que no cree en cosas como el destino y las frecuencias pero, digamos que fue algo así lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de venir y cuando Marukawa me aceptó fue como la gran señal de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Es una mujer un poco peculiar, Shinka-san.- Se limitó a contestar intentado ser cordial, pero la pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros con su vista en la comida.

-Es una forma elegante de decirme extraña, pero tiene razón, no se preocupe que no me ofender su comentario.- Aclaró antes de que el de cabellos azulados se disculpara. - ¿Usted? ¿Cómo terminó trabajando en Marukawa?

-Solo se me dió la oportunidad de postularme cuando terminé la universidad y es un trabajo que disfruto. - Se limitó a decir acomodando todo en la mesa. - ¿Se siente cómoda aquí? Me refiero a en la ciudad y en la editorial.

-Si, ciertamente, es muy poco el tiempo que llevo aquí pero me siento en casa.- Afirmó girando su mirada en dirección al salón. -Además conocí gente muy buena, tengo excelentes vecinos.

Sus palabras, su sonrisa, él hecho de que mirara a _su_ familia de esa forma hizo que rechinara los dientes, apretando tanto la mandíbula que sus molares dolían. -Ya veo.

-Y el trabajo es agradable aunque…- La mujer hizo una mueca y miró con curiosidad a Yokozawa. - Nuestro excéntrico jefe está un poco loco ¿Cierto? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja. -Es una persona muy extraña, mi jefa anterior, la directora de _Originals, _Akiyama-san, era una mujer parca y estricta, jamás la vi sonreír en los años que trabajé allí y no era muy agradable en realidad.

-Isaka-san es una persona un poco…- No, no sabía cómo definir a su impresentable director sin ser inapropiado. -Es un hombre particular.

Riendo la mujer apagó la hornalla y se encogió de hombros. -¿Siempre es un hombre tan correcto, Yokozawa-san? Puede relajarse en mi casa

Kirishima giró su cabeza en su dirección y sonrió ladino. -Ni lo intentes, Shinka-san, Takafumi solo se relaja y es adorable en _mi_ casa.

-¡Cállate! ¿A quién llamas adorable?

-A vos, osito, claro.- Contestó el editor en jefe haciendo reír a su anfitriona.

-Papá, oniichan no peleen en casa de Shinka onee-san.- Pidió la adolescente levantando su vista del manga.

-De todos modos la comida ya está lista, asique vengan a la mesa, Hiyo-chan, Kirishima-san.- Pidió la mujer mientras se giraba a busca los tazones para servir el yakisoba y le tendía la bandeja con tataki a Yokozawa para que la llevara a la mesa.

En pocos minutos ya estaba los cuatro disfrutando de la cena. -Wow, cocina increíble Shinka-san.- Comentó Kirishima con una sonrisa. -Ya puede casarse.

-¡En serio cocina muy bien, Shinka onee-san! ¿Me enseñaría a preparar tataki? - Preguntó emocionada la niña

La mujer se carcajeó y asintió con su cabeza. -Claro, Hiyo-chan, cuando quieras puedo enseñarte.- Aceptó gustosa antes de alzar la vista a su jefe. -Y no planeo casarme, Kirishima-san, ya me resigne a ser solterona coleccionista de gatos.

-¿No planea casarse, Shinka-san?- Se atrevió a cuestionar Yokozawa, ciertamente le incomodaba preguntar cosas tan personales a alguien con quien no tenía trato pero se podría decir que ese tema le interesaba.

-No, nunca fue una prioridad para mi eso del matrimonio.-Contestó tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y tus padres que opinan de eso?- Cuestionó Kirishima arqueando una ceja, mientras el de ojos azul grisáceos sentía que el interés de su pareja por saber algo así era como patada en sus bajos.

-Mi madre está resignada que los únicos nietos que tendrá son gatitos así que ya no se queja, bueno, no, si, si se queja y mucho pero la ignoro.- Contestó divertida encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír al mayor en la mesa.

-¿Y su padre?

-Falleció cuando era adolescente.- Contestó ella con simplicidad, negando apenas con su cabeza. -Pero hubiera estado de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomará.

-Ya veo, lamento haber preguntado, Shinka-san.- Se disculpó el castaño.

Negando con su cabeza la mujer le restó importancia al asunto y dirigió su mirada a la adolescente en la mesa. -¿Y vos, Hiyo-chan? ¿No hay ningún muchacho arrastrandote el ala?

La pregunta tomó a la adolescente desprevenida y sintió sus mejillas arder, dando un pequeño bote en la silla ante la mirada de los tres adultos sobre ella. -¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no!- Contestó apresurada.

-Ah, ya veo ¿Pero hay alguien que te gusta?- Preguntó divertida al verla tan escandalizada.

-¡No! ¡Mi niña es muy bebé todavía para andarse fijando en rufianes!- Intervino escandalizado el sobreprotector padre.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡NO SOY UNA BEBÉ!- Se defendió abochornada la chica.

-¡Zen!- Lo censuró al mismo tiempo el hombre menor.

Shinka por su parte estalló en carcajadas alegres. -Ay, Hiyo-chan tu padre es muy sobreprotector.- Bromeó mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Un poco ofuscada, la preadolescente hizo un puchero antes de mirar a su vecina. -Igual no me gusta nadie, Shinka onee-san, pero no soy una bebé.

-Claro que no, pero nosotras nunca dejamos de ser una bebés a los ojos de papá.- Comentó ella divertida giñandole un ojo a la jovencita.

-Cierto ¡Nunca vas a estar lo bastante grande para mi, Hiyo!- Aseveró el de cabellos ondulados ganándose un suspiro de parte de su hija y pareja aterradoramente idénticos, cosa que lo hizo hacer un mohín con sus labios. -¡Ey! ¡Takafumi deja de enseñarle a mi nena a ser como vos!

-Si no fueras insufrible, Hiyo no suspiraba cuando dices idioteces.- Le aclaró él mientras continuaba comiendo despreocupado su cena.

Shinka observó entonces la forma infantil en que su jefe arremedaba al agente de ventas y sonrió,él ya le había dejado muy claro que ellos eran una pareja con una indirecta muy directa y ciertamente al mirarlos con atención la forma en que Kirishima lo trataba, al forma tan natural en la que discutían era dulce y relajante, le hacía sentir que estaba en presencia de un matrimonio que se amaba de verdad, era como ver a Aki y Renji cuando "discutían" y ambos terminaban riendo o compartiendo un beso casto mientras alguno de los dos fingía estar molesto y luego se sonreían, era ese mismo aire, como si pudiera ver de forma palpable el amor entre ellos, ese entendimiento que iba más allá de la cara gruñona de Yokozawa y la juguetona de Kirishima.

Un recuerdo acudió a su mente, ella parada en la barra del club la noche anterior con una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Ijuuin mientras ambos reían por una mala broma respecto a su mala suerte en el amor, en algún punto ambos habían terminado burlándose de sí mismo y sus pésimas relaciones pasadas, ella le había contado de una ex loca que había arrojado huevos a su casa mientras le gritaba y él le había comentado lo incómodo que lo ponía que el editor Shizuku Ishi lo ponía porque claramente tenía una malsana obsesión con él, se había sentido tan cómoda compartiendo esas cosas privadas de su vida con él de forma tan jovial. Su rostro se sonrojó por completo al notar que acababa de asociar ese momento con lo que veía entre Kirishima y Yokozawa. ¡Pero qué tonta! ¡No! ¡No, tenía de desechar esa idea de su cabeza! ¡Basta!

El agente de ventas entonces reparó en que la editora tenía su mirada casi soñadora puesta en Kirishima y como poco a poco su rostro iba ampliando esa mueca hasta que su rostro empezó a competir en color con su cabello y carraspeó para llamar su atención. No, no podía permitir que ella soñara despierta con su novio, porque estaba seguro que era lo que hacía y le estaba costando mucho luchar contra su asco y celos para no hacer nada estúpido. -Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Shinka-san, ciertamente cocina muy bien.

-Gracias, Yokozawa-san, aunque después de probar su comida en realidad no cocino mejor que usted.- Respondió de forma dulce. -Quizás podríamos intercambiar recetas.

-Oh, claro, cuando usted quiera.- Contestó luchando con su afilada lengua para no mandarla a ella y a sus recetas al infierno.

Cuando la cena terminó, Hiyo se ofreció a recoger todo y Yokozawa decidió ayudarla a pesar de que la dueña de casa les había pedido que no lo hicieran ya que ellos eran los invitados, pero la pequeña insistió. La editora sonrió agradecida y se giró a ver a su jefe que estaba terminando su porción de tarta de manzana y ladeó un poco su cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kyo tenía razón con la sugerencia que le había hecho, ella jamás le había mostrado sus novelas a nadie, su madre sabía que escribía porque era algo que hacía desde pequeña y aquellas épocas inocentes si que compartía con sus padres su creaciones que eran siempre aplaudidas y Aki a pesar de que sabía que ella escribía nunca había leído más que sus relatos cortos, era su amiga así que siempre la adulaba e insentivaba pero eran gente cercana, no podía tomarse sus cumplidos en serio en cambio Kirishima era solo un colega con quien se llevaba muy bien y esperaba que se hicieran amigos era profesional y quizás su opinión la ayudará a decidirse, lo que Kyo le había dicho sobre su novela aún daba vueltas en su cabeza y sería tonto mentirse a sí misma diciendo que no la había ilusionado la posibilidad de ser publicada.

Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo y respiró profundo antes de abrir su boca para hablar. -Kirishima-san ¿Podría pedirle hablar a solas un momento?- Consultó mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Extrañado por el pedido el editor en jefe parpadeó un par de veces. -Ah… si, claro. - Aceptó aún un poco aturdido.

-Venga un momento, entonces, por favor.- Pidió ella caminando hasta la entrada de su casa, alejándose de los otros dos que terminaban de lavar los platos.

Yokozawa observó incrédulo como su pareja se alejaba con esa mujer y apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenía en su mano. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Hablar a solas? ¿De qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué Zen había aceptado?

Una vez en el _genkan_, Kirishima se cruzó de hombros observándola con una mirada intrigada. -¿Qué ocurre, Shinka-san?

-Bueno, no sé muy bien cómo decirle esto pero ¿podría pedirle un favor personal? - Inquirió ella con sus mejillas encendidas.

-¿Favor personal?- Preguntó divertido, eso se ponía interesante. -¿Debo suponer que se trata de Ijuuin-sensei?

Con su rostro aún más enrojecido, ella lo miró boquiabierta y controló su voz antes de gritarle. -¡Por supuesto que no!- Le aclaró arrugando su nariz. -¿Quiere dejarme en paz con eso?

-No lo haré, es divertido molestarte.- Respondió campante y victorioso. -Pero si no es eso entonces ¿de qué se trata?

-En serio no entiendo como Yokozawa-san lo soporta.- Resopló mientras negaba con su cabeza pero luego se cruzó de brazos con cierta inseguridad reflejada en todo su lenguaje corporal. -Digamos que si tiene que ver con Kyo, pero no como usted cree, él fue quien me sugirió pedir su ayuda con esto.

-Bien, ahora si estoy interesado ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué necesita mi ayuda?

-La verdad no estoy para nada segura de pedirle esto pero creo que en realidad tampoco es tan mala idea.- Admitió dubitativa. -Escuche, soy escritora aficionada y por andar husmeando donde nadie lo llamó Kyo encontró una de mis novelas.- Explicó nerviosamente pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro con su rostro cada vez más sonrojado, incapaz de mantener su mirada en su interlocutor así que veía el piso como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. -Él me dijo que es buena y me sugirió que la presentara en Marukawa, aún no está terminada, le falta el último capítulo pero… - Tragó saliva con dificultad y se atrevió a mirar al rostro de su jefe por unos segundos. -Me aterra la idea yo quería pedirle que…

-No voy a solicitar que la publiquen Shinka-san.- Contestó tajante y serio el castaño. -Me agradas, somos buenos colegas pero soy profecional en mi trabajo y no mezclo…

-¡No! ¡No! Kirishima-san, por favor, yo jamás le pediría eso.- Lo interrumpió apresurada ella ganándose una mirada curiosa y sorprendida a cambio. -Solo quiero pedirle que le lea.- Le aclaró exhalando su aliento casi derrotada. -Solo le pido eso, como un amigo, o más bien como un colega con experiencia.- Explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros. -Necesito una opinion imparcial no tengo mucha seguridad respecto a mi capacidad como escritora, solo quiero su opinión.- Continuó un poco más relajada. -Lo ví trabajando con Kyo y admito que es admirable su trabajo como editor, solo quiero me diga que piensa, quizás podría ayudarme a decidirme con respecto a si vale la pena llevar mi trabajo a la editorial, nosotros no somos amigos no tiene porque mentirme y confió en que sabrá darme una crítica valedera. Es solo eso.

Más relajado y con una sonrisa amable el castaño asintió. -Ya veo, perdón por malinterpretar, no quise insultala ni nada parecido Shinka-san. - Aclaró más animadamente. -Me halaga que me pida eso en realidad, jamás he sido editor de literatura pero puedo aceptar lo que me pide, no como un ojo experto pero si como un colega.

Sintiendo que se sacaba un peso de encima ella sonrió y descruzó sus brazos. -Muchas gracias, Kirishima-san, en serio lo aprecio, si le parece bien puedo enviarle la novela a su correo.

-Claro, enviamela, la leere ahora que no estamos tapados de trabajo.- Aceptó él con calma.

-Una cosa más, Kirishima-san, por favor no mencione a nadie sobre esto, el que me guste escribir es un secreto ¿Si? no me siento cómoda con que la gente sepa que esa es mi afición, siendo editora no quiero miradas y comentarios de pasillo respecto a que soy una escritora frustrada ni nada así ¿Me entiende?

-La entiendo, Shinka-san, no se preocupe, soy una tumba.

La mujer entonces apoyó una delicada mano en el brazo derecho del mayor, dándole un gentil apretón amistoso mientras le sonreía. -En serio muchas gracias

-No hay de qué, Shinka-san.- Respondió él dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

Yokozawa se había asomado al pasillo que daba al _genkan _para informar que ya habían terminado con los platos y sus ojos dilucidaron la forma en que la pelirroja tomaba el brazo de su pareja, su cuerpo se movió y comenzó a avanzar hasta ellos, quería arrancarle la mano ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a tocar con tanta confianza a Zen? ¿Quíen le había dado ese permiso? Vio con horror como el castaño correspondía el gesto palmeando su hombro y al llegar a un metro de ellos carraspeó sintiéndose asqueado por ese intercambio. -Shinka-san, Zen…- Habló en voz alta, no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando antes de que él llegara pero simplemente tenía que interrumpirlos, tenía que separarlos, no la quería cerca de su pareja, definitivamente no quería a esa mujer cerca, vio con indignación cómo ambos se sobresaltaron un poco con su intervención, como si hubieran sido atrapados en medio de _algo _y su molestia creció. -Ya terminamos con los platos ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, si, Yokozawa-san no se preocupe.- Contestó ella apresuradamente con su rostro aun sonrojado y eso lo hizo a él sentir la urgencia de tomar a Zen y sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible. -Muchas gracias por encargarse de eso, en verdad no debían.

-Usted nos invitó a cenar, Shinka-san, es lo menos que podíamos hacer. - Respondió educadamente pese a que todo él quería hacerla desaparecer del mapa.

-Aún así, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, es tarde, yo creo que mejor ya nos retiramos. - Comentó Kirishima alegremente. -Gracias por todo Shinka-san

-No, gracias a ustedes por venir.- Combinó ella con tranquilidad.

-Iré a buscar a Hiyo entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en metido en la cama no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto, ese intercambio entre Kirishima y la pelirroja aun le revolvía el estómago. Se suponía que estaba leyendo, pero solo tenía el libro abierto frente a él con su ceño fruncido mientras continuaba cuestionandose qué habían estado hablando esos dos para mostrarse tan _táctiles_ el uno con el otro y porqué se habían sobresaltado así con su intervención.

Alzó su vista al ver entrar al dueño de sus pensamientos secándose el cabello con una toalla ya vestido con el pantalón largo que usaba para dormir.

-¿Apago la luz? - Preguntó Zen con calma mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Si, hazlo, igual estoy cansado no voy a seguir leyendo, fue un día largo. - Admitió el agente de ventas cerrando el libro para dejarlo en la mesa de luz.

El castaño hizo lo indicado y dejando la toalla colgando una silla se subió a la cama con una sonrisa cómplice, besando suave los labios de su pareja. -Es cierto, pero fue un gran día, lo pasamos bien ¿Verdad?

-Si, en realidad si.- Aceptó tras corresponder el casto obsculo.

-¿Sabés? Te extrañé mucho esta semana… - Comentó mientras acariciaba despacio la cintura de su amante.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Espetó dándole un suave golpe a la mano que estaba bajando más de lo que era aceptable.

-¡Ey! No seas aguafiestas ¿No me extrañaste vos, osito? - Consultó divertido inclinándose a besar su cuello.

-Hiyo está en casa.- Lo reprendió apoyando sus manos en su pecho pero sin hacer presión para apartarlo.

-Lo haremos calladitos…- Insistió mordiendo despacio la piel.

-¡No dejes marcas!- Protestó apartandolo de él. -¡Dios! ¡Zen! Compórtate que no sos un mocoso de hormonas revolucionadas.

-Cierto, no soy un mocoso, pero vos si que me revolucionas las hormonas.- Retrucó con tono coqueto, mirándolo a los ojos con la travesura revoloteando en los propios.

-¿Qué clase de frase de ligue ridícula es esa?

-¡Ey! ¡Es una muy buena! Si quieres puedo decirte otras más…

-Gracias, pero no gracias, no me interesa escucharlas.- Respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco. -No vamos a hacer nada, te lo aclaro Zen.

-¡Oh! ¡Que aburrido!- Renegó metiéndose bajo las mantas, resignado a que su pareja no estaba para nada cooperativa esa noche.

-Te aguantas, vos fuiste el que quiso tener algo con éste aburrido.- Protestó recostandose en la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Si, no me quejo de eso, hasta cuando estas gruñón y aburrido eres lindo.- Antes de que el menor le contestara selló sus labios con los propios en un beso corto.

-Sos imposible.

-Me lo dices todo el tiempo pero aun así estas aquí, durmiendo en mi cama, así que yo gano. - El agente de ventas no supo qué contestar a eso y negándose a caer en esa pelea verbal que claramente no iba a ganar solo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Por cierto ¿De qué quería hablar contigo Shinka-san?- Consultó, esa era la mejor forma de quitarse la duda, preguntando.

-Solo me pidió un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Sobre qué?

-Nada, no es nada.

-Si no es nada entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Es un secreto.- Comentó divertido el castaño.

Fue como si tiraran sobre él un baldazo de agua fría, su cuerpo vibró de inquietud ¿Secreto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kirishima tenía secretos con esa mujer? Su corazón dolió, una punzada lo atravesó y agradeció que la obscuridad en la habitación no dejara ver bien la expresión herida de su rostro.

-Ah, bueno, no importa.- Dijo con el tono más natural que pudo y bostezó en medio de la frase en una actuación perfectamente creíble. -Estoy muy cansado, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Takafumi. -Compartieron un último beso y el menor se giró en la cama para darle la espalda a su pareja, apoyando sus manos sobre las del editor cuando él lo abrazó por las caderas y cerró sus ojos.

Un secreto, tenía que averiguar qué era y si Kirishima no habría la boca entonces se lo sonsacaría a esa zorra a como diera lugar. ¡Basta! ¡Era suficiente! ¡Estaba harto! No iba a dejar que esa mujer se acercara más. Él lunes hablaría con ella, estaba decidido, iba a dejarle las cosas claras, intentaría primero por las buenas pero si no lo entendía entonces iba a dejarle claro que nadie se metía en su felicidad, que nada tenía ella que hacer ahí.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre las del editor y sonrió un poco. No, ya era suficiente, Zen era suyo, de nadie más. Lo iba a dejar claro.

-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas de sioa: ¡Hellow! ¿Y qué les pareció? Nos vamos acercando al final, este capítulo quedó infernalmente largo pero me encantó escribirlo y en realidad si que me gusta como quedó.

Las cosas en la mente de Yokozawa están cada vez más enredadas, igual no lo culpo si me pongo en su lugar entiendo un poco que malinterprete todo.

El título de este capítulo sí me parece una mierda ¿tienen una sugerencia mejor que esa bazofia?

Como les dije sigo metida hasta el cuello en exámenes, entregas y mierdas facultativas que está drenando mi vida, así que lo siento si las actualizaciones demoran cada vez más, ya llegan las vacaciones… ya casi T.T solo falta un poco más.

Cuídense gente linda, los veré en los comentarios que espero que me dejen y que yo siempre les contesto ;D

Besos.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	10. Confrontación indirecta

Ushuaia, Tierra del fuego, Argentina. Sábado 4 de enero del 2020.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 10: Confrontación indirecta.**

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san**

Llegado el lunes en la oficina, Yokozawa entró en el departamento de ventas con gesto pensativo, Henmi se acercó a él con una carpeta de papeles en la mano para entregarle, ese día tendría otra fastidiosa reunión con Masamune y su autora para el evento promocional del nuevo manga.

Agradecia que al menos, después de tantos días finalmente se sentía concentrado y dispuesto a trabajar, había tomado la determinación de hablar con Reika respecto a su "relación" con Kirishima, necesitaba saber qué era ese secreto que mantenían entre ellos y porque era tan buena amiga del editor en jefe de la revista jupon.

No quería ponerse demasiado en evidencia así que intentaría algo un poco menos agresivo, no era su estilo pero andaría con pies de plomo no podía simplemente dejar expuesta su relación sentimental con Zen con la que era su posible rival, pero si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento terminaría explotando y todo podría irse al garete con mucha facilidad.

Se sentó tras su escritorio y agradeció distraídamente Henmi por su trabajo mientras se disponía a cumplir con sus propias funciones, a la hora del almuerzo hablaría con esa mujer, el problema ahora radica en que no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a ella, solo le quedaba suplicar al Dios de turno para que todo saliera bien y que lo ayudara a tener una naturalidad para hablar con alguien que detestaba que en realidad no poseía, pero si había logrado sobrevivir a una reunión en la casa de aquella mujer sin arruinar las cosas creía tener aún algún tipo de esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Reika entró en la oficina con calma, se sentó en su respectivo cubículo tras saludar a sus compañeros y se dispuso a trabajar. En realidad estaba nerviosa, aun no podía creer que había seguido el estúpido consejo de Kyo respecto a pedirle a Kirishima que revisara su novela.

Aquella noche no se había dado tiempo a sí misma de dudar y le había enviado el archivo a su jefe tras su respuesta positiva al favor requerido por ella y ahora se arrepentía profundamente, ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle al editor si ya había empezado a leer su trabajo, no quería saber, tenía deseos de simplemente desaparecer, esa mañana ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirar a su colega a la cara como es apropiado por los nervios que sentía, mataría a ese mangaka por ponerle ideas extrañas en la cabeza y convencerla de hacer semejante estupidez.

Antes de notarlo había llegado la hora del almuerzo, con calma se levantó de su lugar tras guardar el archivo en el que trabajaba, luego de comer tendría que ir a visitar a su autor para saber cómo seguía su trabajo y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, podría enfocarse en sus deberes lejos de la editorial sin que la presencia de Kirishima le recordara lo estupida de sus decisiones.

Salió del edificio con calma para ir a la cafetería que estaba a un par de cuadras y poder almorzar algo un poco más decente que sandwiches envasados y bebidas energéticas sin embargo antes de llegar a la esquina escucho una voz llamarla.

-¡Shinka-san! - Se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa amable al alto hombre que se acercaba a ella con paso ligeramente apurado, cargando un saco en un brazo y un maletín en su otra mano.

-Yokozawa-san ¿Sale a almorzar? - Preguntó alegre acomodándose un mechón de su cobrizo cabello tras su oreja.

-Así es, tengo poco tiempo, tengo una reunión en libros marimo a la una de la tarde.- Explicó carraspeando un poco, para nadie fue un secreto que el hombre estaba inquieto, así que buscando relajarlo la joven sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos igual, tengo que ir a ver a mi autor tras el almuerzo ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? - Consultó mientras comenzaba a caminar con andar sereno. -Almorzar acompañado es al menos para mi un tanto desestresante en medio de un día ocupado.

-Eso me gustaría.- Aceptó educadamente mientras caminaba junto a ella en un silencio para él tenso, aunque la editora parecía totalmente ajena a las preocupaciones de su colega.

Antes de notarlo ambos estaban en la cafetería _los amigos_ ocupando una modesta mesa para dos, esperando la comida, Shinka se había pedido una ensalada de ave y Yokozawa se había limitado a pedir el menú del día para no perder tiempo.

-¿Le ocurre algo Yokozawa-san? - Se atrevió a preguntar la mujer al notar que el agente de ventas parecía querer decirle algo pero no encontraba la forma, aquello le pareció casi adorable, era claro que aquél osco hombre en realidad era bastante tímido o bien no tenía mucha idea de cómo interactuar con personas fuera del trabajo y ese hecho no hizo otra cosa que aumentar su curiosidad respecto a cómo era posible que él y Kirishima habían terminado como pareja, se veían tan diferentes, hacían una pareja genial pero no podía siquiera imaginar cómo fue que ambos habían tenido sus primeros acercamientos.

-No, no, lo siento…- Se disculpó el agente de ventas, dando un disimulado suspiro mientras intentaba relajar un poco su tensa postura. -¿Cómo va con el trabajo, Shinka-san? - Preguntó intentando sacar un tema de conversación más relajado.

-Muy bien, esta resultado interesante ser editora de manga, es muy diferente de trabajar en el departamento de literatura pero puedo decir que sin dudas esto me gusta.- Afirmó alegremente. -Además Kirishima-san es un excelente jefe y me ha ayudado mucho a comprender mis funciones, mis compañeros de trabajo también son muy dedicados y me llevo bien con la mayoría.

Takafumi sintió un tic en su ojo derecho ¿Por qué tenía que nombrar a Zen con esa cara?, honestamente tras escucharla nombrar a su pareja había dejado de escuchar el resto de la charla y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no soltar un gruñido. -Veo que se llevaba muy bien con Kirishima-san, incluso fuera de la editorial.

-Si, es verdad, es un buen hombre, muy divertido, aunque a veces es un poco insoportable pero supongo que usted sabe eso mejor que yo.- Comentó sin perder su alegría la mujer totalmente indolente a los estragos que sus palabras hacían en el otro. -Y Hiyo-chan es una pequeña muy lista y agradable, una excelente chica, les tengo mucho aprecio a los dos y son muy buenos vecinos.

-Ajam…- Pronunció intentando que los rasgos cada vez más endurecidos de su cara se relajaran un poco, era consciente de que su expresión daba miedo para ese momento por lo que no comprendía como su interlocutora se veía tan tranquila sosteniendole la conversación y la mirada. -Veo que son buenos amigos, si hasta mantienen secretos entre ustedes. -Las venenosas palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera silenciarlas y algo dentro de él explotó cuando sus ojos denotaron que la cara de la mujer mutaba a tonalidades de rojo mucho más intensas que sus propios cabellos.

-¿Secretos? ¿A qué se refiere? - Iba a matarlo, mataría a Kishima si se le había ocurrido contarle a Yokozawa sobre su novela cuando ella le había pedido explícitamente que guardará discreción respecto a su hobbie, le importaba poco que él fuera su jefe y padre soltero, iba a desollarlo.

-La otra noche en la cena en su casa lo llevó aparte para conversar con él. -Le recordó con cierta amargura en su voz, ya había metido el dedo en la llaga y no iba a dar marcha atrás retorceria ese dedo hasta que la mujer confesara.

-Ah, eso.. ¿Usted nos escuchó? - Preguntó nerviosa tirando su cabello atrás con una mano al mismo tiempo que la moza del lugar dejaba frente a ellos su comida, casi que podía sentirse salvada por la campana pero el jefe de ventas ni se inmutó por la interrupción.

-No, no llegué a escucharlos, pero Kirishima-san suele contarme todo y no hizo mención de esa charla lo que me parece un poco extraño. - Quizás estaba develando más de lo necesario, estaba arriesgándose pero valía la pena si lograba averiguar que ocurría entre esos dos.

-Pues no es nada importante, Yokozawa-san, solo le pedí un favor. - Explicó mientras comenzaba a comer para mantener un aire de normalidad y no demostrar sus nervios.

-¿Qué clase de favor? - Insistió con el ceño fruncido, negándose a probar bocado de su plato.

-Le repito que no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, es algo entre Kirishima-san y yo. - Contestó un poco a la defensiva, sabía que estaba siendo terca y que en realidad no había nada de malo con develar que se trataba de un proyecto personal, pero es que para ella era más que eso y no estaba muy dispuesta a compartirlo, no quería arriesgarse a ser el hazme reír de la editorial pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que tenía frente a ella a un novio celoso. Interiormente se disculpó con su jefe por estarse metiendo en aprietos pero mantuvo su postura.

Molesto y no dispuesto montar una escena en una confitería pública miró de reojo la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se levantó de su asiento. -Gracias por su compañía, Shika-san, debo retirarme ya.- Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas e interrumpiendo a la mujer cuando notó que ella iba a hablar. -Solo quiero aclararle una cosa…

-Dígame entonces, Yokozawa-san. - Contestó ella educada asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Kirishima-san está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo y su hija como para tener que lidiar con subordinadas enamoradas, hágale un favor y limítese a hacer su trabajo, no confunda su amabilidad con interés. - Tras eso, con las mejillas tomando un tenue color rosa giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el lugar.

Boquiabierta la editora lo miró alejarse y parpadeó un par de veces incrédula. Se maldijo a si misma no haber atinado a grabar ese momento para la posteridad ¡Yokozawa Takafumi acababa de amenazarla!

Se permitió reír bajito ante lo inverosímil de la situación, luego buscaría al agente de ventas para explicarle cuán equivocado estaba, realmente no quería provocar esa clase de malentendidos en la relación de nadie así que se encargaría de arreglar las cosas luego, Kirishima le había dicho que simulara no saber sobre su relación con el oso gruñón porque sino el agente podría molestarse pero llegados a ese punto la discreción era un detalle sin importancia, no podía dejar que ardiera Troya por un mal entendido, aunque apostaba su brazo derecho a que el insufrible de su jefe mataría por ver a Yokozawa así de celoso, defendiendo lo suyo.

Terminó de comer su almuerzo con calma y luego tomó sus cosas para ir rumbo a la casa del mangaka, aprovechando los minutos muertos en transporte público para enviarle un rápido mensaje a Kyo.

_-Voy a matarte por meter ideas en mi cabeza. Si todo esto sale mal, voy a culparte, solo te lo aclaro.- _Sonrió para si misma cuando apenas unos pocos segundos después de enviar el mensaje la palabra _escribiendo_ apareció bajo el nombre del mangaka.

-_Generalmente suelo cagarla pero ¿Ahora que hice para recibir esa amenaza? - _La mujer rió y negó con su cabeza, sin prestar atención a las miradas que su accionar provocó y tipió rápidamente.

_-Le entregué mi novela a Kirishima-san para que la lea, y es tu culpa por plantar ideas locas en mi cabeza. - _Divertida envió un par de emoticones enojados mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

_-El que no arriesga no gana, Reika, me alegra que me hayas hecho caso ¿Qué tan ocupada estas hoy? _

_-Kyo, tienes que comenzar a trabajar en tu manga ¿Qué pretendes? Tengo que ir a ver a Makoto-sensei, estoy camino a su casa pero creo que estaré en casa antes de las cinco con suerte. _

_-Es verdad que tengo que trabajar, pero pensaba en aceptar tu oferta de la vez anterior ¿Te molesta si uso tu biblioteca para buscar información? Me aburro aquí, dijiste que podría ir a trabajar a tu casa porque no me prestarías tus libros. - _La mujer releyó el mensaje un par de veces, no podía creer que el autor recordará aquella propuesta, y una apacible sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la idea no le parecía mala asique se apresuró a contestar mientras se bajaba del tren para dirigirse a su destino.

_-Bien, te estaré esperando a las cinco y media, pero recuerda que vienes a trabajar, ahora estoy ocupada Kyo, te veré en la tarde. Y ya que me usas para tu beneficio, sería un lindo gesto traer algo rico para merendar. - _Bromeó y guardo su celular al mismo tiempo que aceleraba su paso, ahora solo quería que su trabajo terminara para poder volver a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras salir de la cafetería Yokozawa caminó a paso acelerado por la vereda mientras intentaba que el color de su rostro volviera a la normalidad. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡Se había comportado como una desquiciada! Por que sí, no encontraba otro calificativo, parecía una novia adolescente, aquello había sido tan ridículo como una escena de novela rosa donde dos mujeres se hacen rastreras trampas para quedarse con el atractivo protagonista.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? - Se recrimino mientras chasqueaba a su lengua. Si Zen se enteraba de lo que había hecho tendría que soportarlo burlándose de él hasta el día en que los cerdos volaran, encima para su martirio, ni siquiera había podido averiguar realmente qué se traían esos dos entre manos.

Su camino a _Libros Marimo _se había hecho largo en medio de sus reflexiones y la reunión preliminar para el evento había sido torturantemente tediosa, para cuando terminó con su trabajo decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa.

En modo automático se dirigió a la estación de tren y no fue hasta que estaba a dos estaciones de la que le correspondía que se dió cuenta que estaba yendo a casa e los Kirishima. Se odio una y mil veces por su subconsciente, nuevamente saltaba a la luz que consideraba aquel departamento su casa mucho más de lo que demostraba.

La propuesta de vivir juntos de su pareja acudió a su mente nuevamente y resignado dejó caer su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventanilla que tenía a su costado. Debía rendirse ante la evidencia, ya no tenía mucha escapatoría.

Estaba actuando como un imbecil, sus acciones no tenían sentido alguno, no quería dejar que Zen y aquella mujer tuvieran algo, no quería perder a su pareja pero al mismo tiempo se negaba en rotundo a hacer evolucionar su relación con el editor, se negaba a formalizar por los peligros que podría suponer para ellos y especialmente para Hiyori el aclarar las cosas.

Eso lo hacía sentir mediocre, le hacía pensar en que sus sentimientos eran mediocres, en su cabeza una lejana voz le recordó un refrán que le parecía apropiado para describirse. _"No vives ni dejas vivir, no quieres que sea feliz contigo pero tampoco dejas que sea feliz con alguien más." _ Sus miedos parecían hacer que todo a su alrededor fuera tormenta y no había atisbo de que el temporal fuera a calmarse. _"¿Qué harás, Takafumi?" _Se cuestionó.

No demoró más que unos cuantos minutos más en llegar a la residencia Kirishima, apenas pasaban de las tres y medía de la tarde y el apartamento estaba vacío. Hiyo estaba en la escuela en una excursión al museo y su pareja trabajaba.

Miró a su alrededor, sus pertenencias diseminadas de manera casi accidental por diferentes rincones, ocupando un lugar allí como si siempre hubiera sido así, como si estuviera perfectamente donde correspondía.

Se quitó el saco y aflojó su corbata, retirandola después para dejar ambas prendas descansando en el respaldar del sofá, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de esa acción lo apago y lo dejó caer sobre uno de los cojines, sin salir de su actitud ensimismada, se agachó para acariciar a Sorata en cuanto el gato se acercó a él para frotarse en su pierna y le dio de comer.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer su entorno pero esta vez se fijaron en el altar de Sakura, con pasos tranquilos se acercó y con movimientos taciturnos encendió dos inciensos para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Nunca había hecho aquello, porque de alguna manera siempre sintió que era una falta de respeto para con ella y con su pareja, pero ahora sentía que necesitaba "hablar" con ella aunque sabía que no habría respuesta de su lado.

_-Sakura, soy Takafumi, supongo que sí es cierto que siempre estás observando a Zen y Hiyo entonces sabes quien soy. Me disculpo por llevar estos últimos tres años aquí sin haberte nunca dirigido más palabras que disculpas, pero ahora necesito de alguna forma tu consejo. Zen me ha invitado a vivir aquí, a ocupar el lugar que fue tuyo pero no me creo merecedor de algo así y no sé que hacer, siento que de aceptar esta familia caerá en la ruina, pero tampoco quiero irme ¿Qué debo hacer? _\- Finalizó su diálogo interno al abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en la fotografía de la sonriente castaña, por unos segundos espero una respuesta que sabía que no recibiría en un silencio inquieto, y negando con su cabeza regresó al sofá para sacar los cigarrillos de su saco y salir al balcón.

Con desgana observó la planta que crecía fuerte en una esquina, aquella que había sido regalo de su madre y que era Hiyo quien la cuidaba con dedicación, porque aunque él tenía un don para los gatos la botánica no era para nada lo suyo. Pensó en su madre, y la culpa se atenazó en su pecho.

Aquella buena mujer seguía insistiendo en que debía buscar esposa, preocupada siempre por su bienestar le repetía hasta el hartazgo que el trabajo era una amante ingrata que no cuidaría de él cuando estuviera viejo y enfermo. Aquello lo hizo sonreír, podía imaginarse a Zen a su lado y a Hiyo visitandolos cuando fueran mayores, una fantasía que tenía muy bien guardada en el interior de su mente y su corazón.

Se imaginaba cuidando nietos ruidosos de cabellos castaños con la misma inocente sonrisa que su adorada Hiyo y se imaginaba las mismas peleas absurdas de todas las mañanas con Zen aunque ahora relacionadas a donde había metido el castaño sus pastilleros.

Negó con su cabeza mientras daba una larga calada a su vicio, nunca le había hablado a su madre de Zen y eso lo torturaba, aquella mujer había cuidado de él toda su vida y seguía preocupada por su futuro, ahora en medio de la encrucijada en la que estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo tener el consejo de su progenitora.

Él nunca fue demasiado dependiente de sus padres, ambos había trabajado duro toda su vida y aunque siempre estuvieron para él cuando los necesito nunca había sido realmente dependiente de ellos. Se preguntó si su madre aceptaría la elección de vida que estaba a punto de tomar, era mayor para "salir del closet" pero siempre había escuchado que era mejor tarde que nunca.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos y divagaciones que no escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse, ni los pasos de Zen, y mucho menos lo sintió llamarlo, apenas fue alertado de la presencia del otro hombre cuando dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y unos ásperos labios dejaron un beso sobre su nuca.

En una situación normal hubiera protestado con la voz en cuello por semejante atrevimiento de parte de su novio pero en esta ocasión solo relajo su cuerpo, dejándose sostener por el único hombre que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir seguro, el único con quien podía permitirse ser al menos por unos pocos minutos ser vulnerable.

-¿En qué piensas, Takafumi? - Preguntó el editor reafirmando el abrazo, siendo cauteloso con sus palabras, claramente ese no era un momento para bromas, en primera instancia había pretendido hacer una travesura al distraído oso, pero su reacción poco común lo había dejado alerta e inquieto, algo le ocurría a su novio y fuera bueno o malo no era un momento en el que pudiera hacer el tonto.

-Quiero presentarte a mis padres. -Contestó el agente de ventas con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que tenía frente a él. -No sé si quiero vivir contigo ahora, pero no quiero seguir mintiendoles a mis padres. - No sabía de dónde salía semejante resolución y aparentemente para el castaño aquella declaración había sido un guantazo sin mano porque no atinaba a contestar de ninguna manera.

Despacio Yokozawa se giró para enfrentar la mirada ámbar de su pareja y lo encontró sorprendido y boquiabierto.

-¿Piensas presentarme como tu pareja? - Preguntó el castaño intentando entender las palabras del agente de ventas.

Sonrojado y peleando en contra del sentimiento de rechazo que le estaba generando el actuar del mayor asintió con su cabeza. -Antes de que evalúe el irme a vivir contigo creo que es más importante que conozcas a mi fami- Sus palabras fueron silenciadas a mitad de camino por los hambrientos labios de su pareja y en lugar de resistirse al ataque correspondió con el mismo ímpetu.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera notarlo estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del balcón en dirección al dormitorio que compartían pero no intentó resistirse, algunas alarmas saltaron en su cabeza, se suponía que debían hablar no arrancarse la ropa, pero su cuerpo no respondía a corde a lo dictaminado por su cerebro y era él mismo quien una vez en la habitación quitaba las estorbosas prendas de su pareja mientras ambos caían desordenadamente en el lecho.

En ese momento un ruido sordo cortó el aire mientras se escuchaba el alegre grito de la otra ocupante del domicilio. -¡Papá, Onii-chan, ya llegué! - Pero su algarabía fue interrumpida por un fuerte insulto proferido por la voz de su querido Onii-chan acompañado de aquél ruido seco que la preocupó y apresurada corrió hasta el cuarto de sus padres para abrir la puerta de golpe y sin tocar. -¡¿Onii-chan estas…?! - Enmudeció ante la escena que contemplaban sus ojos.

La parrilla de la cama se había quebrado y ahora estaba la mitad de ella en el suelo totalmente torcida y sobre la misma estaban sus padres despeinados, sonrojados y a medio vestir, su padre biológico no llevaba la camisa y su Onii-chan que parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra tenía el pantalón de vestir desacomodado, con la bragueta abierta y su camisa también había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará.

Notas finales de Sioa: Holis gente, los meses se han hecho largos pero he aquí la continuación prometida, creo que es algo corta, no estoy muy segura pero la he dejado en la mejor parte intencionalmente (?

Amenme, yo se qué me aman, soy lo único que tienen en su encierro (?)

Woaaa, bueno, no me la creo tanto. Estaré subiendo el siguiente cap mañana, no soy tan desgraciada como para dejarlas así. ¿Ustedes que piensan de todo esto? La verdad que teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me costó escribir este capítulo y el tiempo con que me llevo peleando con la pàgina en blanco mientras la miro con odio dieron un fruto casi decente, puedo decir que estoy casi conforme.

Bueno ya no los entretengo más, los veré mañana gente. Cuidense mucho

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san


	11. Descubrimiento

Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego. Argentina. Viernes 20 de Marzo del 2020.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 11: Descubrimiento.**

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

El camino a casa había sido tranquilo, estaba algo cansada ya que al parecer nuevamente había sido asignada a un autor problemático, Makoto-sensei, quien había pensado ella que era alguien bastante manejable resultó ser un dolor en el trasero. No quería ser grosera, pero tampoco mentía había discutido con él por horas y hasta el hartazgo para hacer que el hombre cambiara algunas cosas de su trabajo que claramente no estaban bien.

Sendo dolor de cabeza tenía ahora. Resopló suavemente mientras caminaba a su portal sintiendo sus hombros pesados, estar inclinada tras el autor para explicarle las correcciones que debía hacerle al storyboard durante tanto tiempo la había contracturado.

Llegar a su casa había sido glorioso, con pesadez tras sacarse los tacones en la entrada caminó hasta su comedor y dejó su blazer y su maletín en una silla mientras soltaba su cabello y tomaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Perfecto aún le quedaban varios minutos hasta que llegara Kyo asique se dirigió a su cuarto sonriendo divertida al ver a ambos gatos dormir enrollados uno con el otro en el centro de su cama.

-¿Me extrañaron?- Preguntó amorosa mientras se inclinaba a acariciar a ambos riendo al ver que los felinos sólo se estiraban y ronroneaban suavemente gracias a su toque. Con calma se quitó su ropa de trabajo y buscó entre sus prendas un viejo pantalón de jean de talle alto que le quedaba bastante cómodo y una musculosa de tirantes de color blanca.

Regresó al salón y revisó su teléfono a ver si tenía algún mensaje de su amigo pero no había nada asique con calma buscó su computadora, la dejó sobre la mesa, la encendió y tras unos minutos dejó puesta su lista de reproducción de rock internacional y le subió el volumen.

Bailando un poco el ritmo de la canción que sonaba entró en la cocina y se dispuso a preparar café mientras pensaba en "el almuerzo" que a final de cuentas no había compartido con Yokozawa, la charla que habían tenido la había dejado inquieta más que nada porque era obvio para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente que al parecer el jefe de ventas la veía como una amenaza para su relación con Kirishima y ahora que lo procesaba podía entender porque el temido oso de Marukawa ponía siempre esa cara de haber chupado un limón cuando ella estaba cerca.

Quizás debería advertirle a su jefe respecto de los celos de Yokozawa hacia ella, de la idea equivocada de que el hombre estaba teniendo respecto al acercamiento casi amistoso que ellos dos estaban teniendo, principalmente porque no quería que esos dos tuvieran discusiones por su causa cuando ella no tenía nada que ver pero al mismo tiempo no creía que Yokozawa se pusiera feliz si ella le iba con el chisme a su jefe, aunque por otro lado el oso se lo merecía, no la había dejado hablar, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y encima había tenido que pagar por su comida aunque el agente de ventas ni siquiera había llegado a tocarla por haberla dejado más plantada que a un árbol de tusca.

Lo mejor sería hablar con Yokozawa en privado y aclararle las cosas de una buena vez, que ella no se andaba con rodeos, tenía sus treinta y un años bien puestos y la verdad no quería terminar involucrada en culebrones innecesarios.

Escuchó entonces el timbre de su casa y dejó las dos tazas que acababa de bajar de la alacena sobre la mesada y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con una alegre sonrisa. -¡Kyo llegas temp-! ¡Ah, Kirishima-san! - Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante sus apresuradas palabras, a ella nada más se le ocurría hablar de más frente a alguien que podía y usaría todo lo que dijera o hiciera en su contra.

-Ah, wow, lamento decepcionarte Shinka-san, no soy quien esperabas. - Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho mientras bajaba su cabeza y negaba suavemente con gesto teatral. -Si quieres vengo en otro momento, así usted y Ijuuin-sensei puede…

-¡Ay, ya callese!- Lo interrumpió cruzándose de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos con sus mejillas aun rojas. -Solo digame que necesita Kirishima-san y guárdese el teatro.

Riendo divertido se encogió de hombros y metió una mano en su bolsillo. -No volviste a la editorial después de tu reunión con Makoto-sensei y no tuve tiempo de hablar contigo durante la hora del almuerzo.- Se justificó divertido mientras extendía hacia ella una carpeta de papel madera. -Quería darte esto.

Curiosa la tomó y arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué es? ¿Del trabajo? - Consultó mientras la abría para ver su contenido.

-No, es el primer capítulo de tu novela, te dije que no soy editor de literatura y nunca lo fuí pero señalé algunas cosas que podrías mejorar, en realidad estoy bastante enganchado.- Admitió con una sonrisa y alzó su mano con gesto amistoso y de despedida. -Solo queria dartelo para que veas que si me estoy tomando en serio el favor que me pediste.

Totalmente sorprendida parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su jefe algo descolocada. -¿De verdad le gustó? Ah, yo… Gracias Kirishima-san, no tenía que tomarse el trabajo de hacer correcciones pero realmente lo aprecio. - Aceptó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No seas tan formal, Shika-san, no tienes que agradecerme tanto, tu trabajo es bastante bueno seguiré leyendo ahora que aún estamos tranquilos en la oficina.- Comentó relajadamente encogiéndose de hombros. -Me iré a casa ahora, así la dejó recibir tranquila a Ijuuin-sensei, parece esperarlo con muchas ansias.

Sonrojada usó la carpeta que tenía en su mano para darle un leve golpe en su brazo a su jefe. -¿Quiere dejarme en paz? Deje de burlarse de mí.

-No puedo evitarlo, es demasiado fácil alterarla. - Contestó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios desviando su mirada al pasillo al escuchar el sonido del ascensor y ver a su Mangaka salir de él cargando un tablero y un par de cosas. -Al parecer ya llegó por quien…

-¡Solo váyase a su casa, Kirishima-san! - Lo interrumpió aun azorada pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al ver al artista acercarse a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Kirishima-san. - Saludó el dibujante de manera apacible. -Buenas Tardes, Reika.- Dijo ahora girando su mirada a la mujer.

-Hola Kyo, déjame ayudarte, traes demasiadas cosas.- Dijo estirando su mano para tomar el maletín y una bolsa que el mangaka cargaba.

-Bueno, entonces los dejo solos.- Dijo guiñandole un ojo a sus colegas. -Ijuuin-sensei, lo veré en unos días espero que ya haya avanzado en algo en su trabajo. - Comentó riendo al escuchar la ligera protesta del dibujante y se dirigió a su casa desapareciendo tras su puerta a los pocos segundos.

-Dios, ese hombre a veces parece que tiene cinco años.- Protestó la colorada cerrado su puerta luego de que su amigo ingresara.

-¿Qué hacía Kirishima-san aquí? - Preguntó curioso el morocho mientras entraba en la casa sonriendo levemente al escuchar sonar de fondo "_I was made for loving you"_ de la banda Kiss.

-Vino a traerme el primer capítulo de mi novela con algunas correcciones, hoy no hemos coincidido mucho en el trabajo, no esperaba que se hubiera tomado mi favor tan en serio como para hacer correcciones. - Admitió mientras dejaba el maletín del hombre en una silla desocupada y la bolsa sobre la mesa. -Por cierto ¿Qué es todo esto? - Preguntó señalando las cosas que el otro había traído consigo.

-Bueno, me guste o no tengo que trabajar así que traje mis cosas ¿No te molesta, cierto? Dije que necesitaba buscar información en tus libros.

-No, Kyo, claro que no me molesta. - Contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina. -Ponete cómodo, estaba preparando café.

Ijuuin asintió y se dispuso a dejar armado su tablero de dibujo en la mesa, ordenando sus cosas para luego tomar una libreta y una lapicera mientras se dirigía al salón donde la mujer tenía sus bibliotecas donde comenzó a observar atento los lomos de los libros para ir tomando los que iba a necesitar.

-¿Quieres que apague la música, Kyo? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con la taza ya servida para dejarla en la mesita de café del salón.

-No, no hace falta, no me molesta ¿Cómo te fue con Makoto-sensei? - Consultó mirando de reojo la taza de café sin dejar de hacer su investigación.

-Ah, fue un infierno, pero al menos avanzamos bien, por ahora no está retrasado.- Comentó alejándose para sentarse en la mesa frente a su computadora, acomodando el cenicero que había traído de la cocina junto a su propia taza de café a un costado, aprovecharía que Kyo estaba ahí para trabajar e intentaría escribir un poco.

-Espero que él no esté dando problemas. - Comentó divertido tomando la taza para darle un corto sorbo. -Gracias por el café.

-No agradezcas tanto que el desorden que me dejes vas a ordenarlo vos.- Le comentó con tono alegre.

La mujer se dejó perder por el ambiente de calma a su alrededor, escuchando el murmullo de las hojas al ser movidas y los libros que de cuando en cuando golpeaban contra la mesita de café, divertida por los murmullos que Kyo soltaba entre dientes mientras leía en voz alta o discutía consigo mismo, el ruído del café al ser sorbido, la música baja y el sabor amargo de su propia bebida en su paladar inspirandola a continuar con su proyecto.

Habrían pasado quizas unas tres horas cuando Ijuuin se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la mesa conforme con los datos que había logrado recopilar junto a los que ya tenía de la previa investigación en su casa, más se detuvo en seco ante la imagen frente a él.

Sentada en la mesa y totalmente ajena a él, Reika miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, podía ver sus ojos moviéndose al ritmo de su lectura mientras golpeaba con su uña del dedo índice de la mano izquierda la mesa a un ritmo pausado, sosteniendo con la derecha un cigarrillo a medio consumir mientras usaba el dedo anular para ir bajando las páginas del documento con una tecla.

Podía ver sus labios moverse apenas como si estuviera modulando las palabras para luego morderlos y torcer levemente su cabeza con aire concentrado a la par que frustrado, claramente no muy conforme con la oración que había logrado escribir. La expresión de su rostro cambió por un segundo mientras chasqueaba la lengua y llevaba el cilindro de nicotina a sus labios, sosteniéndolo entre ellos mientras usaba ahora ambas manos para tipiar a una velocidad de vértigo, sonriendo un poco mientras separaba apenas su boca para exhalar una bocanada de humo, llevando su mano derecha a retirar el pitillo para luego continuar escribiendo sin que sostener dicho objeto le fuera de ningún un estorbo.

Los ojos de la mujer parecían brillar mientras su rostro alcazaba un gesto tan concentrado como conforme mientras trabajaba, se veía sencillamente feliz, en su mundo, como si el mundo donde estaba metida fuera lo natural para ella, como si estuviera justo donde pertenecía.

Sonrió mientras se aproximaba con cautela a la mesa, no quería interrumpirla cuando claramente ella estaba ahora lejos de ahí, en ese plano donde no podía alcanzarla, su mente divagaba dentro de su novela, asique haciendo el menor ruido posible se sentó frente a su tablero, del otro lado de la mesa desde donde aún podía apreciar sus facciones y la forma en que cada vez se acercaba más a la pantalla arqueandose sobre la laptop como si pretendiera meterse dentro de las páginas que estaba narrando.

Recordó aquella ocasión en la cafetería, donde desayunaron juntos después de despertar con una resaca terrible en el cuarto de un hotel luego de una noche de fiesta como las que no tenía desde sus épocas universitarias, rememoró haber pensado que la imagen de la editora con el cabello húmedo, desarreglado, con sus ojeras remarcadas por los restos del maquillaje corrido y su producida ropa venida a menos la habían hecho ver a sus ojos en conjunto con su sonrisa como la mujer más linda del mundo y ahora, frente a él estaba otra faceta con la que no podía evitar pensar que se veía aun mejor que esa ocasión, son con verla con atención se daba cuenta que escribir era para ella su verdadera pasión.

La vió aplastar el cigarrillo con descuido en el cenicero para luego tirar sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras veía nuevamente la pantalla, deteniendo su escritura para leer su obra y algo dentro de él se movió al descubrirla sonriendo con satisfacción antes de sonar su cuello y continuar golpeando el teclado con sus dedos.

Sonrió para si mismo mientras suspiraba, bajó su mirada a su tablero que había dejado bien dispuesto con su hoja colocada listo para comenzar a trabajar y sin pensarlo mucho tomó una carbonilla para comenzar a dibujar, verla a ella tan sencillamente inspirada había logrado incentivarlo.

Esa mujer estaba moviendo cosas en él, cosas que creyó que solo podía sentir cuando pensaba en Misaki, lo asustaba un poco eso pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de renovadas energías, todo eso era de alguna forma nuevo a la par que terriblemente intrigante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras despedir a la pareja de tortolos en el departamento de su subordinada pensando en cuando esos dos iban a hacer algo respecto a la obvia química que tenían entre ellos, entró en su casa para luego sacarse los zapatos en el genkan, en voz alta anunció su llegada pero nadie pareció contestarle así que pensó que quizás era el primero en llegar a la residencia.

Ingresó con pasos calmos al living y sus ojos recayeron en dos detalles importantes, el primero era que las cosas de Takafumi estaban en el sofá, por lo que claramente su pareja tenía que estar en casa y la segunda fue el aroma a incienso, giró su cabeza y se sorprendió de encontrar el altar de su difunta esposa con ambos sahumerios encendidos a cada lado, se acercó y con una suave sonrisa acarició el retrato, feliz de pensar que algo estaba haciendo bien si Takafumi ya tenía la suficiente confianza como para atreverse a saludar a Sakura o rendirle homenaje.

-¡Takafumi! - Volvió a llamarlo pero nuevamente no tuvo respuesta, quizás el agente de ventas estaba durmiendo, pensó en ir a buscarlo al cuarto cuando de reojo vió una sombra que se formaba en el balcón y se viró sus pasos en esa dirección para asegurarse, sonriendo con travesura al notar a su amante totalmente distraído.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y dejó un beso en su nuca esperando la escandalosa reacción del menor pero contrario a sus expectativas lo sintió acurrucarse contra él poniéndolo inmediatamente en alerta, algo no estaba bien con Yokozawa, desde hacía ya tiempo y cada vez tenía menos idea de lo que pasaba por esa cabeza enrevesada.

En pero jamás habría esperado o adivinado que el otro iba a soltar una afirmación como aquella ¿Quería presentarlo con sus padres? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo pareja? Ese era un paso ¡Un gran paso! Miraba los gruesos labios del menor moverse mientras se explicaba a sí mismo sobre porqué había tomado aquella determinación pero honestamente ya no estaba escuchando, solo podía pensar en que finalmente ¡FINALMENTE! Yokozawa quería formalizar con él.

Inclinándose en su dirección se apoderó de su boca robandole un asfixiante beso, estaba jodidamente feliz por aquel reconocimiento, no sabía aún qué era exactamente lo que estaba llevando a su pareja a tomar esa decisiones o a actuar tan extraño con él como de golpe ser mucho más atrevido en la oficina, o decidir ser activo con él pero claramente todo el proceso que el otro estaba teniendo consigo mismo no hacía más que llevar su relación a nuevos niveles y hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

Las hormonas se le alborotaron aún más al notar que el hombre entre sus brazos le correspondía con la misma pasión a sus besos y caricias, necesitaba hacer suyo al menor, necesitaba proclamarlo de su propiedad por arcaico que eso sonara, todo su cuerpo ardía por hacerlo.

Entre tropezones lo metió en el cuarto que ambos compartían y relamió sus labios con gusto tras alzar los brazos y permitir que las manos ansiosas de Yokozawa le quitaran la remera que llevaba así que como recompensa atacó esta vez su boca, abriendo su camisa con tal atropello que varios botones se descosieron y de un tirón dejó el torso de su amante tan desnudo como el propio.

En un arrebato de deseo empujó a su pareja a la cama y sin medir la intensidad de sus movimientos ni su fuerza apoyó su rodilla justo sobre el borde del colchón mientras su mano derecha abría de un tirón la bragueta del pantalón ajeno.

No había escuchado la advertencia que la maltratada cama había soltado en primera instancia cuando el pesado cuerpo de Yokozawa había caído sobre ella y tampoco había prestado atención al chirrido que hizo cuando él apoyó su rodilla, el maltrecho mueble con ya sus buenos años simplemente cedió bajo el peso de ambos cortando el aire con el ruido que la madera reseca hizo al partirse seguido del sonido sonoro de la parrilla golpeando el suelo haciéndolos caer desordenados a ambos sobre el colchón torcido devastando totalmente el ambiente.

-¡Maldita sea, Zen! - Gritó el agente de ventas, mitad por el susto de la caída mitad de enfado por el bruto actuar del castaño.

-Lo sient- Su disculpa quedó a medias cuando el ruido de su puerta siendo abierta de golpe hizo que ambos se girarán en su dirección encontrándose a una alarmada preadolescente parada en el dintel.

-¡¿Onii-chan estas…?! - Escuchó el casi grito de su hija, paralizando todo su cuerpo el notar la mirada desconcertada de la menor y como su rostro subía un par de tonos en la gama del rojo.

¡Estaba atrapados! ¡ATRAPADOS COMO RATAS!

Hiyori por su parte contempló la escena casi a cámara lenta mientras su cerebro procesaba la información enviada por sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz. Acababa de interrumpir a sus padres cuando ellos estaban a punto de… Solo de pensar en eso sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, que inoportuna había sido al entrar de golpe.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacía ella ahora? Apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos desde que irrumpiera en el cuarto pero sentía que llevaba horas parada ahí bajo la mirada de ambos adultos. Su onii-chan parecía al borde de un infarto y su padre no estaba muy alejado de eso tampoco. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué hacía? Tenía que reaccionar rápido.

Frunciendo su ceño llevó ambas manos a sus caderas mostrandose enfadada. -¡¿Se estaban peleando?! - Preguntó con un tono que se oía genuinamente molesto y luego resopló casi con hartazgo. -¡Papá, Onii-chan, me asustaron! ¿Se lastimaron? - Consultó ahora con tono preocupado. -¡Por andar jugando a las peleas rompieron la cama! ¡Son unos niños! - Reprochó y luego rió un poco con natural inocencia. -¿Están bien?

A los adultos les tomó unos segundos procesar las palabras de la menor sin embargo el primero en reaccionar fue el agente de ventas que empujando a su pareja se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero que intentaba calmar a la chica. -Estamos bien Hiyo, tu padre comenzó, pero estamos bien, no nos lastimamos.

-Qué bueno.- Dijo aliviada la niña, dejando caer apenas su hombros de forma relajada. -Papá deja de actuar como un niño, me pondré a hacer la cena enseguida asique los esperaré en la cocina. - Informó saliendo del cuarto con presteza y una sonrisa que lucía genuinamente inocente y que había logrado que el agente de ventas se relajara.

Una vez en el pasillo y lejos de la mirada de sus padres Hiyori cubrió ambas mejillas con sus manos intentando mantener sus ritos de vergüenza internos mientras casi trotaba a la cocina. Merecía un oscar ¿Donde estaba su oscar? Estaba aliviada de que su Onii-chan y su padre le creyeran el teatro de que aún era lo suficientemente inocente como para no saber lo que realmente había ocurrido en esa habitación cuando era tan jodidamente obvio, pero es que ella no quería presionar a los adultos, esa no era una buena manera de que le dijeran la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, además atrapar a sus padres casi _haciéndolo_ era ya lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que después de eso tuviera que pasar por la charla de "Hiyo, Takafumi y yo te queremos decir algo" ¡No, no, no, no! Ahora mismo solo quería desaparecer del departamento ¿Por qué no había aceptado la invitación de Yuki-chan de quedarse a cenar en su casa esa noche?

Bueno al menos ahora podía considerar que en su futuro podía desempeñarse como actriz, al parecer podía llegar a tener talento para eso. Intentando olvidar la imagen de sus tutores en semejante escena comenzó a revolver la cocina para hacer lo que había dicho y cocinar como siempre, tenía que mantenerse serena para que los adultos no sospecharan que ella sabía la verdad.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la pareja Yokozawa se acercó al castaño y dejó caer su mano con fuerza sobre su cabeza con el ceño notoriamente fruncido y sin haber perdido el sonrojo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Hiyo casi nos descubre! ¡Estuvimos demasiado cerca esta vez! ¡Podría habernos visto en una escena aún peor y encima eres tan bestia que por tu culpa rompimos la cama! - Le crimino intentado que su potente voz no se alzara para no alertar a la niña de su discusión.

-Tranquilo, Takafumi, ella solo pensó que estábamos jugando no es nada tan grave.- Lo tranquilizó mientras reía divertido encogiéndose de hombros. -Además no recuerdo que hayas protestado en absoluto mientras te traía al cuarto… - Comentó en tono de seductora coquetería.

-¡Eres imposible!- Tomando con furia un conjunto de ropa del armario enfiló directamente al pasillo. -Iré a ducharme.- Gruñó mientras abandonaba la habitación.

El castaño se permitió reír escandalosamente por la actitud hosca de su pareja sin embargo una vez solo observó el cuarto, sus ropas estaban tiradas descuidadamente por el suelo y la cama parecía mirarlo acusadoramente también por ser el responsable de su deplorable estado lo que lo hizo resoplar mientras tiraba hacia atrás sus cabellos con gesto derrotado.

No era tonto, al parecer su hija creía que si era tonto o que había nacido ayer si pretendía que él se tragara el cuento de que no era consciente de lo que había visto, él la conocía ¡Por dios santo, era su hija! ¡Él la había criado! Y principalmente por eso era que al ver sus ojos, su carita sonrojada cuando los había encontrado supo que ella sabía, más aún cuando vio su sonrisa titilar como si tuviera un tic en la comisura izquierda de su labio mientras los regañaba por jugar como si fueran niños.

Rayos ¡Carajo! Su nena podría haberlos encontrado en una escena mucho peor si hubiera entrado solo unos minutos después, se sentía el peor padre del mundo, un niño nunca debería atrapar a sus padres con las manos en la masa de esa forma.

Aun así eso tenía algo bueno, cubriendo su boca con una mano se permitió sonreír mientras se relajaba un poco. Hiyori no se había escandalizado realmente al verlos, simplemente había atinado a tranquilizarlos a ellos cuando se dio cuenta que a ambos les iba a dar un infarto, ella no parecía desagradada ante la posibilidad de tener a Takafumi como su padrastro. Siempre había pensado que su hija no iba a juzgarlos, pero de pensarlo o tener la esperanza de que eso sería así a confirmarlo había una gran diferencia.

Ahora mismo no solo estaba feliz, sino que también estaba orgulloso, en serio ¿Qué había hecho él de bien para merecer una hija tan increíble? Sin embargo, esto dejaba claro una cosa, él y su nena tenían que hablar. Urgentemente.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo y siguió el ejemplo de la menor, fingiría normalidad por ahora. Sin meditarlo mucho se cambio por cómoda ropa de entrecasa y se dirigió a la cocina donde simplemente se limitó a ver a su nena cocinar porque él no podía ni pelar una manzana sin sacarse medio dedo y terminar en urgencias.

Yokozawa no demoró más que unos quince minutos en entrar en la estancia y tomando su delantal se apresuró a ayudar a la preadolescente con los preparativos de la cena mientras hablaban los tres sobre cómo había sido su día en la escuela.

Para las siete de la tarde, los tres estaban ya sentados a la mesa disfrutando de la cena entre amena charla.

-Ah, cierto, papá ¿Puedo ir a casa de Shinka Onee-san?- Preguntó tras haber tragado un bocado de comida. -Terminé de leer los mangas que me prestó y quiero devolverlos así me da los siguientes, estoy muy intrigada, quiero saber como siguen.

El castaño lo pensó unos segundos pero luego negó levemente con su cabeza. -Mejor espera hasta mañana Hiyo, Shinka-san está ocupada hoy. - Explicó con tono dulce.

Yokozawa se giró a ver a su pareja con el ceño fruncido e inquirió con tono un tanto hostil.-¿Cómo sabes que está ocupada?

-Pasé por su casa antes de venir aquí cuando salí del trabajo para darle algo y estaba esperando visitas. - Contestó desacomplejadamente mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca.

-¿Pasaste por su casa? ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que darle para tener que ir a su casa? - Preguntó antes de siquiera poder refrenar las palabras.

-¿Qué pasa, Osito? ¿Estas celoso? ¿Hum? - Preguntó acusador, señalando con los palillos mientras sonreía ladino.

-¡Ya quisieras, idiota!- Se limitó a responder mientras continuaba comiendo, aunque en su interior nuevamente el enojo se apoderaba de él al comprobar de nueva cuenta que su pareja le ocultaba información cuando se trataba de esa mujer.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo dormiremos esta noche? La cama está rota. - Comentó recién recayendo en ese detalle mientras tomaba un trago de jugo.

-Solo desarmamos la cama y saremos el colchón por ho, es lo más lógico, habrá que comprar una cama nueva.- Gruñó con molestia, nuevamente se veía metido en un problema por la despreocupada forma de ser del editor ¿Cómo era posible que rompieran la cama? ¡Joder! ¡Si que tenían mala suerte!

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes a comprarla?- Preguntó emocionada la preadolescente. -¡Será divertido ir de compras! Tambien hacen falta algunas toallas y cosas para la casa. - Comentó mirando a su padre con sus ojitos iluminados.

-Bien, bien, mañana iremos de compras Hiyo. - Aceptó alegremente mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Rayos, lo siento, yo no puedo acompañarlos.- Intervino el hombre menor.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué Onii-chan? ¡No será tan divertido si vos no vas!

-¡Ey! ¿Acaso no quieres salir sola con tu papi?- Protestó el editor mirando a su hija con un infantil puchero en los labios frunciendo el ceño al notar como su hija lo miraba casi con lástima y luego suspiraba resignada, un gesto tan de Yokozawa que solo le provocó infinita ternura y sin pensarlo se estiró a la menor para envolverla en sus brazos y comenzar a besar sus mejillas mientras le hacía cosquillas. -¡Te voy a dar yo hacerle esas caras a tu papi!

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya! ¡PAPÁ! ¡Suéltame, no soy una niña!- Protestaba la jovencita entre las risas que le provocaban las cosquillas.

-¡Zen! ¡Ya déjala en paz!- Intervino Yokozawa aunque miraba la escena profundamente conmovido, Hiyo realmente estaba creciendo muy rápido.

Entre risas, Kirishima soltó a su primogénita y se giró a ver a su pareja. -Ya en serio ¿Por qué no podrás acompañarnos?

-Mañana tengo varias reuniones que atender, este sábado es el evento de firmas asique estaré tapado de trabajo hasta bastante tarde. - Se justificó mirando entonces la chica. -Disculpame Hiyo.

-Esta bien, Onii-chan, no te preocupes, yo veré que papá no compre nada que sea innecesariamente costoso. - Prometió con una sonrisa alegre. -Solo esfuérzate mucho en el trabajo pero no te sobreexijas.

Luego de la cena, Kirishima se dedicó a desarmar la cama mientras los otros dos habitantes de la casa limpiaban la cocina y antes de las diez de la noche ya estaban todos acostados.

-Takafumi. - Lo llamó mientras se giraba en el colchón para quedar de lado y abrazar las caderas del menor.

-¿Qué quieres?- Consultó sin moverse, le iba a dar una patada si pretendía lo que él creía con el horrible momento que habían pasado en la tarde, estaba seguro de haber perdido al menos unos diez años de su vida cuando Hiyo los descubrió infraganti.

-¿Era en serio eso de que quieres formalizar conmigo ante tus padres?- Consultó mientras apegaba su pecho a la espalda del más bajo y descansaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

Abriendo sus ojos con las mejillas totalmente rojas, Yokozawa giró su rostro al mayor solo un poco y luego retomó su posición original tomándose unos pocos segundos antes de responder. -Si, si vamos a seguir juntos… Creo que es necesario dejar las cosas claras ¿No te parece?

-Me haces feliz ¿Sabes?- Preguntó moviéndose despacio para poder tomar la barbilla de su amante y girar su rostro con el único objetivo de alcanzar sus labios, dejando sobre ellos un casto beso lleno de sentimientos que acentuó el sonrojo en el rostro ajeno.

-Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, esta vez. - Aceptó resignado. -Mi madre sigue preocupada porque no tengo esposa y estaba pensando que quiero que sepa sobre vos, aunque no sé cual sea su reacción por eso.

-Sea cual sea su reacción, estaré ahí para vos ¿Esta bien?- Le aclaró mirándolo a los ojos. -Iremos a hablar con ellos cuando vos quieras, pero no te preocupes cruzaremos ese puente juntos cuando haya que hacerlo.

Despacio, Yokozawa se giró en la cama en silencio para acurrucarse en su pecho y asentir apenas con su cabeza. -Hasta mañana. - Se limitó a murmurar.

-Descansa.- Susurró abrazándolo contra él con una leve sonrisa en sus labios para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se estaba muriendo de hambre con pesadez se apartó un poco de la computadora y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba con la intención de relajar un poco su cuerpo dejando salir un cansado bostezo que no llegó a cubrir con su mano.

Al dejar que su mirada recorriera la habitación notó que afuera ya estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y que la única luz que había encendida en su departamento era la del comedor que alumbraba el espacio donde ellos estaban, al prestar un poco más de atención recayó en el hombre que frente a ella estaba inclinado sobre su tablero de dibujo, bostezando mientras continuaba trabajando.

Junto a él había una pila no muy grande de hojas aunque a su alrededor había muchos bollos de papel arrugado por el suelo, Ijuuin se estaba esforzando en su trabajo.

Con un movimiento aletargado se levantó de la silla y miró la pantalla de su computadora por última vez solo para verificar la hora y casi se cae de espaldas al notar que era cerca de medianoche. Reparó sorprendida en su cenicero que rebalsaba de colillas y se sintió aliviada de ver que el Mangaka también tenía a mano su tabaco y que no había sido ella sola la que había fumado como chimenea todo el día.

No podía creer la cantidad de horas que había estado inmersa en su mundo, con razón tenía hambre no había comido nada desde el mediodía solo había tomado ese café que en realidad terminó por beberlo frío por dejarlo de a ratos sobre la mesa totalmente abandonado.

Sus verdes ojos repararon de nuevo en el mangaka que ahora mismo mordía con gesto amargo la parte trasera de su lápiz mientras con sus manos borraba algo del papel y sonrió, no iba a interrumpirlo por el momento pero era realmente tarde.

Con calma fue a la cocina agradecida consigo misma por ser precavida haber dejado algunas viandas para la semana que había preparado el domingo, asique se limitó a tomar un par de ellas para luego encender el horno para dejarlas calentando mientras ella se disponía a limpiar la mesa, retirar su computadora y dejar todo listo para que ambos comieran.

Haber estado trabajando en compañía de Ijuuin había sido refrescante, por momentos cuando estaba bloqueada o no lograba plasmar lo que quería en un párrafo y desviaba la mirada de la pantalla lo veía ahí, frente a ella dibujando mientras peleaba con sus cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, gruñendo entre dientes o insultando cuando se partía la mina de su lápiz y no podía evitar pensar en el increíble hombre que tenía enfrente.

Era una lástima que el objeto de su amor lo hubiera rechazado, mientras más conocía a Kyo más fascinante le parecía, era un hombre exitoso, ocurrente, bien predispuesto a ayudar, divertido, talentoso, quizás un poco muy metiche y algo caprichoso pero incluso esos defectos no eran realmente malos, eran solo otra parte de él y no podía decir que realmente le desagradara, además era muy apuesto, había que estar ciego para no ver lo bien parecido que era, incluso en ese momento en que su espalda estaba encorvada sus cabellos eran un desastre, en sus pocos momentos de observación había notado que cada vez que el dibujante se dustraba o tenía que borrar algo usaba su mano libre para pasarla por sus cabellos, tirandolos hacia atrás, desordenandolos, jalando de ellos, parecía un pequeño tic nervioso que terminaba por dejarle la cabellera cual nido de caranchos después de una tarde de trabajo, no podía evitar pensar que ese toc era adorable.

-Kyo…- Lo llamó cuidadosa mientras se acercaba a él, apoyando después una mano en su espalda con suavidad haciendo que el hombre algo sobresaltado se girara a ella. -Tranquilo, tranquilo, soy yo.

-Disculpa Reika ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó frotando su rostro con ambas manos tras haber dejado sus útiles de trabajo a un lado.

-Nada, no quería interrumpirte pero tenemos que comer ¿Sabes? Es casi medianoche. - Le recordó divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde es?- Preguntó tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca. -Diablos.

-Bueno, nos dejamos llevar por el trabajo.- Comentó divertida tomando suavemente las páginas del storyboard en que el autor había estado empleando su día y lo ojeo con curiosidad. -Wow, has avanzado mucho y se vé muy bien. - Admitió sorprendida y alegre.

-¿Tu crees? - Consultó mientras se levantaba para estirar un poco su entumecido cuerpo.

-Si, Kyo, se ve genial ¿Hum? ¿Un personaje nuevo?- Preguntó al reparar en una de las viñetas.

-Así es, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el lanzamiento de la revista para saber más.- Comentó con un tono casi jovial aunque cansado, riendo divertido ante el gesto desconcertado y boquiabierto de la mujer mientras le quitaba las hojas de las manos.

-¿Disculpa? ¿En serio no piensas mostrarme?- Preguntó tan sorprendida como indignada.

-¡No, no te mostraré! Tendrás que esperar como cualquiera de mis fans.- Aclaró con una sonrisa ladina.

-Sabes que trabajo en la revista que te publica, puedo acceder a tu storyboard sí quiero. - Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero tu jefe es mi editor, solo tengo que decirle que no deje que veas mi trabajo.

-¡Bien! Entonces no te dejaré leer el final de mi novela. - Protestó, se sentía estúpida por amenazar con algo tan infantil pero es que no podía creer que Ijuuin no la dejara ver el maldito storyboard.

-Me parece bien, es un buen trato.- Aceptó el hombre mientras guardaba su trabajo en una carpeta y esta dentro de su maletín para luego acercarse a ella hasta detenerse justo frente a su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia sin perder su sonrisa ladina. -La leeré cuando la publiques y pueda comprarla. - Tras sus palabras amplió su sonrisa totalmente satisfecho al verla sonrojarse hasta sus orejas mientras fruncía la nariz en ese gesto tan propio de ella cuando estaba molesta. -Iré a lavarme las manos. - Y sin más dejó el maletín a un lado mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ash, eres un niño mimado!- Se quejó ella intentando ignorar el estremecimiento que le había provocado tener al artista tan cerca. Bien, si, al carajo, el hombre le gustaba, no iba a negarse eso a si misma porque no tenía sentido, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más cosas descubría en su persona que se le habían absolutamente atrayentes. Observó el maletín con intriga pero luego sonrió, acataría el trato, esperaría a que ese volumen fuera publicado para comprarlo y poder leerlo.

Con tranquilidad se dispuso a terminar de guardar las cosas del mayor y rodó molesta los ojos al notar el chiquero que el mangaka había dejado en su salón y en torno a la mesa, eso tendría que limpiarlo él, ella no pensaba levantar un solo libro ni un solo bollo de papel, así que solo se limitó a despejar la mesa y luego servir la comida.

Para cuando Ijuuin había regresado del baño ambos se sentaron a cenar mientras hablaban de las noticias, de una nueva pelicula que iba a estrenarse y que ambos querían ver y cuando finalmente la comida se terminó, la mujer se dedicó a lavar los pocos platos mientras el autor se disponía a limpiar un poco el desorden que había dejado en el comedor.

-Kyo, es muy tarde, son casi las una y media de la mañana. - Comentó preocupada la mujer desde la cocina.

-Vine en auto, no tienes que preocuparte Reika.- Contestó con calma mientras se acercaba a la cocina con la palita de basura para tirar los papeles.

-Si, pero es peligroso salir tan tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte.- Ofreció ella girándose a verlo.

El mangaka la miró por unos segundos con sorpresa. -¿Estás segura?

-Si, estás cansado, no quiero que vayas a dormirte al volante o algo así, es peligroso preferiría que te quedaras y que salgas mañana más descansado. - Le aclaró girando apenas su rostro a mirarlo sonrojándose a penas al notar que se acercaba a ella tras tirar la basura para acomodarse a su costado, apoyándose en la mesada.

-Es descuidado invitar tan impunemente a un hombre a quedarse a dormir en tu casa, Reika.- Comentó ladino y rió al sentir que ella le daba un leve empujón con su cuerpo haciéndolo reír.

-No veo a ningún hombre por aquí.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso fue bajo! - Protestó entre risas el morocho.

-Lo sé, ya no te preocupes Kyo, ya hemos dormido juntos antes ¿O no?- Dijo ella divertida logrando hacer que fuera el otro quien se sonrojara, mientras ella apagaba el grifo unas vez había terminado con los platos. -Vamos, es tarde a diferencia tuya yo si tengo que despertarme temprano.

-Bien, en eso tienes razón. - Siguió a la mujer a su cuarto, era la primera vez que entraba en ese reducido espacio personal y no desperdició el momento, sus ojos recorrieron cada aspecto del lugar, los simples muebles, las poca ropa que había desarreglada, los gatos durmiendo sobre la amplia cama y el aroma a sándalo y flores que desprendía el lugar.

-Ya regreso, ponete comodo Kyo. - La editora tomó un par de cosas de debajo de su almohada y salió de allí dejándolo solo.

Pensó que la mujer iba a mandarlo a dormir al sofá, era lo más lógico pero a ella no parecía molestarle compartir su cama con él. Que peligro. No es como si él fuera a hacer nada, por supuesto que no, pero admitía que lo inquietaba un poco, estaba descubriendo que la mujer que él creyó que podía tener como amiga despertaba más que simple fraternidad en él y estar metido en esa situación podía ser todo un tema.

Con resignación se desvistió, quedando solo en boxer, ella ya lo había visto así asique no le pareció algo desubicado, dejó su celular en la mesa de luz y se metió en la cama siendo observado por los dos felinos que lo escrutaban con diferentes niveles de desconfianza, claramente para nada habituados a recibir visitas en su cama.

Una vez apoyó la cabeza en la almohada inspiró el perfume frutal del cabello de la editora y sonrió, bien, iba a arriesgarse, quizás era hora de invitar a Reika a una cita. Estaba cansado y sus ojos estaban ya que se cerraban solos pero la puerta abriendose y cerrandose lo despabiló. Giró su cabeza y vió a la colorada acercándose a la cama con sus cabellos húmedos y vistiendo unos cortos shorts de seda blancos en conjunto con una remerita de tirantes del mismo material y color que hacía obvio que bajo ella no llevaba sujetador ya que marcaba perfectamente las formas de su busto, aunque sin traslucir. Aquella imagen lo hizo tragar en seco.

-Perdón si me demoré, pero tenía que ducharme, apestaba a tabaco y mañana no quiero tener que bañarme cuando me despierte odiando mi vida por haberme acostado tan tarde. - Se justificó relajadamente mientras apagaba la luz y luego se acercaba con pasos cuidadosos a la cama. -Espero que no te despierte mi alarma.

-Descuida, ya te comenté sobre el talento innato que tengo para poder dormir aunque la casa se me caiga encima. - Alegó él de la forma más natural que pudo mientras la veía meterse bajo las mantas a su costado y acomodarse de lado mirándolo de frente para dormir.

-Que envidia te tengo.- Confesó ella soltando un suspiro bajo y derrotado. -Descansa Kyo. - Se despidió inclinándose a besar su mejilla para luego girarse a darle la espalda y caer finalmente rendida a su cansancio, dejando al dibujante estático por varios minutos hasta que morfeo cayó sobre él.

-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas finales de Sioa: Buenooooo ¡Al fin! En serio ¿Ni encerrada puedo ponerme a escribir? Días mirando la página en blanco escribiendo diez palabras y borrando treinta ¿Se puede ser más desgraciada?

Encima mi cerebro decide concentrarse en historias que NO VOY A ESCRIBIR ¡BASTA! tengo que terminar al menos uno de mis fics para poder seguir reproduciendo mierda xD

El final de "Encrucijada" está en camino, pero al ser el último capítulo está costando mucho más de lo que esperaba, no logro darle el cierre que quiero darle pero bueno ya se verá.

Por otro lado, este fic está pronto a su final, quizás en dos capítulos esté terminado. Luego, tal vez, no sé, no prometo nada, pueda llegar a venir un extra, pero el fic ya está casi terminado.

Espero que hayan quedado conformes con este capítulo, si es así, espero sus comentarios y sus votos por favor. Estoy feliz de que este fic haya llegado a ranking #10 en Nakamura y en #75 en Sekaiichi, ver si podemos seguir avanzando.

Cuidense gente, los veré en la actualización próxima o en los comentarios.


	12. Padre e hija

Ushuaia, Tierra del fuego. Argentina. Lunes 30 de Marzo del 2020

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.**

**Capítulo 12: Padre e hija.**

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san**

El sonido de su despertador insistente e hiriente la obligo a despertar más negándose a abrir los ojos solo se estiró en la cama hasta alcanza el maldito celular para apagar la alarma de mala gana, estaba demasiado cómoda, algo suave y tibio bajo ella que la tenía firmemente agarrada por la cintura le estaba dificultando tomar la maldita decisión de levantarse. Demoró unos segundos en procesar esa cálida sensación, claramente no estaba durmiendo sola, abriendo los ojos de golpe se sentó en la cama de un solo envión y miró a su costado notando como el hombre a su lado se estiraba perezosamente quejándose por el abrupto movimiento entre sueños estirándose en la cama con un pequeño hilo de saliva que bajaba de su boca entreabierta con sus negros cabellos totalmente desordenados.

Eso la hizo sonreír, no demoró mucho en recordar que había invitado a Kyo a dormir con ella la noche anterior pero un tenue sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al reconocer que había estado toda la noche acurrucada en su pecho.

-Rayos…- Susurró tirando apenas de sus cobrizos cabellos hacia atrás y resopló mientras se levantaba de la cama con el cuarto a oscuras, tenía que ir a trabajar, por tanto debía arreglarse pero no quería encender la luz para no molestar al mangaka así que con pasos algo torpes y murmurando entre dientes usó la linterna de su celular para revolver en su armario, no quería demorarse demasiado por lo que tomó de una percha un vestido liguero de color celeste y luego se inclinó a buscar un par de zapatos, saliendo casi a hurtadillas del cuarto para no molestar más a su invitado.

Huyó al baño donde se quitó el pijama para luego vestirse apresuradamente notando alarmada que se había quedado dormida, claramente su celular había sonado al menos unas tres veces antes de que ella lo escuchara, no tenía tiempo ya asique se colocó los stilletos negros y corrió a su sala, tomando el mismo blazer negro del día anterior junto a su maletín mientras peleaba por atarse el cabello buscando con la mirada algo de papel donde dejar una nota a su invitado, terminando por sacar de las cosas de él un lápiz y una hoja garabateando apresurada su mensaje antes de salir de la casa casi trotando, encontrándose en el pasillo con Kirishima y Yokozawa que acaban de salir del departamento del primero.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó alegremente acercándose a ellos ocasionando que ambos hombres voltearon a verla.

-Buenos días Shinka-san.- Saludo con poco entusiasmo el agente de ventas.

-Buenos días, Shinka-san ¿Noche ocupada? - Preguntó con malicia el castaño al notar la desarreglada coleta y que en el rostro de su empleada no había una sola gota de maquillaje dejando ver unas leves bolsas bajo sus ojos.

-Cállese, por favor.- Contestó ella de mala gana rodando los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas levemente coloradas ante la mirada divertida de su jefe. -Mejor vamos antes de que se haga tarde. - Pidió y los tres se encaminaron al ascensor, para cuando salieron del edificio directamente a la plaza de estacionamiento Kirishima pudo notar que a unos pocos espacios de distancia de su propio auto se encontraba el de Ijuuin y giró su mirada a su subordinada on perspicacia.

-Asique realmente fue una noche ocupada ¿eh?

-¡Déjeme tranquila y no imagine cosas, por favor!- Reprochó ella frunciendo el ceño mientras se subía al asiento trasero del auto. -No sea tan insufrible desde temprano en la mañana, no entiendo cómo es que Yokozawa-san lo soporta.

-No puedo dejarla tranquila cuando es tan fácil e alterar.- Contestó divertido el castaño bajo la atenta mirada de Takafumi, esos dos eran cada vez más descaradamente familiares, más cercanos ¿Acaso no había servido de nada la advertencia que le había dado a esa mujer el día anterior?

Con enfado se sentó en el asiento del copiloto decidido a ignorar la charla de los otros dos, aunque por suerte se detuvo pronto y el camino a la editorial había sido bastante silencioso.

Una vez en su edificio de trabajo Kirishima detuvo a su pareja antes de que entraran al ascensor dejando que la mujer se les adelantara y le sonrió a su pareja. -Hoy iremos con Hiyo a comprar la cama, no sé cuánto nos demoremos con las compras ¿Irás a casa luego de las reuniones?

-No, quizás se haga tarde, es probable que vayamos a un Ayakasha luego de la reunión asique prefiero regresar a mi departamento esta vez. - Contestó parcamente. -Ahora tengo que trabajar Zen, te veré después. - Se despidió escuetamente dejando al castaño con una sensación un tanto amarga y lo vio subirse en otro ascensor.

Takafumi lo tenía algo confundido con su horrible tendencia de ser adorable un día y al siguiente estar más frio que culo de pingüino, ya no entendía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, hoy tenía mucho trabajo y luego un importante compromiso con su hija, era la primera vez en un buen tiempo que salían solos, eso lo mantenía emocionado, era hora de hablar con ella sobre algunos temas importantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal como lo había prometido, después de terminar con sus labores Kirishima regresó a su casa para recoger a su hija y juntos fueron al centro de la ciudad, luego de un buen rato de entrar en diferentes mueblerías para averiguar precios y luego de discutir con su hija cual sería la mejor opción a comprar terminó encargando una base de somier de dos plazas que incorporaba cajones para almacenar cosas y una cabecera muy bonita de cuero negro.

Una vez terminado con el asunto aquél, había accedido a que juntos fueran a comprar algo de ropa para la preadolescente, sometiendo al orgulloso padre a horas de tiendas y probadores y alguna que otra mini discusión porque cada prenda que él elegía para su pequeña era totalmente rechazada por ella, catalogandola de infantil.

Entre tantas compras se les había hecho tarde, asique por sugerencia de Zen padre e hija buscaron un cómodo restaurante familiar que no estuviera demasiado abarrotado de gente para cenar allí, después de dejar las bolsas de ropa y articulos para la casa en el auto.

Cuando sus comidas ya estaban listas la noche se encontró con la hermosa escena de ambos castaños sentados enfrentados en una apartada mesa dentro del restaurante cercana al ventanal que daba a la calle atestada de transeúntes.

-Es una pena que Onii-chan no haya podido venir con nosotros, se hubiera divertido mucho, espero que no esté trabajando demasiado. - Comentó Hiyo mientras bebía un poco de su gaseosa y tomaba una de sus papas fritas para llevarla a su boca.

Zen la miraba con una sonrisa embobada, su nena ya no era tal había crecido demasiado antes de que él pudiera notarlo, su cabello estaba más largo, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar los signos de la adolescencia, su pequeñita estaba en pleno desarrollo, no era solo que estuviera más alta sino que sus delicados atributos femeninos comenzaban a asomarse y los rasgos de su rostro empezaban a definirse.

-Papá ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No vas a comer?- Preguntó curiosa la castaña ante la extraña actitud de su padre que sonreía con su rostro apoyado en su mano mientras tenía el codo descansando en la mesa con sus ojos fijos en ella de una manera algo peculiar.

-Solo te miro, te estás convirtiendo en una jovencita hermosa, cada día te pareces más a tu madre. - Contestó con sinceridad mientras tomaba un par de papas para llevarlas a su boca. -No puedo evitar pensar en lo orgulloso que estoy de vos Hiyo.

La chica sonrió, conmovida y avergonzada por las palabras de su padre y se encogió un poco en su lugar mientras desviaba la mirada ya acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. -¿De verdad me parezco tanto a mamá? - Preguntó mirando a penas de reojo al mayor, su padre no solía hablar de su difunta esposa, ella era un bebé cuando Sakura había fallecido asique no recordaba nada de su progenitora además de lo que los adultos le habían hablado de ella y las fotos que había visto a lo largo de su vida.

-Si, eres muy parecida a ella, aunque creo que tambien sacaste muchas de mi.- Admitió rascando levemente su cabeza con una mano. -Como tu sonrisa, por ejemplo.- Comentó divertido.

-Ay, papá, no te pongas meloso.- Pidió la chica totalmente avergonzada por la conversación. -¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Solo estoy feliz, hacía mucho no salíamos los dos solo.- Comentó el hombre divertido por la clara incomodidad de la preadolescente. -Es un poco shockeante notar que mi pequeña ya es casi toda una mujercita, esperaba que fueras una niña por más tiempo, hace todo más fácil.

-Papá en algún momento iba a crecer ¿No? Como todos, no te pongas tan sentimental.- Pidió conmovida pero realmente apenada, aunque estaba feliz, también había extrañado de pasar salidas a solas con su progenitor, era divertido y la hacía sentir muy especial que su padre fuera siempre tan bueno con ella, por eso se esforzaba tanto desde siempre por ayudar en lo que podía a quien la había criado toda su vida.

-Cierto, cierto,además no has crecido solo fisicamente, tambien estas más avispada ¿Cierto?- Comentó mirándola con suspicacia. -Me siento un poco mal de que hayas aprendido malas mañas de mi, Hiyo, fingir inocencia en realidad no es bueno, bueno, no siempre, depende, pero no puedes engañar a un perro viejo con esos trucos.

La castaña miró a su padre con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos y nerviosa rascó su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada a un costado. -¿De qué hablas, papá?

-Mmmh, sabes de qué hablo Hiyo.- Contestó él divertido al ver cómo su pequeña se removía incomoda con esa carita de expresiones honestas que dejaban claro que se sentía acorralada. -Creo que al principio te creia porque no quería aceptar que ya no eres tan pequeña pero dime… ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron en un encandilante tono rosado mientras dejaba caer ambas manos a su regazo, apretando nerviosamente la tela de su pantalón. -¿Sa-saber qué?

Le parecía muy tierno verla tan nerviosa e incómoda, pero era hora de tener esa charla y suspiró resignado al notar la insistencia de su hija en hacerse la desentendida, claramente realmente había heredado más de él de lo que pretendía, pero bien decía el dicho que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. -Hiyori, no tienes que fingir demencia conmigo, aunque supongo que es mi culpa por subestimarte y tenerte tanto tiempo en vilo.- Comentó reconociendo su error, soltando un largo suspiro. -Debí decírtelo antes, pero no es algo tan sencillo, soy tu padre cariño me doy cuenta cuando mientes.

Enmudecida la chica bajó su mirada a su bandeja con comida, sin estar muy segura de que decir, se hacía a una idea de a lo que su padre se refería pero no quería abrir la boca hasta no estar segura, asique respiró profundamente y pensó bien sus palabras. -Papá, no te entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?

Kirishima sintió sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, esa charla estaba siendo más complicada de lo que esperaba, creyó que iba a saber que decirle a su hija, y cómo encararla para aclarar su relación con Takafumi, pero él mismo estaba nervioso aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y no sabía muy bien cómo ordenar sus ideas para continuar con esa conversación sin hacerla totalmente incómoda, aunque suponía que eso era imposible, creyó que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de tocar esos temas con su nena. -Ayer, cuando entraste en mi cuarto porque escuchaste cuando la cama se rompió...Sé que sabes lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo ahí. -Dijo intentando evitar ser innecesariamente explícito mientras sus propias mejillas ardían ¡Joder! ¡Eso era demasiado complicado!

Hiyori volvió a enmudecer y su rostro ardió como si en él estuviera erupcionando un volcán y cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos como si intentara aliviar de esa forma su bochorno.-Si… yo… bueno...- Tartamudeó sin atreverse a mirar al mayor. -Si... si sé…-Finalmente admitió escuchando el suspiro ahogado de su padre.

-No pareces sorprendida por descubrir que Takafumi y yo íbamos a… bueno… hacer cosas de adultos. - Moduló con calma controlando sus propios nervios por dejar tan implícitamente explícito el altercado de la noche anterior. -¿Ya sospechabas que él no es solo mi amigo, Hiyo? - Se atrevió a cuestionar.

La castaña sintió su corazón acelerarse y con las manos un poco temblorosas por los nervios y la incomodidad descubrió su rostro y levantó la cabeza para buscar los ojos de su padre, llegados a ese punto, si iban a tener _esa_ charla era mejor intentar estar a la altura para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles al adulto. -Si, en realidad… papá yo ya sabía que vos y Onii-chan son novios, desde hace… hace un año más o menos. - Admitió un poco dudosa. -Pero lo sospechaba desde antes. - Admitió avergonzada. -No es como que sean tan discretos como creen. - Comentó un poco nerviosa intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente. -Los descubrí besándose varias veces en el balcón, o te escuche diciendo algunas cosas vergonzosas…- Admitió sintiendo que nuevamente los colores subían a su rostro. -Y últimamente he notado que los dos bueno… - Murmuró señalando apuradamente su cuello. -Las marcas… - Se limitó a decir sintiendo que su rostro iba a explotar más al notar como la expresión de su padre se iba degenerando en una mueca entre el horror y el desconcierto.

Sintiéndose un imbécil y además de eso un negligente por haber hecho caso omiso de todas las advertencias de Takafumi respecto a sus actitudes en casa, diciendo que Hiyo podría verlos o escucharlos. Resoplando cubrió su rostro con una mano mientras negaba levemente con su cabeza. -Somos unos idiotas…- Murmuró resignado. -Soy un idiota…- Rectificó pensando en que en todo caso Takafumi siempre había sido más bien la voz de la razón y en muchas ocasiones le había alertado de las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. -Un año o más es mucho tiempo Hiyo ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?

-Pensé que ustedes iba a decirme cuando estuvieran preparados.- Admitió encogiéndose a penas de hombros. -O cuando tuviera la suficiente confianza en mí para decirme, no quería molestarlos sacando yo el tema y ayer…- Murmuró nuevamente avergonzada. -Onii-chan parecía al borde de un infarto, pensé que si ustedes se daban cuenta de que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba Onii-chan iba a tener un ataque o algo así, no quería ocacionarles más problemas.

-Hiyo, Hija, vos nunca ocasionas problemas. - Negó el editor con su cabeza, levantándose de su asiento para acomodarse junto a su hija dándole un suave abrazo mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo. -No es que no confiemos en ti, no pienses así, pero estas cosas son un poco complicadas, no todo el mundo tiene el mismo enorme corazón que tenes vos y nos preocupaba a Takafumi y a mi que pudiera ser problemático decir abiertamente que somos pareja, tu Onii-chan de hecho aun no quiere decirlo.

-¿Por qué no? - Preguntó un poco confundida mirando a su padre.

-Porque piensa demasiado las cosas y se ahoga en un vaso de agua. -Resumió resignado dejando salir un largo suspiro de frustración. -A Takafumi le preocupa mucho que vos puedas pensar que lo nuestro no está bien, él te adora y no quiere lastimarte de ninguna forma o que lo odies, además también le preocupa mucho que otras personas puedan molestarte, hay gente que pueden acusarnos de no ser normales o de que no sea bueno para ti vivir en un hogar con dos padres ¿Lo entiendes?

La preadolescente respiró profundo, evaluando lo dicho por el mayor y se abrazó a su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos, apretando a su padre contra ella. -Yo quiero mucho a Onii-chan y nosotros somos más felices desde que él está con nosotros, no me importa si la gente dice cosas extrañas, ustedes se aman mucho y me aman a mi, no hay nada de anormal en eso, nos amamos como cualquier familia y los dos me cuidan ¿Cómo puede eso ser malo para mi?

Sintiendo que su pecho podría explotar de orgullo y emoción, el editor apretó un poco más los brazos en torno a su primogénita y soltó una larga risa mientras se inclinaba a besar su frente. -En serio no sé cómo es que me las he ingeniado para criarte tan bien y tener una hija tan maravillosa. - Admitió apartándose para ver a la chica a la cara y después dejar un amoroso y paternal beso en su frente. -Eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, Hiyo, no sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ti.

-Ya, papá. - Se quejó apenada volviendo a hundirse en su pecho. -Te amo mucho…- Murmuró muy bajito, apenada pero feliz de sentir esos protectores brazos cuidandola.

-Yo te amo aún más, bebita. - Susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con tranquilidad. -Sería bueno que hablaras con Takafumi ¿sabes? Se molestara conmigo si piensa que yo fui quien te dijo que somos novios, además se pondrá feliz de saber que esto no te molesta.

-Bien, hablaré con él.- Prometió apartándose un poco, frotando sus ojos para disimular un poco que estaba bastante emocionada y miró a su padre con curiosidad. -¿Tu y Onii-chan van a casarse? - Preguntó directamente haciendo que su padre estallara en carcajadas.

-¡Ojala algún día podamos casarnos! - Admitió con alegría. -Takafumi sería realmente una buena esposa.

-Esposo, papá.- Lo corrigió ella divertida y ambos castaños comenzaron a reírse juntos por la ocurrencia.

-Hablando en serio, me gustaría que él pudiera vivir con nosotros Hiyo, pero necesita un pequeño empujón para aceptar esa oferta asique sería buen incentivo que hablaras con él y le digas lo que piensas de nuestra relación ¿entiendes?

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y llevar ambas manos a sus caderas dejando sus brazos en jarra. -¡PAPÁ ESO ES CHANTAJE Y ESTÁ MAL!

Esta vez Kirishima rió, rió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler y sus mejillas se entumecieron mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a su nena criticarlo por estar siendo demasiado escandaloso al mismo tiempo que lo mandaba a regresase a su lugar para poder terminar de comer y regresar a casa.

No pudo evitar pensar en la cara que pondría su nena si supiera cómo fue que él y su querido Onii-chan se habían conocido y como había comenzado su relación, una anécdota divertida para contarle quizás cuando fuera más grande.

En serio era un hombre afortunado, con su hija y sus padres de su lado, con un maravilloso novio como lo era Yokozawa Takafumi. Su vida era maravillosa sin lugar a dudas, no podía quejarse de nada.

-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará. -

Notas finales de Sioa: Bueno gente este capítulo es mucho más corto pero espero que les haya gustado, volveré en unos días con la continuacion asi que esperaré a leer sus comentarios ¿A que Kirishima y Hiyo no son un amor? Su relación es hermosa sin dudas.

Quizás no me haya quedado tan bien, pero amé escribir este capítulo asique espero que lo disfruten. Efectivamente el fic este termina en dos capítulos, ya lo tengo decidido así que los veré pronto con el anteultimo.

Un abrazo enorme desde el culo el mundo a todos los encerrados como yo que ya no saben qué más hacer para entretenerse 3

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san


	13. Cuentas claras

Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego, Argentina. Jueves 2 de Abril del 2020.

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 13: Cuentas claras. **

**By Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.**

Estaba casada, había dormido poco y el día parecía estar en su contra, a la hora del almuerzo había intentado encontrar a Yokozawa en la cafetería pero no había tenido suerte asique tras comer una ensalada envasada acompañada de energizante, santa bebida compañera de cualquier editor que se precie de serlo, regresó a su oficina donde había llamado a su mangaka asignado para averiguar como iba con los cambios que ella había sugerido y había terminado teniendo una discusión telefónica con el temperamental dibujante en la que terminó por intervenir su jefe quien dándole la razón a ella logró convencer al artista de continuar con su trabajo.

Para las cuatro de la tarde la pelea contra el sueño estaba casi perdida sus ojos querían cerrarse por sí solos pero ella era terca y no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, miró la pantalla con su plan de ventas a medio terminar y sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo, revisó la hora y pensó decidida que esa era una buena excusa para intentar acercarse al temido oso gruñón de marukawa.

Sin pensar mucho imprimió lo que iba de su informe y abandonó la oficina para bajar al piso de ventas, con calma se acercó al cubículo más cercano y le sonrió al chico que estaba enfocado en la pantalla del ordenador. -Disculpa, lamento molestarte pero buscaba a Yokozawa-san.

El hombre levantó la vista por un segundo y le sonrió encantadora e inocentemente. -Oh, disculpa pero él se encuentra en una reunión ahora.- Comentó girando su cuello para ver el reloj de la pared a unos metros de él. -Debe estar por terminar pero podría demorarse ¿Qué necesitas? Quizás yo pueda ayudarte..

-Ah, no, me gustaría hablar personalmente con él pero si está ocupado entonces no tiene remedio. - Contestó ella resoplando resignada, al final su plan se había ido directamente a la basura.

-Bueno, esta en la sala de conferencias H al final de este pasillo, la reunión debe estar por terminar si quieres puedes esperarlo allí afuera. - El joven le señaló la dirección y ella lo pensó por unos segundos, perdido por perdido era mejor arriesgarse.

-Muchas gracias eh… - Dudó al no saber realmente con quién estaba tratando.

-Henmi. - Se presentó él con una leve sonrisa.

-Ah, muchas gracias Henmi-san, entonces iré a esperarlo, por cierto, Soy Shinka Reika, la nueva editora del departamento de shounen manga. - Se presentó ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Encantado de conocerla, Shinka-san, pero si me permite aconsejarle, Yokozawa-san ha estado muy molesto todo el día quizás no es el mejor momento para que hable con él. - Admitió con cierto tono de nerviosismo el hombre.

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos, quizás era cierto que no era muy prudente molestar al agente de ventas en un momento como ese pero las cuentas claras forman amistades fuertes, o algo así decía el dicho asique sonrió amable y asintió con su cabeza. -No se preocupe por mi Henmi-san, de todos modos gracias por el concejo. - Contestó mientras hacía una leve reverencia a modo de despedida y encaminó sus pasos a la dichosa sala de conferencias, sintiéndose iluminada por los dioses cuando al estar a pocos pasos la puerta se abrió y vio salir a varias personas entre conversaciones diversas.

-¿Y el humor de perros de hoy a que se debe, Takafumi? - Cuestionó Takano con tono jocoso mientras él y el agente de ventas eran los últimos en salir de la sala de conferencias.

-No estés jodiendome hoy, Masamune.- Reprochó él casi ladrando las palabras de mala gana a su amigo quien divertido alzó los brazos en gesto defensivo.

-Ey, tranquilo, a mi no me muerdas que yo no tengo nada que ver oso rabioso. - Contestó burlista.

-Eres un…

-¡Yokozawa-san! - Se vió interrumpido al escuchar que lo llamaban y giró su rostro frunciendo aún más su ceño al ver detenida frente a él a la dueña de sus malditas angustias, ella estaba ahí frente a él sosteniendo un montón de papeles contra su pecho mientras alisaba un poco la falda de su celeste vestido, viéndose hermosa sin ningún esfuerzo cosa que solo servía para molestarlo aún más ¿Cómo no iba a fijarse Zen en ella? Claramente él no podía ni por asomo verse la mitad de alegre y lindo que esa mujer que indolente a su cólera le sonreía. -Disculpe Yokozawa-san pero ¿Podría robarle unos minutos de su tiempo?

-Estoy ocupado. - Se limitó a gruñir. -Vamos, Masamune. - Gruñó avanzando por el pasillo y arrastrando consigo al inútil de su mejor amigo, al menos podía usarlo de excusa ya que ambos estaban trabajando en ese proyecto juntos.

Takano alzó una ceja deteniendo su mirada almendra por pocos segundos en la mujer que fruncía ahora el ceño por el brusco rechazo y avanzó unos pasos junto a su amigo, claramente el mal humor de Takafumi nuevamente tenía que ver con "la mujer" que según él "quería quitarle" a su pareja en resumidas cuentas, ahora que la veía a la dichosa arpía entendía porque el agente de ventas estaba tan agitado respecto a ese tema.

-Espere Yokozawa-san. - Insistió ella caminando a su lado sin dejar que el agente de ventas se alejara demasiado de ella. -Me gustaría que le diera un vistazo a mi plan de ventas para el siguiente volumen de Makoto-sensei. - Insistió tratando de mantener la discreción y la sutileza pero es que ese terco hombre no la estaba dejando seguir su plan para poder hablar con él de lo que realmente quería.

-Puedes dárselo a Henmi. - Cortó él con poco tacto mirándola por encima de su hombro. -Estoy ocupado el día de hoy, Shinka-san.

Takano ahogó una risa al ver la forma en que el gesto de la mujer se arrugaba con obvia frustración y enojo. -Me gustaría que lo leyera _usted_, Yokozawa-san, y _hablar _un momento de esto que _tengo algunas dudas que aclarar_. - Insistió resaltando las palabras en un intento vano de que el testarudo sujeto entendiera la indirecta pero Takafumi solo chasqueó su lengua.

-En otro momento, Shinka-san. - Declaró deteniéndose junto a Takano en la puerta del ascensor.

El jefe del departamento Emerald arqueó una ceja al ver que la mujer parecía a punto de arrancarse los pelos por las constantes negativas de su amigo, no le había pasado desapercibidas las palabras elegidas por ella y la forma en que las había resaltado al decirlas y volvió a reír por un segundo totalmente divertido, pobre mujer que claramente no estaba al tanto de lo obtuso que era el oso para las indirectas. Pobre patética criatura. Bien, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de la mujer pero la ayudaría, quizás Yokozawa pudiera aprovechar la ocasión para marcar algo de territorio. -Takafumi, puedes tomarte un descanso, tengo que ver unas cosas en la oficina antes de que vayamos a libros marimo a dejar todo listo asique ve con esta patética mujer a aclararle las dudas del trabajo. - Contestó dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Masamune no tenemos tiempo para.. - Intentó protestar pero se vio nuevamente interrumpido por la de cobrizos cabellos.

-Por favor, Yokozawa-san, solo serán unos minutos. - Insistió ella y resoplando se giró para tomar con algo de brusquedad los papeles que ella cargaba.

-Bien, veamos.- El ascensor se abrió y Takano se subió a él dedicándole una última mirada curiosa a ese par extrañado por el leve gesto de agradecimiento que ella le había dedicado antes de que las puertas metálicas se cerrarán.

Yokozawa comenzó a caminar de regreso a su oficina pero Shinka lo detuvo a mitad de camino. -Creo es mejor que me explique las cosas en privado, Yokozawa-san.

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo tiempo para…- Se interrumpió cuando ella negó con su cabeza y le señalo la puerta de la sala de conferencias de la que él había salido solo hacía unos minutos.

-Por favor, Yokozawa-san. - Tras insistir dirigió sus pasos a la habitación y entró esperando y rogando que el hombre la siguiera cosa que gracias a quien fuera el Dios de turno el otro había hecho.

-No es de tu plan de ventas de lo que quieres hablar ¿Cierto?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de mala gana en la mesa de la sala tras haber cerrado la puerta, mirándola con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

-No, aunque sí agradecería que leyera mi trabajo y si me gustaría que me aclarara algunas cosas de las que no estoy muy seguro pero hay algo más importante que discutir aquí.- Explicó ella soltando un largo suspiro.

-Entonces habla.- Espetó con muy poca educación, ya no tenía ganas, ni tiempo, ni deseos de fingir una actitud civil que en verdad no tenía. -¿Esto se trata de Kirishima-san?

-Si y no.- Contestó ella molesta por el injustificado destrato de parte del hombre, pero no iba a molestarse con él, claramente estaba celoso eso le había quedado claro después de la implícita amenaza que había recibido de él y no podía juzgarlo por intentar defender lo que él creía amenazado. -Más bien se trata de aclararle un par de cosas que está entendiendo usted muy mal Yokozawa-san. - Pronunció alzando una mano para silenciar al sujeto al ver sus intenciones de interrumpirla. -Escuche, muy tonta me tiene que creer si piensa que no me di cuenta de la amenaza de ayer y aún más ingenua me piensa si cree que no sé qué clase de relación tiene con Kirishima-san.

El rostro del agente de ventas repentinamente se sintió acalorado pero no solo por la vergüenza de saberse descubierto sino que también de la ira que la actitud de aquella impertinente estaba desatando en él .-Si sabe que relación tenemos entonces haga caso de mi confeso y aléjese de Zen de una buena vez, él no está interesado. - Escupió sus palabras llenas de rabia. -No voy a dejar venga a causar problemas ¿Entiende? Es mío con un demonio y me importan poco sus sentimientos ¿Está claro? Usted no va a amenazarme a mi.

Boquiabierta la mujer ladeó su cabeza con desconcierto y tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para ahogar la inoportuna carcajada ¡Dios! ¡Yokozawa era muy bonito así de sonrojado y enojado! Tenía que admitir que su jefe tenía buen gusto, sin embargo para su mala fortuna el agente de ventas no se había tomado a buenas su involuntaria risa.

Sintiéndose vilmente burlado e insultado se aproximó un par de pasos a ella hasta quedar parados frente a frente. -Puede reírse todo lo que quiera Shinka-san, pero no voy a permitir…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Espere! - Lo silenció ella haciendo exagerados ademanes con sus manos mientras retrocedía un paso, sabía que ese hombre no iba a agredirla pero era mejor poner distancia física solo por si acaso. -Está entendiendo mal las cosas. - Lo interrumpió pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, quitándose la desarmada coleta para rascar luego con nerviosismo su cuero cabelludo. -Yokozawa-san, tiene que entender… Yo no estoy en lo más mínimo interesada en Kirishima-san, es un buen jefe y una persona agradable cuando no está burlandose de mí como el dolor de culo que es, nuestra relación es meramente profesional y a lo mucho puedo decir que fuera del trabajo es un buen vecino y se está volviendo algo así como un buen amigo, nada más.

-¿Espera que yo le crea?- Ladró molesto y confundido, frunciendo casi dolorosamente el entrecejo al ver a la mujer suspirar y dejar caer sus hombros en ademán derrotado. -Tonto me cree usted a mi si piensa que no he notado que le coquetea, manteniendo estúpidos secretos con él, tirándose miraditas que me enferman, sonrojándose cada vez que él menciona algo, viéndose en su departamento, llevandose bien con Hiyo

-Wow, wow alto ahí.- Acusó ella señalandolo con un dedo ahora ella misma bastante molesta. -¿Está insinuando que me llevo bien con Hiyori para tratar de acercarme a Kirishima-san? - Preguntó profundamente ofendida mientras fruncía su ceño. -Escúchame bien, no tiene ningún derecho de insultarme de esa forma, no soy esa clase de mujer rastrera, nunca lo he sido y no voy a hacerlo y no es quien para ofenderme con algo así, Hiyo-chan es una buena niña y en todo caso mi relación con ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

-Pero todo lo demás no lo niega. - Acusó entrecerrando sus ojos, aún completamente desconfiado, escrutando a la editora frente a él que ahora sacudía sus cabellos cobrizos mientras soltaba un gruñido profundamente frustrado.

-¡Usted es más duro que una pared de ladrillos!- Lo acusó molesta. -Bien, bien, voy a ser brutalmente honesta porque me tiene harta esto.- Expusó masajeando el puente de su nariz en un intento de mantenerse tranquila con sus propias mejillas sonrojadas, odiando el hecho de verse orillada a compartir su vida personal con alguien con quien no tenía prácticamente trato. -Hago esto porque no quiero ocasionar problemas a Kirishima-san, me cae bien, además de que ya estoy grande para estar metida en culebrones que no vienen al caso más aun cuando me puede traer consecuencias en el trabajo.

Yokozawa la miraba ya sin saber qué más esperar y con gesto molesto volvió a apoyarse en la mesa de la sala de conferencias haciendo un ademán molesto con su mano. -Entonces adelante.

-En primera, insisto, mi relación con Hiyo-chan nada tiene que ver con esto y no vuelva a insinuar algo así de mi.- Anunció levantando un dedo. -En segunda yo no coqueteo con Kirishima-san, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, en tercera si me sonrojo cuando él me habla no tiene que ver con nada de lo que está imaginado. - Le aclaró severamente. -Ijuuin-sensei y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos desde que entré a trabajar aquí por motivos que no vienen al caso y como su novio no tiene nada puto mejor que hacer que volver loca a la gente con carácter voluble se la pasa insinuandome cosas de Kyo y yo porque sabe que me pone de los nervios, porque joder, si, me gusta Kyo.- La mujer sintió que su rostro estaba a punto de explotar por el sonrojo que ahora le subía hasta las orejas. -¿O es que acaso está tan ciego que no ha notado que Kirishima-san siempre me lo está mencionando? ¿O que siempre que me molesta Kyo anda cerca?

Yokozawa había enmudecido sus grises ojos se habían abierto a toda su capacidad ante la información que le era revelada y ahora que lo procesaba, si, cuando atrapó a Kirishima mirándola a ella aquella vez en la cafetería estaba ella acompañada de Ijuuin, cuando Kirishima la había saludado aquel sábado tras regresar de su reconciliación ella estaba también acompañada del mangaka, los comentarios que su novio le hacía a esa mujer siempre tenían ese tono juguetón que ahora que lo analizaba era ese mismo tono de mierda que usaba para fastidiarlo a él con cosas vergonzosas, ahora mismo se sentía realmente como un imbécil, más aún al notar lo muy avergonzada que estaba la mujer frente a él al ser forzada a confesar sentimientos tan íntimos en una situación como ella. -Soy un imbécil…- Murmuró cubriendo su rostro con una mano avergonzado por todas las locuras que había estado haciendo en el último tiempo desde que ella se apareció en sus vidas.

-Si, si que lo es.- Acusó ella molesta y nerviosa. -Pero bien, es un imbécil enamorado, es entendible, debí darme cuenta del motivo por el que siempre estaba incómodo alrededor mío antes de que este malentendido se convirtiera en algo tan grande. - Comentó cruzándose de brazos intentando contener su incomodidad.

-De todos modos Shinka-san esto no explica porque…

-¿El secreto?- Cuestionó ella interrumpiendolo y apretó más sus manos sobre sus brazos con el rostro aun en llamas y la mirada desviada. -En serio usted es testarudo, pero bien, solo para que le quede claro y porque estoy poniendo un voto ciego de confianza en usted le voy a contar. Confío en su discreción. - Alegó ella antes de respirar profundo y cerrar sus ojos. -Le pedí a Kirishima-san un favor personal, soy escritora amateur por decirlo de alguna forma, Kyo descubrió eso porque también es un metiche y estuvo metiendo su nariz donde nadie lo llamó, él… él me dio una especie de súbita confianza para animarme a plantearme si vale la pena presentar mi trabajo en alguna editorial pero mi seguridad es muy fragil asi que le pedí a Kirishima-san que como mi colega y bueno, tal vez también como mi amigo, que leyera mi novela y me diera su honesta opinión sobre si es buena o un pedazo de basura.

El rostro de la mujer ahora está mucho más rojo que sus propios cabellos y si el agente de ventas antes se sentía un imbécil ahora sentía que podía ganar el premio al idiota del siglo, había forzado a esa mujer a hablar de su vida privada y podía ver por la forma en que ella temblaba de nervios que realmente eran temas delicados, que él se había forzado por sobre la vida privada de ella. Claramente sus inseguridades y sus celos, esta vez totalmente infundado habían llegado demasiado lejos. -Lo siento. - Murmuró sin saber qué más decir, cubriendo su boca después con una mano mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Gracias por sentir, debería. - Se quejó ella aun nerviosa para después inhalar profundamente para calmarse un poco. -Le pedí a Kirishima-san que guardara mi favor como un secreto porque como comprenderá es algo delicado para mi, trabajo como editora, lo último que quiero y rumores de pasillo llamándome escritora frustrada, amo editar, ayudar a que el trabajo y el talento de otros se luzca, no quiero convertir mi lugar de trabajo en una pesadilla.

-Lo entiendo, no debí forzarla a contarme todo esto, su vida privada no es de mi incumbencia en realidad. -Admitió él con un gusto amargo en la boca, odiandose por su remilgosa actitud.

-Yokozawa-san le conté todo esto porque creo que Kirishima-san y usted hacen una hermosa pareja, no quiero estar metida en medio de eso por sus ideas extrañas y preferí hablar directamente con usted para evitar más malentendidos si iba a hablar con Kirishima y usted se enteraba de que nos vimos en privado o algo así. - Se justificó encogiéndose apenas de hombros al notar el gesto sorprendido del hombre. -¿Qué?

-¿Qué acaba de decir? - Preguntó incrédulo, mirándola boquiabierto a pesar de su vergüenza.

Ella guardó silencio, confundida ante ese interrogante pero luego sonrió al entender a qué se refería el hombre. -Yokozawa-san, hay que ser ciego o imbécil para no notar la forma en que ustedes se miran, quizás sea sutil pero está ahí, se aman y en serio lo admiro por eso, digo Kirishima-san claramente tiene buen gusto pero ¿Cómo mierda hace usted para aguantar a ese tipo?

El agente de ventas la miró totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras y sintiendo todo el alivio de golpe bajar por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su agitado corazón se sentía sorpresivamente liberado del asfixiante peso que había estado envolviendolo durante las últimas semanas comenzó a reír, reír a carcajadas. -Lo siento, me tomó desprevenido.- Explicó él ante la extrañada mirada de parte de su interlocutora. -Si, Zen es un dolor de culo a veces.- Admitió resignado.

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de reír y más relajadamente se aproximó unos pasos a él y le extendió su mano con ademán alegre. -Empecemos de nuevo, Yokozawa-san, soy Shinka Reika, no tengo interés en robarle al novio ¿Quiere ser mi amigo? - Preguntó divertida.

El agente de ventas la miró extrañado por varios segundos pero terminó por aceptar su mano apretandola un poco mientras se inclinaba en una leve reverencia. -Es un gusto conocerla Shinka-san, soy Yokozawa Takafumi, si, espero que seamos amigos. - Aceptó finalmente.

Tras soltar sus manos la mujer sonrió abiertamente. -Bien, entonces espero que si me ayude con el plan de ventas cuando esté menos ocupado, lo dejaré seguir haciendo su trabajo. - Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Espere, Shinka-san… - La detuvo antes de que se marchara. -Respecto a Kirishima-san…

-Ah, no se preocupe por eso.- Contestó ella con calma negando con su cabeza. -Entiendo sus motivos, no diré una palabra pero no tienen que fingir frente a mi, soy su vecina después de todo, no hace falta que disimulen frente a mi y por cierto… Sería muy amable de su parte que le diga a Kirishima-san que me deje en paz con el asunto de Kyo.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, se le parece divertido molestarla entonce está condenada. - Contestó finalmente relajado.

-Demonios, bien, si acabó por matarlo entonces me disculparé con usted. - Contestó ella divertida y ambos abandonaron la habitación para continuar con sus respectivos trabajos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyo despertó desorientado cerca del mediodía cuando un gato había decidido q7ue su pecho era un buen trampolín para jugar, casi había escupido sus pulmones mientras veía a ambos felinos corretearse por la habitación saltando sobre la cama para luego salir corriendo por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

-Maldito bicho. - Gruñó girándose para quedar sentado en el borde de la cama con sus piernas fuera de esta y frotó su rostro con una mano al mismo tiempo que tomaba el celular con la otra para comprobar la hora.

Miró a su alrededor, la luz natural entraba por la ventana iluminandolo todo y sonrió al sentir nuevamente el aroma floral y afrutado que lo rodeaba. Estaba en el cuarto de Reika y se sentía estúpidamente bien por despertar dentro de ese espacio aunque estaba sinceramente decepcionado de no verla a ella cerca ni tener mensajes de su parte en el teléfono.

Con andar aletargado se levantó, se vistió y fue directo al baño para lavar su rostro y improvisar un lavado de dientes con su dedo y un poco de pasta dental, al menos para no sentir su propio aliento mañanero que tenía aún el residuo amargo del tabaco que había fumado el día anterior.

Siguió luego su camino a la cocina y sonrió al pasar junto a la mesa y encontrar en ella un trozo de papel con uno de sus lápices sobre él.

_Buenos días, Kyo, espero que hayas descansado bien, desayuna lo que quieras hay cereales, café, leche, fruta, servite estas en tu casa. _

_Saldré de trabajar cerca de las cinco como ayer, así que regresaré quizás cerca de cinco y media, dejé la puerta sin llave por si quieres marcharte no te preocupes por fuera no abre sin la llave así que puedes dejarla así, pero si quieres quedarte no te molesta, en la heladera hay algunas viandas de comida solo tienes que calentarla en el microondas, intenta no quemar mi apartamento. _

_Reika. _

Leyó la misiva con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, enternecido por la forma en que la mujer parecía empeñarse en que él comiera más decentemente y la implícita invitación a quedarse que no pensaba rechazar. Con ese pensamiento en mente y teniendo en cuenta que pasaban de las once y media de la mañana se dirigió a la heladera para tomar una de las viandas de comida y proceder a calentarla para almorzar.

Esa mujer había llegado como caída del cielo, la situación era un tanto similar a la que había tenido con Misaki pero a la vez era muy diferente, si leía entre líneas podía adivinar que quizás no era el único con aquel inquietante interés por la otra persona, Reika era muy diferente del castaño que había robado su corazón años atrás y lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella también era muy distinto. Misaki había despertado en él una especie de obsesión si lo pensaba un poco, no negaba haberlo amado pero con Reika todo era tan natural, tan cotidiano sentía que tenían cosas en común además de su manga, cosas sutiles como su interés en la literatura, su gusto por el manga, su gusto por los niños porque aunque ella lo negara era obvio después de verla con su ahijado que a esa mujer le encantaban los niños, sus malas experiencias en él amor, que ella también fuera una artista con poca confianza en sus trabajos. Con ella era tan fácil hablar, era tan cómodo trabajar cerca de ella, disfrutar una cena, bromear, reírse todo con ella era sencillo.

El sonido del microondas lo devolvió a la realidad y tomó su tupper con comida ya caliente para llevarlo a la mesa junto a los palillos y un vaso con agua, sentándose para disfrutar de su almuerzo. Quizás no debía pensarlo tanto, era claro que ella le atraía, le gustaba, le causaba una insana curiosidad por saber más de ella, de su vida, de sus gustos, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien muy taimado, era bastante impulsivo a decir verdad y aunque sus decisiones lo habían hecho sufrir más de una vez, en esta ocasión tenía esa ridícula corazonada de que todo iba a salir bien.

Tras terminar de comer volvió a acomodarse en la mesa con todos sus materiales dispuestos, aún faltaban un par de horas para que la dueña de casa regresará asique lo mejor era sentarse y aprovechar el tiempo trabajando.

A las cinco y veinticinco escuchó la puerta abrirse sacándolo a él de su ensimismamiento provocando una nueva sonrisa al escuchar a la mujer pronunciando un agotado. -Ya estoy en casa.

Con calma dejó su lápiz a un lado y se estiró en su asiento. -Bienvenida a casa, Reika.

Entró arrastrando los pies, sosteniendo sus tacones con una mano mientras tenía su portafolios en la otra, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y todo su rostro mostraba sin tapujos el sueño que la acechaba pero aun así la sonrisa dulce estaba en sus labios, estaba feliz de ser recibida al llegar a casa por algo más que el maullido de sus gatos que dicho sea de paso se le acercaron para frotarse en sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lloraban por comida. -Que bueno verte, Kyo. - Saludó dejando su portafolios sobre una de las desocupadas sillas junto a sus zapatos para luego quitarse el blazer y dejarlo sobre el respaldar. -Veo que aún trabajas.

-Si, decidí aprovechar el día, pero por lo que veo a vos te arrolló un camión. - Bromeó arqueando una ceja mientras se levantaba con calma de la silla. -Siéntate ¿Comiste algo?

-Corrección, me arrollaron cinco camiones. - Alegó ella desplomándose desarmada sobre una de las sillas. -Fue un día un tanto estresante. - Admitió desganada. -Pero si, ya comí.

-Entonces prepararé café.- Contestó él divertido al verla tirada la silla en una pose que ni por asomo podía clasificarse como femenina, toda ella estaba desbordada de la silla, con su espalda tirada de cualquier forma sobre el espaldar y su cabeza colgando hacia atrás, sus brazos laxos a sus costados y sus largas piernas estiradas en todo su largo bastante abiertas como para ser mínimamente educado.

-Por favor…- Casi suplicó ella llevando una mano a frotar su cansado rostro. -Dame dos jarras. - Exageró risueña a pesar de su voz arrastrada.

-Creo que comenzaré a ser más considerado, casi me dan pena los editores.- Se mofó divertido viendo como ella alzaba un brazo por encima de su cuerpo con su puño casi totalmente cerrado a excepción del dedo medio que se erguía orgulloso e insultante hacia su persona arrancándole una fuerte carcajada. -¿Tan malo fue tu día?

-Algo así.- Comentó soltando un suspiro bajo. -No sabes lo mucho que agradezco no ser una persona celosa.

Intrigado y confundido por esa aseveración sirvió el café recién hecho en dos tazas y se acercó a ella entregandole una mientras la veía volver a sentarse esta vez como una persona normal. -¿A qué vino eso?

La editora hizo una leve mueca de inseguridad, no muy segura de si debía comentarle al hombre lo ocurrido pero al ver en sus ojos su genuino interés por el relato de su día soltó un largo suspiro. -Tuve un problema con una compañera de trabajo. -No estaba mintiendo, solo era un leve cambio de género en el asunto. -Ella estaba terriblemente celosa y se pensaba que yo me quería robar a su novio que es un compañero de oficina. -De nuevo, no estaba mintiendo, solo omitía detalles. -El otro día me había soltado una especie de amenaza implícita para que me aleje de él y pues no estoy dispuesta a tener ese tipo de tensión en el trabajo asique hoy hablé con ella para aclararle que no, que ni loca le tocó al macho.

El mangaka rió divertido ante el relato y la miró con una ceja arqueada. -Ya veo ¿Hubo tirones de pelo y escenas de novela? - Preguntó burlista ganándose un leve empujón de parte de su interlocutora.

-No seas dramático, somos adultos. - Alegó ella divertida. -Solo le expliqué que no estoy interesada en ese hombre y ya, se calmó, ser así de celoso debe ser dificil, digo ¿De verdad es necesario ponerse así por nada? No es como si yo me le hubiera tirado al tipo y le hubiera puesto mis tetas en la cara, solo somos buenos colegas, como cualquier otro compañero de trabajo.

El hombre volvió a reír alegremente y se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, en realidad tiene más que ver con las inseguridades de uno mismo.- Comentó pensativo. -Igual, me alegra que hayas solucionado el asunto ¿Ese tipo realmente no te interesa o solo se lo dijiste para que ella no este molestando?

-Me ofendes, Kyo, yo no me voy andar insinuando a un tipo que ya tiene un compromiso.- Alegó ella arqueando una ceja.-Y vamos, que siendo honestos a mi rara vez me ha llamado la atención un hombre, sabes que las mujeres son más lo mío.- Comentó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, un doloroso recordatorio. -Cierto… Tenes razón lo había olvidado.- Comentó antes de regresar a su lugar tras su tablero. -Mejor me siento a terminar esto, ve a descansar Reika.

Extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud del hombre, la editora dio un sorbo a su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de también apoyarse en ella, o mejor dicho recostarse sobre ella con sus brazos cruzados. -¿Qué pasa, Kyo? ¿Dije algo malo? - Preguntó no muy segura, repasando la conversación que acababan de tener en busca de algo que pudiera ofender al mangaka, y sus mejillas aumentaron su rubor al recaer en la recelosa pregunta del mangaka sobre si ella estaba realmente interesada en el "hombre" de su relato.

-No es nada, Reika, te vas a desmayar de sueño, mejor ve a acostarte, terminaré esta hoja y me iré a casa. - Contestó él en un tono que intentaba ser amable pero que para ella había sonado falso y forzado.

Mordió su labio inferior insegura, podía dejar las cosas como estaban y solo irse a acostar olvidando el asunto o podía arriesgarse un poco y ver qué ocurría. Si troya tenía que arder, entonces que arda. -Sabes… - Comentó mientras tomaba de nuevo su taza para degustar un poco de café y así calmar un poco sus nervios. -Ella tampoco me creyó cuando le dije que su novio no me gustaba.

El mangaka alzó su vista desde detrás de su tablero y arqueó una ceja. -¿Y cómo fue entonces que accedió a dejarte en paz?

Levantándose de la silla se llevó la taza a los labios para tomar otro sorbo, girándose para quedar de espaldas al mangaka mientras ella avanzaba con dirección a la cocina odiándose a sí misma por la estupidez que estaba por decir y que le podía explotar en la cara. -Le dije que me gustabas vos, cuando estás metida en esa clase de problemas lo mejor es decir la verdad, si eres sincero la gente te cree. - Habló quizás algo apresuradamente mientras sus pies continuaban su camino o al menos eso intentaban, pero apenas terminaba de decir la oración cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos sostenerla por las caderas dejándola enmudecida ¿En qué momento Kyo se había acercado así a ella?

-Entonces ¿Te gusto? - Preguntó él con voz pausada soltandola un poco solo para tener espacio suficiente como para girarla y mirarla a la cara.

-No es muy caballeroso hacer que una mujer tenga que repetir dos veces lo que dijo. - Protestó sintiendo que sus mejillas iban explotarle casi literalmente ante la mirada afilada que encontró frente a ella. -¿Kyo…? - Lo llamó nerviosa retrocediendo un paso cuando sintió que él se le acercaba más, sonriéndole y sin dejar de mirarla, arrancándole una especie de ahogado quejido cuando finalmente su espalda chocó contra la mesada de la cocina, dejándola totalmente acorralada.

-Reika hace un tiempo me dijiste que no me cerrara al amor.- Comentó él sin perder detalle de esos hermosos ojos verdes. -Que eventualmente iba a conocer a alguien que iba a corresponderme y que iba a hacerme feliz. - Continuó divertido ante la repentina mudez de la mujer. -No sé si esa persona eres tu, pero si yo te gusto y tu me gustas creo que podríamos intentar averiguarlo ¿No crees?

-¿T-Te…? ¿Te gusto?- Preguntó ella a modo de reflejo totalmente sorprendida de que las cosas hubiera acabado de esa forma.

-¿No dijiste recién que es de mala educación pedirle a alguien que repita dos veces lo mismo? - Se mofó con una sonrisa ladina mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, salvando la poco diferencia de estatura que había entre ambos y dejando su rostros aún más cercanos.

-No dije eso, dije que es de mala educación hacérselo a una mujer. - Aclaró ahora sonriendo, todavía nerviosa pero más relajada por la jugarreta del hombre.

-¿Me vas a contestar a la pregunta o tengo que besarte para que respondas?- Consultó él absolutamente divertido por la mirada desafiante y traviesa que estaba recibiendo de ella aunque claramente la editora estaba completamente nerviosa.

-Bueno, no eres hombre si no te arriesgas a una bofetada de vez en cuando. - Respondió atreviéndose, tras dejar la taza a un costado de la mesada, a alzar sus brazos para acariciar suavemente los hombros del mangaka, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por los torturantes segundos que pasaron hasta que él volvió nulo el espacio entre ellos, apoderándose de su boca en un beso suave pero anhelante.

Se entregó a la caricia, envolviendo el cuello del mangaka con sus brazos mientras correspondía al suave eso, entreabriendo sus labios al sentir la cálida lengua repasar su boca en busca de permiso y dejó que fuera la propia quien le diera la bienvenida a la contraria. Sus ojos se cerraron y todo su cuerpo se relajó al sentir nuevamente las grandes manos del dibujante aprisionando sus caderas.

Él por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cierto que había tomado la decisión de intentar algo con Reika pero jamás se le ocurrió que ese mismo día iba a terminar besándose con ella en la cocina, su idea era hacer las cosas bien, invitarla a una cita y ver qué pasaba después, pero al sentir sus suaves manos en su nuca y sus largas uñas rozando su cuero cabelludo no podía sentirse arrepentido ni aunque quisiera.

Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia el frente acorralando aún más a la mujer contra la isla, apegando totalmente sus cuerpos mientras separaba sus bocas por la necesidad de aire, deslizando después sus labios por la delicada línea de su mandíbula, bajando a su cuello donde el aroma de su perfume nubló sus sentidos y dejó a su lengua probar su piel, sonriendo con satisfacción al escucharla ahogar un gemido mientras sus manos se crispaban en su hombro y su nuca, arañando un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Espe-ra, Kyo!- Protestó bajito, un tanto alarmada por las reacciones de su cuerpo a esos atrevidos avances. -Se nos… se nos está yendo de las manos. - Recalcó intentado traer al mangaka de regreso a la tierra.

Casi gruñendo por haber sido interrumpido se apartó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. -¿Segura... ? - Inquirió no muy feliz por la interrupción.

-Segura, pará de una vez o te juro que te pateo. - Lo amenazó, aunque en realidad no estaba en sus planes agredir al hombre.

-Esta bien, esta bien, cuanta violencia. - Bromeó retrocediendo para dejar que la mujer respiraba con normalidad, enternecido al verla tan profundamente avergonzada, nunca la había visto tan abochornada. -Entonce, supongo que aceptas que te invite a una cita.

-Creo que hiciste las cosas un poco al revés ¿no te parece, Kyo? Se supone que el beso viene después de la cita. - Comentó ella intentado hacerse la graciosa para relajarse a sí misma. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había besado a alguien? Ya ni lo recordaba.

-Permíteme recordarte que esto es tu culpa. - Contestó divertido. -Vos me desafiaste a besarte.

-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso?- Bromeó ella para después soltar un suspiro largo que venía conteniendo desde hacía un rato y se acercó a él para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. -Pero si, acepto salir contigo…

-Entonces déjame sacarte a cenar esta noche. - Pidió acariciando los largos cabellos de ella con suavidad.

-Esta bien, pero necesito dormir un poco. - Aceptó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ve a dormir, yo volveré a mi casa ahora pero vendré a buscarte a las ocho ¿No te molesta que deje mis cosas aquí? - Cuestionó sin dejar las caricias.

-No, está bien, deja todo aquí, te esperare a las ocho. - Aceptó finalmente recibiendo un último beso en sus labios.

-Ve a descansar un poco. - Pidió el mangaka y ella asintió alejándose a pasos algo acelerados a su cuarto para luego encerrarse en él dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el colchón. Tenía una cita, ahora sí en serio una cita, no podía creerlo. Estaba reventada, necesitaba dormir. Apresurada sacó su celular del bolsillo del vestido, benditos fueran los diseñadores que inventaron los vestidos con bolsillos, y se puso la alarma para las siete de la tarde, tenía poco menos de una hora para dormir.

Kyo por su parte miró el desastre que había en el comedor y la sala de estar por su culpa y se apresuró a levantar sus desperdicios de papel y a ordenar los libros que había usado el día anterior para su investigación, no demoró mucho en dejar todo presentable y tras ver la hora , comprobando que eran ya casi las seis y media tomó las llaves de su auto y de su casa de su maletín y abandonó el departamento, encontrándose apenas poner un pie fuera del mismo a Yokozawa en el pasillo.

Con gesto amable inclinó un poco su cabeza a él. -Buenas tardes. - Saludó antes de dirigir sus pasos al ascensor.

-Buenas tardes, Ijuuin-sensei. - Contestó parpadeando con sorpresa al ver al autor saliendo del departamento de Shinka _**"¿Noche ocupada, Shinka-san?" **_, cómo si se tratara de una burla del destino recordó la escena de esa mañana en el pasillo, el bochorno de la mujer y las palabras de Kirishima a ella, ahora lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente, el mangaka había pasado la noche en casa de la editora, por eso Kirishima también había mencionado que ella estaría ocupada durante la cena a Hiyori. ¡Diablos! Nuevamente se sentía un imbécil.

Abriendo la puerta del departamento ingresó con pasos apurados, no quería saber más nada de ese aspecto de la vida de la editora, aunque lo tranquilizaba saber que los ojos de ella estaban puestos muy lejos de Kirishima.

Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, claramente Zen y Hiyo no estaban en casa, seguramente debían seguir de compras. Las reuniones que había tenido a lo largo del día habían terminado más temprano de lo que esperaba y con los nuevos conocimientos que tenía gracias a Shinka y con su corazón librado de la mayoría de sus dudas había decidido ir al departamento de los Kirishima en lugar de volver al propio, ahora mismo sentía la necesidad latente de ver a su pareja.

Con andar tranquilo entró en la casa encendiendo las luces para luego disponerse a darse una ducha, ponerse algo cómodo, prepararse algo simple para cenar solo sabiendo que probablemente padre e hija comerían fuera y luego le dio de comer a Sorata, sentándose en el sofá a ver la televisión en lo que esperaba a los otros ocupantes del domicilio.

Cerca de las nueve y medía de la noche escuchó la puerta abrirse entre risas alegres y luego la inconfundible voz de Hiyo llamándolo. -¡Ah! ¡Onii-chan está en casa! ¡Onii-chan, ya llegamos!- Se anunció mientras corría por el _genkan _con dirección a la sala donde él la esperaba ya de pie.

-Bienvenida a casa, Hiyo.- La saludó aceptado el sorpresivo abrazo en que ella lo envolvió.

-¡Papá había dicho que no ibas a venir! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - Consultó alegre y enérgica sin soltar el abrazo.

-Bien, fue menos pesado de lo que esperaba por eso pude venir ¿cómo estuvieron las compras? - Consultó acariciando sus cabellos con una sonrisa, sí, definitivamente, su lugar en el mundo estaba justamente ahí, en medio del abrazo de una preadolescente y la sonrisa alegre de su pareja que se acercaba a ellos con andar tranquilo y cargado de bolsas.

-Bien, Hiyo tiene mucha ropa nueva.- Comentó el editor en jefe, dejando las bolsas a un costado para ser él quien acariciaba los cabellos del agente de ventas. -Me alegra que hayas podido venir después de todo, aunque te echamos de menos en las compras.

-Cierto, te habrías divertido mucho Onii-chan. - Comentó alegremente la castaña.

-Es una lastima, quizas pueda ir con ustedes la próxima vez. - Comentó siendo soltado finalmente por la chica.

-Si, sería divertido, la cama que papá compró es muy linda dijeron que iban a enviarla en estos días.

-Si, asique tendré que volver temprano a casa del trabajo para recibirla. -Continuó explicando el mayor. -¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-No, un par de horas, un rato antes de las siete. - Contestó con calma. -¿Ya cenaron?

-Si, Onii-chan, cenamos fuera porque se hacía tarde ¿Vos comiste? - Preguntó la preadolescente mientras tomaba sus bolsas de ropa.

-Si, Hiyo, ya cené, no te preocupes.

-Qué bueno, entonces yo ya me voy a acostar mañana hay escuela. - Se despidió acercándose a sus padres para dejar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y luego perderse en el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto.

-Asique finalmente viniste.- Comentó Zen haciéndole una seña al agente de ventas para que lo siguiera al balcón donde sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su pantalón y encendió uno. -Me alegra que hayas venido Takafumi, creí que estabas molesto. - Comentó mirándolo de reojo.

-Algo así.- Admitió finalmente el menor, tomando también uno de sus cigarrillos para encenderlo y con ademán algo incómodo y nervioso despeinó sus propios cabellos con una mano. -Estaba pensando en tonterías, pero ya no importa.

-Así que si había algo que te preocupaba. - Lo acusó el castaño entrecerrando sus ojos con suspicacia. -No era solo por mi propuesta de vivir juntos.

Evitando mirarlo a los ojos, a sabiendas que por mucho que intentara era imposible ocultarle algo a Zen resopló entre dientes. - Si, pero ya no importa, puedo arreglar solo mis asuntos Zen.

-Mmmh ¿Seguro de que ya están arreglados?- Preguntó aproximándose a él para tomar su barbilla con una de sus manos, alzandole el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te estoy diciendo que si.- Contestó alejando esa mano de él de un leve movimiento de la propia. -Ya no importa.

Sonriendo ladino se inclinó para besar los labios del agente de ventas con un ademán juguetón. -Así que el osito está creciendo y ya arregla sus problemas solo ¿Que ahre? Ya nadie me necesita en esta casa.

-¡Zen! - Protestó molesto apartándose y dándole un golpe en la cabeza no demasiado fuerte al editor. -Soy un adulto ¿De qué rayos hablas? - Protestó, aún más molesto al escuchar al otro reír. -A veces en serio no sé si estás chiflado o solo eres idiota.

-Si, estoy loco, eso es verdad, pero estoy loco por vos Takafumi. - Retrucó volviendo a tomar su barbilla para besar apasionada y demandantemente sus labios.

-Zen, estamos en el balcón… - Intentó recordarle entrecortadamente en medio del beso pero solo consiguió que el castaño intensificara más el beso para no dejar que se quejara.

-.-.-.-.-.- Continuará.

Notas finales de Sioa: Bueno, increíblemente este capítulo se escribió solo, esperemos que el siguiente no sea tan puto y me deje terminarlo en paz sin inconvenientes.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que sea de su gusto, la verdad me divertí un montón escribiendolo asi que ojala y lo disfruten mucho.

No tengo mucho más que agregar que recordarles que esto ya casi termine asique quiero volver a agradecerles por todo el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia. Casi llegamos a los 2k en visitas, asi que eso es mucho más de lo que esperaba, realmente estoy agradecida con todos ustedes. Les mando un beso enorme y nos vemos en unos días.

Como siempre les recuerdo que me dejen sus comentarios que serán respondidos.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san.


	14. Afrotemos el futuro

Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego, Argentina. Viernes 3 de abril del 2020

**En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. **

**Capítulo 14 final: Afrontemos juntos el futuro.**

**by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San.**

Las estridentes carcajadas de Takano llenaban el lugar mientras Yokozawa lo miraba con infinito desprecio, llevando la cerveza a sus labios e intentando afrontar las descaradas burlas de su amigo con entereza. La firma del manga había salido a pedir de boca, sin ningún inconveniente así que tras haber terminado con el evento no vio ningún problema en aceptar la propuesta de ir a beber para celebrar de su mejor amigo hasta que él había comenzado a interrogarlo respecto a su vida amorosa, ahora si se arrepentía de aceptar esa oferta.

-¿Vas a dejar de reirte o vas a esperar a ahogarte con tu propia lengua para callarte? -Gruñó entre dientes mientras miraba ceñudo al hombre frente a él.

-Vamos, Takafumi, no puedes decir que no es divertido. - Contestó mientras llevaba el cigarrillo a sus labios con sus carcajadas ya más calmadas y darle una profunda calada a su vicio.

-Para mi no fue divertido. - Contestó toscamente volviendo a dar un trago a su cerveza.

-Eso te pasa por exagerado.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. -Te dije que Kirishima-san no te engañaría.

-No fue eso lo que me dijiste y tengo que recordarte que los concejos que me diste fueron una mierda. - Ladró molesto al darse cuenta que el otro seguía burlándose de él.

-Vos decidiste escucharme. - Se desligó como si aquello nada tuviera que ver con él. -Pero aplaudo a esa mujer, hay que tenerlos bien puestos para ir a buscar al oso salvaje de marukawa para hablar con él. -Se mofó mientras bebía un poco. -Al menos te aclaro las cosas, se te nota más tranquilo, me alegra. - Esta vez su tono había cambiado de su típica arrogancia burlista a uno más honesto. -Has estado fuera de ti las últimas semanas, era molesto verte tan alterado.

-No toda mi vida gira en torno a Kirishima. - Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos para encender uno. -No era ella mi única preocupación, también estaba esta molesta firma y el trabajo, otras cosas.

-Ajam… ¿Crees que nací ayer?- Preguntó divertido el editor arqueando una ceja con divertimento. -¿Has pensado en la propuesta de él de vivir juntos? Deberías aceptar, no volviste a comentar sobre eso.

Con el rostro encendido de vergüenza miró a su amigo sorprendido. -¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?

-Se te escapó el comentario cuando llorabas porque una mujer te quería robar al macho. - Le recordó con una sonrisa ladina bailando en sus labios, riendo bajo al ver el gesto contrariado de su amigo. -¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- Respondió osco mientras volvía a darle una calada a su cigarrillo para luego darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, necesitaba estar ebrio si iban a seguir hablando de eso.

-Takafumi, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.- Reprochó el editor mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de brazos cruzados tras apagar la colilla casi totalmente consumida de su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-Te odio.- Pronunció arrastrando las letras mientras terminaba de un trago la lata de alcohol antes de volver a verlo. -Lo rechace ¿Bien? No es momento aun para eso aunque…

-¿Aunque? - Insistió esperando que el otro prosiguiera divertido al verlo tomar otra lata de la mesa para dar otro trago. -Tranquilo con eso, Kirishima-san pensara que soy una mala influencia si cada vez que salimos te pones ebrio.

-Eres una mala influencia, y necesito alcohol para poder aguantarte, Masamune. - Ladró rodando sus ojos al escuchar al otro reírse y luego perdió su mirada en los platos vacíos que había en la mesa y las latas de cerveza. -Voy a presentarle a mis padres.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos por varios minutos torturantes mientras Takano lo miraba entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad. -Takafumi ¿Vas a formalizar con él? - Preguntó desconcertado.

El agente de ventas permaneció callado por unos minutos más con el rostro apacible y la mirada aun perdida antes de soltar un suspiro que parecía haber relajado su cuerpo. -Antes de que vivíamos juntos tengo que aclarar las cosas con mis padres, sabes que mi madre aún espera que me case no puedo seguir mintiendoles más tiempo y de todos modos si fuera a vivir con él la gente comenzará a hacer preguntas o a intuir las cosas.

-Si hablas de la gente en la editorial te recuerdo que todo el mundo habla de ustedes desde que Kirishima-san comenzó a mandarle fotos tuyas a todo el mundo hace tres años. - Se burló señalando con un dedo. -No seas cobarde, la gente siempre habla, más en el trabajo, como si no tuviéramos nada que hacer los rumores de pasillo se levantan más rápido que bombero camino a un incendio, pero… - Sus expresiones se relajaron y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su amigo. -Me alegro por ustedes si al menos van a aclarar las cosas con tu familia, sus padres ya lo saben también ¿O no?

-No, conozco a sus padres, hemos ido a cenar a su casa un par de veces y me he cruzado con su madre otras tantas cuando ella va a cuidar a Hiyo o cosas así, pero nunca les hemos dicho que somos más que amigos. - Explicó mientras bebía otro poco.

-Corrección, nunca se lo has dicho tu pero ¿Y Kirishima-san? - Preguntó suspicaz. -¿No crees que él les haya dicho ya la verdad? - Consultó arqueando una ceja con travesura.

-No lo creo, y si lo hizo voy a matarlo.- Protestó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba si creía a Zen capaz de haber hecho algo así a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué? Digo, según lo que me contaste los padres de él te tratan bien y son agradables, si lo saben entonces no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. -Takafumi creo que deberías aceptar de una vez que ustedes son una familia ¿Para cuando el casorio? Kirishima Takafumi suena bien. - Comentó antes de estallar en carcajadas ante los gritos de reclamo que estaba recibiendo de su amigo.

La noche prosiguió entre conversaciones varias, bromas y alcohol hasta altas horas de la madrugada haciendo terminando con Takano teniendo que hacerse responsable de el alcoholizado hombre que tenía por compañero y sacándolo casi arrastrando del local murmuró sus propias quejas entre dientes.

-Takafumi, parate bien ¡Demonios eres pesado!- Protestó mientras agarraba más firmemente al sujeto por las cadera. -Sabes que no tienes buena resistencia al alcohol ¿Por qué bebes tanto?

-Es tu culpa Masamune…- Murmuró arrastrando las letras con pesadez mientras llevaba una mano a su frente intentando incorporarse y sobreponerse al mareo.

-Claro, echame a mi culpa.- Protestó mientras le hacía señas a un taxi, el tambien estaba bastante mareado, no iba a arriesgarse a conducir era mejor dejar el auto allí, podía ir a buscarlo al día siguiente, con poca delicadeza metió al agente de ventas en el asiento trasero del vehículo y luego se subió tras él.

-Buenas noches. - Saludó el conductor. -¿A dónde los llevo? - Masamune gruñó mientras veía a otro hombre apoyarse de mala forma en el espaldar del asiento con sus ojos cerrados y tras contestar al saludo dio la dirección del apartamento de su amigo.

-Oye, Takafumi, no te duermas. - Intentó despertarlo pero no consiguió nada, era mala idea dejar al otro hombre en ese estado totalmente solo en su apartamento, con su suerte iba a morirse ahogado en con su propio vómito en mitad de la noche y él no podía quedarse a cuidarlo, principalmente porque tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentido y una vez que se durmiera a Yokozawa podría darle un ataque cardíaco y él no se iba a dar cuenta y por otro lado él quería irse a ver a Ritsu.

Aún tenía otra opción, sabía que Yokozawa iba a matarlo por eso pero le importaba poco, sin mucha ceremonia comenzó a revisar los bolsillos de su dormido compañero hasta dar con su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y entró en sus contactos para buscar el que le interesaba procediendo a efectuar la llamada, eran ya cerca de las tres de la mañana, solo esperaba que el otro le atendiera.

_-¿Takafumi…? - _Escuchó la voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea que le contestó luego de unos pocos tonos de espera. -_¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Kirishima-san, soy Takano. _\- Se apresuró a contestar él mientras miraba de reojo al agente de ventas que dormido se apoyaba contra la ventanilla. _-Takafumi está ebrio, no puedo dejarlo solo en su departamento y no puedo quedarme con él ¿Puedo dejarlo en su casa? _

Una risa suave se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea acompañada del suave murmullo de las mantas y movimientos en la cama. _-¿Tengo que preocuparme de que cada vez que sale contigo regrese borracho, Takano-san? - _Contestó la voz un poco más despierta. _-Traelo a casa, no hay problema. _

_-No es culpa mía que él no sepa medirse o que necesite alcohol para ser honesto. -_ Se defendió el editor más joven con la voz un tanto arrastrada por culpa del alcohol en su sangre. -_Envieme su direccion, llegaremos en unos minutos. - _Tras cortar la llamada entró a la casilla de mensajes y esperó unos segundos hasta que le llegó la dirección del otro editor, y alzó su voz para hablar con el conductor y pedirle que redirigiera el rumbo dándole la nueva dirección.

Kirishima por su parte terminó de vestirse con lo primero que encontró y sigiloso salió al genkan para calzarse y poder salir del departamento, si Yokozawa estaba ebrio era mejor esperar a ese par abajo para llevar él mismo al oso gruñón a la casa y permitir que Takano regresará a la suya lo más pronto posible.

Con pasos algo aletargados salió al pasillo y se encaminó al ascensor bostezando pesadamente mientras pulsaba distraído el botón para llamar al aparato, frotando después su rostro con cansancio.

Habría pasado a lo mucho un minuto cuando escuchó el sonido metálico del aparato al detenerse en su piso y se preparó para ingresar en él cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver una escena que lo congeló por pocos segundos.

-Kyo espera... Estamos en el ascensor. - Se escuchó la baja protesta de la mujer que tenía sus brazos en torno al cuello del hombre, hablando contra su boca tras cortar el beso que compartían mientras el hombre la tenía acorralada contra una de las paredes con una de sus manos en su cadera mientras la otra se apoyaba en mitad de su muslo derecho.

-Shhh, a esta hora nadie nos verá. - Contestó él con coquetería volviendo a besarla y Kirishima hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ahogar una risa y fingir una leve tos antes de hablar en tono moderado.

-Necesito usar el ascensor, Ijuuin-sensei,el departamento de Shinka-san no está tan lejos puede contenerse un poco. - Ahora si soltó una carcajada al ver a la pareja sobresaltarse, girando sus rostros en su dirección para luego en una fracción de segundo ver como la de cobrizos cabellos empujaba al mangaka lejos de ella con brusquedad.

-¡Kirishima-san! ¡Lo siento!- Avergonzada la mujer salió del ascensor con pasos apresurados sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara mientras trotaba hacia la puerta de su departamento.

-Agua fiestas. - Murmuró el mangaka al salir tras ella mirando divertido a su editor mientras escuchaba el taconear de Shinka por el pasillo. -Buenas noches, Kirishima-san.

-Diviertanse.- Contestó él entretenido guiñandole un ojo para luego subir al ascensor y marcar el botón de planta baja escuchando de fondo el ruido de su vecina ingresando al departamento mientras insultaba al mangaka por lo bajo.

Una vez fuera del edificio respiró el fresco aire de la noche con una sonrisa en los labios, al final esos dos habían decidido hacer algo respecto a la obvia atracción que sentía el uno por el otro, estaba feliz por ellos, esperaba que las cosas les fueran bien y también esperaba que las paredes fueran lo bastante gruesas como para no tener que escucharlos por lo que quedaba de la noche.

Escuchó el ruido de un motor acercarse por la desierta calle y se acercó a la vereda al ver el taxi que giraba en la esquina y unos instantes después se detenía frente a él, alzó una mano a modo de saludo mientras bajaba a la calle para abrir la puerta del lado en que su pareja dormía. -Gracias por traerlo Takano-san. - Comentó sonriéndole al otro ocupante del asiento.

-No hay de qué, es problemático cuando se emborracha. - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros divertido al ver al castaño tomar en brazos al agente de ventas al estilo nupcial con algo de esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, buenas noches, Takano-san. - Con cierta dificultad se llevó a hombre al interior del edificio. No había sido tarea fácil cargar el peso muerto de su novio hasta la cama, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, dejándolo con delicadeza en el colchón para luego dejar escapar un resoplido airado por el esfuerzo. -En serio eres problemático cuando bebes. - Comentó enternecido al ver que el hombre rodaba en la cama soltando una especie de gruñido mientras se aferraba a la almohada para acomodarse sobre ella con su boca entreabierta. -Takafumi es injusto que seas tan descaradamente lindo cuando estas en este estado.- Se quejó mientras intentaba desvestir al hombre para que pudiera dormir más cómodo escuchandolo quejarse levemente en medio de su sueño.

-Mmmh, Zen…- Pronunció entre dientes mientras se acomodaba en la cama del lado en que solía dormir el castaño.

-¿Intentas provocarme?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja y sonrió divertido al verlo fruncir el ceño aún dormido, cuando Yokozawa despertara sería divertido regañarlo por llegar en semejante estado, tenía que vengarse de alguna forma de que el agente de ventas estuviera provocandolo tan descaradamente sin que él pudiera hacer nada y con una diabólica idea en mente tomó su teléfono para sacarle un par de fotos antes de terminar de desvestirlo para poder hacer él lo mismo y meterse en la cama a su costado, pero algo salió mal, había olvidado sacar el flash y la luz que se disparó sobre el rostro de su pareja lo obligó a congelarse. -Mierda… - Susurró al ver el rostro fruncirse en una mueca molesta y como la laxa mano del agente de ventas se dirigía a su cara para frotarla con fastidio.

-¿Mmmhg? ¿Qué…? - Murmuró molesto mientras su cuerpo se enderezaba en la cama con movimientos torpes y aletargados hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Podrías haberte despertado cuando te bajé del taxi, osito, habría sido más fácil traerte hasta aquí. - Murmuró divertido Kirishima mientras se apresuraba a esconder su celular en el bolsillo para no hacer tan obvia su travesura.

-¿Zen?- Preguntó desorientado con la voz arrastrada e intentó enfocar sus ojos en la figura del castaño frente a él en medio de la penumbra de la habitación. -¿Qué haces aquí…?

Ahogando su risa el hombre se levantó del suelo donde estaba agachado y se sentó en la cama junto a su amante, estirando una mano para acariciar su rostro suavemente. -Takano-san te trajo a mi casa, te emborrachaste de nuevo con él y no quiso dejarte solo en tu departamento.- Explicó en murmullos y le hizo un gesto con su dedo sobre sus labios. -No hables muy alto, Hiyo duerme.

-Ahgr, maldito imbécil, voy a matarlo… - Gruñó molesto intentado moderar su voz, llevando una mano a su cabeza en un intento por disminuir su mareo, las cervezas que había ingerido aún estaban en control de él.

-Fue una mala decisión beber demasiado, Takafumi. - Se mofó con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. -¿Cuál era la necesidad de emborracharte?

-Si Masamune no insistiera en hablar de tantos temas de mierda no estaría en este estado.- Protestó alimentando la diversión de su novio que lo miraba a la cara divertido, Yokozawa era muy honesto cuando bebía de más, se le ocurría que no era algo tan malo molestarlo un poco como parte de su "regaño" por beber de más.

-Oh ¿Y qué eran esos temas tan complicados que te orillaron a este estado, Takafumi? - Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-Él desgraciado quería sacarme información de la charla que tuve el otro día con Shinka-san. - Contestó sin pensar mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, la ropa le molestaba un infierno, tenía calor.

El castaño arqueó una ceja ante su contestación, observando divertido la forma torpe en que Yokozawa se quitaba la ropa, casi enredándose con las prendas mientras gruñía algunos improperios. -¿Qué charla con Shinka-san? No me comentaste nada de eso.

Las mejillas sonrojadas por la bebida de Yokozawa parecieron adquirir un tono más rojo mientras el hombre protestaba en contra de la camisa que parecía no querer abandonarlo y protestó de nuevo al notar que los estúpidos botones del puño aún estaban abrochados y que por eso no salía. -Ella fue a hablar conmigo él otro día… estúpidos botones. - Murmuró distraído sin mirar a su interlocutor. -Por qué me comporté como un imbécil con ella, creí que intentaba seducirte y que ibas a dejarme por ella… ¡Al fin!- Exclamó elevando un poco el tono al finalmente liberarse de la prenda arrojándola sin mucho cuidado y totalmente arrugada a un costado.

Ahora si el editor dejó escapar una carcajada controlada mientras cubría su boca con una mano, no solo por lo ridículo que se veía su pareja discutiendo con la ropa mientras se desvestía sino por la interesante información que estaba obteniendo. -Asique todas estas semanas que estuviste actuando raro ¿Era por ella? ¿Estabas celoso, Takafumi? ¿Ese era el "problema" que solucionaste?

-¡Es tu culpa!- Gruñó girándose a mirarlo mientras sus dedos torpes empezaban a pelearse con su cinturón de cuero. -Si no te comportarás tan estúpidamente amistoso con ella o aceptaras estúpidos favores sin decirme nada yo no habría pensado idioteces. - Reprochó con el ceño profundamente fruncido por la concentración que estaba requiriendo sacar el maldito trozo de cuero de los ojales en la cintura de su pantalón de vestir. -Por tu culpa me comporté como un imbécil, hasta la amenacé y ella tuvo que contarme su vida privada para calmarme.

Boquiabierto, el castaño observaba el gesto avergonzado del hombre frente a él que ahora evitaba mirarlo mientras decistía en sus esfuerzos por quitarse la ropa. Se imaginó al agente de ventas enfrentado a su vecina con ademán amenazante mientras lo proclamaba suyo y una nueva risa, esta vez baja y ronca escapó de entre sus labios mientras se aproximaba al hombre para tomar su barbilla y forzarlo a levantar su rostro antes de robar un beso de sus labios. -Es injusto que seas tan desgarradoramente honesto cuando estas ebrio Takafumi, me dan ganas de aprovecharme de ti.

-¡¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo besándome así de la nada?! - Se quejó intentando apartar al hombre de él con el ceño fruncido. -¡No te tomes esto a chiste!- Espetó alzando de nuevo el tono de su voz. -¿Sabes lo deprimido que he estado todo este tiempo pensando que podías llegar a dejarme?

Su acusación hizo que el mayor abriera con desconcierto sus ojos mientras parpadeaba con confusión. -Takafumi…

-¡No! - Lo silenció molesto apuntandolo con un dedo de forma acusadora. -¿Sabes lo asustado que estaba? ¿Crees que no sé que ella es mejor para ti y Hiyori que yo? Pero… pero es que no quiero perderlos, sé que yo no soy lo mejor para ustedes pero… pero no quiero alejarme de ustedes, pensé que esta vez en serio ibas a dejarme y no sabía qué hacer.

Tan sorprendido como enternecido tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos. -Eres un tonto, creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que hablarías conmigo cuando algo así te estuviera molestando. - Le recordó inclinándose a besarlo de nuevo. -No voy a dejarte Takafumi, te amo y Hiyo te adora, tu eres lo mejor para nosotros ¿No te das cuenta de que no vas a escaparte de nosotros en esta vida? -Dijo con tono levemente juguetón pero honesto mirándolo a los ojos. -Ni ella ni yo te vamos a dejar ir, te necesitamos aquí por eso te invité a vivir conmigo.- Explicó con tono suave. -Ya no quiero ocultarnos, somos una familia ¿Por qué tendríamos que escondernos como si eso fuera algo malo? Qué te quede claro que yo no voy a dejarte por nadie ¿Lo entiendes?

Soltando un suspiro de alivio y resignación estiró sus manos para apoyarlas en las caderas del castaño. -Estoy tan avergonzado de haberme comportado como un imbecil estas semanas. - Admitió aun sonrojado. -No solo con ella, he estado haciendo locuras contigo también.

-¿Te refieres a tus intentos de seducirme en la editorial y tus repentinos cambios de ánimo de un día ser un encanto y al siguiente ignorarme como un apestado? - Preguntó divertido apoyando su frente en la contraría, sin perder su sutil sonrisa. -Me tenías preocupado y confundido, sabía que algo te pasaba pero en serio esperaba que estás vez hablaras conmigo te insistí un par de veces pero dijiste que no era nada.

-Jump ¿Y tú me creíste?- Preguntó con un leve dejo de burla.

-No, ni una palabra. - Contestó divertido. -Pero cuando dijiste que querías presentarme con tu familia como tu novio pensé que lo que sea que te estaba pasando era bueno si te decidiste a dar un paso así conmigo.

El hombre apretó un poco las manos que tenía en las caderas de su pareja y cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, ignorando sus malestares y el hecho de sentir su cuerpo extrañamente liviano y desestabilizado por el alcohol. -Mi madre está preocupada por mi por no encontrar aún el amor, cree que se merece saber que de hecho si lo encontré ya y que no pienso dejarlo escapar.

-Creo que voy a hacerte beber más seguido. - Bromeó para sí mismo el castaño atrapando los labios de su amante en un suave pero apasionado beso. -Tampoco pienso dejarte escapar, Takafumi.

-No lo hagas. - Pidió en un jadeo mientras era él quien ahora atrapaba los labios contrarios en un necesitado beso mientras inclinaba torpemente su cuerpo hacia el frente, hacía ya más de una semana que no tenían intimidad y en ese momento estaba desesperado por sentir al castaño contra él ahora que ya no sentía el peso de los celos cargando su pecho.

Sus manos se atrevieron a pesar de su torpeza a meterse debajo de la remera de su amante para acariciar su atlético torso mientras su lengua atrevida invadía la boca contraria, jadeando ante la habilidad de la de su pareja que pronto la siguió para iniciar una intensa lucha.

Kirishima gruñó al sentir esos tibios dedos recorriendolo y volvió a protestar en medio del beso cuando su mente decidió recordar lo intoxicado que estaba su novio, teniendo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para apartarse del menor. -Takafumi, no esta noche.

Confundido el agente de ventas lo miró con su ceño fruncido. -Maldición Zen, siempre eres tú el que se pone insoportable con tener sexo. - Se quejó intentado volver a besarlo pero las grandes manos del editor se apoyaron en sus hombros imponiendo distancia entre ellos.

-Joder, no me mal entiendas, me muero por follarte. - Le aclaró con su ceño también fruncido. -Pero estas realmente ebrio, mañana vas a matarme si me aprovecho de ti ahora, además prefiero que recuerdes lo que te hago cuando hacemos el amor y mañana con suerte y te acuerdas de como llegaste aquí.

Molesto el agente de ventas se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. -Te odio. - Jadeó con dificultad, odiandose también a sí mismo por su brusco movimiento que había hecho palpitar dolorosamente su cabeza. -Bien, como quieras.

-No te quejes mañana cuando te salte encima, Takafumi, porque será tu culpa. - Alegó mientras se levantaba para quitarse la ropa. -Ahora vamos a dormir.

Gruñendo y de malas formas el agente de ventas terminó de sacarse los pantalones y se giró en la cama para acomodarse en su lugar murmurando algún que otro insulto entre dientes.

Divertido con la escena en cuando volvió a quedar en boxer el castaño se acostó en su lugar aun tibio gracias al cuerpo de su pareja y se giró para abrazarlo mientras besaba sus hombros. -Te amo.- Murmuró en su oído en tono bajito.

-Ya duermete, Zen. - Escuchó la airada protesta de sílabas arrastradas de su pareja y soltó una baja risita, acomodándose contra su espalda mientras lo abrazaba para intentar volver a conciliar el sueño. -Y también te amo… - Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al escuchar esa queda confesión y cerró sus ojos para dejarse arrastrar por morfeo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco el mundo parecía volver a hacerse corpóreo a su alrededor, primero sintió frío, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse enviando un desagradable escalofrío por su cuerpo que terminó junto a un horrible dolor estomacal y dolorosas pulsaciones en sus sienes.

Sintiendo sus párpados más pesados que dos bolsas de concreto los abrió lentamente, parpadeando después al sentir que la luz en la habitación le quemaba las pupilas y llevó su mano a su rostro para intentar proteger sus ojos de la luz. -Rayos… - Jadeó con la voz rasposa y la garganta áspera, moría de sed tanto como si llevara días sin probar una gota de agua.

Despacio se incorporó en la cama con el cuerpo entumecido y torpe acompañado de la desagradable sensación de descompostura, asqueado del sabor de su propio aliento con gusto a tabaco y cerveza. -Demonios. - Volvió a quejarse y descubrió su cara para intentar adaptarse a su entorno, frunciendo aún más su ceño tanto por su malestar como por lo que lo rodeaba, ese era el cuarto de Zen ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a casa de los Kirishima?

Miró a su alrededor y encontró la habitación vacía lo único fuera de lugar era un baso de agua en la mesa de luz junto a un blister de resaquil. Chasqueó su lengua molesto mientras intentaba recordar cómo diablos había llegado ahí y tomó lo dejado a su lado cual ofrenda divina para apaciguar toda su resaca, bebiendo el vaso de agua completo antes de notarlo, estaba realmente deshidratado.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí pero estaba bastante seguro de que Masamune tenía la culpa de ello, luego iba a matarlo por llevarlo ahí, debería solo haberlo dejado en su maldito departamento, esperaba no haber hecho ningun ridiculo frente al castaño y no haber importunado a Hiyori con su llegada a altas horas de la madrugada.

Cansado se levantó de la cama con pasos aletargados y buscó una muda de ropa en el armario de Zen para luego ir a ducharse, rogando que el agua caliente terminara de llevarse todo su pesar.

Para cuando salió de la ducha se sentía más repuesto, al menos lo peor de su resaca se había desvanecido sólo le quedaba la sed y el dejo del molesto dolor de cabeza así que se dirigió a la cocina para servirse otro vaso de agua y ver si podía desayunar al menos una fruta para no sentir su estomago tan jodidamente vacío.

-¿Onii-chan? - La voz de la castaña lo obligó a girarse y tragando lo que le quedaba de mal humor le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-Buenos días Hiyo.- Saludó de forma casi amorosa cuando reparó en que no había aún visto a Zen. -¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Salió hace un rato a hacer unos mandados.- Explicó la menor con una sonrisa dulce acercándose a él. -¿Te sientes bien? Papá dijo que quizás despertaras un poco enfermo.

-Estoy bien Hiyo, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza. - La tranquilizó alzando una mano para acariciar los suaves y sueltos cabellos de la menor. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, Onii-chan, no te escuché llegar, me sorprendió cuando papá dijo que habías venido tarde ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? - Consultó mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja para sí misma.

-Muy bien, Hiyo, todo salió bien. - Comentó aliviado de saber que al menos no había molestado a la chica con su inesperada llegada en medio de la madrugada pero algo en el gesto nervioso de la chica llamó su atención, la preadolescente se veía algo insegura y sonrojada y se giró a verla con curiosidad. -¿Cómo estás Hiyo? - Preguntó en un intento por averiguar qué le ocurría a la jovencita.

-Ah, muy bien Onii-chan. - Contestó un poco sobresaltada mientras miraba de reojo la puerta de la cocina y luego sus alrededores como si estuviera viendo su vía de escape o no estuviera segura de si era bueno huir o no.

-Hiyori.- La llamó enternecido volviendo a apoyar su mano sobre sus cabellos para acariciarlos suavemente sin estar muy seguro de que eso sirviera de apoyo pero queriendo dar lo mejor de sí para calmar a la preadolescente. -¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

La castaña mordió levemente su labio inferior y alzó luego su mirada determinada al mayor. -Onii-chan ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- Preguntó intentando fingir que no estaba tan nerviosa como realmente lo sentía.

-Eh, si, claro.- Contestó él sorprendido por el repentino cambio de la chica que volvió a mirar hacía la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Podríamos hablar en mi cuarto? - Preguntó un tanto avergonzada, la conversación que había tenido hacía unos días con su padre aun rondaba su cabeza y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su progenitor sobre chantajear emocionalmente a Yokozawa si que había pensado mucho en su sugerencia de hablar con él agente de ventas para hacerle saber que ella ya conocía la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que había entre los dos adultos y tras procesarlo bastante llegó a la conclusión de que su padre tenía razón en que su Onii-chan no iba a tomar la determinación por su cuenta de hablar con ella en un futuro cercano así que esa mañana cuando Zen le había dicho que Takafumi estaba descansado y que él iba a salir por un par de horas a hacer unas compras pensó que si se daba la oportunidad podría aprovecharla para hablar con el mayor sobre ese tema.

No sabía cuánto más iba a tardar su padre en regresar, y no quería poner incómodo a su onii-chan si es que su progenitor volvía antes de que ellos terminaran de hablar así que sin esperar la respuesta del mayor se giró sobre sus pasos aun sosteniendo su vaso de jugo para dirigirse a su cuarto y sentarse nerviosa en su cama a la espera de que el otro la siguiera.

Tan preocupado como contrariado, Yokozawa la siguió hasta la habitación y entró tras ella, sentándose en la silla de escritorio de la jovencita luego de haberla acercado a la cama para quedar frente a la menor, habiendo cerrado la puerta del cuarto cuando la Kirishima menor se lo solcito. -Hiyo ¿Qué ocurre? - Cuestionó con su voz dulcificada y suave para no alterar a la preadolescente.

Ahora que estaban ahí no sabía como empezar la charla e intranquila comenzó a jugar con sus manos en la tela del jean que llevaba puesto a la altura de las rodillas, retirando pelusas imaginarias. -Ah, bueno, no es nada malo pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar…- Admitió sin atreverse al ver al mayor a la cara incómoda con el silencio que los rodeaba pero volviendo a recuperar algo de compostura al sentir a sorata frotándose en su costado antes de subirse a su regazo, como si buscara reconfortala, acurrucandose sobre ella y dándole algo suave que acariciar a sus inquietas manos, otorgandole el valor para alzar la vista a su interlocutor que la veía preocupado y atento, esperando a que continuara. -Sabes Onii-chan… - Comenzó a hablar con sus ojos castaños fijos en los grises del mayor, con su mirada llena de cariño. -Antes de que tu llegaras a nuestras vidas nosotros estábamos muy bien, papá y yo eramos felices los dos solos, aunque él trabajara mucho yo aprendí a cuidarme sola para no darle más problemas y aprendí a hacer cosas de la casa para que él pudiera estar más tranquilo.

Algo confundido por el relato el agente de ventas asintió suavemente, sin estar muy seguro de a que quería llegar la preadolescente contándole todo eso.

-Nuestras vidas eran tranquilas, pero cuando apareciste las cosas cambiaron. - Comentó sonriendo suavemente. -Papá nunca había traído amigos a casa y al principio me llamó la atención que enpezaras a venir seguido, pero me ponía contenta ver que papá tenía aunque sea un amigo con quien pasar el tiempo y era divertido que me ayudaras a cocinar y me pasaremos tiempo juntos cuando él estaba muy ocupado. - Relató ampliando su sonrisa al ver que el mayor se sonrojaba levemente entre la inquietud y la vergüenza. -Lentamente me fui dando cuenta de que papá parecía estar más feliz, siempre fue alegre pero empezó a sonreír más, a veces estaba tan de buen humor que hasta cantaba cuando estaba trabajando o haciendo alguna cosa, me parecía gracioso verlo tan contento y no tardé en darme cuenta de que él había empezado a cambiar desde que tu venias a visitarnos cada vez más seguido.

Yokozawa la miraba boquiabierto no muy seguro de que decir pero teniendo el presentimiento latente en su pecho de hacía donde estaba yendo esa charla. -Si bueno, es que somos buenos amigos…. - Comentó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

Hiyori asintió suavemente. -Si, lo sé.- Contestó ella con tono alegre pero calmado. -Cuando me quise dar cuenta que vos estuvieras en casa era natural y agradable, tu siempre estabas cuidandome a mi y a papá y hasta me dejaste quedarme con Sorata-chan. - Comentó bajando la mirada al gato viejo que ronroneaba y dormitaba sobre sus piernas. -Ustedes siempre están peleando por algo, papá siempre está molestando con algo pero cuando los veo es imposible no darse cuenta de que se quieren mucho. - Comentó risueña. -Así que empecé a pensar que parecía que finalmente nuestra familia estaba completa, que estando nosotros cuatro juntos todo era perfecto, al principio no me di cuenta de lo que eso significaba pero…

-¿Hiyo…? - La interrumpió mirando a la niña con cierto miedo pero la castaña negó con su cabeza, haciendo un leve gesto para que le permitiera continuar hablando.

-¿Sabes Onii-chan? Un día empecé a prestarles atención.- Dijo con su voz casi cantaría. -Y la forma en que engañabas a papá y que siempre está cuidándonos, la forma en que pelean por tonterías como si fuer aun juego y la forma en que se miran hizo que empezara a preguntarme cosas, ustedes me recordaban a los padres de algunas amigas de la escuela y pensé que sería lindo que ustedes fueran pareja…- Comentó con sus mejillas sonrojadas. -Pensé que si mi papá y yu fueran pareja entonces no tendría que preocuparme de que un día papá trajera a una mujer extraña para que sea mi nueva mamá, y empecé a pensar en que no quería una mamá porque después de todo ya te tenía a vos.

Yokozawa la escuchaba en pasmoso silencio, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho mezclada con angustia y desconcierto ¿En qué momento Hiyori había crecido tanto como para estar hablando con él de un tema como ese como si fuera una adulta? ¿Realmente había esperado que la inocencia de la chica durará para siempre y que el cuento de los "amigos" se mantuviera por un par de años más?

-Onii-chan ¿estas bien?- Consultó al verlo cada vez más pálido y arqueó una ceja con preocupación.

-Si, si Hiyo.- Se obligó a responder mientras tragaba saliva con pesadez. -¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque creo que necesitas escucharlo y porque quiero decirtelo, Onii-chan. - Contestó ella como si se tratara de lo más obvio. -Después de que me di cuenta de que yo quería que vos fueras mi mamá empecé a pensar que quizás era raro de mi parte querer que ustedes estuvieran juntos porque son dos hombres. - Admitió algo nerviosa y desvió por un segundo su mirada. -Y no conocía a nadie que tuviera dos papás así que pensé en buscar si dos hombres podían estar juntos y resultó que si. - Admitió cada vez más abochornada por estarle relatando esa parte de la historia que había omitido con su padre. -Pero pensé que era muy egoísta de mi parte querer imponer que ustedes estuviera juntos solo porque yo quería, aunque estaba convencida de que se querían más que como amigos. - Continuó narrando encogiéndose un poco en sí misma. -Así que empecé a prestarles más atención y fue cuando me di cuenta que papá ya no usaba su alianza. - Comentó rascando nerviosamente su mejilla con un dedo. -Y me di cuenta de que ustedes eran cada vez más cercanos, que ya tenías la llave de nuestra casa y empezamos a tener vacaciones juntos, y papá siempre estaba diciendo cosas vergonzosas y cuando finalmente los encontré besándose la primera vez me sentí muy feliz, supe que ustedes eran pareja y eso… Eso me hizo muy feliz Onii-chan.

Takafumi no sabía cómo afrontar toda la información que estaba recibiendo, estaba paralizado como un cervatillo encandilado por los faroles de un vehículo en medio de la noche en una ruta desierta, con sus ojos fijos en la preadolescente que lo observaba con una sonrisa brillante que parecía deslumbrar más que el sol, y se sentía totalmente descubierto y desarmado. -Hiyo… ¿Hace cuanto…? - Intentó preguntar sintiendo su lengua torpe e inútil como si hubiera olvidado cómo modular palabras con ella.

-Un año y medio, quizás un poco más. - Contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con cierto nerviosismo. -Pensé que era mejor no decirles nada de que sabía, creí que ustedes iban a contarme cuando estuvieran listos o tuvieran suficiente confianza en mi.- Continuó explicando con pasividad. -Pero nunca me dijeron nada y hace una semana cuando los encontré en el cuarto de papá…- Murmuró apenada desviando la mirada. - Él se dio cuenta de que yo ya sabía y vino a hablar conmigo…

Sintiéndose sofocado el hombre cubrió su boca y parte de su rostro con una mano, desviando su mirada, aún más avergonzado si eso era posible al saber ahora a ciencia cierta que la chica era más consciente de las cosas de lo que él había pensado y ahora se sentía totalmente atrapado como un ladrón en medio de su fechoría. -Dios…

-Onii-chan. - Intentó llamar la atención del hombre y negó con su cabeza. -No te sientas mal. - Pidió algo avergonzada. -Yo quería hablar contigo porque… porque quiero que sepas que yo estoy muy feliz de que ustedes sean pareja. - Dijo con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz. -Cuando mamá murió yo era muy pequeña, siempre fuimos solo papá y yo, los abuelos también cuidaron bien de mi pero no es lo mismo, yo nunca supe que es tener una mamá. -Explicó negando levemente con su cabeza con su mirada llena de nostalgia. -Creí que eso no me importaba, porque sabía que aunque no la conocí mi mamá me había amado mucho y cuando vos apareciste en nuestras vidas y me enseñaste a cocinar mejor, me ayudaste a aprender cosas nuevas, cada vez que ibas a un evento en la escuela en el que papá no podía participar por el trabajo, o me hacía peinados increíbles, o me ayudabas con la tarea, o las veces que enfermé y estuviste conmigo pensé… pensé… que así es como se debía sentir tener una mamá que te cuide. - La voz de la niña se quebró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la atónita mirada del agente de ventas, que observaba atónito como esa brillante faz que no dejaba la sonrisa se iba cubriendo lentamente de agua salina. -Sé que sos un hombre, así que en realidad eres como otro papá pero es diferente yo...Gracias por ser la mamá que no tengo.

Superado totalmente por la emociones que lo recorrían y que se reflejaban en el rostro de la chica frente a él se obligó a mover su paralizado cuerpo para levantarse de su sitió y acomodarse junto a la castaña abrazándola contra su pecho sintiendo que sus propios ojos estaban ya derramando lágrimas, aunque no sabía en qué momento del monólogo de la jovencita habían comenzado a brotar. -Hiyo, lamento mucho que hayamos tardado tanto en decirte la verdad. - Murmuró apretandola contra él con firmeza, como si intentara con ese gesto cobijarla, consolarla y protegerla hasta del mismísimo aire. -Tenía tanto miedo de que me odiarás por esto. ó en un susurró sintiendo su corazón derretirse ante los delgados brazos que lo rodearon mientras la cabeza de la chica se hundía más contra su pecho.

-No podría odiarte Onii-chan, desde que estas aquí todo es mejor. - Declaró aferrándose a su espalda con ambas manos. -Papá y yo somos más felices y no me importa si hay gente tonta que no lo entiende, yo… yo te quiero como mi papá, solo prometeme que nunca nos vas a dejar. - Pidió temblando ante ese pensamiento lejano que siempre que brotaba se obligaba a empujarlo nuevamente hasta lo profundo de su mente.

Cada vez que Yokozawa se ausentaba por demasiado tiempo de su casa brotaba ese miedo, el miedo de que sus padres hubieran peleado y que el agente de ventas ya no fuera a regresar, su familia ahora estaba completa y le aterraba, le aterraba más de lo que podía admitir que volviera a haber una pieza faltante en su cuadro.

Algo en su interior se quebró y volvió a reconstruirse ante las palabras de la niña, ella había estado sufriendo en silencio tanto tiempo porque el no podía tomar la determinación de decir la verdad y al igual que él estaba aterrada por la posibilidad de un futuro en que él ya no formará parte de esa familia, estaba inmensamente feliz e inmensamente aterrado por finalmente darse cuenta de lo indispensable e irremplazable que se había vuelto para los Kirishima y saber que esa niña que consideraba como su hija también lo veía a él como un padre era algo que simplemente podía describir como una caricia a su alma. -Hiyori, yo tambien te quiero como si fueras mi hija ¿Sabes?- Confesó mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña con una mano y con la otra jugaba dulcemente con sus cabellos. -Y… y amo a tu padre. - Se atrevió a decir sintiendo que decir esas palabras frente a la pequeña estaba entre las cosas más difíciles y liberadoras que había dicho en su vida. -Creeme que yo no quisiera nunca tener que apartarme de ustedes.

-Entonces no lo hagas. -Pidió caprichosamente contra su pecho hundiéndose más en él. -No nos dejes nunca.

El peso de una promesa como esa cayó sobre sus hombros de manera aplastante pero una sonrisa desbordó su rostro al darse cuenta de que aunque el futuro era algo horrorosamente incierto realmente quería cumplir con ella. -No lo haré, Hiyo, no voy a dejarlos… ustedes también me hacen feliz.

Fuera de la habitación Kirishima estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación de ambos desde hacía varios minutos con una sonrisa pacífica y genuina en su rostro. Finalmente parecía que todas las piezas encajaban, que todo estaba en su lugar, se sentía como si finalmente hubiera completado un nivel y frente a ellos se abriera una puerta hacia un futuro deslumbrante.

Con pasos tranquilos se alejó de la puerta para darles privacidad a Hiyori y Takafumi y se encaminó hasta el altar de Sakura, observando la foto con nostalgia. Cuando ella murió todo su mundo había estallado en miles de pedazos que creyó que jamás iban a reconstruirse, así que atesoro lo único que le quedaba, su querida hija y sus padres, enfocándose en ellos que era su nuevo inverso y en su trabajo con el único objetivo de ser capaz siempre de darle a su hija todo lo que ella necesitara y olvidó todo lo demás.

Se negó a reconstruir los demás aspectos de su vida por muchos años, porque el solo pensar en intentar reemplazar a Sakura se sentía casi blasfemo, ella le había pedido que fuera feliz antes de morir y él creyó haber estado cumpliendo con su deseo pues era feliz con su hija y con su simple vida, fingiendo que la soledad de sus noches no eran nada realmente preocupante o que el vacío que había dejado la ausencia del amor de ella no era motivo para no ser feliz con su pequeña y conformarse con ello.

Luego llegó ese día, él día en que conoció a Takafumi y todo lo que pensaba voló directamente a través de una ventana de veintinueveavo piso, nunca había pensado siquiera en que llegaría el día en que su corazón volvería a later así por alguien y fue recién entonces que se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado sentirse así.

No supo qué fue exactamente, pero cuando decidió que quería a Takafumi como su pareja, sintió que Sakura desde donde fuera que estuviera le estaba diciendo a gritos que él era el indicado y se abocó a darlo todo por esa relación, y no se arrepentía de ello.

Con ternura encendió dos inciensos para su esposa y en silencio volvió a repetirle que finalmente podía ser sincero al decirle que estaba manteniendo su promesa, que era feliz, inmensamente feliz, más aún ahora que sabía que contaba con la aprobación de su hija y volvió a solicitarle a ella que los cuidara desde su lugar en el cielo y no estaba seguro de cómo por porqué, pero la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole invadió su mente, como si ella estuviera compartiendo su alegría desde alguna parte, mirándolo llena de orgullo y paz.

Estaba por regresar a la cocina cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de Hiyori abrirse y vio a la chica salir apresurada con dirección al baño mientras frotaba su rostro con su antebrazo, claramente iba a lavarse la cara después de haber estado llorando y no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa punzada de profundo orgullo al verla tan grande y madura, nuevamente se cuestionó qué fue aquello que hizo tan bien para tener una hija así.

-¿Zen? - La voz de su pareja lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad y sonrió ampliamente al ver el rostro algo descolocado del agente de venta, seguramente aún intentado manejar toda la bola de emociones que se anidaban en su pecho.

-Oh, Buenos días Takafumi ¿Qué tal tu resaca? - Preguntó aproximándose a él con andar tranquilo. -¿Tomaste las pastillas que te deje?

-Ah, si, me siento mejor. - Admitió chasqueando la lengua mientras llevaba una mano a rascar su nuca. -Espero no haberte causado problemas anoche, él idiota de Masamune debió haberme llevado a casa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que comenzaré a considerar no dejarte salir con Takano-san si siempre terminas ebrio cuando sales con él. -Bromeó relajadamente. -Y no causaste tantos problemas, aunque estabas muy conversador. - Continuó diciendo con tono juguetón golpeando suavemente el pecho del menor con una mano. -Te vuelves adorablemente honesto cuando estás borracho.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? - Exigió saber con el ceño fruncido ¿Ahora en qué problemas lo había metido su alcoholizada lengua?

-Mmmh, pues cosas interesantes.- Comentó dejando el misterio en el aire. -Además de que fuiste muy provocador ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue no saltarte encima, Takafumi?- Inquirió divertido al ver las pálidas mejillas mutar a interesantes tonalidades de carmín.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablan…? - Se interrumpió al sentir los gruesos labios de su pareja sobre los suyos. -¡Zen! - Protestó alejándose de él un paso mientras cubría su boca con el dorso de su mano mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, ese es mi nombre. - Retrucó con diversión. -Aún tengo que regañarte por llegar en ese estado Takafumi, no creas que te librarás tan fácil.

-Deja de decir idioteces ¿Quieres? No soy un niño y compórtate. - Se quejó girando sobre sus pasos para ir a la cocina encontrando las bolsas de la compra tiradas por la mesada. -¡Ni siquiera guardaste las cosas!

-¡Papá! ¡Ya regresaste!- Se escuchó la alegre voz de la menor de la casa junto a sus pasos apresurados por el pasillo y ambos adultos fingieron demencia por lo levemente nasal que aún se escuchaba su acento. -¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos Hiyo. - Contestó sonriente el castaño y acarició sus cabellos. -¿Me extrañaste mucho?

-Papá, solo te fuiste un par de horas. - Comentó divertida ante lo molestamente meloso que a veces era su progenitor y entró en la cocina. -Hay mucho que guardar, déjame ayudarte Onii-chan. - Comentó acercándose para comenzar a abrir las bolsas.

-Si lo hacemos entre los tres será más rápido. - Comentó Zen mientras se aproximaba también para colaborar con la tarea. -¿Y qué hicieron mientras no estuve? - Consultó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras guardaba en una de las alacenas los no perecederos.

La niña sonrió al escuchar su pregunta mientras guardaba las cosas verduras en la heladera. -No mucho papá, Onii-chan despertó algo tarde. - Comentó sonriente. -Pero pudimos hablar, asique ya no tienen que fingir ser amigos adelante mío.- Comentó alegremente escuchando entonces la estrepitosa caída de varias cosas y ambos castaños se giraron al agente de ventas. -¡¿Onii-chan?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te lastimaste?!

Yokozawa había dejado caer los recipientes de lejía y desodorante para piso que estaba a punto de guardar cuando había escuchado a la niña hacer semejante declaración y ahora estaba agachando levantado los productos de limpieza mientras gruñía entre dientes maldiciendo los malditos genes de Zen y la aparente capacidad hereditaria que tenía el ser tan brutalmente directo. -Estoy bien, Hiyo, solo se me cayeron unas cosas.

-Ah, que bueno, pensé que te habías lastimado, ten más cuidado Onii-chan. - Comentó sonriente la castaña.

Riendo el mayor de los Kirishima dirigió su afilada mirada a su pareja. -¡¿En serio?! ¡Que bueno que hayan hablado! Entonces quiero mi beso de buenos días Takafumi. - Pidió haciendo un leve puchero totalmente divertido con la asesina mirada que le estaba mandando el de ojos grises.

-¡Púdrete Zen!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para las cuatro de la tarde Yokozawa y Kirishima se encontraban solos en el departamento, habían ya almorzado en familia y luego habían salido a tomar un helado a una heladería cercana como postre para aprovechar un poco el domingo, pero a penas haber regresado a su casa la preadolescente había ido a su cuarto a tomar una bolsa y luego había salido anunciando que iría a casa de su vecina a devolver unos mangas.

Yokozawa estaba sentado en el sofá del living, bebiendo un té cuando sintió los brazos de Zen rodeando sus hombros desde detrás del mueble. -¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Solo te abrazo, Takafumi, no tiene nada de malo. - Contestó relajadamente mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza del menor. -Sabes, estoy feliz de que Hiyo y tú hayan hablado, ahora podré hacer lo que quiera sin tener que ocultarnos.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de algo así? Creo que las pocas neuronas que te quedaban ya murieron. - Escupió las palabras entre dientes con tono molesto pero no hizo nada por deshacer el agarre de su pareja. -Me siento algo mal de que ella pensara que no confiábamos en ella.

-Si, yo también. - Admitió el hombre en un suspiro. -Pero ya no importa, ahora estamos bien no tiene sentido preocuparnos por eso ya. - Comentó apretando un poco el abrazo mientras se inclinaba para besar el cuello de su amante.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? - Protestó ahora sí dando un pequeño salto para alejarse de esa caricia que había forzado un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda.

-Sabes, anoche estabas más cooperativo. - Se mofó subiendo de su cuello a su oído para hablar contra él. -Y muy conversador también, debiste haberme dicho que estabas celoso de Shinka-san…

El escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo pero esta vez como una consecuencia del pánico que lo embargó. -¿De qué rayos estás…?

-Me lo contaste todo anoche. - Comentó divertido. -Me parece adorable que la hayas ido a increpar para demostrar que soy tuyo, pero eso no era necesario Takafumi.- Continuó hablando, mordiendo despacio el lóbulo de su oreja. -Aunque me hubiera encantado verte, debes haberte visto tan…

-¡Zen! ¡Ya basta!- Protestó apartándose de él cubriendo su roja oreja con una mano mientras se giraba en su dirección. -Olvídalo, olvida todo lo que te dije, estaba jodidamente ebrio y no debiste haber aprovechado eso para sacarme información ¡Maldito desgraciado!

Riendo rodeó el sofá para sentarse junto al agente de ventas sin perder la sonrisa ni la mirada depredadora que ahora brillaba en sus ojos. -No seas así, no me aproveché de ti, solo conversamos.- Se defendió mientras se acercaba a él, acorralando contra el apoyabrazos contrario. -Estabas muy dispuesto a que me aprovechara de ti anoche, Takafumi, pero tengo autocontrol, aunque no demasiado ¿Sabes qué estado todo el día esperando para que estuviéramos solos? No vas a escaparte ahora.

-Espera Zen…- Se vio interrumpido cuando los gruesos y cálidos labios de su pareja se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso demandante, invasivo al que intentó resistirse por unos pocos segundos pero luego le fue sencillamente imposible, cerró sus ojos y su boca comenzó a amoldarse a la contraría, su lengua salió gustosa al encuentro de la ajena para frotarse entre sí, comenzando una lucha que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesta a perder pero tampoco buscaban ganar, el ritmo antes desenfrenado comenzó a volverse lento, pausado, volviendo el beso lánguido y seductor, húmedo, excitante pero también cargado de sentimientos, las manos de ambos parecieron inquietarse, las del castaño dejaron de estar simplemente apoyadas sobre las caderas del menor para comenzar a subir y bajar en una caricia tierna por los laterales de su torso, recorriendo su cuerpo con delicadeza sin pretensiones y las de Takafumi dejaron de aferrarse a los hombros de manera tensa para subir despacio, dejando una apoyada en su espalda mientras los dedos de su diestra subieron en un camino conocido por su nuca para enredarse en los ondulados cabellos de su novio, tirando levemente de ellos.

Se necesitaban, se extrañaban, se amaban, y en medio de ese nexo se dijeron todo ello sin necesidad de palabras, transmitiendo también el alivio que ambos sentían por de cierta forma aclarar su relación con su hija y Yokozawa añadía a eso el alivio de saber que el lugar que ocupaba en esa familia era ya permanente e irrevocable y no podía sentirse más feliz por aquello porque era sencillamente imposible.

Se separaban por segundos, apenas lo necesario como para inspirar algo de aire antes de que a sus pulmones se les acabaran las reservas y luego los dientes de alguno de ellos mordían los labios contrarios con delicadeza, reanudando el lento ósculo mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, importando poco el reducido espacio del sofá donde en realidad no cabían ambos cuerpos adultos acostados.

Por momentos se veían a los ojos, siendo difícil para el menor aguantar la vergüenza que eso le ocasionaba pero tampoco queríendo romper el ambiente que se había formando en torno a ellos.

-Te amo.- Murmuró el castaño, apoyando una de sus manos en el apoyabrazos justo junto a la cabeza del menor y usó su otra mano para tomar delicadamente su mejilla. -Como sé que olvidaste nuestra conversación de anoche, solo quiero que escuches bien esto Takafumi y que no vayas a olvidarlo. - Aseveró con su rostro serio pero sus ojos brillando de sinceridad. -No voy a engañarte, no voy a dejarte, y a estas alturas tampoco creo que pueda soportar que tu fueras quien me deje, quiero que estés aquí, conmigo y con Hiyori por los que nos queda de vida ¿Lo entiendes?

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, demoró unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba escuchando y al hacerlo sus mejillas se tiñeron del tono más rojo que la piel humana podía soportar y nerviosa desvió la mirada mientras alzaba una mano a cubrir la boca del castaño y con su otro antebrazo tapó su rostro. -Ya cállate…- Pidió demaciado abochornado. -No es necesario que escupas esas mierdas cursis conmigo, y no suenes como si te estuvieras proponiendo ¡Ahhhrg! ¡Zen que asco!- Protestó al sentir que la palma de su mano era lamida por el editor.

Soltando una risa divertida ante la protesta y el gesto molesto del hombre por su travesura se volvió a inclinar, quitando su brazo de su rostro para apoyar su frente en la contraria mirándolo en todo momento a los ojos. -Eres hermoso cuando te averguenzas. - Murmuró con tono juguetón. -Pero ahora mismo quiero una respuesta sincera… ¿Te quedarías aquí con nosotros para siempre?

La intensidad de su mirada y la profundidad de su voz lo obligaron a temblar y respiró casi entrecortadamente para intentar llenar sus pulmones con el único propósito de oxigenar su sangre y que esta llegara a su cerebro que parecía haber dejado de funcionar por unos segundos. Despacio entreabrió sus labios y los sintió tiritar un poco antes de que pudiera obligar a su garganta a expulsar un sonido coherente. -Si…- Contestó sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper sus costillas. -No pienso dejarlos.

-Bien.- Jadeó antes de volver a besarlo con una necesidad que transgredió el límite de lo carnal e iba mucho más allá, una necesidad mucho más profunda que solo la de sus cuerpos. -Vamos al cuarto… - Murmuró en cuanto sus labios se separaron luego de unos minutos.

En un movimiento fluido ambos se levantaron, con sus manos unidas caminaron hasta el cuarto que compartían cerrando la puerta tras ellos y volvieron a besarse, caminando con pasos torpes hasta la cama, cayendo uno sobre otro mientras sus manos se empeñaban en desvestir a su compañero dejando caer las prendas al suelo para dejar sus cuerpos tan desnudos como sus almas.

Las manos de Kirishima se desplazaron por el torso del agente de ventas mientras su boca bajaba por su cuello, descendiendo por sus clavículas, recorriendo su piel con adoración y deseo mal oculto mientras se cuerpo se acomodaba entre las piernas abiertas del menor que usaba sus propias manos para acariciar la amplia y tonificada espalda del castaño.

La sangre les hervía, sus pieles se buscaban, frotandose en una fricción deliciosa que solo servía para aumentar más su elevada temperatura, cuando el editor llegó hasta el limité de su pelvis el más joven soltó su espalda para aferrar ambas manos al cobertor de la cama.

-Zen…- Jadeó con voz quebrada, apretando los dientes al observar los rasgados ojos del mayor mirándolo directamente a la cara con hambre antes de relamerse los labios y tomar su turgente erección por la base recorriendo después cada inflamada vena con su lengua, obligándolo a arquear su espalda contra el colchón mientras su piernas temblaban cuando sintió los labios repasar su glande contuvo el aliento por los segundos interminables que pasaron hasta sentirse dentro de la abrigadora boca de su pareja sintiendo ya sus nudillos blancos y sus dedos tensos por la fuerza en que apretaba sus manos.

Kirishima se permitió sentirse orgulloso por la forma en que solo él podía llevar a Takafumi a ese límite en que tiraba al diablo sus buenas formas y su seriedad para solo retorcerse bajo su cuerpo preso del placer y decidido a entregarle tanto de esas sensaciones como pudiera relajó su boca para permitirle el paso a ese falo hasta su garganta, alojando allí por pocos segundos mientras los graves gemidos de su pareja aumentaban más su propia excitación y luego continuó subiendo y bajando su cabeza a un ritmo torturantemente lento solo para disfrutar de cada sacudida del cuerpo que estaba a su merced, de cada contenido o ahogado gemido, de los gruñidos, de ver sus músculos tensos y su rostro contraído en muecas de éxtasis mientras su dermis se teñía de carmín.

Quería conducirlo a su límite, dejarlo ahí, al borde del abismo, causar su desesperación hasta que sintiera que las puertas del cielo estaban a su alcance, así que comenzó a hacer vació con sus mejillas, escuchando con satisfacción los insultos arrojados al aire casi en murmullos carentes de aliento mientras deslizaba la mano que tenía antes sosteniendo su base por sus testículos, masajeandolos suavemente para luego continuar su recorrido por el perineo, aprovechando que sus dedos estaban pegajosos y suaves gracias a la saliva y el presemen que dejaban tras de si los esfuerzos de su boca para alcanzar su entrada, describiendo círculos sobre ella mientras afirmaba con su otra mano la cadera ansiosa de su pareja que se sacudió contra él al sentir el roce.

Despacio introdujo un dedo, disminuyendo el ritmo de las atenciones de su boca para no acelerar el orgasmo que sabía que no tardaría en golpear el sobreestimulado cuerpo de su amante, y comenzó a moverlo con suavidad, estirando con delicadeza el estrecho pasaje que más tarde lo envolvería y luego de unos segundos introdujo un segundo dedo, sacando la erección de su boca para comenzar a repartir besos por los cálidos y temblorosos muslos.

-¡Ahmg, Joder! - Escuchó su maldición y alzó su mirada a él con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Estas más impaciente de lo normal, Takafumi. - Comentó mientras bajaba la mano que tenía en sus caderas para apoyarse en su antebrazo y levantar el muslo derecho del agente de ventas, posicionándolo cómodamente en su hombro para continuar con su tarea.

-S-Solo cállate….- Protestó intentado silenciar su voz, estaba siendo más vocal que en otras ocasiones y aquello se volvía aún más vergonzoso si Zen pretendía comenzar una de sus atrevidas charlas de cama.

-¿Por qué? No sabes lo sexy que te ves así, tan necesitado de mí… - Jadeó con la voz enronquecida de deseo y la garganta rasposa por sus anteriores esfuerzos mientras su lengua ahora descendía por la ingle, rozando la dermis con los dientes dentes de permitirse morderla, succionarla, dejando una marca que más tarde se vería violácea.

-N-No tienes que.. ¡Nnngh! - Todo su cuerpo se sacudió al sentir los dedos dentro de él curvandose, golpeando inmisericordemente ese nódulo de nervios que lo dejó con los párpados apretados y la voz quebrada y cuando creyó recuperarse del primer ataque, un segundo golpe en ese punto lo obligó a arquearse tensando su cuerpo mientras luchaba consigo mismo para no dejarse vencer por el orgasmo.

Aprovechando que tenía al hombre bajo él fuera de combate deslizó su lengua por el muslo hasta alcanzar la entrada que sus dedos se encargaban de preparar y comenzó a recorrerla con movimientos circulares mientras su mano apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria la pierna que aun sostenía sobre su hombro.

-¡Zen! ¡N-o! ¡Es-pe-! ¡AHNG!- El gritó abandonó su boca antes de que pudiera contenerlo y superado por lo innecesariamente honesto que estaba siendo su cuerpo y su voz cubrió su boca con una mano, apretandola con fuerza mientras su novio parecía hacer con él lo que él quería.

Encantado con la forma en que lo veía retorcerse sobre la cama alejó su boca mientras introducía un tercer dedo, obligándose a ser paciente a pesar del dolor de su propia erección, incorporándose mientras relamía sus labios y reptaba sobre el rendido cuerpo de su amante para volver a alcanzar su cuello, besándolo hasta crear un camino que lo condujera a su oreja, donde mordió el lóbulo con delicadeza. -Te amo. - Jadeó mientras aceleraban el movimiento de sus dedos, metiendolos y sacandolos de ese pasaje apretado. -Quiero que te corras, Takafumi. -Gruñó con la voz pesada mientras volvía a mover su mano libre por el cuerpo ajeno para tomar nuevamente la base de su sexo y comenzar a masturbarlo sin compasión ninguna.

Soltando las mantas, el agente de ventas se aferró a su espalda, clavando sus dedos en la piel mientras envolvía las caderas ajenas con sus piernas, incapaz de contener las sensaciones que lo sobrecargaron, sobreestimulado las habilidades de esas manos que tantas veces lo habían tocado y la profunda voz que lograba hacer que hasta su alma se estremeciera sin ser ya capaz de resistirse al orgasmo que lo golpeó con fuerza inusitada, sacudiendo su cuerpo que vibró de placer contra el de su amante, manchando su mano y ambos pechos con su simiente mientras el grito quedaba sofocado por la mano que aun cubría su boca.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo que había puesto en sus caricias y en contener sus bajos instintos, Kirishima retiró sus manos de la entrepierna de su novio, dejándolo descansar mientras los últimos vestigios del clímax que aún lo recorrían y se apoyó en la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza para ver la recompensa de su esfuerzo en el rostro velado de placer de Yokozawa, con sus párpados entreabiertos y sus ojos cristalinos acompañando a sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus labios que acababan de ser descubiertos resecos y abiertos dejando escapar jadeos desacompasados.

Se miraron a los ojos y la mano que el menor había usado para sofocar sus gemidos fue alzada en alto para tomar al mayor por la nuca y acercarlo a él, robando poco después un beso lento, cargado de emoción y anhelo.

-¿Estas bien…?- Susurró luego contra los dulces gajos con que aún se rozaba su propia boca.

-Si…- Se limitó a contestar perdido en la intimidad de sus cuerpos rozándose. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, tan simplemente concentrado en ellos, solo en ellos, sin fantasmas en ruidosos en su cabeza que arrastrarán cadenas y gritaran en la noche. Se pertenecían mutuamente por una elección de ambos, ya no le preocupaba la posibilidad de ser desplazado en un futuro, ya no se cuestionaba si debía o no estar ahí, ocupando el lugar que ocupaba, todo estaba llanamente bien, imposiblemente bien, ahí pertenecía, entre esos brazos, en esa cama, en esa casa, a esa familia.

-¿En qué piensas? - Susurró el castaño, besando suavemente sus mejillas mientras empujaba sus caderas contra él para atraer su atención, rozando su erección contra el miembro semierecto de su compañero quien gimió ahogadamente por lo sensible que aún se sentía. -Estamos en medio de algo aquí, enfócate en mi. -Medio protestó aunque su tono era travieso mientras volvía a descender con su boca a su cuello, besándolo de manera tentativa y seductora.

-Demonios ¡Nngh!...- Jadeó aferrándose ahora con ambos brazos a su espalda. -¡No hagas eso!

-¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó provocativo mientras volvía a empujar sus caderas contra él. -¿Esto?

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo, Zen! - Gimió crispando sus dedos sobre su espalda mientras un gemido cortaba el aire.

-Me gustan esos sonidos dulces, Takafumi. - Murmuró en su oído. -No te distraigas en un momento así.- Pidió mientras alineaba su erección contra su entrada. -¿Listo?

Con la garganta hecha un nudo y el rostro en llamas, asintió con su cabeza no dispuesto a verbalizar que de hecho se había "distraído" pensado justamente en el hombre que tenía sobre él y clavó sus uñas en su carne al sentirlo entrar, despacio, cauteloso, lento pero sin pausa hasta que el sonido húmedo de sus caderas al colisionar entre sí lo obligó a soltar un gemido roto.

Volteó su rostro solo para encontrar el de su amante que ahora mismo tenía sus ojos apretados mientras aferraba sus uñas a la almohada bajo sus manos y dejaba su boca abierta para dejar escapar un estrangulado jadeo. Zen se veía tan complacido como concentrado mientras sus mejillas no tenían nada que envidiarle a las propias por la tonalidad que las decoraba.

-Joder…- Murmuró el editor entreabriendo sus párpados para luego inclinarse a besar a su pareja. -No sabes… No tienes una idea de lo que te he extrañado. - Susurró antes de impulsarse contra él en una embestida más fuerte y Yokozawa soltó un corto y contenido gritó mientras apretaba sus piernas en torno al mayor para mantenerlo cerca.

-Yo también. - Se limitó a responder en un hilo sofocado de voz mientras se permitía acariciar todo cuanto pudieran alcanzar sus manos en un movimiento lento y dulce.

La danza comenzó así, embestidas calmas que marcaban un vaivén suave comparado al oleaje tenue de un mar en calma mientras sus bocas se buscaban para besos cortos, un rose de labios, una caricia sutil de sus lenguas, mezclando sus alientos entre jadeos y respiraciones desacompasadas pero pronto eso no fue suficiente para saciarlos, sus manos recorrieron de manera febril las formas de sus cuerpos, buscando más que tocar, más que acariciar, más que poseer y sus caderas comenzaron a encontrarse, moviéndose al unísono para aumentar su cadencia, para complacerse.

-Ah, ah, Más… Zen. - Exigió Takafumi contra su oido mientras dejaba a sus dientes apoderarse del lóbulo antes de tirar de él sofocando un grito al inclinarse sobre el cuello ajeno para morder su piel cuando las grandes manos del editor lo tomaron por sus piernas, para alzarlas y enganchar sus tobillos a sus hombros inclinándose sobre él cambiar de ángulo, buscando más profundidad, buscando más.

Sus cuerpos ardían tanto que parecía estarlos consumiendo, impidiendoles sostener una conversación coherente y reduciendolos a exclamaciones, improperios y gemidos que se entremezclaban con el golpe constante de sus pieles y el arrastrar de las patas del somier sobre el suelo con cada empujón, caldeando el aire de su entorno, llenándolo de aroma a sexo y sudor.

El trémulo resonar de sus nombres en la boca ajena y el sonido de la piel arañada por uñas y dientes solo parecía alimentar más su estado instintivo, haciendo que la tensión que se acumulaba en su pelvis pareciera pronta a explotar al mismo acelerado ritmo en que sus músculos se tensaban, estresados y acalambrados por el ejercicio.

-C-Cerca… ¡Zen.. es-estoy! - Balbuceó como pudo Yokozawa mientras sentía su labio inferior ser mordido por el mayor.

-Juntos…- Exclamó con la voz rasposa mientras volvía a besarlo, aunque a eso no podía llamarlo de esa forma, sus labios resecos y quebradizo se frotaban entre sí, demasiado sin aliento como para poder hacer más que eso en medio de lo convulso de sus cuerpos que se buscaban de forma violenta y desacompasada para ese punto colisionando entre ellos hasta que la fricción terminó en una explocion de extasis que les nubló los sentidos, ahogando sus gritos en la boca contraría mientras quedaban suspendidos en unos segundos de absoluta tensión antes de colapsar uno sobre otro en un nudo inconexo de extremidades donde no podía saberse dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Se quedaron así, recuperando el aliento durante varios segundos, Kirishima concentrado con sus ojos cerrados en el acelerado latido del corazón de su novio que sentía palpitando contra su cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras Yokozawa trataba de recordar como respirar, sintiendo con arrolladora nitidez como su amante perdía la erección aun en su interior que desbordaba de su semen.

Cuando ambos recobraron la cordura Yokozawa fue el primero en hablar empujando suavemente a su amante por uno de sus hombros. -Quítate de encima que pesas, Zen.

-Mmmh…- Se quejó fingiéndose dormido mientras se acurrucaba más en su pecho.

-¡Qué te muevas, idiota!- Reclamó con más fuerza dándole un leve tirón a sus cabellos con una mano.

-Qué poco romántico, Takafumi, lee un poco el ambiente. - Se quejó el castaño incorporándose solo lo necesario para salir de su interior.

-¡Ngh! ¡Me importa una mierda!- Ladró intentado fingir que no había gemido ante la repentina sensación de vacío.

Riendo un poco rodó a su costado para acomodarse en la cama y envolver las caderas del menor para atraerlo a su cuerpo, dejando un casto beso sobre su hombro. -Creo que pondré esta dentro del top ten de nuestras mejores rondas.

-¿Ah? ¿Y ahora de qué carajos estás hablando? - Se quejó, agradecido de que Kirishima estuviera a su espalda y no pudiera ver su rostro porque ¡Carajo! ¡Él también podía poner esa sesión entre las mejores de su vida! -¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvidalo! ¡No quiero saber!

Soltando una carcajada más sonora, apegó su pecho a su espalda y acarició suavemente en torso de su pareja con ambas manos. -¿En qué pensabas? - Consultó mientras tenía su frente apoyada en su hombro.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó no muy seguro de a qué venía esa pregunta.

-Cuando estábamos a mitad del asunto te distrajiste… ¿En qué pensabas? - Insistió y luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio se incorporó un poco. -¿Takafumi? - Lo llamó con un tono un tanto más serio por la falta de respuesta.

-No es nada, olvídalo. - Intentó restarle importancia.

-No empieces con eso. - Pidió frunciendo apenas su ceño. -¿De qué se trata?

-Te digo que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, idiota.- Protestó intentando escapar de la mirada severa del hombre pero sabiendo que Kirishima no iba a dejarlo tranquilo solo suspiró. -Pensaba en ti ¿Bien? ahora acuéstate de una vez y déjame en paz.

-¿En mi?- Preguntó parpadeando desconcertado y negó con su cabeza. -No, no, no, Takafumi, no puedes decirme algo tan lindo como eso y pretender que me acueste sin más ¿En qué pensabas?

-¡Solo cállate y dejá de preguntar estupideces! ¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos haces? - Se quejó al ser nuevamente puesto boca arriba y tener al castaño sobre él. -Oye…

-Creo que alguien quiere una segunda ronda. - El tono juguetón de su voz fue acompañado de una caricia en su muslo.

-¡Zen! ¡¿Dónde crees que estas…?! ¡Espe-! ¡Hiyo puede volver en cualquier momento, imbécil!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí tienes tu té, Hiyo-chan. - Comentó dulcemente Reika mientras dejaba frente a la chica su taza, sonriendo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su suelto y desacomodado cabello tras su oreja. -¿Ya elegiste qué mangas vas a llevarte esta vez? - Consultó sonriente.

-Ah, si, quiero terminar de leer la saga que me prestó, Shinka Onee-san, perdón de nuevo por haber venido en un momento inoportuno. - Comentó apenada la joven mirando apenas por sobre su hombro al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, inclinado y ausente sobre su tablero de dibujo.

-Ya te dije que no fue inoportuno, Hiyo-chan. - La tranquilizó ella sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa dulce. -Kyo de todos modos tiene que trabajar, mañana tiene revisión de su storyboard con tu padre. - Comentó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la preadolescente con ternura. -Pero me sorprendió un poco verte aquí en domingo, pensé que saldrían en familia.

Algo apenada la castaña desvió su mirada y rascó su mejilla con su dedo. -Ah, bueno, es que papá y Onii-chan parecían querer estar solos y yo… bueno…

Soltando una carcajada alegre la mujer cubrió su boca con una mano y negó con su cabeza. -Está bien, Hiyo, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. - Aceptó la mujer de cabellos cobrizos. -Eres una niña muy considerada.

-Gracias. - Tartamudeó pero sonrió ante el halago y volvió a mirar al hombre trabajar con cierta curiosidad murmurando después en tono bajo. -¿Segura no estoy molestandolos, Shinka Onee-san?

-No, cariño, claro que no, tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto? - Preguntó sonriéndole. -Ya que estas aquí podemos tener una tarde de chicas ¿Alguna vez has usado maquillaje?

-No.- Admitió pero sus ojos brillaron ante la sugerencia. -Pero sería divertido intentarlo.

-Bien, vamos. - Tomando su taza de té y viendo a la chica hacer lo mismo la guió a su cuarto para luego sentarse con ella en la cama tras haber sacado sus neceseres con brochas y maquillaje. -Nos divertiremos un rato.

-Onee-san ¿Ijuuin-sensei y usted son novios? - Preguntó algo dudosa mientras revisaba las paletas de sombras, rubores e iluminadores de la mujer.

-Algo así, Hiyo.- Contestó ella con calma y una sonrisa. -Eres una chica muy perceptiva, supongo que lo heredaste de tu padre.

-¿Cómo algo así? - Cuestionó un poco insegura. -No quería molestarlos yo solo…

-Hiyo-chan, no nos molestas, Kyo en serio tienes que ponerse a trabajar. - Explicó ella con calma. -Y a lo que me refiero es que nosotros recién estamos conociéndonos, empezando a salir y quizás si todo sale bien, puede que seamos novios en un futuro.- Le explicó con calma. -Estas cosas son un poco más complicadas cuando eres un adulto, nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo. - Explicó con calma y un gesto pacífico en su rostro enternecida por el leve gesto de confusión de la jovencita. -No lo entiendes ¿cierto?

-Perdón.- Se disculpó un poco sonrojada. -Creí que bueno, si se gustan y se quieren entonces tienen que ser novios ¿o no?

Riendo la editora negó con su cabeza. -Es un poco más complicado que eso, la vida real no es como esos mangas románticos que tanto nos gustan, Hiyo-chan. - Explicó mientras tomaba un poco de base y comenzaba a esparcirla suavemente por el rostro de la menor con una esponja. -Cuando uno es un adulto piensa mucho las cosas, a veces no es lo mejor, pero es así, uno prefiere tomarse el tiempo de conocer mejor a la otra persona e ir probando si las cosas funcionan antes de ser pareja y luego otro tiempo más para ver que todo esté estable antes de seguir adelante con otras cosas como presentar a las familias o viajar juntos, o vivir juntos ¿Entiendes? Y a veces en medio de todo eso pueden aparecer muchas dificultades.

La chica pareció pensarlo por unos minutos luego alzó sus ojos a los verdes de la mayor. -Entonces ¿Es normal que aun siendo novios no se lo digas a tu familia?

Perspicaz la mujer miró a la niña frente a ella y asintió con su cabeza. -Así es, Hiyo, los adultos también tenemos miedo de muchas cosas ¿Sabes? Mantener una relación no es fácil y asusta decirle a nuestros seres queridos que se preocupan mucho por nosotros sobre si estamos con alguien, porque si todo sale mal podemos preocuparlos demasiado, además es un paso importante y ambas partes de la relación tienen que estar de acuerdo en ello ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que si.- Comentó algo pensativa la chica. -Onee-san, espero que usted e Ijuuin-sensei sean felices entonces, se ven lindos juntos. - Comentó algo sonrojada pero sonriente.

-¿Tu crees?- Consultó divertida. -Eso espero tambien, Hiyo, pero ya veremos qué pasa ¿Por qué estabas curiosa por eso? - Consultó divertida. -¿Acaso te gusta alguien?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!- Afirmó algo nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

-Ah, así que si te gusta alguien. - Insistió divertida mientras tomaba una brocha para esparcir un poco de polvo en la suave piel de la preadolescente.

-¡Onee-san!- Se quejó totalmente abochornada haciendo que la mujer riera un poco.

-Hiyo no tiene nada de mal que te guste alguien y no te preocupes no le diré nada a tu padre, te lo prometo.- Aseguró enseñando su dedo índice dejando que la chica entrelasara el suyo con el propio. -¿Y quién es?

-U-Un compañero de la escuela. - Admitió bastante abochornada. -Pero no creo que yo le guste.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Eres una chica preciosa!- Afirmó la mujer muy animada. -Aunque creo que no es solo eso lo que te esta poniendo algo nerviosa ¿cierto?

-Onee-san ¿Puede guardar un secreto? - Preguntó un tanto apenado la chica mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Por supuesto Hiyo, nada de lo que me digas sale de este cuarto ¿Está bien? - Vio a la pequeña dudar pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

-Mi papá está saliendo con alguien.- Comentó con sus mejillas sonrojadas. -Yo ya lo sabía pero ahora hablé con ellos y no estoy segura de… de cómo tratarlos. - Admitió soltando un suspiro. -Digo, estoy muy feliz por ellos, y no me desagrada que estén juntos de hecho me encanta pero no sé bien cómo actuar.

-Te entiendo, Hiyo.- Comentó la mujer mientras tomaba un poco de sombra color dorado muy suave. -Pero no lo pienses tanto. - Comentó sonriéndole. -Solo sé natural, dejá que las cosas fluyan, fue muy dulce de tu parte dejar que Kirishima-san y Yokozawa-san tuvieran un tiempo a solas hoy pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte ¿Está bien? Solo tratalos como hasta ahora, nada es diferente.

-¡Usted lo sabía!- Preguntó sorprendida, alzando bastante la voz causando más risas en la mujer.

-Si, no fue difícil notarlo, se miran con muchísimo amor. - Comentó con calma. -Hiyo, no debes preocuparte ¿está bien? Deja que los adultos se encarguen de lo complicado, tu solo haz y actúa como te parezca ¿Si? Cualquier cosa puedes venir aquí cuando quieras a hablar conmigo, no te preocupes tanto por tus padres ellos estarán bien ¿Por qué no mejor me hablas de ese niño que te gusta?

Kyo por su parte vio su concentración arruinada apenas una media hora o cuarenta minutos después de haber escuchado que las mujeres se iban al cuarto de Reika porque ahora podía escucharlas reír, conversar y escuchar una música pop que seguramente era del gusto de la menor.

Suspiró mientras se estiraba en su sitió, iba a ser difícil concentrarse de nuevo con una reunión adolescente a unos metros de él pero no pudo evitar sonreír, cada vez le creía menos el cuento a Shinka de que no le gustaban los niños, claramente los adoraba si se sentía tan cómoda pasando la tarde con una chiquilla como si ella misma también lo fuera jugando con maquillajes y hablando de sabrá dios qué tonterías.

Miró los dibujos a medio terminar frente a él y sonrió lleno de orgullo, estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los mejores volúmenes de de _The Kan_ que había hecho en muchísimo tiempo y que se jodiera Kirishima si llegaba a aseverar lo contrario. Estaba en serio complacido con su trabajo como desde hacía años que no lo estaba, y esperaba honestamente que el nuevo personaje que estaba desarrollando fuera un éxito y que pudiera mantenerlo en el tiempo.

Miró por sobre su hombro a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de quien esperaba que pronto fuera su pareja y luego sonrió al escucharla tan simplemente contenta y relajada antes de girarse y forzarse a recobrar la concentración, la cual volvió a perder cerca de las siete y media u ocho de la noche cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Chasqueando su lengua se levantó casi arrastrando los pies para abrir con una mueca molesta. -¿Quien…? ¿Kirishima-san? ¿Yokozawa-san? - Preguntó al verlo parados frente a él e ignoró la mirada traviesa que su editor le envió. -Supongo que vienen a buscar a Hiyori, pasen. - Comentó abriendo del todo la puerta para permitirles el ingreso.

-No esperaba verlo todavía aquí, Ijuuin-sensei. - Comentó Kirishima mientras ingresaba al departamento, quitándose los zapatos al igual que su pareja a su lado. Yokozawa por su parte estaba profundamente avergonzado, sabía que ese hombre era el interés romántico de Shinka y lamentaba que Hiyo hubiera estado molestandolos a ellos mientras él y Zen estaban demasiado entretenidos.

-No mientas, Kirishima, te conozco desde hace bastante como para saber que sabías que estaba aquí.- Comentó rodando los ojos mientras cerraba la puertas tras ellos. -Pasen por favor, Hiyori y Reika están en el cuarto. - Indicó señalando el dirección a la puerta.

-¿Estaba trabajando, Ijuuin-sensei?- Preguntó sorprendido el castaño al ver el desastre de papeles en el suelo y la mesa rebalsando de insumos de dibujo en torno al tablero, habiendo en un costado de la mesa una pila de hojas que intuía era el borrador del storyboard del volumen de ese mes.

-Si, he estado trabajando aquí porque los libros de Reika me ayudaron en la investigación para este volumen. - Comentó con calma. -Tomen asiento, iré a buscarlas. - Dijo con calma yendo en dirección al cuarto.

Yokozawa, profundamente incómodo tomó asiento en una de las sillas mientras suspiraba. -¿Qué haces? - Preguntó al ver al castaño tomando la pila de hojas para darles un vistazo. -Es domingo no se supone que trabajes, Zen.

-Lo sé, pero me da curiosidad, creo que es la primera vez que Ijuuin está totalmente en tiempo con el plazo, es más está incluso adelantado. - Comentó mientras sus ojos iban cuadro por cuadro analizando lo que veía y leía.

-¡Papá! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Perdón! ¡No nos dimos cuenta de la hora!- Se escuchó la alegre voz de la castaña que se acercaba a ellos con pasos rápidos. -¡Miren! ¿Estoy bonita? - Preguntó dando una vuelta alegre, enseñando su peinado de dos trenzas cosidas a cada lado de su cabeza, su rostro levemente maquillado con sombras muy suaves y un delicado brillo labial y sus manos de uñas esmaltadas en un pálido tono de rosa.

Ambos hombres la miraron boquiabiertos, a Kirishima casi se le cayó el storyboard de las manos mientras sus ojos recorrían de pies a cabeza a su nena que ahora mismo no se veía para nada como una nena sino como la adolescente en que se estaba convirtiendo. -¿Papá? ¿Estas bien?

Reika comenzó a reírse mientras se acercaba a ellos. -Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san, cierren la boca o tragarán una mosca. - Comentó la mujer divertida, su rostro también estaba maquillado algo torpemente y sus uñas también estaban pintadas de un fuerte color rojo aunque ligeramente desprolijo, manchando sus cutículas y tenía hecha una alta coleta en la coronilla de su cabeza. -Perdón por entretener a Hiyo hasta tan tarde, pero se nos fue la hora, hacía mucho que no tenía una tarde de chicas. - Comentó alegremente.

-¡Shinka-san! - Protestó Kirishima con el ceño fruncido. -¡Hiyo aun es una nena para algo así como una tarde de chicas! - Dijo indignado y Yokozawa no pudo controlar el impulso de auto golpearse la cara por lo repentinamente caprichoso e infantil que había sonado el hombre sumado a la cara molesta de la preadolescente que se giraba a su padre con los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya no soy una niña pequeña!- Protestó molesta. -¿Es que no me veo bonita?

-Hiyo, aun eres mi bebita ¡No vas a maquillarte hasta que cumplas al menos veinticinco años! - Sentenció severamente.

-¡Pero papá!

-¡Zen! ¡Dejá de comportarte como un imbécil!- Finalmente intervino el agente de ventas. -Estas muy bonita, Hiyo. - Halagó a la chica girando la mirada a ella con una sonrisa más apacible. -Solo que tu padres es lo suficientemente idiota como para no aceptar que estas creciendo.

-¡Takafumi! ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto!- Protestó el hombre mirando a su pareja con reproche.

-¡Papá! ¡Solo estaba jugando con Shinka Onee-san! ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Algunas compañeras también se maquillan!

-¡Si pero yo no soy el padre de esas niñas, soy tu padre, y vos no te vas a maquillar hasta que tengas treinta! - Recalcó dejando el manuscrito sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos mostrando que no iban a hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-¡Pero papá! ¡Recién habías dicho hasta los veinticinco! ¡Y de todos modos es injusto! - Protestó con un puchero y sus mejillas infladas y coloradas por lo mucho que la fastidiaba que su padre aún la viera como una nena.

Reika volvió a reír, negando con su cabeza. -Hiyo, deja a tu padre, solo está muy aturdido por verte así.- Comentó apoyando una mano en su hombro suavemente. -Ven, vamos al baño voy a quitarte el maquillaje ¿Si?

-Pero Onee-san, me gusta mucho como quedo y usted se esforzó mucho. - Comentó girándose a ver la mujer.

-Si, pero a tu padre le va a dar un infarto.- Le hizo notar sonriente. -Otro día puedo volver a dejarte así, no te preocupes, ven. - Dijo llevandosela con ella al baño aunque antes de irse se giró a ver a sus visitas. -Quédense por favor, Kirishima-san, Yokozawa-san, es tarde así que podríamos cenar todos juntos.

-Gracias por su invitación, Shinka-san. - Aceptó Yokozawa inclinando apenas su cabeza mientras veía a las dos mujeres irse al baño, ahora que sabía que la editora no tenía intenciones de irrumpir en su relación, agradecía profundamente que ella y Hiyori se llevaran tan bien, es más al verlas alejarse mientras ella intentaba sacarle el enojo a la preadolescente por la adversa reacción de su padre pensó que casi parecían hermanas y estaba contento de que fueran buenas amigas, al menos ella podía ayudar a Hiyori en las cosas en las que él no sabría cómo orientarla, como por ejemplo el maquillaje. -Zen, eres demasiado exagerado.

-¡Pero Takafumi!- Protestó y Yokozawa solo rodó sus ojos negando con su cabeza. -¿Qué significa eso?!

-Qué eres insoportable. - Contestó secamente. -Hiyo esta creciendo, solo aceptalo.

Kyo dejó escapar una leve risa y miró a su editor con divertimento. -Ciertamente, Kirishima-san, solo era un poco de maquillaje no era el fin del mundo. - Comentó con calma. -¿Estaba viendo el storyboard? La revisión es mañana. - Dijo cambiando totalmente el tema.

-Ya te quiero ver a vos con una hija adolescente, Kyo.- Protestó el castaño antes de sentarse cerca del mangaka para ver las hojas rápidamente. -No puedo creer que tengas el borrador casi terminado para la primera revisión, los planetas deben estarse alineado para que la tierra explote o algo así.

Antes de notarlo, Yokozawa, Hiyo y Reika estaban metidos en la cocina, preparando entre los tres la cena mientras los otros dos hombres estaban sumergidos en una charla de trabajo en la mesa del comedor y el agente de ventas no pudo reprimir la vele sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios mientras Hiyo le contaba emocionado sobre todo lo que había hecho esa tarde con la mujer, contándole que había aprendido el orden en que debía colocar los productos de maquillaje y lo importante que era utilizar un primer para cuidar la piel, aparte de que contaba extremadamente feliz sobre la banda de pop que la editora le había enseñado y que a ella le había parecido increíblemente buena.

Era irónico, había estado desquiciando peleando una guerra que en realidad existía solo en su cabeza quizás durante el último mes o incluso más tiempo, inventado un enemigo que creyó incluso imposible de derrotar cuando resultó que ser que su único adversario era él mismo y sus inseguridades y ahora que miraba a Shinka no pudo evitar pensar en que en serio no le molestaría llegar a conocerla y ser su amigo, se arrepintió profundamente de haberla insultado al insinuar que su relación con Hiyori era por mero interés para llegar a Zen, porque claramente la mujer tenía un vínculo sincero con la castaña, una amistad por extraño que fuera debido a la diferencia de edad, pero estaba agradecido de ello.

Al parecer podía tener como un aliado poderoso a quien pensó su peor contrincante, y al respirar la tranquilidad hogareña del departamento junto con el aroma de la comida especiada y el sonido de la charla distante de Kirishima e Ijuuin se sintió feliz de pensar que por muy loca que había sido esa batalla imaginaría que libró solo, después de todo había salido ganando, con una relación ahora clara que pronto sería aún más oficial y a una posible buena amistad.

Si, se sentía victorioso y feliz, dispuesto a avanzar al futuro con sus propias inseguridades en su mayoría derrotadas. Puede que la guerra no fuera contra él creía, que había estado peleando contra la persona incorrecta pero al final de cuenta había triunfado y ahora podría caminar al futuro junto a su familia, sabiendo en que en la próxima batalla a librar tendría el apoyo de ellos totalmente incondicional, de alguna forma se sentía como el primer día del resto de su vida.

-.-.-.-¡Fin!

Notas de Sioa Shun Uchiha-san: ¡Buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se sienten conformes? ¿Les gusta? A mi me encantó. Le pude finalmente dar un cierre a esta historia y creo que el capítulo me quedó muy largo, hay un par de cosas que me quedaron afuera asique, no pierdan los ánimos porque publicaré un corto epílogo con un par de cabos sueltos que tienen más que ver con Reika y Kyo, además de que creo que incluiré la visita a los padres de Yokozawa.

Bueno finalmente terminado otro proyecto (O casi) Asique ahora me voy a dedicar al de "Alma, corazón y vida" Que es un Kiribaku / Bakushima del fandom de Boku no Hero Academia, asique a los que quieran ir a darle una oportunidad son más que bienvenidos.

Quería darle las gracias a todas las personas que esperaron pacientemente una actualización de este fic que empecé ya hace demasiado tiempo y que estoy muy feliz y sorprendida de que haya personas que lo han seguido desde el principio y con mucha paciencia, apoyándome a pesar de todos los problemas que he tenido en los últimos meses para publicar.

Un abrazo grande a todos ustedes, yo escribo porque me gusta, porque me distrae y porque me divierte, pero no voy a mentir diciendo que no me interesa la retribución, es lindo ver que hay a quienes lo que yo escribo les gusta y que valoran mi trabajo o que se toman su tiempo para disfrutar de él porque lo consideran valedero de darle una oportunidad.

A todos ustedes un beso enorme, gracias por cada comentario de ánimo y espero verlos en alguna de mis otras historias o futuros trabajos.

Sioa Shun Uchiha-san


End file.
